Melody Snape
by thepounette
Summary: à six ans, Harry trouve une lettre lui étant adresser en rangeant le grenier chez sa tante. Cette lettre et un accident vont lui changer la vie à tout jamais: il se découvre une nouvelle famille alors qu'il pert l'usage de ses jambes. HPDM plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

Dans un placard à balai, au 4 Priver Drive, un jeune garçon de six ans essayait de trouver le repos en se tournant et se retournant sur un petit matelas. Il tentait en vain de trouver une position agréable qui lui permettrait de ne plus souffrir à cause des ecchymoses qui recouvraient une bonne partie de son corps.

Depuis deux heurs, Harry Potter, le garçonnet, se demandait comment il allait faire le lendemain à l'école pour ne pas que les autres se moquent de lui en voyant ses plaies. Il avait pensé à ne pas s'y rendre, mais la dernière fois, cela lui avait valu une très grosse correction en rentrant le soir puisque la directrice de l'école avait appelé plus tôt sa tante Pétunia, chez qui il vivait, pour savoir pourquoi Harry n'était pas en cours.

Mais des coups frappés à la porte de son placard, qui lui servait de chambre, le sortir de ses pensés.

- Harry, il me semble t'avoir demandé de ranger le grenier hier !! cria son oncle Vernon, le mari de sa tante.

- Mais, je l'ai rangé, murmura-t-il en retour alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un homme corpulent.

- Alors expliques moi pourquoi lorsque j'y suis monté tout à l'heure, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans marcher sur d'anciens vêtements ?

- Mais…

- Suffit ! le coupa son oncle en le tirant par le bras, faisant grimacer Harry. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller le ranger et je viendrais vérifier dans une heure !

Il tira le jeune garçon jusqu'à la trappe menant au grenier et le poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Harry, qui avait effectivement prit soin de remettre en ordre la pièce la veille, ne reconnu pas l'endroit tant elle était en désordre. Sans savoir comment, Harry n'eut besoin que une demi-heure pour remettre tous les vêtements dans les malles. Il lui semblait que les choses se rangeaient d'elles-mêmes.

Le reste de l'heure qui lui avait encore à passer ici, il s'en servit pour regarder une des malles qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle était pourtant grande et portait sur son couvercle une étiquette défraîchie par le temps : 'Lily et James Potter'. C'était les noms de ses parents. Harry était très curieux, et sa tante et son oncle n'acceptaient jamais de lui parler de ses parents.

Il ouvrit donc la malle en osier avec le plus grand soin comme s'il tenait la chose la plus fragile et la plus importante entre ses mains. Il y découvrit les morceaux de tissu étranges avec des imprimés qui bougeaient. Il les avait regardés en deux fois, croyant avoir une hallucination, mais même après avoir rouvert ses yeux pour la cinquième fois, les dessins sur le tissu se mouvaient toujours.

- Si oncle Vernon voyait ça, il me croirait peut être maintenant…murmura Harry pour lui, en tournant la cape dans tous les sens.

En dessous des capes, il trouva d'étranges livres pour enfants au vu des titres allant de 'Milo apprend les couleurs' à 'Milo dans la salle de bain' et en passant par 'Milo et le petit chien'. Harry s'amusa à lire difficilement toute la collection des Milo, boutant sur quelques mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire, ne savant pas comment les lettres se prononçaient.

Et alors qu'il ne lui restait que cinq minutes, il tomba sur une enveloppe où son nom y était inscrit. Il lâcha alors la drôle de boule qu'il tenait et se précipita sur la lettre. Il ne recevait jamais de lettre et se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir voulu lui écrire à lui Harry Potter, et comment cette lettre pouvait avoir atterrit ici. Il décacheta l'enveloppe avec précaution à l'aide de ses petits doigts. Il tira ce qu'elle contenait mais alors qu'il commençait à lire, il entendit son oncle arrivait et s'il ne voulait pas être puni, il devait se hâter de tout ranger dans la malle, mais il garda sa seule lettre en la cachant dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se doutait que si son oncle le découvrait en possession de la missive, il lui donnerait une correction dont il se souviendrait longtemps pour : « avoir volé quelque chose à ma famille qui avait eu la bonté de te recueillir à la mort des vermines qui te servaient de parents ». Vernon le lui avait déjà reproché alors qu'il avait prit un morceau de pain un soir alors qu'il était vraiment très affamé.

Lorsque son oncle entra dans le grenier, le jeune garçon venait de refermer la malle et se relevait pour lui faire face. Son oncle le dévisagea, abasourdit.

- Comment as-tu fait pour tout ranger ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il faiblement. Je me suis dépêchait, mentit-il.

- Bien, je préfère ça. La prochaine fois que je te demande quelque chose, tu as intérêt à le faire ! Maintenant que tu en as fini avec ça, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller chercher de la crème fraîche. Et si tu veux avoir l'espoir de manger ce soir, je te conseille de courir en acheter au supermarché ! Et cette fois-ci ne ramènes pas un pot allégé ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

- Mais la maîtresse nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas manger trop gras, se justifia l'enfant.

Le visage de son oncle vira au violet n'annonçant rien de bon à Harry, qui préféra sortir le plus vite de la maison en prenant au passage le petit porte-monnaie posé sur la table du hall. Voyant le soleil descendant à l'horizon, le garçon, ayant peur du noir, courut sur tout le chemin le séparant du centre commercial, c'est-à-dire sur un peu plus de trois kilomètres. Il arriva épuisé devant la porte du supermarché, se demandant furtivement combien de temps le magasin resterait encore ouvert.

« Il faut que je me dépêche, le soleil est déjà entrain de se coucher ! Il aurait quand même pu attendre que je rentre à la maison pour aller dormir ! » pensa Harry en se précipitant vers le rayon qui l'intéressait.

Il choisit l'aliment que sa tante avait l'habitude de prendre pour ne pas se faire disputer à son retour. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des caisses, il soupira de découragement : il y avait énormément de monde et il devrait faire la queue trop longtemps à son goût. Il savait que les monstres n'attendraient plus beaucoup avant de sortir, une fois le soleil couché. Mais il n'eut pas de chance, la personne devant lui avait un article sans étiquetage. Par conséquent, il dut attendre dix minutes avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui.

Les lumières des lampadaires étaient allumées mais ne rassuraient nullement le petit garçon qui était terrifié à chaque son qu'il entendait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Pensant que les monstres en avait après lui, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible, bien que toujours fatigué par l'allé. Il devait slalomer entre les gens sur le trottoir qui pour la plus part ne le voyait pas ou ne faisait pas attention à lui. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le centre ville, face à une foule attendant devant l'entrée du cinéma, il dut traverser un grand boulevard. Il regarda le feu du passage pour piéton, ne ralentissant pas pour autant ; on ne sait jamais si les monstres venaient à le rattraper.

« Vert, chouette ! » pensa-t-il joyeusement en traversant à tout jambe.

Malheureusement, ce qu'Harry n'avait pas vu été une voiture grise arrivant à toute vitesse sur l'intersection. Bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse réussir à s'arrêter. La voiture n'essaya pas d'éviter le garçon, le frappant de plein fouet et le projetant au dessus d'elle avant de continuer sa route comme si de rien été, comme si les personnes devant le cinéma n'étaient pas horrifiées, comme si le garçon derrière elle n'était pas étendu sur la route sans signe de vie. Malgré la fuite du fugitif, les pompiers et la police furent rapidement sur place. Ils emmenèrent rapidement Harry à l'hôpital après s'être assuré qu'il était toujours vivant.

Là-bas, les infirmières ne trouvèrent que de la monnaie et la lettre, traînant dans ses poches, pour l'identifier –il n'avait ni carte d'identité, ni passeport et encore moins d'adulte qui l'accompagnait-. Avec chance, il y avait un numéro de téléphone à l'intérieur. Une infirmière l'appela afin d'informer les parents de l'accident :

- Oui, répondit une voix grave au bout du fils.

- Ici le Runnymede Hospital de Chertsey. Vous êtes bien Monsieur Snape ?

- Lui-même. Mais comment avez-vous eut ce numéro Madame ?

- Il était dans une poche de pantalon de votre fils lorsque les pompiers l'on…

- Mon fils ?! la coupa Snape, surpris.

- Oui, Harry Potter. C'est bien votre fils ? s'inquiéta l'infirmière.

-…

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans votre hôpital ? demanda-t-il, semblant se réveiller.

- Il a eu un accident.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait douce.

-Oh Merlin ! s'écria l'homme, surprenant la femme. Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a quelques côtes cassées ainsi que le bras et la jambe droite, et en ce moment il passe un scanner pour vérifier l'état de sa colonne vertébrale.

- C'est pas vrai, s'épouvanta l'homme.

- Monsieur ?

- Je…j'arrive. Je serai là d'ici quarante cinq minutes.

A son arrivé, un homme grand, brun, ténébreux se présenta comme étant Snape à une aide soignante qui le conduisit à un médecin. Ce dernier lui annonça sans ménagement qu'Harry était paraplégique suite à l'accident. Le docteur ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de se remettre du choc qu'il l'accusa de violenter son fils.

- Excusez moi ? rugit Snape. Je n'ai jamais, jamais vous m'entendez, lever la main sur mon enfant !

- Alors expliquez moi les blessures ante accidentelles qu'Harry a dans le dos !

- Il est chez de la famille, répondit Snape en serrant les dents.

« Comment ont-ils osé le toucher ? » pensa-t-il amèrement, ayant des envies de meurtre.

L'urgentiste, convaincu de son innocence, lui apprit qu'en ce moment même Harry se faisait opérer pour stabiliser son état. Il lui expliqua aussi tout ce qui allait se passer par la suite, qu'il devait trouver un centre de rééducation permettant à son fils à réapprendre à vivre.

Snape attendit toute la nuit qu'Harry revienne dans sa chambre. Il eut la visite du chirurgien, lui expliquant que tout c'était bien déroulé. Ce n'est qu'à sept heures du matin qu'il le vit enfin. Mais la rencontre se fit plus froide que Snape le pensait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites vous là ? demanda l'enfant hargneusement.

- L'hôpital m'a prévenu de ton accident.

- Et qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- Calmes toi ! siffla Snape. Si tu ne voulais pas me voir, tu n'avais qu'à pas leur demander de m'appeler !

- Je n'ai rien demandé. Je viens de me réveiller, répondit-il pour se justifier.

- Dans ce cas, comment ont-ils eut mes coordonnées, je ne suis pas inscrit sur les registres moldus ?

- C'est quoi des coordonnées, des registres et des moldus ? demanda le garçon en dévisageant l'inconnu face à lui.

Snape fixa l'enfant se demandant s'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Comment ne pouvait-il pas connaître le mot moldu ? Coordonnée et registre, il voulait bien comprendre qu'à six ans, il ne sache pas à quoi cela faisait référence, mais moldu…

- Les moldus sont les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, l'informa-t-il en tirant une chaise et s'assit auprès de lui.

- Il y a vraiment des gens qui ont des pouvoirs magiques ?? demanda-t-il les yeux encore plus gros qu'auparavant. Oncle Vernon avait tort ? Et ça bougeait vraiment sur les vêtements ?

Snape soupira en se demandant ce que l'enfant voulait bien dire par 'ça bougeait vraiment sur les vêtements'.

- Bien sûr que certaines personnes ont des pouvoirs magiques, répondit-il. Comment penses-tu que tu puisses faire ce que tu fais si tu n'avais pas une part de toi qui était magique ? Et qui c'est ce Vernon ?

- Oncle Vernon c'est mon oncle, c'est lui et tante Pétunia qui ont eu la gentillesse de me recueillir à la mort de mes parents.

- Tes parents ?! s'étonna Snape.

- Oui, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Harry vit l'homme soupirait une nouvelle fois et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, comme Vernon le faisait souvent avec lui quand il ne voulait pas répondre à une des ses questions. Le plus part du temps ça se finissait avec une correction pour Harry. Le petit garçon par peur de la réaction de l'adulte, s'éloigna quelque peu de lui, tout en restant sur le lit.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, le rassura l'homme. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Et je voudrais savoir comment tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone si tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

- Je n'avais pas votre numéro Monsieur.

- L'infirmière m'a assuré que tu avais mon numéro dans ta poche de pantalon.

- Dans ma poche, je n'avais que le porte-monnaie.

- Le porte-monnaie ?! Pourquoi avais-tu un porte-monnaie ?

- Pour payer.

- Pour payer quoi ? souffla l'homme agacer.

- La crème fraîche, dit-il avant de se catastropher. Il faut que j'aille donner la crème fraîche à oncle Vernon, si non il va crier.

L'enfant essaya de sortir du lit sans succès, et devient de plus en plus paniqué.

- Vous pouvez m'aider à sortir de là s'il vous plait Monsieur.

- T'aider, mais pourquoi voudrais-tu partir de l'hôpital. Tu dois rester ici…

- Non, je suis en retard et il va crier ! s'affola-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le préviendrais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Au faite, que c'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je devais acheter de la crème fraîche et puis je me suis réveillé ici. Je ne suis même pas dans mon placard !

- Placard ?! s'étonna Snape en se relevant de son siège. Comment ça ton placard ?

- Oui, mon placard…en dessous de l'escalier. Vous savez, au-dessus il y a des marches, répondit le garçon, se demandant ce que l'adulte n'avait pas réussit à comprendre dans le mot placard.

- Tu as un placard ??

- Oui, il n'est pas très grand mon placard, mais là, Dudley ne m'embête pas.

- Et que fais-tu dans ton placard ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant sur la chaise.

- Je joue, je fais des dessins et je dors évidemment.

- Tu dors dans un placard ?! s'écria Snape en se relevant tout en faisant tomber sa chaise par terre.

Harry eut un mouvement de recule devant l'énervant visible de l'homme.

- Ils ont mit mon enfant dans un placard ! fulminait Snape marchant de long en large dans la chambre blanche.

- Qui êtes-vous ? redemanda le petit garçon faisant revenir l'adulte à la réalité.

- Tu n'as pas lu la lettre ?

- Celle de la malle ?

Snape le regarda étrangement.

- La lettre que je t'ai écrite.

- C'est vous qui m'avez écrit la lettre de la malle ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous écrit ? Je ne vous connais même pas !

- En faite, tu te trompes, je te connais. Il y a très longtemps, trop longtemps, maintenant que l'on ne s'est pas vu, je te l'accorde. Mais je te connais. Et c'est bien moi qui t'es écris une lettre, mais je ne sais pas si elle était dans une malle. Je te l'ai envoyée par hibou.

- Avec un hibou ?? L'oiseau ?

- Oui, l'oiseau.

- Pourquoi ? Le facteur ne voulait pas me la donner ?

- Le facteur ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de facteur ?

- C'est lui qui donne les lettres, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Snape ne dit rien mais sortit un bout de bâton, fit un mouvement souple de poignet et la lettre de Harry se retrouva dans les mains de l'homme. L'enfant écarquilla démesurément les yeux en voyant ce tour de magie.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? s'émerveilla-t-il.

- Magie, lui dit l'homme en lui tendant la lettre que l'enfant prit avec enthousiasme. Une fois que tu auras lu ça, tu comprends tout.

- Mais je ne sais pas bien lire.

- Je vais t'aider si tu veux, proposa-t-il en ramassant la chaise et la plaçant près du lit et se rapprocha fortement du garçon pour qu'ils puissent lire la lettre tous les deux.

'Mon Harry,

Tu viens de fêter tes six ans. Tu es donc en âge d'apprendre certaines choses. Ton oncle et ta tante t'ont sûrement expliqués comment James et Lily Potter sont mort et comment toi, un enfant d'à peine un an, a survécu à Voldemort.'

- C'est qui Voldemort ? demanda Harry arrêtant la lecture de la lettre.

Snape fronça les sourcils mais expliqua ce que le petit garçon avait besoin de savoir sur le mage noir du mieux qu'il pu et reprit la lecture.

'Il faut que tu saches qu'ici, tu es devenu une vraie légende. Tu es notre héros. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je n'entende parler de toi, que je ne pense à toi.'

- C'est vrai que je suis connu ?

- Oui, tu es très connu et toutes les petites filles et les petits garçons connaissent ton nom.

'Tu dois te demander pourquoi un illustre inconnu tel que moi penserai à toi et regrette jour après jour le choix qu'il a fait. Pour que tu comprennes, je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a de ça dix ans.

A cette époque, j'étais un mangemort privilégier de Voldemort. Je m'étais mit dans son camp à ma sortie de Poudlard. J'étais jeune, stupide et irréfléchi. J'ai gravie les échelons un à un pour me retrouver à cette place tant convoitée.

Et, lors d'un de mes voyages en Floride, je suis tombé amoureux d'une étrangère : Sérena Smith. Je lui ai rendu plusieurs visites jusqu'aux jours où, avec le recule, Sérena réussit à me faire ouvrir les yeux sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A partir de ce moment, je suis devenu un espion à la botte de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le temps à passer et j'ai épousé Sérena. Nous avions tout pour être heureux, jusqu'au jour où je fut démasqué par un autre mangemort : Antony Axel. Sans rien dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Axel nous harcelait en menaçant Sérena et la petite fille qu'elle portait déjà amoureusement depuis plus de six mois. Sérena ne voulait pas se laisser intimider. Mais deux mois plus tard, Axel mit ses menaces à exécution. Sérena fut emmenée d'urgence à St Mangouste où elle mit au monde notre petite fille avant de succomber à ses blessures.

Ayant peur pour la vie de ma fille, je me suis tourné vers la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance en ses temps obscures : Lily Potter. Bien que je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec elle au temps de Poudlard, mon entrée dans l'Ordre en tant qu'espion nous a rapproché. Elle a accepté de la garder le temps que l'affaire se tasse et qu'Axel la croit morte.

Comme Lily venait de faire une fausse couche, on décida de faire croire qu'il n'en était rien et qu'elle était son enfant. Les deux problèmes majeurs que l'on a rencontrés furent tout d'abord qu'elle nous ressemblait trop à Sérena et moi, mais surtout que Lily attendait un garçon. Il a donc fallu lui faire prendre une potion pour changer d'apparence et de sexe. Lily l'a appelait Harry Potter le jour où elle l'a adopté officiellement.

Les premières semaines toi étaient très dures, je ne te voyais que quelques minutes avant ou après les réunions de l'Ordre. Je ne fus pas présent le jour de ton baptême, comme personne n'était au courant de qui tu étais en vérité, pas même le mari de Lily. Je ne devais pas ruiner tous mes efforts et risquer ta vie alors que personne ne se douter de la vérité, à part peut être Remus Lupin, un ami de Lily et James qui m'a surpris une fois en train de te bercer avant une réunion de l'Ordre.

Et puis alors que l'affaire semblait s'être tassée, alors que je commençais enfin à espérer te reprendre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à la recherche d'un bébé. Pour quelque raison, je l'ignore. Mais c'était trop risqué de te reprendre alors que le mage noir pouvait très bien te chercher toi. Après tout, je n'étais pas sûr qu'Alex ait tenu sa langue. Te pensant en sécurité, je t'ai donc encore laissé à Lily pour quelques semaines. Et puis James et Lily sont décédés de la baguette même de Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore, le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix et grand mage respecté de notre communauté, t'a prise et t'a amené là où il te croyait chez ta famille.

Le temps que j'apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, Dumbledore t'avais déjà emmener près de lui et donc loin de moi.

Si je ne me suis jamais manifesté durant toutes ses années c'est simplement parce que je ne savais pas où tu étais. Je l'ai appris par hasard l'an passé. Mais tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre. J'ai préféré attendre que tu saches lire pour te donner toutes ses explications. Je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole, mai si tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance, il te suffit de boire une gorgée de la potion de révélation que j'ai joint à la lettre. Elle permettra de te montrer ton véritable visage durant dix minutes. Pour qu'elle soit plus agréable, j'ai amélioré son goût en ajoutant des arômes de vanille.

Si tu as la moindre question ou simplement envie de me parler, tu peux me joindre avec l'oiseau qui vint de t'amener cette lettre ou, s'il n'est pas avec toi, à l'adresse suivante :

Mr Severus Snape,

370 Wandsworth Road,

London SW8 4TE

N° tel: 020 8421 8753

J'espère que ton oncle et ta tante voudront bien te laisser faire ma connaissance.

Depuis la mort de ta mère, je suis professeur de potion à l'illustre école de sorcellerie –Poudlard-. C'est un travail prenant, mais s'il le faut, je pourrais en trouver un autre à Londres pour être plus présent. Tu n'as qu'à me le demander. Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour toi.

A bientôt,

Je t'aime,

Ton père.'

- Je ne comprends pas, vous aviez une fille ?

- Oui, en effet, j'ai une fille, répondit Snape.

- Mais c'est vraiment vrai votre histoire ?

Avant que l'homme n'est eu le temps de lui répondre, un médecin entra dans la chambre blanche, un air grave sur le visage. Il ausculta Harry en lui posant plusieurs questions sur ce qu'il se souvenait de l'accident, des douleurs qu'il ressentait, de ses jambes et aussi plusieurs sur les Dursley :

- Il te punissait souvent ? interrogea-t-il.

- Quand je faisais une bêtise.

- Et tu faisais souvent des bêtises ?

Harry détourna la tête. Il n'avait plus envie de parler avec ce Monsieur qui lui posait beaucoup de questions fatigantes. Il regard Snape et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Et tu es venu me chercher ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

- Le pédiatre t'a posé une question, reprit Snape avec un micro sourire.

- Et moi, je t'en ai posé une aussi, fit remarquer l'enfant.

- Je te répondrais lorsque tu lui aura répondu, assura-t-il.

- Pour de vrai ?

Snape acquiesça d'un signe de tête, alors que le docteur reprenait son questionnaire. Une demi-heure plus tard, il repartit en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Et les deux autres reprirent leur conversation. Avant de repartir, le soir, Snape assura à Harry qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

- Ils ne vont pas crier à ton travail ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon travail. Je les ai prévenus que j'étais avec toi. Et tu es plus import que mon travail, lui sourit-il.

Le lendemain, quand Harry le revit, le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il fut surprit : Snape avait une très grande peluche représentant une panthère noire couchée dans les bras. Elle avait l'aire si douce ! Jamais Harry n'avait eu de jouet à lui, et encore moins une peluche. Il récupérait quelque fois des choses cassées de Dudley, mais jamais il n'avait vu une peluche si belle.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui dit-il en lui mettant dans les bras.

Harry n'en croit pas ses oreilles. L'homme était vraiment revenu le voir et en plus il lui offrait cette superbe peluche. Sans hésiter et avant que l'adulte ne change d'avis, Harry resserra les bras autour de la panthère, la câlinant.

- Elle te plait ? lui demanda l'homme.

-Oui, beaucoup. Merci. Mais pourquoi vous me la donnez ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Severus et me tutoyer, tu sais. Et je te donne la peluche pour ton anniversaire, avec un peu de retard.

- Mais c'était il y a longtemps…souffla Harry, se souvenant que son anniversaire était passé depuis trois mois.

- C'est pour ça que je te dis que je te l'offre en retard, lui sourit Severus.

Ce dernier rendit visite à Harry tous les jours, passant toute la journée avec lui. Ils discutaient, jouaient avec des jeux que Severus apportés, jusqu'à mi novembre où Harry put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Durant tout ce temps, pas une fois les Dursley n'était venu le voir, le rendant triste. Mais Severus lui expliqua que son ancienne famille n'avait plus le droit de le voir afin qu'elle ne lui fassent plus de mal.

Harry avait adopté Severus, ne le considérant pas encore comme son père mais ça ne saurait tarder. L'homme était toujours très patient et gentil avec lui comme personne ne l'avait été avant. Harry n'avait pas peur de poser des questions ou donner son avis. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il accepta de partir avec Severus lorsque ce dernier lui proposa de vivre avec lui en Floride.

- Mais, pour l'instant, tu devras apprendre à te déplacer avec un fauteuil dans un centre de rééducation, dit l'homme en poussant le garçon vers la sortie.

- Moi, je ne veux pas apprendre à être là-dedans. Moi, je veux encore marcher et courir comme avant, pleura-t-il.

- On en a déjà parlé, reprit-il calment pour ne pas le brusquer. Le docteur Marx…

- Mais Milo, il dit aussi comme moi ! se plaignit Harry. Il veut aussi qu'on fasse la course.

- Tu pourras faire la course avec ta panthère dans ton fauteuil.

- C'est de la triche ! Milo il n'a pas de fauteuil. Et puis en plus, il est même pas beau ce fauteuil…

A chaque conversation qu'ils avaient sur l'handicape de l'enfant, Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Harry se braquait toujours, refusant sa condition. Il espérait qu'une fois au centre de rééducation, ça irait un peu mieux. Mais en plus de son handicape, en Floride, l'enfant devrait se faire à son nouveau corps. En effet, ils avaient convenu tous les deux qu'Harry reprendrait sa véritable apparence une fois aux USA grâce à une potion révélatrice avec un goût de vanille que Severus avait refabriqué.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à St Petersburg, dans l'appartement de Severus, Harry serrant fortement Milo dans ses bras pour se réconforter. Severus lui fit visiter la maison, puis lui donna la potion que l'enfant prit sans se plaindre. Snape le conduisit ensuite devant un miroir de la salle de bain pour lui montrer sa nouvelle apparence. L'enfant était toujours aussi fine mais ses cheveux bruns avaient poussés et lui tombés maintenant sur les épaules et ses yeux d'un violet envoûtant étaient mis en valeur par une peau matte.

- Comment je m'appelle ? demanda la petite fille en caressant distraitement la tête de Milo.

- Nous avions donc décidé de t'appeler Melody Lyna Snape. Sérena était une grande violoniste, adorant la musique, elle tenait à ce que tu t'appelles Melody, me laissant choisir ton deuxième prénom. Elle disait que tu porterais déjà mon nom, elle voulait que tu ais aussi quelque chose d'elle.

La jeune fille remonta sa peluche au niveau de son visage.

- Tu aimes bien mon nouveau nom Milo ? Moi, j'aime beaucoup, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille du félin. On dirait une chanson ! Melody Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour le reste de la journée, Severus emmena Melody à Miami afin d'agrandir sa garde robe quasiment inexistante. Dans la rue, beaucoup de personne se retournaient sur la jeune fille serrant sa peluche contre elle en parlant énergiquement avec Severus. Elle faisait fi de tout le monde contrairement à son père qui avait une sérieuse envie de leur jeter un sort de son cru.

L'après-midi, ils visitèrent un centre de rééducation dans la ville. Il y avait une aile réservée pour les enfants, répartis selon leur âge contrairement aux adultes qui le sont par pathologie. Une école est mise à disposition de ces jeunes patients, ouverte cinq jours par semaine, du lundi au vendredi. En parallèle, ils sont pris en charge par des médecins, des kinésithérapeutes, des ergothérapeutes, des psychomotriciens et professeurs de sport afin de les rendre le plus autonome possible.

Severus fut rapidement emballé, alors qu'il fallu beaucoup plus de temps à Melody pour lui faire accepter de rester dans le centre.

- Mais je ne veux pas être tout seul ! se plaignit-elle.

- Tu ne seras pas seule, il y aura d'autre filles avec toi, comme Amelia, lui dit une aide soignante en faisant référence à une fille de l'âge de Melody, elle aussi paraplégique.

- Et puis tu as Milo avec toi, lui dit Severus. Et je viendrai te voir tous les week-ends.

- Et on rentrera à la maison ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Pas à chaque fois, mais je viendrai te voir pour te raconter les histoires de Milo.

- Et tu me les liras aussi le soir ?

- Tu vas apprendre à bien lire à l'école pour le faire toute seule, lui dit-il doucement.

La semaine se passa trop vite au goût de Melody, qui voyait son admission dans le centre arrivée à grand pas. Severus avait prit une semaine de plus pour être encore un peu avec sa fille. Elle fut hospitalisée un vendredi matin, passant simplement une journée et une nuit pour commencer.

Néanmoins, l'aide soignante ne s'était pas trompée, Melody devint vite amie avec Amelia, sa camarade de chambrée, une petite fille extravertie et ayant une joie de vivre et une énergie débordante. A chaque fois que Melody commençait à déprimer à cause de son handicape ou de l'absence de son père, Amelia lui remontait le moral, lui proposant des courses de fauteuil, du tir à l'arc, du dessin, de la musique : Amelia adorait peindre alors que Melody s'en mettait toujours partout. Très vite, alors qu'Amelia prenait ses pinceaux Melody alla dans un cours de musique. Un professeur, Mrs Duriz, venait une fois par semaine pour divertir les enfants du centre. Melody apprit donc le solfège pendant qu'Amelia peignait Milo sur le lit de sa copine, près d'elle.

Elle se fit progressivement à sa nouvelle vie. Et pour Noël, Melody le fêta avec Severus dans leur maison à St Peter. Elle fit la connaissance de ses cousins du côté de sa mère, de ses grands-parents et oncles et tantes. Elle fut vite adopté par sa 'nouvelle' famille et fut très gâtée. En revanche, le retour au centre fut difficile pour elle. Elle dut se réhabituer à passer la semaine sans son père alors qu'elle venait de profiter de lui durant plus de deux semaines.

En début mars, le professeur lui demanda, en fin de cours, si elle voulait apprendre à jouer d'un instrument.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est dur ? demanda-t-elle à Mrs Duriz.

- Pas plus que le solfège, lui sourit-elle. Après, tout dépend si tu t'entraînes régulièrement ou pas.

- Et il y a quoi comme instrument ? interrogea-t-elle, resserrant Milo contre elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te manger, sourit la femme.

- Je le sais.

- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Milo va étouffer ?

- C'est pas de ma faute, il a froid, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Le personnel avait très vite remarqué que chaque fois que Melody était anxieuse, elle se réconfortait avec sa peluche.

- Tu veux que je demande à une infirmière de lui rapporter une couverture ?

- Heu…non, c'est bon.

- Si non, il y a beaucoup d'instrument.

Elle lui en fit une liste et en parla avec la petite fille avant que celle-ci ne choisisse le violon, comme sa mère. Elle commença donc le violon la semaine qui suivit. Elle reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie grâce à son père, à ses amis dont Amelia et aussi à la musique.

Mais la fin des vacances de pâques fut extrêmement difficile pour Melody : Amelia n'était pas revenu de chez elle. Elle y passait une semaine de plus. Les deux premiers soirs, Melody pleura tellement qu'elle mouilla entièrement son oreiller. Le troisième soir, elle serra fort Milo en s'endormant de fatigue. Elle fit de drôle de rêve, songeant à son père, l'imaginant près d'elle.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, le professeur Mika expliquait à ses élèves comment se défendre face à un vampire.

- Il n'est pas négligeable de penser que…commença le professeur.

Il fut coupé dans ses explications. Une petite fille apparut en plein milieu de sa classe. Comme tous les élèves, il fixa la jeune fille qui dormait d'un sommeil visiblement agité. Les élèves étrangement silencieux, se regardèrent pour savoir s'ils rêvaient, s'ils étaient sujets aux hallucinations ou s'il y avait réellement un _enfant_ qui avait _transplané_ dans leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal, dans _Poudlard_ où le transplanage était normalement _impossible_. Le silence fit lentement place aux murmures qui devinrent de plus en plus importants.

Le professeur s'approcha prudemment de l'enfant. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu 'venir' ici. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'un humain. Après tout, comment un humain aurait pu transplaner à son âge ? Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Et en dormant ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul cas recensé de transplanage lors du sommeil, mais c'était un langue de plomb qui faisait des recherches très poussées sur le transplanage et avait eu une crise de somnambulisme plutôt surprenante : il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre à coucher du ministère de la magie.

Mais au moment où il allait la toucher du bout de sa baguette, elle ouvrit ses paupières dévoilant ses yeux d'un violet troublant.

Lorsque Melody se réveilla, elle ne sentit pas de drap sur elle. Elle ne reconnut pas le confort de son matelas. Mais surtout, elle ne tenait plus Milo. Elle ouvrit donc doucement les yeux afin de retrouver sa panthère. Mais elle les referma vite, éblouit par la luminosité de sa chambre.

- Milo, appela-t-elle faiblement en tendant ses bras sur le côté et sur ses jambes.

Elle ne mit pas la main sur la peluche mais elle sentit les dalles froides du sol. Elle entendit aussi plusieurs voix autour d'elle. Intriguée, elle rouvrit ses petits yeux qu'elle cligna plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière.

La petite eut la confirmation qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit. Mais elle remarqua aussi qu'elle n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre et que plusieurs grandes personnes la regarder fixement. Elle ne savait pas où elle était : elle ne reconnaissait pas la pièce, ni les personnes qui la remplissait. Elle prit peur et redoubla d'ardeur pour retrouver Milo en vain. Depuis son accident, la panthère ne la quittait jamais. Même lorsqu'elle faisait sa toilette, Milo n'était pas loin d'elle. Pour aller aux toilettes, la peluche la suivait. Il mangeait en même temps qu'elle et dormait dans le même lit. En six mois de temps, Milo n'avait été séparé d'elle tout au plus d'une dizaine de mètres.

Melody, après cinq minutes de recherches infructueuses, paniqua et commença à pleurer.

- Milo, sanglota-t-elle. Severus ! T'es où Milo ?

Un homme s'approcha d'elle. Il était grand, blond et au visage sévère. Il inspirait de la crainte à la petite fille déjà terrorisée. Il s'accroupit face à elle tenant un bout de bâton dans les mains…une baguette d'après ce que lui avait dit son père.

Severus lui avait expliqué que les baguettes servaient aux sorciers pour lancer des maléfices…comme celui qui avait tué sa maman. Pour Melody, les baguettes ne faisaient que le mal. Voldemort et Axel avait tué avec leur baguette. Jamais Severus ne lui avait parlé des bienfaits qu'auraient pu apporter cette chose.

« Pourquoi il pointe sa baguette vers moi ? Il veut me faire du mal ? Mais j'ai rien fait. J'ai été gentille. » pensa-t-elle en se protégeant le visage de ses bras et fermant ses yeux le plus fort possible.

- Severus ! murmura-t-elle. Ils ont prit Milo. Severus.

Elle entendit vaguement l'homme lui parler, mais elle n'écouta rien, appelant toujours et encore son père et Milo. Après un moment qui lui parut énormément long, l'homme ne dit plus rien et une porte se referma. Elle pensa durant une fraction de seconde que toutes les grandes personnes étaient parties, mais elle fut vite détrompée par les murmures qui s'élevèrent dans la salle de classe. Elle n'eut par contre pas le temps de se demander pourquoi cette porte s'était refermée qu'une main vint se poser son bras droit, la faisant sursauter.

- AH !! Au secours ! Severus ! cria-t-elle.

Cette main l'obligea à découvrir son visage et à la regarder. Ce n'était plus l'homme de tout à l'heure. C'était un homme un peu plus jeune, grand et mince, de longs cheveux roux lui tombaient sur les épaules ne cachant pas sa boucle d'oreille en forme de crochet de serpent.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est parti le chercher, lui répétait-il inlassablement en frottant les mains gelées de Melody dans les siennes, beaucoup plus chaudes.

Lorsque ses pleurs commencèrent enfin à se tarir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce simple bruit réinstaura les craintes de la petite fille.

- N'ai pas peur, lui dit gentiment le roux. Le professeur Snape arrive.

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes dont Serveurs qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Mais ce Severus là était étrange. Il avait les cheveux très gras et était habillé bizarrement : il faisait, lui aussi, presque peur.

- Papa ? demanda Melody, totalement ahurie, en le voyant, ramenant involontairement le silence dans la classe.

Severus, qui regardait le professeur Mika, attendant visiblement une explication, se tourna vivement vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé.

- Melody ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Papa, pleura-t-elle de soulagement. Ils ont prit mon Milo. Et en plus, bien le vilain monsieur a voulu me faire mal avec sa baguette, dit-elle en montrant Mr Mika. Et en plus, j'ai froid, mais heureusement que le gentil monsieur était là, ajouta-t-elle en pointant le roux.

Severus s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras, invoquant une couverture afin de recouvrir sa fille.

- Tu as moins froid ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la frottant dans le dos.

- Oui, mais ils ont pris mon Milo, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Il va avoir peur tout seul !

- Ne t'en fait pas, crevette. Je suis sûr qu'il est dans ton lit.

- Et pourquoi je suis là si lui n'est pas là ?

- Je ne sais pas comment tu es venu ici, donc je ne peux pas te répondre.

- C'est le vilain monsieur qui est venu me chercher pendant que je dormais. J'en suis sûre !

- Non, ce n'est pas lui…commença Severus, vite coupé par sa fille.

- Mais papa, pourquoi tu es si moche ? Ils ont quoi tes cheveux ? Et puis c'est pas beau tes habits !

Tous les élèves de la salle retinrent leur souffle, alors que Severus sourit tranquillement à sa fille.

- C'est pour embêter mes élèves, assura-t-il en se lançant un sort.

Sous les yeux surpris des élèves et du professeur Mika les cheveux de Severus devinrent soyeux et sa cape noir laissa place à des vêtements moldus beaucoup plus stylisés et moins noirs.

- Tu es plus beau comme ça ! assura la petite, approuvé silencieusement pour toutes les personnes présentes.

Une sonnerie indiqua la fin du cours. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, personne ne sortit en courant dans les couloires. Les élèves restaient là, regardant le père et la fille discuter ensemble sans voir ce qui les entourait.

- Papa, j'ai faim, murmura Melody alors que son estomac faisait de drôles de bruits.

- On va aller manger, lui répondit Severus en se levant, toujours avec sa fille dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent devant tout le monde et avant de passer la porte, Severus se retourna vers les élèves.

- Vous devriez faire comme nous. N'oubliez pas que cette après-midi vous avez cours de potion et je ne tolèrerai aucun retard ! siffla-t-il.

Comme un seul homme, les adolescents rangèrent leur affaire dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Quant à Melody, elle fut amenée par son père dans la Grande Salle, elle aussi silencieuse.

- Ils sont pas très bavard ici, remarqua la petite en regardant les élèves qui les fixaient.

- Bien assez, crois moi, souffla Severus.

- Et pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça ?

- Parce que tu es belle, lui répondit-il au creux de son oreille.

Melody se mit à rougir et recouvrit sa tête de la couverture.

- Tu dis des bêtises !

- Non, c'est la vérité. Et si quelqu'un te dit le contraire, c'est qu'il a des problèmes de vue.

Le professeur Snape s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs, faisant ainsi face à Dumbledore. Il se pencha vers lui afin d'éviter le plus possible que ses élèves entendent ce qui allait suivre.

- Severus ?! commença Dumbledore en posant un regard pétillant sur son paquet de couverture.

- Albus, je vous présente Melody qui nous a fait la surprise d'arriver en plein cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Albus ?! répéta Melody en sortant sa tête du plaid. Alors c'est toi Albus ? Papa, il parle beaucoup de toi !

- C'est bien moi Albus Dumbledore, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

- Mais tu ressembles au père Noël ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'un sorcier puissant. En plus tu n'as même pas de baguette comme le vilain monsieur. Il est vraiment pas gentil, il a prit mon Milo. Et Milo, il a peur quand je ne suis pas avec lui.

- Je t'ai dit que le professeur Mika n'a pas prit Milo. Il est resté dans ton lit.

La petite fille regarda son père et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu sais pas toi, tu n'étais pas là.

- Mais…

- Et puis d'abord pour la peine, je te boude. Na !

Severus se retourna vers le directeur, levant les yeux au plafond.

- Ca lui passera, assura-t-il. Par contre, j'ai un problème : je ne peux pas la ramener et elle n'a pas prit de petit déjeuné. Là-bas, il n'est que six heures du matin.

- Je comprends. Mais il n'y a pas de problème. Que veux-tu manger Melody ?

La petite fille prit une minute à réfléchir, mettant son index sous son menton.

- Du chocolat avec du jus de pamplemousse, un french toast, un muffin et une gaufre. Ah ! Et aussi un peu de flocon d'avoine, énuméra-t-elle gaiement.

- Tu es sûre que tu mangeras tout ça ?! s'étonna son père, septique.

- Laissez Severus, si ça lui fait plaisir. Après tout c'est son premier repas à Poudlard, elle a le droit, elle aussi, à son festin d'accueil !

- Normalement il se déroule le premier soir de la rentrée pas au mois d'avril !

- Vous pouvez vous rendre à votre place habituelle, le repas de Melody lui sera servit.

Dumbledore fit un mouvement de poignet et une chaise confortable apparut entre celle d'une dame aux cheveux grisonnants et de Severus. Ce dernier posa délicatement sa fille sur la chaise.

- Bonjours madame, dit-elle énergiquement à sa voisine. Moi, je m'appelle Melody et le monsieur là-bas –elle montra Mr Mika- et bien il a prit mon Milo.

- Melody ! la réprimanda Severus.

- Mais quoi c'est vrai. Quand je faisais dodo je l'avais et après je ne l'avais plus ! Et il voulait me faire mal avec sa baguette ! se défendit-elle.

- Moi, je m'appelle Minerva, intervint sa voisine. Mais je pense comme ton papa que le professeur Mika n'y est pour rien.

- Moi je dis que si !

- Et qui c'est Milo ?

- Milo ?! Ba, c'est ma panthère ! répondit-elle, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Tout en faisant un portrait détaillée de Milo à la directrice adjointe, Melody prit son petit déjeunée face à des élèves quelques peu écoeurés –elle en mettait par tout- et ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne mangeait pas comme eux.

- Et puis en plus, il aime pas être tout seul sans moi, termina-t-elle.

- Et si je te donne un autre Milo en attendant que tu retrouves le vrai, ça te ferait plaisir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Minerva sortit sa baguette, effrayant Melody. Mais au lieu de la pointer sur elle ou même sur quelqu'un, elle visa une miette de pain qui se transforma en panthère noire, semblable à la description que Melody lui avait faite de Milo.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui sourit la femme.

- Merci Minnie –McGonagall sourit-, la gratifia chaleureusement la jeune fille. Il presque comme mon Milo sauf qu'il ne sent pas pareil.

- C'est normal, ton Milo n'a jamais voulu prendre de douche ! lui rappela sournoisement Severus.

- C'est pas de sa faute, il a peur de l'eau, répondit-elle.

Elle repoussa son bol de lait et mordit dans sa gaufre, tenant fermement sa nouvelle panthère, sous les yeux bienveillants de 'Minnie' et du directeur et ceux exaspérer de son père.

- J'espère que tu vas finir ton bol de chocolat, jeune fille ! siffla-t-il.

- Il y en a de trop, se justifia-t-elle.

- Et tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu les yeux plus grands que ton ventre ?

- Non. Mais tu sais que Mrs Duriz m'a montrée que sur mon violon la grosse corde le plus en haut est un sol. Celle d'en dessous est un ré. La troisième c'est un la. Et la dernière, la plus fine, est un mi.

- Ne changes pas de conversation !

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit qu'on est à Poudlard. Mais tu m'as pas dit quand je rentrerai au centre. Parce que je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche. Et puis, je ne peux pas me déplacer ici. Et puis, il fait très froid. Et puis, si Amelia revient, elle va se demander où je suis.

- Je ne sais pas encore quand tu pourras rentrer. Il faut que j'en parle avec Albus tout à l'heure, pendant que tu te laveras.

- Mais je vais me laver où ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, est très gentille. Elle voudra bien t'aider.

- Mais moi, je ne veux pas qu'une dame que je ne connais pas m'aide à me laver ! bouda Melody. Moi, je veux que c'est toi qui me laves !

- On dit : 'Moi, je veux que ce soit toi qui me laves'. Et je viens de te dire que je dois parler avec Albus pour savoir quand et comment tu pourras repartir.

- Mais…mais elle ne sait pas comment on fait !

- Elle sait comment on fait, et il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est comme ça et un point c'est tout !

- Amelia, elle avait tort. Elle dit que tu es gentil !

- Je serais gentil quand tu le seras aussi.

- Et bien tant pis pour toi ! Je te prêterai pas Stitch !

- Et qui est Stitch ?

- Ba c'est la sœur de Milo ! dit-elle en lui montrant la panthère qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Melody, malgré les remontrances de son père, ne finit pas tout son petit déjeuner. Et avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il s'assura que la bouche de sa crevette était correctement essuyée. Sur le chemin, il la déposa chez Pomfresh où Minerva ne mit pas longtemps pour aller la rejoindre afin de lui tenir compagnie et de l'emmener ensuite à la salle des professeurs. Contrairement à ce que pensait Melody, Mrs Pomfresh savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, et ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire. Elle lui fournit aussi un fauteuil pour faciliter ses déplacements dans le château.

La petite fille suivit ensuite Minerva qui lui fit une courte visite de l'établissement. Melody était émerveillée en voyant tant de peinture avec des personnes qui parlent, des fantômes plus ou moins amusant –le préféré de Melody était sans conteste Peeves, le poltergeist du château-. Arrivait dans la salle des professeurs, Melody joua avec Stitch et Minerva transformée en chat. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, un petit professeur, nommé Filius Flitwick, se joignit à elles et ensorcela plusieurs objets pour les faire 'flotter' dans les airs. Un par un, chacun des professeurs présents se prirent au jeu –ne pouvant de toute manière pas travailler : Melody faisait beaucoup de bruit et rouler dans toute la salle sans se soucier des autres personnes-.

Lorsque Severus revint une demi-heure plus tard, la salle des professeurs ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une salle de travail et de réunion.

- Et bien je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée pendant mon absence, remarqua-t-il en rhabillant Melody qui n'avait pas rentré son T-shirt dans son pantalon.

- Non, on s'est bien amusé. Même que Minnie est devenue un chat et que Fifi a…

- Fifi ?! la coupa-t-il, ne comprenant pas de qui elle voulait parler.

- Oui, Fifi ! Et bien, il…

- Qui est Fifi ?

- C'est le petit monsieur rigolo, expliqua-t-elle en le désignant.

- Il ne s'appelle pas Fifi mais Filius, la reprit-il.

- C'est pareil.

- Ca te plairait qu'il t'appelle crevette ?

- Mais c'est pas pareil. C'est toi qui m'appelles crevette ! Et toi, tu ne l'appelles pas Fifi !

Severus laissa tomber pour cette fois, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à sa fille. Après tout, si Flitwick se laissait appeler Fifi, c'était son problème.

- Alors, c'est quand que je rentre au centre ?

- Tu repartiras ce soir. J'ai prévenu le centre pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Albus ?

- Il m'a dit que tu ressemblais beaucoup à Sérena.

- Il connaissait maman ? s'étonna la petite fille.

- Oui, elle était venue une fois donner un concert à Poudlard.

- Et toi, tu y étais ?

- Non, on ne se connaissait pas encore. Mais elle était déjà une grande violoniste.

- Moi aussi, un jour je donnerai un concert ici, et je trouverai mon prince charmant pendant que je jouerai, prédit-elle.

- Mais si tu joueras, comment vas-tu faire pour trouver ton prince charmant ? la taquina Minerva.

- Milo, il le trouvera pendant que je jouera.

- On dit 'jouerai', la reprit son père. On verra bien. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas devoir bien écouter Mrs Duriz et beaucoup t'entraîner.

- Oui.

Severus donna un coup de baguette en direction du sol pour ranger le chaos que sa fille, aidée de plusieurs professeurs, avait mit.

- Bon, tu vas venir avec moi en cours. Tu devras être sage et jouer toute seule sans faire de bruit.

- Mais je vas m'ennuyer…

- 'Je vais m'ennuyer', la reprit-il. Et non, tu ne t'ennuieras pas. Tu pourras faire du coloriage, des dessins ou de la pâte à modeler.

- Chouette ! s'écria-t-elle. Et je pourrais mélanger les couleurs ?

- Si tu veux, mais à la seule condition que tu sois gentille.

- Oui papa. C'est promit !

Severus ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, sa fille n'a jamais réussit à être plus de cinq minutes silencieuse : Amelia avait vraiment déteint sur elle. Mais il pouvait toujours rêver que pour une fois, elle puisse rester tranquille.

Ils se rendirent donc dans le cachot où aurait lieu le premier cours de l'après-midi : les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle de troisième année. Severus installa Melody dans le fond de la salle, à l'écart des élèves, sur une table avec tout ce qu'il lui avait proposée.

Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps pour que la sonnerie retentisse, indiquant l'arrivé des élèves. Ces derniers remarquèrent bien vite la présence de Melody. Mais après une remarque assez cassante de leur professeur, plus aucun adolescent n'osa la regarder. Et eux comme Melody arrivèrent à être silencieux les deux heures que dura le cours.

Mais alors que les troisièmes années sortirent en récréation, Melody regardait les bonhommes, les animaux et les maisons qu'elle avait faits en pâte à modeler, les trois dessins et les crayons de coloriage dont elle ne s'était pas servit.

- Papa, tu aimes bien mes dessins ?

- Fais voir.

Il jeta un œil sur les dessins très enfantins qui lui faisaient face.

- Oui, ils sont très beaux. Continues. Et si tu veux bien, j'en prendrais un que j'accrocherai dans mon bureau à Poudlard.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Quand Severus alla 'accueillir' ses élèves devant la salle, Melody le suivit. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire depuis maintenant deux minutes, et elle avait marre de rester à cette table moche.

- Entrez ! dit Severus sans imaginer que sa fille était juste derrière lui.

Il le découvrit néanmoins vite en voyant ses élèves de sixième année, un mélange de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, murmurer sans vouloir entrer dans le cachot. Il se retourna donc et la vit avec un large sourire.

- Regardes papa, il y a le monsieur qui été gentil tout à l'heure ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant un Gryffondor.

- Oui, Mr Weasley avait cours avec le professeur Mika…

- Le vilain monsieur qui m'a prit mon Milo !

Severus souffla d'exaspération, et se retourna vers ses élèves, pensant avoir plus de chance de les faire changer d'avis que sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour entrer ? Vous avez peut être peur d'une enfant de six ans ? se moqua-t-il.

Melody sortit de la salle avant que le premier élève n'ait le temps de rentrer et se précipita sur le roux.

- Tu viens Mr Weasley, lui dit-elle en lui prenant sa main. Moi, je m'appelle Melody. Et puis si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Mel'. Mais tu peux pas m'appeler crevette, c'est déjà papa qui m'appelle comme ça.

- D'accord Mel', sourit-il. Mais ne m'appelles pas Mr Weasley, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux. Appelles moi Bill.

- Mais les autres tout à l'heure, ils ont dit monsieur à papa, pourtant papa il est pas vieux !

Bill la regardant sans rien ajouter, un sourire aux lèvres, et la suivit lorsqu'elle rentra dans le cachot. Les autres firent comme lui et prirent place comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Melody, quant à elle, retourna à sa table, mais ces deux heures-là, elle les passa tout sauf en silence.

Elle s'amusait avec les choses qu'elle avait construit en pâte à modeler : faisant parler ses personnages, même quelque fois crier. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de trois quart d'heure, Melody prit dans son jeu cria dans la salle 'Non, tu dois d'abord aller voir Amelia !', coupant son père au milieu d'une explication des effets de la potion qu'ils prépareront la semaine suivante. Mais ce ne fut rien comparait à ce qu'il se passa vingt minutes après :

- Papa, appela-t-elle pendant qu'il présentait une action importe de la potion étudiée.

L'interpellé ne réagit pas même après la quatrième tentative. Melody recula donc son fauteuil afin de pouvoir s'avancer vers lui, au devant de la classe. Sur son passage, les élèves détournèrent leur attention de leur professeur pour regarder l'ascension de la petite fille qui n'avait visiblement pas froid aux yeux.

- Papa, tu ne pourrais pas ramasser Milo en pâte à modeler s'il te plait. Il est tombé par terre, demanda-t-elle, une fois arriver en face de lui.

Severus soupira, mais suivit tout de même sa fille et ramassa Milo avant de repartir faire cours. Mais deux minutes après, Melody revenait lui demander de ramasser Amelia qui était tombée, elle aussi, par terre. Severus, la regarda suspicieusement, mais alla tout de même ramasser Amelia.

- Papa, tu peux ramasser Milo, il est encore tombé, demanda-t-elle alors que Severus venait tout juste de revenir à son bureau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais pour qu'ils tombent tout le temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est lui qui fait ça, accusa-t-elle en désignant un Serpentard. Il fait voler mes bonhommes !

Severus se tourna vers l'accusé et lui demanda des explications. Et pour la première fois de sa carrière, Severus retira des points et donna deux heures de colle à un Serpentard.

Pour le reste du cours, tout se passa sans incident : Severus donnait son cours, les élèves l'écoutaient craintivement et Melody s'amusait bruyamment avec ses personnages modelés.

A la fin des cours, Severus emmena sa fille dans les cuisines pour lui donner à manger avant de la ramener à Miami, pas sans avoir dit au revoir à Minnie, à Fifi et à Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour le retard, mais pendant les vacances, je n'avais pas accès à l'ordinateur. J'espère que ce chapitre –que je n'ai pas coupé pour me faire pardonner de mon retard- vous plaira.**

_**J'ai une question à vous poser, est-ce que vous voulez avoir un Harry Potter dans l'histoire ? Si c'est le cas, je vous préviens, Melody ne redeviendra pas un garçon mais je m'arrangerai pour qu'il y en ait un dans l'histoire. Répondez moi au plus vite, s'il vous plait. J'attends vos réponses pour continuer l'avancé de l'histoire.**_

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir.**

**Réponse à vos reviews :**

**Carromadden :**** comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, je ne refais pas toute son enfance. Le dernier chapitre c'était pour vous montrer que Melody et Severus s'était rapprocher et s'entendaient bien, tel un père et une fille.**

**Zaika :**** j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, et navré d'avoir mit autant de temps pour mettre la suite.**

**Adenoide :**** si elle avait été soignée chez les sorciers, sa colonne aurait peut-être pu être réparée. Mais pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire, sa colonne ne va guérir ou tout du moins pas maintenant. Si vous voulez absolument qu'elle remarche, peut être que plus tard, en fin de fanfic je le ferai.**

**Lise 261 :**** je trouvais ça très amusant de mettre Melody dans Poudlard avant l'heure pour lui permettre de faire et dire des choses assez embarrassante pour Severus –je l'aime bien, mais ça n'empêche pas que j'aime embêter ce personnage-. Sans quoi pour ce qui est de Milo et Stitch, que veux-tu, je suis une fana des dessins animés Disney…et en appelant la panthère Milo et non Lilo, je ne fais qu'une allusion, de plus je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Milo est un garçon alors que Stitch est une fille –dans le dessin animé, c'est l'inverse, lol-.**

**Yaone-kami :**** je suis contente que tu apprécies Melody. Il faut dire que j'ai eut un peu peur que vous n'aimiez pas Melody du fait que Harry change de sexe. Ça fait plaisir de voir que ça plait tout de même à certaines personnes.**

**Lilyp :**** merci beaucoup.**

**Yotma :**** je pense qu'à six ans, Melody n'aurait de tout façon pas eut envie de se suicider, bien que cela soit difficile. Mais Amelia est pour Melody plus qu'une simple amie. Elle lui est très précieuse, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Sans quoi, Melody fera son entrer à Poudlard d'ici le prochain chapitre ou peut-être le suivant, cela dépendra de si vous voulait un Harry Potter ou pas.**

**Aurelie Malfoy :**** merci et voilà enfin la suite.**

**Grispoils :**** merci et voici la suite des aventures de Melody, lol. Pour ce qui est de l'ambiance, le chapitre d'avant n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que la fille de Severus peut faire.**

**Alfard :**** dis, comment tu as deviné que ça va être Draco son prince ? lol. En tout cas, moi aussi j'aimerai avoir une fille comme ça, même si ça ne dois pas être reposant tous les jours, lol.**

**Nerveland :**** je suis contente que tu aimes les personnages tels que je les imagine. Et tu trouves vraiment que Severus est un papa poule ? Non, parce que si non, tu n'as jamais vu le mien !**

**Brigitte26 :**** heu…tu es la ou le brigitte26 de ? Sans quoi, merci pour ta review, et je suis contente de vous montrer un gentil Severus tel qu'il m'apparaît à moi.**

**Molafofolle :**** j'adore ton pseudo ! (le prends pas mal, c'est sincère !) Et oui, Melody, à six ans, est toute mimi. Mais elle grandit et…-pour avoir la suite, il faut lire le chapitre qui suit-**

**Gwladys Evans :**** j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va aussi te faire rire, bien qu'il soit moins amusant que le précédent.**

**Titemaya :**** je ne compte pas refaire tout l'histoire de la chute de Voldemort avec Melody. Néanmoins, je ne ferai pas non plus une histoire de famille toute simple. Dans la suite de l'histoire, il y aura de la famille, bien sûr, un peu d'action, de l'humour, et de la romance. Pour ce qui est de Remus, c'est sûr, il va apparaître dans l'histoire. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais mettre Sirius, cela dépendra si vous voulez voir Harry Potter ou non.**

**Emy Zwilling :**** merci et bonne lecture.**

**Deesse de la Lune :**** voilà enfin la suite.**

**Touraz :**** merci et voilà le nouveau chapitre après deux semaines de retard.**

Quand Melody retourna à Miami, elle était contente de retrouver un climat subtropical. En neuf mois, elle avait oublié le froid de l'Angleterre. Elle ne fut néanmoins pas du tout déstabilisée par cette 'crise de somnambulisme'. Deux heures après, Amelia était enfin de retour de vacances, et elle oublia vite le vilain monsieur. Mais elle n'oublie pas pour autant Minnie, Fifi, ni même Bill, ce si gentil garçon.

Elle leur écrivit plusieurs lettres avant la fin de l'année qu'elle donnait à Severus qui leur transmettait plus au moins gaiement. Il avait toujours quelques réticences à les donner au fils Weasley. Mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il ressentait lorsque ce dernier lui remettait une lettre pour sa fille, qu'elle recevait toujours avec un grand sourire.

La fin de l'année, marqua néanmoins un tournant dans la vie de Melody mais surtout de Severus. En effet, Dumbledore remarqua déjà la disparition de Harry Potter :

Pour le jour de son anniversaire, Severus avait prévu de faire une surprise à Melody en invitant Minnie et Amelia à Saint Petersburg et fêter son anniversaire dans un parc d'attraction –à Tampa, une ville à trente minutes de St Pete-. Mais pour le dernier jour d'école, le directeur de Poudlard avait apparemment eut l'idée saugrenue de vérifier comment aller le héro national. Durant le dîner, Severus s'était donc vu alerter par sa disparition et il fut forcé de rester en Angleterre pour mener les recherches de son propre enfant. Lorsqu'il du l'annoncer à sa fille, elle prit très mal son absence pour ce jour si spécial.

- Je suis désolé ma crevette. Papa te promet de rentrer bientôt, lui dit-il par cheminée interposée.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu sois là après ! Je veux que tu sois là demain. Tu peux leur dire que c'est mon anniversaire !

- Ce n'est pas si facile ma crevette…

- Mais tu m'avais promis ! Tu avais dit que tu serrais là ! Tu m'avais promis !

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas…

- Tu…mais tu…tu m'avais dit…

- Je te promets que quand je reviendrais, on fêtera ton anniversaire comme il se doit.

- Je ne te crois plus maintenant ! Tu m'a menti, pleura-t-elle.

- Ma crevette…

- Non, je ne suis plus ta crevette ! sanglota-t-elle. Tu es méchant ! En plus, j'avais une surprise pour toi ! Et bien tu sais quoi, je t'aime plus !

- Melody…

- Je veux plus te parler papa !

Melody passa donc son anniversaire dans son lit, au centre, à pleurer avec Milo et Stitch. Malgré tous les efforts d'Amelia, Melody ne sortit pas, ne sourit pas, ne déballa pas ses cadeaux.

Il lui fallut deux mois pour pardonner à son père cette absence qui, à ses yeux, relevait de la plus haute trahison. Severus se promit de se rattraper à Noël. Mais malheureusement, le ministère découvrit la cachotterie de Dumbledore sur la disparition courant novembre. Et ce dernier fit appel à son professeur de potion pour espionner le ministre afin de connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire. Bien qu'il montra son mécontentement et qu'il fit référence à Melody, le vieil homme ne lui accorda pas la possibilité de rentrer chez lui, en Floride, pour le réveillon, ni pour cette fête familiale mais bien le 26 au soir.

Cette fois-ci, il fallut plus de quatre mois à Severus pour se faire pardonner. Mais pour ses huit ans, Severus emmena sa fille en compagnie d'Amelia et de Minnie à Walt Disney. Pendant un week-end les deux filles se sont amusées bien que les gens les dévisageaient, les montraient du doigt, elles firent comme si tout était normale. Elles avaient maintenant l'habitude de l'attitude étrange des personnes vis-à-vis d'elles lorsqu'elles sortaient dans les rues. Severus, lui aussi avait eut quelque peu le temps de se faire aux comportements des gens face aux handicapés. Mais McGonagall, elle, fut très surprise de ce fait. Mais cela n'empêcha pas aux jeunes filles de se divertir.

Trois ans se passèrent. Melody restait dans le centre quasiment la totalité de l'année en compagnie d'Amelia. Elles apprirent toutes deux à jouer au basket-ball, au badminton, au tennis ou tennis de table et des tas d'activités comme la natation et l'équitation –qui leur serrait utile lorsqu'elles devront apprendre à voler-. Amelia peignait toujours et Melody continua d'apprendre à jouer du violon, mais elle apprit aussi le piano –modifier magiquement pour qu'elle puisse jouer sans l'aide de ses pieds (il y a trois pédales à un piano), un an après et commença la guitare pour ses onze ans.

A ce moment là, Melody eut le choix entre faire sa scolarité à Poudlard, dans la même école que son père ou d'une école américaine.

- Je te laisse le choix, lui dit Severus lorsqu'elle reçut ses deux lettres.

- Mais si je vais à Poudlard, le directeur sera Albus ?

- Tu lui en veux encore pour cette vieille histoire ?

- Mais attends papa ! C'était le premier anniversaire que nous pouvions fêter ensemble et ils n'a pas voulu te laisser revenir en Floride, en plus le Noël d'après, il t'a encore retenu à cause d'une histoire avec ce garçon !!

- Mais ma crevette, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute…

- Je n'avais que sept ans. Et passer un anniversaire et un Noël seule ce n'était vraiment pas géniale !

- Mais il ne savait pas que c'était ton anniversaire…

- Mais il savait que c'était Noël, et que maman n'est plus là pour être avec moi…

- Mais si tu restes en Floride, tu vas devoir être interne toute l'année. Et je ne pourrais pas te revoir avant un an. Au Etats-Unis, ce n'est pas comme à Poudlard, il n'autorise pas les élèves à rentrer chez eux pour les vacances, sauf cas exceptionnel pour Noël.

- Mais je ne suis plus une petite fille ! J'ai déjà passé plusieurs mois sans toi. Même si ça va être long, je ne veux pas trop retourner en Angleterre. Minnie est très gentille. Fifi, et Bill aussi. Mais il n'y a pas que Minnie et Fifi comme professeurs et Bill n'est plus à Poudlard depuis deux ans.

- Tu sais, si tu restes ici, tu seras dans la même école qu'Amelia ?

- Je sais, même si elle doit partir pour la Californie dans seulement deux semaines pour son opération, elle devrait être rentrée pour la rentrée. Et en même temps, voir Minnie et Fifi comme des professeurs me ferai bizarre. Ne parlons donc même pas de toi !

- Qu'es-ce que j'ai ?

- Je t'aime comme tu es là ! Et je ne me souviens que trop bien comment tu es à Poudlard ! Tes robes sont vraiment trop moches et tes cheveux décidément trop gras à mon goût !

- Je te promets qu'avec le temps on s'y fait.

- Mais tu oublies que moi, je te verrai tout le temps, alors que toi tu n'as pas de miroir constamment devant toi qui te revoit ton reflet !

La conversation en resta là. Melody restait en Floride pour ses études. Et Severus repartait à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année sans sa fille.

- Je tiens tout de même à ce que l'on fasse tes achats de la rentrée sur le chemin de traverse ! insista son père, le 3 août à dix heures du matin durant le petit déjeuné familial.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux absolument aller là-bas alors qu'il y a de très bons marchants à Tampa !

- Que veux-tu, je connais mieux les boutiques de Londres, ça nous évitera de faire trois fois le tour de la ville…

- Mais qui te dis que je n'ai pas envie de faire trois fois le tour de la ville ? répéta-t-elle.

- Personne, mais moi je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de faire trois fois le tour de la ville. Et puis, tu as choisit l'école ; laisses moi choisir les magasins.

- C'est pas drôle ! Moi qui voulais bien m'amuser…souffla-t-elle de dépit.

- Qui te dis que l'on doit perdre notre temps pour nous amuser ?

- Moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle suivit néanmoins son père hors de la maison, avançant le plus doucement possible, prétextant un mal de main, des objets posés dans son passage, et autre. Mais Severus prit vite les choses en mains et poussa sa fille dans le jardin pour pouvoir enfin prendre le portoloin.

Melody, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, se sentit tirer par un crochet au niveau de son nombril. La sensation était très désagréable et pour ne pas répandre son petit déjeuné sur ses genoux, elle ferma fortement ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle rouvrit doucement ses yeux, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Mais alors qu'elle pensait voir quelques monstres de toute sorte ou des gens avec trois têtes, elle ne vit que des maisons aussi normales que chez elle, à la seule différence que leur toit était plus incliné.

- Tu viens ? Il faut marcher un peu ! lui signala son père, en se plaçant à sa droite.

- C'est loin ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais perdre du temps ?

- Là, ce n'est pas pareil, bouda-t-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la foule de la rue commerçante du Londres moldu avec quelques difficultés. Après deux minutes, ils rentrèrent enfin dans une auberge où une misérable enseigne leur indiquait qu'il s'agissait du Chaudron Baveur. Le lieu était très rustique mais, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais à son père, il avait un certain charme. Quelque chose dans ce lieu l'attitrait. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Mais elle se sentait bien et en sécurité.

- Bonjour Mr Snape ! Mademoiselle ! les salua le barman, plutôt imposant.

Melody, intimidée, s'arrêta, laissant son père la dépasser. Elle regarda craintivement l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne la rassurant pas. Au contraire.

- Melody, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est pressé, lui rappela son père, sans de se retourner vers elle.

- Je…je sais, mais…bégaya-t-elle minablement.

Elle amorça un mouvement de recule, alors que l'homme s'avancer vers elle. Tout d'un coup, cette endroit ne lui inspirait plus tellement la sérénité. Elle voulait plutôt fuir à toutes jambes de cette taverne.

- Tom ?! Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? demanda brusquement son père, la faisant sursauter.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était revenu sur ses pas.

- Non, je voulais simplement saluer la demoiselle qui vous accompagnait, lui sourit le dénommé Tom.

Melody se sentit subitement bête. Elle avait eu peur de quelqu'un qui voulait simplement lui dire bonjour.

- Heu…bonjour monsieur, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Vous vous préparez pour votre rentrée ? demanda-t-il, toujours avec son sourire.

- Heu…oui.

- Vous allez voir Poudlard est une très belle école.

- Je ne vais pas à Poudlard, murmura-t-elle.

- Excusez moi, je ne vous ai pas entendu.

- Elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas à Poudlard, répéta Severus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, il faut qu'on se dépêche.

- Bien sûr !

- Au revoir, dit Melody en s'éloignant de l'homme.

- Au revoir jeune fille.

Severus les conduisirent ensuite à l'arrière du pub, face à un mur de pierre. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota quelques briques du bout de sa baguette. Et sous les yeux émerveillés de Melody, le mur s'ouvrit sur une rue piétonne.

- Bienvenue au chemin de traverse ma crevette !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit-elle machinalement en s'avançant sur les pavés.

Severus sortit la liste des fournitures que le collège de Melody leur avait envoyée en même temps que sa lettre d'admission. La liste n'état pas très longue, mais Severus savait qu'ils en auraient pour toute l'après-midi (il y a cinq heures de décalage avec la Floride je vous rappelle).

- Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas les vêtements. Je garde un mauvais souvenir de la fois où tu as voulu me faire des vêtements sur mesure.

- Quoi ? Ca ne te pas plu ?

- Pas vraiment ! Alors on fait quoi ?

- Et bien puisque que je peux choisir, que dirais-tu de commencer par l'Apothicaire ?

- De toute manière, il faudra bien le faire aussi celui-là ! murmura Melody dans sa barbe inexistante.

Melody, à la différence de son père, n'était pas du tout attirée par les potions. Elle trouvait ça répugnant, malodorant, infecte, inutile, etc. Une fois, alors qu'elle souffrait de son dos, son père avait eu la 'merveilleuse' idée de lui donner une potion pour la calmer. Résultat, elle avait été malade toute la journée. Au bien sûr, elle n'avait plus mal au dos, mais elle avait, en contre partie, eut envie de vomir pendant des heures.

Après le nécessaire à potion, ils allèrent acheter ensuite tous les livres d'écoles qu'aurait besoin Melody pour sa première année. Le gérant comprit vite qu'elle ne ferait pas ses études en Angleterre. Certaines matières n'étaient pas étudiées à Poudlard tel que le fétichisme, la magie indienne ou simplement l'espagnol. En plus de ses manuels, elle demanda à son père de lui acheter un livre sur les grands orchestres anglais. Mais ce dernier refusa, prétextant qu'il lui avait déjà acheté le même livre pour ceux des Etats-Unis. Ils se rendirent ensuite au magasin de Quidditch. Il fallait un balaie à Melody, en Floride il ne prête pas de balaie à leurs étudiants pour leur apprendre à voler. Elle fit donc l'acquisition d'un Nimbus 2000.

Alors qu'ils leur restaient encore la baguette à acheter, Severus insista pour qu'ils aillent chez Madame Guipure. Malgré ses appréhensions, Mrs Guipure fut plus compétente que le tailleur qui avait tenté de lui confectionner une robe d'été. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle sortit de son magasin les genoux recouverts de ses nouveaux uniformes.

- Bien il nous reste plus qu'à passer chez Ollivander, fit remarquer Severus en rayant robes sur la liste d'un coup de baguette.

- On pourra passer voir Bill aussi ?

- On verra si on a le temps.

Melody fit donc rouler son fauteuil aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, slalomant entre les quelques personnes présentes aujourd'hui sur le chemin de traverse. Severus courait derrière elle avec tous leurs paquets. L'adolescente poussa la porte de la boutique et un léger tintement indiqua leur présence. Un vieil homme arriva, les mains chargées de boites.

- Bonjour jeune fille !

- Bonjour monsieur !

- Je ne savais pas que Miss Smith avait une fille, dit-il en regardant ses yeux d'un violet éclatant.

- Et bien vous voilà renseigné, lui sourit-elle. Es-ce que vous…

Un tintement la coupa. Severus venait d'entrer à son tour.

- Tu pourrais m'attendre Melody ! siffla-t-il en posant les paquets sur une chaise non loin de lui. Bonjour Ollivander !

- Mr Snape, le salua l'autre adulte. Miss Smith va-t-elle arriver ?

- Ca fait onze ans qu'elle ne m'accompagne plus, répondit-il évasivement.

Le marchant se tourna alors vers Melody, s'occupant de sa jeune cliente.

- Alors jeune fille, vous rentrez dans une école de sorcellerie ?

- Oui, je vais allait à Tortuga school au mois de septembre.

- Une très bonne école. Mais pourquoi ne pas étudier ici en Angleterre ? demanda-t-il en partant dans son arrière boutique.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec trois boites. Il en ouvrit une, alors que Melody lui faisait toujours la conversation. Il sortit une baguette qu'il lui tendit. Sans réfléchir, Melody la prit. Sur demande de Mr Ollivander, elle fit un petit geste. Au moment où elle rabattit sa baguette, la lampe sur le comptoir, face à elle, explosa. La jeune fille sursauta et fut confuse.

Avec un sourire rassurant, son père fit un mouvement de poignet pour réparer la lampe alors que Mr Ollivier lui reprenait la baguette pour lui en mettre une deuxième dans les mains. Cette fois, c'est vitrine qui explosa. Melody sursauta en lâchant la baguette. Comme la dernière fois, son père répara les dégâts et le vendeur ramassa la baguette qu'il rangea et lui tendit la dernière baguette qu'il avait ramenée. Melody la regarda de biais, mais fit néanmoins le geste. A ce moment là, les boites sur le comptoir furent projetées contre le mur. Melody, très mal à l'aise, reposa la baguette et se recula.

- Je suis désolée monsieur. Je ne le fais pas exprès, je ne voulais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave jeune fille, assura-t-il en retournant dans son arrière boutique.

Il revient avec d'autres boites. Melody les fixait d'un oeil incertain. Quand il lui tendit une autre baguette, Melody se recula, refusant de la prendre.

- J'ai déjà fait assez de catastrophe dans votre magasin, se justifia-t-elle.

- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas grave. C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas l'inverse. Donc ce n'est pas votre faute, lui sourit-il.

A contre cœur, elle la prit elle et les suivantes. Elle essaya tant de baguettes que Severus dût réparer deux fois la vitrine, remettre cinq fois les boites sur leur étagère, changer quelques ampoules, lui mettre plusieurs fois de nouvelles roues à son fauteuil suite à une crevaison, redonner une couleur normale à Mr Ollivander devenu rouge et jaune avec des pois verts, etc.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Melody ne prenait les baguette que du bout les doigts, appréhendant ce qui allait arriver. Mais alors que la lampe partait une fois de plus en éclat, Mr Ollivander se plongea dans ses pensés. Il reprit précipitamment la baguette des mains de Melody et repartit une fois encore dans son arrière boutique.

- Papa, on ne peut pas aller voir ailleurs. Je ne sais pas…peut être qu'en Floride, on trouvera. J'en ai assez de tout casser ! se plaignit Melody.

- Non, je n'aurais pas le temps de t'emmener dans un autre magasin avant la rentrée.

- Et si je n'ai pas de baguette, ce n'est pas très grave. Si ?

- Si c'est grave.

Melody n'eut pas le temps de protester que Mr Ollivander, au plus grand malheur de Melody, revenait avec une seule et unique boite à la main, contrairement au autres fois. Il la posa son le comptoir et prit délicatement la baguette qu'elle contenait. Il alla se placer devant Melody et lui tendit doucement le bout de bois.

- Peut-être que celle-ci…souffla-t-il en regardant intensément la jeune fille.

- Tout ce que je demande moi, c'est que je ne vous change pas en schtroumpf, cette fois, dit-elle en prenant la baguette.

Mais cette fois-ci, rien n'explosa, Mr Ollivander garda sa belle couleur rosée sur la peau et le plafond resta au dessus de leur tête. A la place, Melody se sentit étrange : comme si elle était enfin entière, alors qu'une lumière violine l'entourait.

- C'est étrange…

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda Severus.

- Il est étrange que cette baguette ait trouvé un propriétaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en trouverait un jour. En sachant que sa jumelle était celle de Vous-Savez-Qui, je n'avais jusqu'à présent rencontrer personne à qui cette baguette pouvait être destinée.

- Pourquoi me lavez-vous faite tester alors ?

- Parce qu'un tel rejet au niveau de tant de baguettes signifie que vous aviez 'déjà' une baguette attitrée. Elle n'attendait simplement plus que vous.

- Mais ça aurait pu être n'importe la quelle !

- Les personnes qui sont reliées à leur baguette avant même de les avoir touchées sont très rares, mais puissantes. Et je vous ai présentée la plus part de mes baguettes qui auraient pu vous convenir.

- Et en quoi c'est étrange que je possède la baguette jumelle de…Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de se souvenir du 'nom' qu'avait donner Ollivander.

- Voyez-vous, Vous-Savez-Qui était un mage noir. Il a fait de terribles choses en Angleterre juste avant votre naissance jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter ne le détruise.

- Harry Potter…murmura-t-elle, plongée dans ses pensées. Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose…

Mr Ollivander parut surprit et se tourna cette fois-ci vers Severus.

- Je pensais qu'Harry Potter était connu dans les cinq continents.

- Il ne l'est pas aux Amériques, lui répondit-il avec une grimace.

Severus avait tout fait en ses cinq années pour qu'elle oublie Harry Potter, afin qu'elle puisse vivre normalement. Il n'avait pas réussit à lui faire oublier son ancienne vie chez les Dursley, mais elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Il ne voulait pas que le marchant de baguette ruine tout son travail en deux minutes. Severus la pressa donc à quitter la boutique en lui rappelant qu'elle voulait encore voir Bill Weasley.

- Vous serez amenée à faire de grande chose jeune fille, prédit l'homme en guise d'au revoir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la banque, Melody se précipita dans le bâtiment cherchant partout son ami. Mais elle eut la peur de ta vie en découvrant les Gobelins par centaine dans la pièce. Les petites créatures aux longues oreilles et à la peau toute fripée se tenaient à hauteur d'homme. Leur visage était tout sauf chaleureux. Mais elle ne fit cependant pas de mouvement de recule en les voyant. Elle jeta un regard sur toute la salle et découvrit enfin le jeune homme roux, un peu plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs, entrain de discuter avec une ces créatures bizarres. Ils n'avaient pas l'aire d'accord.

Elle fit fi de leur apparente colère et se lança sur lui en criant presque son nom. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Melody ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis venue chercher mes affaires pour rentrer à l'école.

- Tu rentres à Poudlard ?

- Non mais tu rigoles ! Après ce qu'Albus m'a fait !! Je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné pour mon anniversaire et mon Noël.

Après une demie heure de discussion entre les deux jeunes gens, Severus réussit à tirer sa fille en Floride. Les semaines passèrent vites et Melody dût rentrer à l'école au côté d'Amelia.

Lorsqu'elle revit son amie, elle eut une pointe de jalousie et d'envie envers elle : Amelia avait récupéré la mobilité de ses jambes grâce à l'intervention qu'elle avait eut en Californie. Elle-même avait demandé à son père pour pouvoir la faire, mais il lui avait répondu que son cas n'était pas le même que celui de son amie. Amelia avait tout de suite été vue par des médicomages, alors qu'elle avait dû attendre plusieurs semaines avant d'en voir un et les moldus qui s'était occupés d'elle, en stabilisant son état, avaient touché à sa blessure rendant cette opération impossible.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie sur ses deux jambes, et c'était assez étrange. Mais cette jalousie ne dura pas longtemps, vite remplacée par de la joie. Elle était comptant pour sa meilleure amie. Après tout, elle le méritait bien.

Son arrivée à Tortuga school ne passa pas inaperçu. En effet, elle était la seule élève à être clouée à un fauteuil roulant et à dormir encore avec des peluches –Milo et Stitch-. Elle se fit peu d'amie à cause de ça, mais comme elle aimait le répéter à tous ces idiots qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée. Néanmoins, cela changea quelque peu lorsque Melody rentra dans l'équipe de Quidditch des premières années en tant qu'attrapeuse. Il y avait une équipe par année, s'affrontant amicalement tous les week-end à partir des vacances de Noël. Grâce à elle, les premières années remportèrent pour la première fois le championnat de l'école.

Lorsqu'elle était sur son balaie, dans les airs, elle se sentait libre, comme lorsqu'elle jouait de la musique. Musique qu'elle faisait toujours. Elle combinait les études, la musique, le sport et les bêtises qu'elle faisait régulièrement avec Amelia et quelques autres amis. Son année scolaire se termina donc après de multiples retenus. Ses quatre années suivantes se passèrent bien. Mais lors de sa sixième année, un groupe d'élèves s'acharna sur elle. Plus les semaines passaient, plus ses élèves lui pourrissaient la vie. Et lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch, Melody, n'en pouvant plus, voulu leur faire une grosse frayeur :

Assise sur son balaie, elle prit un garçon du groupe par le poignet et, en le tenant fermement, monta à plus de trente mètre de haut. Le jeune homme, les pieds dans le vide, avait vite blêmit. Après tout, Melody n'avait pas l'air très forte, et si elle venait à le laisser tomber, il en paierait de sa vie.

- Lâches moi ! Espèce de tarée ! pleurnicha-t-il en évitant le plus possible de bouger.

- Comme tu veux, dit-elle avant de l'écouter et de le lâcher.

Sans suivit une chute très bruyante, où Melody n'avait pas l'aire de se soucier de son camarade qui hurlait à plein poumon. Les élèves s'attroupèrent vite sur la pelouse à l'endroit où le garçon devrait tomber, eux aussi entrain de crier. Mais alors qu'il n'était qu'à quatre mètres du sol, Melody fonça vers lui et elle le rattrapa à deux mètres d'une mort certaine, d'une facilité déconcertante. En la regardant, on aurait pu croire que sauver la vie de son camarade n'avait été que secondaire. On aurait pu penser qu'elle ne l'avait fait que parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

La directrice, présente avec les autres élèves sur le terrain, fit descendre brusquement la jeune fille d'un sort. Melody l'avait souvent vu énerver, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état de rage. La femme fit lévité les deux adolescents dans l'école ; l'un à l'infirmerie, et l'autre dans son bureau. Là, elle installa la jeune fille sur une chaise en face d'elle.

- Vos explications Miss Snape ! dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Cette fois-ci vous avez été trop loin !

- Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'embêter et Vous, vous ne faisiez rien ! Je voulais simplement leur faire peur. Et je crois que j'ai réussi ! ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Ce que vous avez surtout réussi miss, c'est de vous faire renvoyez sur le champs de l'école ! s'énerva la directrice qui avait tout de même entendu la dernière phrase de son élève. Depuis le temps que vous l'attendez, vous devriez être contente, je vais enfin exaucer votre vœu !

- Mais je n'ai jamais…

- Et pour en faire profiter à tout le monde, je vais appeler votre père ! la coupa-t-elle, sans faire plus attention à Melody.

- Oh ! Non surtout pas ! S'il vous plait, la supplia-t-elle. Je vous en conjure, ne l'appelez pas.

Mais la directrice ne l'écoutait pas et se dirigeait déjà vers sa cheminée à grand pas. Une heure et demie plus tard, c'est en retenant difficilement ses larmes que Melody sortit du bureau dans les bras de son père.

- Maintenant jeune fille, tu vas faire ta valise et dires au revoir à tes amis ! Je te laisse cinq minutes avant de venir te chercher par la peau du cou ! la prévient-il à l'entrée de son dortoir en la posant dans son fauteuil.

Melody fit sa malle en un mouvement de baguette avant de se réfugier dans les bras d'Amelia.

- Ca va faire bizarre sans toi ! pleura cette dernière.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Je te connais presque depuis toujours.

- C'est pas juste.

- Que veux-tu, ma vie n'a jamais été juste. Pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant ?

- Tu m'écriras !

- Je t'écrirai le jour où je recevrai ton tableau, lui répondit Melody dans un faible sourire.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord.

- Ca fait quand même trois ans que je t'en demande un.

- Oui…

Amelia fut coupée par la voix énervée de Severus, appelant sa fille.

- J'arrive, répondit-elle fortement en resserrant son étreinte sur Amelia. J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- Allez courage ! Et dis moi ce qu'il en est dès que tu le peux.

- Promis !

Amelia repoussa l'adolescente vers la sortie, vers son destin. Severus la conduisit ensuite dans leur maison à Saint Petersburg où il fit la valise de Melody pendant que cette dernière mangeait silencieusement son dîner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ? demanda-t-elle après avoir lavé sa vaisselle.

- Tu m'as déçu Melody ! siffla-t-il en se tournant face à elle. Tu m'avais promis que tu arrêterais tes bêtises !

- Mais…

- Quand grandiras-tu enfin ?!

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Pas de ta faute ! PAS DE TA FAUTE !! répéta-t-il, hors de lui.

Melody se tassa sur son fauteuil. Elle avait déjà vu son père en colère et c'était vraiment très effrayant.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que c'est ton camarade qui t'a demandée de le lâcher à trente mètres de haut !!

- Ba si justement, murmura-t-elle.

- Excuses moi ? rugit-il.

- Non, reprit-elle plus fort.

- Je préfère ça ! Et puisque tu n'as plus d'école et que je ne peux décidément pas te faire confiance, tu vas venir avec moi en Angleterre.

- Non…papa, je te promets que je serais sage. Je te jure que je resterai tranquille.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Tu vas rester à Londres jusqu'à la fin de l'année et réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes !

- C'est pas juste ! Il n'a rien eu, je l'ai rattrapé et il ne risquait rien de toute manière !

- Tu pourras crier autant que tu voudras, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- De toute façon, c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Tu ne me crois jamais, bouda-t-elle en lui tournant le dos Et puis je vais avoir froid là-bas !

- Vois le bon côté, tu auras le temps de visiter une autre ville ! se moqua-t-il en fermant la valise.

- Ouais, souffla Melody, très peu convaincu.

- Bien, puisque tu l'aire d'avoir fini de manger, on va y aller, dit-il en lui tendant un portoloin.

Ils arrivèrent dans un séjour et bien que ce soit la maison de fonction de son père, Melody n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce où elle allait désormais vivre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La salle était dans les tons orangés, la rendant accueillante et chaleureuse et était ouverte sur la cuisine, comme chez elle –à St Pete-. Le séjour était spacieux, Melody pourrait aisément se déplacer pour accéder aux différents meubles qui le remplissait : une table, plusieurs canapés, une bibliothèque, une cheminée -élément très important et indispensable dans un pays tel que l'Angleterre selon elle- et un buffet. Elle ne doutait pas qu'en d'autres circonstances et sous un autre climat, elle se serait plue dans cette salle. Mais pour l'heure, cette pièce avait plus le goût de bagne que de paradis. Elle ne put cependant pas ruminer ses sombres pensées longtemps, son père lui fit rapidement face.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es en Angleterre, tu vas devoir respecter les lois de ce pays ! commença-t-il, alors que Melody savait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire, même si elle ne savait pas de quoi il allait être question. Les sorciers anglais ne sont majeurs que lors de leur seizième anniversaire.

« Jusque là, ça ne change pas beaucoup de la maison. » songea-t-elle avec un faible soulagement. « Il ne manquerait plus que la majorité soit à trente ans ici ! »

- Mais ne te réjouit pas trop vite, l'avertit-il. Contrairement aux States (Etats-Unis), les sorciers mineurs n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de leur école. Et comme tu n'es pas à l'école, pas de magie ! Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer de si bon compte, ça ce n'est pas ta punition ! Car même à ta majorité, et jusqu'à ce que tu ne rentres pas dans une autre école ou que tu trouves du travail, je t'interdis de faire de la magie sans que cela soit nécessaire !

Melody allait protester, cela faisait tout de même trois ans qu'elle utilisait quotidiennement la magie maintenant, mais Severus la devança et leva sa main droite pour la dissuader de parler.

- Ce n'est pas fini ! ajouta-t-il. Comme je ne peux pas te faire confiance, Bouh te surveillera. Elle ne te préparera aucun repas, ne fera pas la vaisselle, ne mettre et ne débarrassera pas la table. Ton elfe de maison devra simplement te surveiller et si quelque chose ne va pas, elle me préviendra immédiatement. Et ce n'est pas la peine de lui donner des ordres, je l'ai prévenu que tu étais punie. Tu ne pourras donc pas faire comme la dernière fois !

Alors que Severus repartait, Melody visita l'appartement afin de se trouver un lit pour dormir : tant d'événement l'avait épuisée.

Au font d'un couloir, elle découvrit une chambre dans les tons bleus. Elle retourna dans le séjour, posa sa valise sur ses genoux et alla dans la chambre qu'elle occuperait jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle vida son sac, se mit en chemise de nuit et enfila un pull pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle se coucha en serrant ses panthères. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et les rues étaient animées par des piétons et des véhicules. Doucement, elle se leva, prit sa douche et alla se préparer un petit déjeuner sous les yeux de Bouh.

- Tu as le droit de me faire la conversation ou pas ? demanda la jeune fille en prenant un bol de céréales.

- Non maîtresse Melody, maître Severus Snape a dit à Bouh que maîtresse Melody était punie.

- Et bien comme ça, je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps à parler avec Amelia quand je l'appellerai pendant les vacances.

Bouh secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour montrer qu'elle savait que cela ne serait pas possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bouh ?

- Maîtresse Melody ne pourra pas téléphoner à mademoiselle Amelia.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est maître Severus Snape qui l'a dit à Bouh.

Melody prit son petit déjeuner en silence, et l'air morose. Elle fit sa vaisselle, alla prendre une douche, s'habilla chaudement et mit son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants avant de sortir.

- Je reviens tout à l'heure, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte au nez de l'elfe.

Elle fit un tour dans le Londres moldu jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe devant la façade d'une auberge dont elle se souvenait : 'Le chaudron Baveur'. Elle entra et le barman, Tom, la reconnu tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda poliment l'accès au chemin de travers, il lui accorda, bien que surpris. Là, elle flâna le long des vitrines des boutiques. La rue n'était pas très peuplée et les seules personnes qu'elle croisait ne firent pas du tout attention à elle –elle se demanda même si elles la voyaient-.

Elle entra tout d'abord dans le magasin de Quidditch puis dans une boutique de farces et attrapes qu'elle n'avait pas vu lors de ses achats six ans plus tôt.

- Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? lui demanda un jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle alors que la boutique était vide depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

- En m'accordant à rester dans votre merveilleux magasin, répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ? demanda un autre homme semblable au premier qui avait sans doute vu l'adolescente inspecter tous leurs articles d'un œil critique et appréciateur.

- En faite, je ne fais que regarder ce que je pourrais vous acheter une fois que je retournerai inévitablement à l'école, et plus rapidement, ce que je vais envoyer.

- Vous allez à Poudlard ? s'intéressa l'un des deux.

Melody fronça les sourcils avec une grimace.

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit-elle en sachant que Severus ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle entre dans cette école.

- Que redoutez-vous ?

- Jusqu'à hier, j'étais dans le plus prestigieux lycée de Floride…

- Mais Poudlard est très réputé en Europe, fit remarquer l'un des jumeaux, Melody en était sûre.

- Les seules personnes que je connaisse là-bas sont des professeurs.

Elle reprit son sourire en baillant ses paroles de la main.

- Puisque vous connaissez ma future prison, que me conseillez-vous pas me faire passez le temps ?

- J'ai bien peur que la totalité des articles de notre magasin soit interdite par le règlement…

- Cela importe peu, assura-t-elle. Les règlements ne sont pas mes amis. Quoi que je fasse, je finis toujours pas les enfreindre : je suis un aimant à ennuis d'après mon père. Mes amis assurent néanmoins que je suis une empêcheuse de tourner en rond avec la guigne (poisse) que j'ai, il m'arrive toujours quelque chose d'insensé. Donc une infraction de plus ou de moins : ça se noiera dans le lot.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-nous vous présenter convenablement nos produits.

- Ca vous évitera de nous demander quelques explications sur les références que nous avons faites à Poudlard.

Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, les jumeaux lui détaillèrent tous leurs produits, s'arrêtant lorsqu'un client entrait. Mais à cette période de l'année, le commerce se faisait plus par correspondance. Melody invita les jumeaux à dîner, les remerciant de prendre de la peine de 'perdre' du temps en sa compagnie. Durant le repas, ils firent plus ample connaissance et sympathisèrent. Melody appréciait le fait qu'ils ne tiennent pas compte de son handicape. Ils la regardaient comme une personne normale.

Après le restaurent, Melody alla à la poste pour écrire à Amelia pour lui raconter sa punition dans une lettre succincte, de seulement quelques lignes. Comme elle n'avait pas prit de sac en sortant de chez 'elle', elle n'avait donc pas sa clé de Gringotts que Severus lui avait laissée en cas de besoin.

Elle ne rentra que le soir, alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée. Elle alla tout de même dans sa chambre pour échapper à Bouh :

- Je suis sûre qu'il t'a demandée de lui rapporter tous mes faits et gestes, cria-t-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Et bien tu lui diras que je me suis bien amusée même si j'ai faillit me faire écraser ! mentit-t-elle.

Bouh ne répondit pas, mais Melody connaissait bien l'elfe de maison. Elle savait qu'elle transmettrait le message tel qu'elle lui avait confié.

Les jours passèrent et Melody passait de plus en plus de temps sur le chemin de traverse. Après trois semaines, dès qu'elle entrait dans la taverne, elle n'avait plus besoin de demander à Tom pour qu'il lui ouvre le passage derrière son pub, il le faisait de lui-même tout en discutant avec elle. Et bien que la première fois qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, Melody avait eu peur de l'homme, maintenant elle le trouvait on ne peut plus gentil. Il était toujours prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir.

De plus, Melody se rendait tous les jours chez les jumeaux, leur achetant à chaque fois une farce qu'elle envoyait le jour même à son père. Au début, les jumeaux la trouvèrent étrange, lui proposant d'acheter ses blagues pour toute la semaine.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous à ce que je les prenne en avance ? leur demanda-t-elle. C'est plus avantageux pour vous que je le fasse ainsi ?

- Non, pas du tout, assura l'un d'eux. Nous vous le proposons afin de vous éviter de revenir tous les jours.

- Mais, à moins que vous ne supportiez pas ma vue, je viendrais quotidiennement. Les blagues, juste après vous les avoir achetées, je passe à la poste pour les envoyer. Je n'ai pas vraiment de place chez moi pour les stocker. Et…il faut bien l'avouer, je vous aime bien.

- Mais nous aussi, on trouve que vous êtes sympathique, avoua l'autre jeune homme.

- Et puis, si je ne venais pas tous les jours, avec qui je prendrai mon déjeuné ? Vous êtes de meilleure compagnie que Bouh, mon elfe de maison.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers leur plus fidèle cliente.

- Et, sans indiscrétion, vous les envoyez à qui toutes ses blagues ? demanda le premier, les yeux emplis de malice.

- Je vous répondrai que si vous arrêtez de me vouvoyer et que vous m'appelez Melody.

- D'accord Melody, mais cela vaut aussi pour toi, sourit-il.

- Je le ferais volontiers, mais je ne connais pas vos prénoms.

- Moi c'est George, lui apprit son frère.

- Et moi, je suis Fred.

- Ok ! Alors, si je vous dépossède de toutes ses farces, c'est pour me venger. Mon père m'a forcée à venir ici, dans ce congélateur géant sans possibilité de faire de la magie.

- Tu ne peux pas faire de magie ?!

- Mais comment fais-tu pour venir jusqu'ici alors ?

- Tom, le barman de la taverne, me connaissait et m'ouvre le passage tous les jours, leur expliqua-t-elle. En tout cas, pour aujourd'hui, vous me proposez quoi ?

- Nous avons une farce, vieille, je te l'accorde, mais qui marche toujours, commença Fred en avançant vers le fond du magasin.

- Si vous me conduisez dans les bonbons, je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il n'aime pas ça !

- C'est très fâcheux, commença George en se retournant sur la jeune fille. Ça limitera les possibilités pour l'avenir. Mais de toute manière, ce n'est pas un bonbon que nous voulions te proposer. C'est beaucoup plus simple qu'un bonbon. Je pense que depuis le temps qu'il reçoit nos inventions, il se serait méfié d'un bonbon.

- Mais là, ce ne sera pas un objet joint à la lettre qui sera piégé. Il n'aura pas besoin de le manger, de le boire ou de le lire.

- Avec nos parchemins, c'est la lettre elle-même…

- Qui est explosive.

- Quand ton père prendra la lettre dans les mains…

- Elle lui explosera à la figure et…

- Il aura les cheveux colorés en orange…

- Pendant deux heures.

- Ce n'est pas très long, constata Melody en tournant les parchemins dans tous les sens.

- Ce n'est que pour deux heures si ton père ne tente rien pour retrouver sa couleur naturelle.

- Et de combien de temps, la couleur peut tenir ?

- Le temps augmente d'une heure par sort jeté pour y mettre fin.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Melody acheta plusieurs feuilles de ce précieux parchemin.

Les trois adolescents se lièrent très vite d'amitié et ils devinrent rapidement inséparables. Melody discutait beaucoup avec les jumeaux. Ils pouvaient parler des produits, du magasin, de Poudlard ou Tortuga school, des études que les jumeaux avaient arrêtées précocement, de leur famille –Melody de son père et succinctement de sa mère ; les jumeaux de leurs nombreux frères et sœur et leurs parents, sans jamais mentionner le nom de Bill-, de leur projet d'avenir. Les jumeaux aimeraient ouvrirent d'autres commerces en Angleterre et peut être même à l'étranger, si l'occasion se présentait. Melody, elle, ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, même si elle fit croire aux jumeaux qu'elle aimerait être danseuse :

- Après Poudlard, que voudrais-tu faire ? lui demanda un jour George.

- Danseuse, répondit-elle sérieusement, continuant d'avancer le long de la rue piétonne.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, incertains.

- Danseuse ? répéta Fred.

- Ouais. Je me vois bien faire du hip hop ou de la danse classique. J'ai une souplesse inégalable dans les jambes. Même mon kiné est d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

- Et ton fauteuil ?

Melody se retourna vers les commerçants.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je le confirai à Milo le temps que je serais sur scène ou en piste, au choix.

- Milo ?! Ton…

- Milo, ma panthère noire, le coupa-t-elle.

Les jumeaux la dévisagèrent, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

- Tu as une panthère noire ?! s'écria Fred.

- Et dire que maman ne voulait pas avoir de chien ! se plaignit George.

- Je comprends parfaitement votre mère. Les chiens sont insupportables lorsqu'ils sont jeunes et qu'ils vous courent dans les roues !

- Ouais, mais une panthère…

- Ma panthère est adorable. Je l'ai depuis mes six ans, et depuis elle ne me quitte plus. Pendant longtemps, Milo était mon meilleur ami.

- Ca mange beaucoup ? s'interrogea George.

- Il mange trois fois rien. Surtout depuis que j'ai comprit que ça ne servait à rien de nourrir une peluche, ria-t-elle devant la tête de ses deux amis.

Depuis ce jour, les jumeaux se méfièrent un peu plus de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait être une sacrée bonne blagueuse.

Melody se fit peu à peu au décalage horaire, même si elle n'arrivait pas à se faire au climat. En début du mois de juin, elle se levait à sept heures, heure locale, et, habillait comme si elle partait en excursion au pôle nord, elle se rendait à la boutique des jumeaux afin de les aider : soit à renseigner la clientèle, soit à faire l'inventaire que les jumeaux effectuaient avant les vacances d'été pour connaître l'état de leur stock et aviser s'ils devaient réapprovisionner certains produits pour le début des grandes vacances qui annonçait le retour de leur clientèle.

Et juste avant le début du mois de juillet et pour toute la période estivale, les jumeaux demandèrent à Melody si elle voulait bien travailler pour eux. Ils avaient besoin d'une personne supplémentaire. Comme elle connaissait tous les produits, que les jumeaux lui faisait confiance et s'entendaient très bien avec elle, ils avaient tout de suite pensé à elle.

Il ne restait plus à Melody qu'à demander à son père et que celui-ci accepte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé pour le retard. Et je tiens à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre sera, lui aussi, long à venir.**

**Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question (qui m'avait été posée sur un autre site). En faisant le tour de vos réponses, je ne mettrais pas d'autre Harry Potter. Donc pour ceux qui se posaient la question sur la suite des évènements, ce sera une romance Melody (Harry fille)/Draco.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**mariL :**** dans le chapitre précédant, je ne trouve pas que Severus soit moins aimant envers sa fille. Il ne faut pas oublier que celle-ci vient de se faire virer du collège dans lequel elle était. Mais si tu penses qu'il l'aime moins parce qu'il la punit, je peux tout de suite te rassurer : il ne la fait que comme la plus part des parents qui punissent leur enfants lorsqu'ils font des bêtises.**

**Hermoni :**** merci, bonne année à toi aussi. Et pour ce qui est de ta réponse, je crois que tu n'as pas très bien comprit ma question. Mais ce n'est pas très grave. En tout cas, ne t'excuse pas pour ta franchise, je ne vois pas le mal à préférer les fics HPDM, surtout que moi aussi je l'ai adore. Mais dans un sens, sans compter le yaoi –puisque Harry est maintenant une fille-, ma fic en sera un aussi. J'espère en tout cas, que malgré très préférence, tu aimeras aussi cette histoire, quelque peu tordu, je te l'accorderai.**

**Alfgard :**** oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle ira à Poudlard. Et son prince, elle le verra. Tu peux me croire, lol. Mais bon, je ne t'en dis pas plus, si non, c'est pas drôle.**

**Hi.kari.Tsukiyo :**** en faite, quand ils parlaient de leur famille ils disaient 'notre plus grand frère', 'notre sœur', 'le gnome' (pour Ron, lol), 'notre mère' et cetera enfin, tu vois. Ainsi, Melody ne connaît que le prénom des jumeaux.**

**Touraz :**** Severus reste Severus, mais un papa poule peut donner des punitions, (là tu peux me croire sur parole). Et puis, elle a quand même 'jouer' avec la vie d'un de ses camarades. Même si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, c'était super dangereux. Et puis, Melody était un peu comme les jumeaux Weasley, donc pour qu'elle comprenne il se devait de marquer le coup. Sans quoi, le prénom de l'elfe de maison vient d'un dessin animé : Monstres et compagnie. J'ai toujours trouvé ça tordant comme nom, alors…**

**Potterstoriz : ****merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autan.**

**Adenoide :**** pour ce qui est de Melody sur un champ de bataille en chaise roule, tu ne seras pas la seule à ne pas réussir à y croire. Pour ce qui est de la baguette de Melody, je voulait un minimum coller aux livres, par contre c'est sur qu'elle n'est ni une Potter, ni l'autre (je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de donner des spoilers), mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Il n'a jamais été dit dans les livres (enfin, il me semble) que la baguette d'Harry avait un lien avec son sang. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Melody aura d'autre don que Harry…après tout, elle n'a pas eu le même héritage, ni la même histoire que lui.**

**Zaika :**** voilà enfin la suite.**

**Mrs.Murray :****Severus reste Severus, mais un papa poule peut donner des punitions, (là tu peux me croire sur parole). Et puis, elle a quand même 'jouer' avec la vie d'un de ses camarades. Même si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, c'était super dangereux. Et puis, Melody était un peu comme les jumeaux Weasley, donc pour qu'elle comprenne il se devait de marquer le coup. Sans quoi, le prénom de l'elfe de maison vient d'un dessin animé : Monstres et compagnie. J'ai toujours trouvé ça tordant comme nom, alors… (ne m'en veux pas, comme vous m'avez fait à peu de chose près le même commentaire, j'ai prit la liberté de te donner la même réponse que Touraz). Si non, pour la réaction des Weasley, et bien je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire…bonne lecture, lol.**

**Neverland :**** voici enfin la suite avec les réactions de Severus en prime.**

**Gwladys Evans :**** elle n'a en effet jamais dit aux jumeaux qu'elle était la fille de Snape, et elle n'a jamais pensait que Bill était leur frère. D'ailleurs, je ne trouve pas que la couleur de cheveux rousse soit si inhabituelle que ça. C'est sûr qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais il n'y a pas que les Weasley qui soit roux dans les livres, à commencer par Lily.**

**Grispoils :**** Merci ; et merci (lol) bonne année à toi aussi. Et en effet, les jumeaux ne savent pas que Severus et le père de Melody. Je te laisse d'ailleurs découvrir par toi-même leur réaction.**

**Marikili68 :**** voilà enfin la suite. Bonne lecture !**

**Ewilan Potter :**** ne t'inquiète pas Dumby va se faire pardonner d'avoir été méchant, lol. En fait, au moment où j'ai écris ce chapitre j'en avais assez des Dumbledore tout gentil tout rose, donc ba tu as été victime d'un caprice d'auteur de fanfic, désolé. Si non, Severus a demandé des explications à sa fille, mais je ne trouve pas que ce soit très important de relater leur correspondance dans le dernier chapitre qui était déjà long. Et pour ce qu'y est de Melody…et bien, pour le moment elle restera paraplégique, mais après ça dépendra de votre bon vouloir. En tout cas, pour le moment, et pour le bon déroulement de la fic, elle restera handicapée encore un moment.**

_Il ne restait plus à Melody qu'à demander à son père et que celui-ci accepte._

Le lendemain, son père rentrait justement à Londres à 16h30, en même temps que les élèves de Poudlard, par le Poudlard Express. Elle se dit que quitte à lui demander, il valait encore mieux qu'elle le fasse tout de suite.

Ce jour-là, elle ne resta donc pas longtemps avec les jumeaux, les laissant sur le coup de deux heures de l'après-midi, pour lui laisser le temps de ranger un minimum l'appartement avant de se rendre à Kings Cross. Dans le métro, les gens la dévisageaient avec plus ou moins de discrétion, l'exaspérant plus qu'autre chose. Elle alla ensuite jusqu'à l'entré de la gare. Elle se rendit sur la voie 9, en attendant que son père passe la barrière magique.

Elle vit beaucoup d'élèves qui eux ne s'aperçurent pas de sa présence, trop absorber par les retrouvailles avec leurs proches. Elle dut patienter près d'un quart d'heure après la sortie du premier collégien avant de ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir la chevelure brun de son père passait ce fichu mur. Elle la reconnu rapidement, et fut un peu triste qu'elle ne soit plus teintée en oranges. Après tout, elle n'avait même pas pu voir son père ainsi.

- Bonjour papa, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir de le revoir un jour.

- Bonjour ma crevette, lui sourit-il. Alors qu'elle autre bêtise m'as-tu inventé pour aujourd'hui ?

- Moi ?! Mais rien voyons ! Pourquoi voudrais-je faire des bêtises en un jour pareil ?

- C'est justement parce qu'on est aujourd'hui que je m'attends à ce que tu fasses une bêtise, lui confia-t-il en la prenant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Melody aimait beaucoup lorsque son père la prenait dans ses bras. Mais malheureusement, ça n'arrivait pas aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaiterait. Son père était loin d'être démonstratif. Mais pour se consoler, elle se disait qu'ainsi elle pouvait vraiment apprécier tous les élans de tendresse de son père lorsque celui-ci en avait envers elle.

- Joyeux anniversaire papou chéri, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

- Merci ma crevette.

Ils rentrèrent en discutant, à l'appartement, où Melody, avec l'aide de Bouh, avait préparé un bon repas. Ça avait été dur de convaincre l'elfe de maison. Mais après une semaine d'argumentation, la pauvre créature avait capitulé en se disant que de toute manière ça ferait plaisir à maître Severus.

Ce dernier, en voyant la table mise, fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu devais absolument faire ce matin ? demanda Melody en s'installant devant une assiette.

- Je devais parler avec Albus et Minerva.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu transplaner de Poudlard ?

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- C'est pour ça que j'y suis déjà allée ? demanda tranquillement Melody en se servant des tomates.

- Et Minerva est chargée d'escorter les élèves dans le Poudlard Express', continua Severus sans tenir compte de la réplique de sa fille.

- Minnie est toujours obligée de prendre le Poudlard Express avant de retourner voir Alphonse ?! s'étonna Melody.

- Que ceux-tu, elle est directrice adjointe…elle a certaines obligations, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je plains réellement son mari !

Le repas continua gaiement jusqu'à ce que Bouh amène le fromage.

- Et toi, qu'as-tu fait durant ces deux semaines ? demanda-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

- J'ai fait la connaissance de deux frères qui travaillent sur le chemin de traverse…commença-t-elle.

- Comment as-tu fait pour te rendre sur le chemin de traverse ? la coupa son père, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil qu'elle lui désobéisse. Il me semble t'avoir interdit de faire de la magie.

- Mais je n'en ai pas fait ! C'est Tom qui m'ouvrait le passage !

Severus soupira en marmonnant que de nos jours c'était devenu impossible de punir ses enfants.

- Et, tu devrais même les remercier, continua-t-elle, sans faire plus attention à l'air maussade de son père.

- Qui donc ?

- Et bien les jumeaux ! C'est tout de même eux qui m'ont aidé à rester tranquille durant deux mois.

- Les jumeaux ?! répéta-t-il. Et pour ce qui est des bêtises, excuses moi, mais je trouve que tu en as fais assez ! N'oublies pas que je me suis tout de même retrouver avec de drôle de couleur sur les cheveux !

- Mais ça, ça ne compte pas ! C'était pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

- Et qui sont ses fameux jumeaux ?

- Ils s'appellent Fred et George…

Melody ne put malheureusement pas finir sa phrase, elle se retrouva asperger d'eau préalablement contenu dans la bouche de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier venait de recracher ce qu'il buvait et avait l'air de s'étrangler.

- Papou ?! Ca va ? s'inquiéta sa fille en venant se mettre à côté de lui.

Severus hocha la tête pour rassurer sa fille en reprenant contenance en même temps que son souffle, se remettant de sa surprise.

- Excuses moi, dit-il en essuyant le visage de sa fille avec une serviette.

- C'est pas grave, assura-t-elle en retournant à sa table. Alors, tu les connais ! Et tu sais qu'ils sont gentils.

- Oui, si on veut, marmonna-t-il. En tout cas, ça ne m'étonna pas tant que ça que vous vous entendez bien tous les trois.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu as faillit t'étouffer ? fit-elle remarquer, incrédule. Si tu veux, cette après-midi on pourra aller les voir.

Severus, Slytherin dans l'âme, accepta avec joie : il ne voulait pas rater la tête des deux nouveaux amis de sa fille lorsqu'ils comprendront qu'il était de le père de Melody.

Cette dernière était plutôt satisfaite, son père avait l'aire d'être de bonne humeur. Elle finit rapidement sa part de fromage avant de continuer. Son père se rendit compte que sa fille ne lui avait pas tout dit, et pensa que pour sa santé mental, il valait mieux qu'elle lui dise tout de suite au lieu de tourner autour du pot pendant tout le repas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il alors sans préambule.

- Je…enfin…tu sais, les jumeaux ont beaucoup de travail en ce moment, commença-t-elle prudemment.

Severus, qui n'avait pas fini tout son laitage, reposa son morceau de pain, songeant qu'il n'allait peut-être pas survivre à un deuxième étranglement. Et vu le manque d'assurance inhabituelle de Melody, il s'attendait à tout.

- Tu sais, durant les vacances scolaires, la plus grande partie de leur clientèle est revenue sur Londres.

- Et qu'as-tu encore inventé ? Un distributeur automatique de farces 'auto-penseur', se moqua Severus.

- Mais !! s'écria-t-elle. C'était une idée géniale !

En effet, lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, elle avait imaginé avec Amelia un distributeur automatique qui fournirait à une personne ce qu'elle désire le plus, en lisant dans ses pensées.

- Mais de toute manière, ce n'est pas ça ! Moi, je n'ai rien fait. Ils ont besoin d'une personne pour les aider. Et comme je connais tous leurs produits et inventions, ils m'ont proposée de travailler pour eux…

- J'ai demandé à Albus de t'accepter à Poudlard au mois de septembre, la coupa Severus.

- Mais ils m'ont demandé de travailler que pour les vacances scolaires, répondit-elle, sans être étonné de l'initiative de son père.

Elle s'y attendait depuis que son ancienne directrice lui avait annoncée qu'elle était virée. Son père avait déjà eut beaucoup de réticences à la laisser étudier en Floride, alors elle se doutait qu'il avait sauté sur cette occasion pour la forcer à venir en Angleterre près de lui. Pas qu'il était un père collant. Mais il était très attaché à sa fille et ça le peiner de voir si peut sa fille.

- Et dois-je te rappeler que tu es punie ?

- Mais je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, se rembrunit-elle.

- Et il me semble t'avoir déjà répondu qu'il y avait d'autre moyen de régler ses problèmes que de mettre en danger la vie de…

- Mais il ne risquait rien. Je savais ce que je faisais !

- Vraiment ?! demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé s'écraser ! Je ne suis pas débile !

- Mais si tu n'étais pas revenue à temps ?

- Tu sais papa, une voiture est dangereuse. De millions de personnes ont des accidents. Regardes moi ! Mais combien as-tu vu de pilote ne pas savoir passer une vitesse ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Je te rappelle que j'étais la meilleure attrapeuse du collège. Alors expliques moi comment aurais-je fais pour rater si une 'chose' si volumineuse avec la trajectoire rectiligne d'une si _lente_ chute ?

- Ca n'empêche que…

- Que tu m'as dit que je pourrais utiliser la magie lorsque je retournerai à l'école ou quand je aurai un travail. Et bien, tu vois, j'ai trouvé un travail.

La conversation s'arrêta ici avec l'arrivé de Bouh qui apportait un gâteau roulé avec un nappage au chocolat.

- Une bûche de Noël ?! remarqua Severus en regardant le gâteau où des petites bougies étaient allumées, un sourcil relevé.

- C'est le seul gâteau que je sache faire, se justifia Melody avant d'ajouter qu'en plus ils adoraient ça tous les deux.

Melody se rendit rapidement dans la chambre qu'elle occupait jusqu'à lors, et reviens avec un petit paquet, pas plus gros qu'un paquet de chocogrenouilles et lui offrit après qu'il ait soufflé toutes ses bougies, une pour chaque année de sa vie.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il ne va pas me sauter à la figure ! le prévient-il en déballant précautionneusement le présent.

- C'est affolant de voir à quel point tu me fais confiance, souffla Melody.

Mais le cadeau de Severus n'avait rien d'une farce tel qu'il en recevait quotidiennement lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. En effet il reçut une place de théâtre pour la représentation d'une pièce sorcière qu'il aimait particulièrement. S'il fut étonné, il n'en montra rien, mais Melody put le contempler quelques secondes avec un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres.

- Je suis désolée, la représentation est à St Pete, le prévint-elle quand il releva la tête vers elle. Mais au moment où je te l'ai achetée, j'étais en Floride.

- Merci crevette ! dit-il en embrassant sa fille. Tu ne viendras pas avec moi ?

- En effet, je pensais passer mes vacances avec Amelia, donc je t'aurais laissé y aller seul. Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai essayé de me procurer une autre place, mais elle était déjà toute vendu. Donc oui, tu vas devoir y aller tout seul.

Ils mangèrent la bûche et allèrent voir les jumeaux dans leur magasin, laissant à Bouh le soin de ranger la table. Comme tous les jours, Melody entra avec un claironnant 'Bonjour !'. Les jumeaux, occupés dans un rayon de ballon et savonnette, la saluèrent afin d'indiquer où ils se trouvaient.

- Je pensais qu'il y aurait du monde, fit remarquer Melody alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la boutique.

- Les gens ne viendront que demain. Aujourd'hui ils profitent tous de leur famille, qu'ils n'ont pas revu depuis longtemps, lui expliqua George.

- Et il était bon le gâteau ? demanda Fred.

- Oui. Ma fille réussit très bien les bûche, répondit Severus, attendant avidement la réaction de ses anciens élèves.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Dès qu'ils entendirent la voix du professeur de potions, ils relevèrent leur tête dans un même ensemble. Leur regard se posa sur Severus puis passa à Melody.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit…commença Fred.

- Que le professeur Snape était ton père, continua George.

Leurs yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Severus.

- Alors, c'est vous qui recevez…

- Toutes les blagues que Melody…

- Nous achetait ? compléta Fred avec un sourire remplit de malice. Ça vous a plus, au fait, votre teinture capillaire ?

- En parlant de ça, reprit Melody. Je suis dégoûtée, je n'ai même pas pu le voir avec les cheveux orange fluo !

- Et bien si un jour, tu veux remettre ça pour une heure, il suffit seulement que tu recommences !

Severus, qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de réitérer l'expérience, se fit un devoir de changer de sujet.

- Il parait que vous voulez engager ma fille le temps des vacances…

- En effet.

- D'ailleurs, nous aimerions savoir si vous acceptez.

Severus les regarda avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Cette dernière le regardait avec de grands yeux implorants, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait faire céder son père. Et comme toujours, elle réussit très bien. Severus soupira de résignation, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait regardant, sachant très bien qu'elle allait encore lui faire le coup des yeux de cockers.

- Très bien, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers ses anciens élèves. J'accepte, mais à la seule condition que Melody ne fasse pas de magie jusqu'à sa majorité.

- Mais papa, commença la jeune fille scandalisée. J'ai trouvé un travail…

- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir entendue dire que c'était Fred et George qui t'avez proposée le travail, et pas l'inverse. Par conséquent, tu n'as pas trouvé de travail. De plus, il me semble t'avoir dit que c'était interdit, en Angleterre, d'avoir recourt à la magie avant d'avoir dix-sept ans !

- Mais à la maison…

- Nous ne sommes plus à St Petersburg, la coupa son père devant les jumeaux surpris.

Lorsque ces derniers avaient entendu leur ancien professeur de potion donner son accord aussi facilement à sa fille, ils avaient failli tomber sur les fesses de surprise. Ils avaient alors imaginé que le professeur Snape ne pouvait rien refuser à sa fille : le rendant par la même occasion plus humain à leur yeux. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que seulement quelques secondes plus tard il lui interdise de faire de la magie d'une manière si rusée.

« Slytherin un jour, Slytherin toujours ! » pensèrent-ils avec un large sourire, en dévisageant leur aîné.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les coupa Fred dans leur dispute.

- Nous veillerons personnellement qu'elle ne fasse pas de magie lorsqu'elle sera au travail, continua George.

- Traîtres, siffla Melody à l'adresse de ses futurs patrons.

Les trois garçons se mirent à rire à ses dépens avant de retrouver tout leur sérieux. Les jumeaux conduisirent les deux autres dans leur bureau, dans leur arrière boutique. Ils invitèrent Severus à s'asseoir sur une des chaises, face à eux.

- Par contre, commença Fred en rangeant des feuilles qui traînaient préalablement sur le bureau, il faudrait que Melody vienne à la maison…

- Ce soir pour une réunion…

- Avant qu'elle ne commence à travailler…

- Afin de tout régler pour demain.

- Il n'y a pas de problème majeur si vous la raccompagnez à Londres une fois la réunion finie.

- Vous ne pourrez pas venir la rechercher ? demanda Fred, curieux.

- Non, je serai en Floride pour quelques heures dans la soirée, répondit-il.

- Oui, vous savez, je vous ai dit que je lui faisais un beau cadeau pour son anniversaire.

- Oui, on s'en souviens, assura George sans vraiment comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune fille.

- Et bien figurez-vous que monsieur grognon va voir la pièce de théâtre la plus en vogue aux States, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son père. Et il n'est même pas fichu de lever sa stupide punition pour une soirée…Pff, quel père ingrat, je vous jure ! Pas la moindre once de gratitude. Les pères, de nos jours, ne sont plus ceux qu'ils étaient…

Severus attrapa l'adolescente et se fit un devoir de lui apprendre le respect de ses pères en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Melody, bien qu'habituée à de tel 'punition' de son père, ralla. Les jumeaux sourirent de voir la complicité qui liait le père et la fille.

- Mais si tu veux, je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas maman que tu restes coucher à la maison pour la soirée, puisque tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, proposa Fred, une fois Melody débarrassée des assauts de son paternel.

- Je ne veux pas imposer la présence de la fille à Molly…

- Mais maman sera très heureuse d'accueillir une personne de plus au Terrier, assura George. Vous la connaissez…

- Je connais surtout ma fille…

- Eh ! se renfrogna l'intéressée. Et qu'est-ce que je vais encore faire selon toi ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais mangée personne !

- Et puis si vous tenez à être sûr que maman soit entièrement d'accord, nous pouvons la contacter si vous le souhaitez.

Severus se tourna vers sa fille avant de répondre qu'il la contacterait lui-même un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Le père et la fille ne restèrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps avec les jumeaux, les laissant travailler, alors qu'eux voulaient se rendre dans le Londres moldu. Severus fit donc visiter à sa fille les plus beaux monuments de la capital avant de retourner à l'appartement vers cinq heures. Là, Severus contacta la mère des futurs patrons de sa fille pendant que celle-ci prenait une douche et se préparait pour la réunion du soir.

Lorsqu'elle revient dans le séjour, elle trouva son père lisant un livre sur l'un des canapés. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, mit les freins de son fauteuil et se plaça aux côtés de son père avant de s'allonger sur ses genoux. Severus, habitué de ses marques de tendresse, posa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille en les caressant distraitement, tout en continuant sa lecture.

- Dis papa, commença Melody en relevant la tête vers son père. Tu penses qu'ils vont me dire quoi tout à l'heure Fred et George ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Avec ces deux-là, on ne peut être sûr de rien. Ils sont un peu comme toi et Amelia.

- On est toujours très sage avec Amelia. Je ne vois pas ce que tu nous reproches !

- Oui, vous êtes sage…quand vous dormez…dans deux maisons différentes et séparée par plusieurs kilomètres.

- Oh ! Ce n'es pas parce qu'une fois, on a fait une bataille de polochons que ça veut tout de suite dire que nous ne faisons que des bêtises dès que nous sommes ensemble.

- Mais, je ne faisais pas référence à cette bataille de polochons là, assura-t-il en posant son regard sur sa fille.

- Et tu pensais à quoi alors ?

Severus ferma son livre et le mit sur la table basse, avant de répondre.

- Je pensais à ton huitième anniversaire.

- Lorsque nous sommes allés à Walt Disney. Mais nous avons…

- Tu dois avoir la mémoire courte ma fille. Moi, je me souviens d'une soirée très remuante.

- N'importe quoi…

- C'est marrant, Minerva m'en a encore reparlait, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure dans le train.

- Peut être mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il va se passer tout à l'heure. Pourquoi voulaient-ils absolument me parler avant que je ne travaille ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ce n'ai pas logique.

Son père se tourna vers elle, la regardant, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la détendre. C'est un geste qu'il faisait souvent pour la calmer lorsqu'elle était triste ou stressée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer ce soir là-bas, ma crevette. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser et être contente.

- Mais, si ses frères et sœurs se moquent de moi. Après tout, je ne sais rien d'eux.

- Tu ne sais rien d'eux ?! s'étonna son père, sceptique.

- Non, ils ne parlent pas beaucoup de leurs frères et sœurs. Je sais qu'ils ont trois grands frères et un plus petit ainsi qu'une seule petite sœur. Ils ne m'ont même pas dit leur prénom, c'est pour te dire !

- Tu ne connais pas leur prénom ?! répéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Non, puisque je te le dis !

- Mais…tu sais comment ils s'appellent ?

- Et bien…c'est à dire que…tu vois…quand on parlait ensemble, heu…on n'a jamais parlé de ça. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais ta fille !

Severus la regarda malicieusement en se disant que décidément aujourd'hui serait un grand jour pour sa fille. Si elle ne connaissait pas le nom de famille de ses patrons, elle ne savait donc pas que Bill était leur frère et qu'il était très probable qu'elle le rencontre ce soir lors du dîner. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore vu rouler dans toute la maison en criant qu'elle allait enfin revoir son ami. Pendant un instant il s'était imaginé qu'ils se faisaient la tête.

- Ca te fait sourire que je ne sache pas ce qu'il m'attend ? lui reprocha-t-elle en le sortant de ses pensées.

- Pour être honnête, assez oui, assura-t-il avec un sourire encore plus large.

- Eh ! se plaignit-elle, se relevant pour lui frapper sur le bras.

Severus fut néanmoins plus rapide qu'elle. Il avait l'habitude des réaction de la jeune fille et si attendait donc. Il retira son bras et la main de sa fille finit sa course sur le canapé au même moment où la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

L'homme se leva alors en riant, laissant Melody râler contre son lâche de géniteur même pas assez courageux pour affronter sa fille de seize ans.

- Que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas comme toi et ta mère. Je ne suis pas réputé pour être la personne la plus courageuse du monde.

- A d'autre. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Moi, je te connais. Et des personnes plus courageuses que toi, je n'en connais pas beaucoup. Sauf quand il s'agit de moi, souffla-t-elle.

- Si tu veux te convaincre du contraire, ce soir, tu n'auras qu'à leur demander si ton père est reconnu comme courageux !

- Mais je viens de te dire qu'ils ne te connaissent pas comme je ne te connais ! Ils ne t'ont jamais vu comme tu es en Floride, alors que moi, je t'ai déjà vu enseigné.

- Ouais, de tout façon, ça ne changera rien !

Il se rendit dans l'entrer, se cachant de sa fille. Melody pu entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sans aucun échange de paroles. Puis elle distingua des pas avant de voir les jumeaux entrer dans le séjour. Ils regardaient la décoration de la salle, assez étonnés que leur ancien professeur puisse habiter dans une pièce aussi chaleureuse. Ils le voyaient plutôt dans une maison sans fenêtre, froide et sordide. Bon en même temps, il y a quatre heures ils ne se l'imaginaient pas non plus avec un enfant. Et quelle enfant…Melody était vraiment une adolescente très vivante et mignonne.

- Hey ! Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda justement la jeune fille.

Ils tournèrent leur tête vers l'origine de la voix et la trouvèrent affalée sur un des canapés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ? lui demanda Fred.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle alors que son père proposé aux garçons de s'asseoir sur l'autre canapé.

Severus reprit sa place sous les yeux exorbités de ses anciens élèves et Melody, qui n'avait pas vu leur étonnement, replaça sa tête sur les genoux confortable de son père, avant de refaire face aux deux arrivants.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Heu…c'est plutôt surprenant de trouver quelqu'un dans cette position avec le professeur, lui avoua George.

- Je ne trouve pas. Vous savez, on est très bien ici, sourit-elle avant de rire des expressions des trois hommes.

Ils passèrent un quart d'heure ensemble à discuter avant que Severus ne doive partir en Floride pour assister à la représentation de la pièce de théâtre que Melody lui avait offert dans l'après-midi. En même temps, les trois jeunes en profitèrent pour aller eux aussi à leur 'rendez-vous'.

Pour l'occasion, les jumeaux avaient emprunté la voiture de leurs parents pour pouvoir transporter Melody puisqu'elle n'était pas majeure et que la cheminée ne serait pas pratique dans son état.

Ils ne mirent néanmoins pas longtemps pour arriver à destination. En moins de dix minutes, ils étaient face au Terrier. Fred descendit de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte à Melody qui prenait son fauteuil afin de le passer au-dessus d'elle et de le poser par terre pour pouvoir se mettre dedans. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de le faire en Floride qu'elle surprit les deux garçons de la rapidité avec laquelle elle sortit de l'automobile.

Ils la conduisirent ensuite à la cuisine où toute la famille de ses patrons devait être présente selon leurs dires. Quand George ouvrit la porte, Melody regarda Fred pour retarder le plus possible le moment fatidique où elle devrait inévitablement leur faire face. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire, espérant sûrement la rassurer, mais qui eut l'effet inverse. Le voir lui sourire rappeler à la fille qu'elle devait être 'forte' dans l'épreuve qui aller suivre.

- Allez courage ! lui souffla-t-il. Tu vas voir ils ne sont pas méchants.

- Et ils n'ont jamais mangé d'adolescente, continua George.

- Si non, la petite copine de notre frère ne viendrait pas si souvent !

- C'est qui cette fille ? demanda leur employée, qui ne pensait devoir affronter que les membres de la famille des deux roux. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y aurait une autre fille que je ne connais pas !

- Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais timide !

- Je ne suis pas timide ! souffla-t-elle en les fusionnant du regard.

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu voudrais être autre part que devant notre maison à ce moment même.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est parce qu'il fait froid ! mentit-elle effrontément.

- Et cette excuse est là parce que tu es timide ou parce que tu trembles de peur ?

- Je ne tremblerai jamais de peur devant une maison ! Je ne suis pas une trouillarde ! Je suis une courageuse…

- Et bien alors, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à rentrer tout de suite dans la maison ?

- De toute manière, il faudra bien y aller un jour ou l'autre. Donc je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec ma supposé timidité.

Pour toute réponse, Fred ouvrit la porte sur sept têtes rousses.

- Ha, au faite, je ne sais plus si on t'a dit que tout la famille était là.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle, souffla-t-elle, avec un sourire crispé.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, laisses nous te présenter toute la famille Weasley.

- Weasley ?! répéta Melody, se retournant vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés d'effarement. Comme dans Bill Weasley ?

- Heu…oui, répondit George, surprit qu'elle connaisse le nom de son frère.

- Tu connais Bill ? demanda Fred, aussi stupéfait que son jumeau.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais c'est un de vos frères ?

- Oui, c'est notre plus grand frère…commença Fred vite coupé par un cri de joie.

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent sur l'origine du cri, et Melody fut encore plus surprise mais comprit l'attitude de son père dans l'après-midi, avant qu'un jeune homme de 26 ans se précipite sur elle.

- Mel' ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il, en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais en Angleterre, petite cachottière !

- Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit non plus que tes frères tenaient le plus formidable magasin du centre de Londres.

- Je voulais préserver ton père de vos bêtises !

- Tout de suite. Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi avec papou ou quoi ? se plaignit-elle.

- Non, nous sommes seulement réalistes. Tu sais très bien que ton père t'adore…

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre que toi. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Fred et George. Ils pourront te dire que c'est un vrai tortionnaire.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? dit-il sans conviction.

- Il m'a interdit de faire de la magie jusqu'à mon dix-septième anniversaire.

Les autres membres de la famille, qui les écoutaient parler, trop étonnés pour les couper dans leurs retrouvailles, les regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal que tu ne puisses pas faire de magie avant ton anniversaire, dit prudemment une jeune fille brune avec des cheveux ébouriffés que Melody n'avait pas vu préalablement.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de normal à ne pas pouvoir faire une chose que je fais quotidiennement depuis trois ans ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Mais c'est interdit par la loi de pratiquer la magie. Tu n'as jamais eu d'ennuis ?!

- Non. Chez moi, c'est tout à fait légal…

- Et tu habites où ?

- Actuellement, à Londres, répondit-elle rapidement, pour esquiver la question.

Melody n'aimait que moyennement les interrogatoires. La plus part du temps, ceux-ci n'était pas en sa faveur et avaient la fâcheuse habitude de lui apporter des ennuis…à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse : les ennuis qu'elle avait eut s'enchaînaient sur un questionnement –comme son expulsion par exemple-.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis contente de te revoir, continua-t-elle en faisant face à Bill, comme si l'intervention de la fille n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?

- Mais je suis allée à la banque, te tu n'étais pas là. J'ai donc demandé à une de vos bestioles où tu étais, elle m'a répondu que tu étais parti à l'étranger, que tu ne rentrerais que dans deux mois !

- Tu es passé quand ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a à peu de chose près…deux mois, murmura-t-elle. Donc j'étais prête à venir te voir dès que j'aurais eu un peu de temps libre dans la semaine.

- Ça fait une semaine que je suis revenu. Ils t'ont mal renseignée.

- Ba, tu sais, entre eux et moi, ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour…ils se sont peut être souvenu de moi, la première fois que je suis venu te rendre visite.

- C'est sûrement ça, ria Bill.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, où toute la famille se mit autour de la jeune fille.

- Alors, laissez nous vous présenter notre nouvelle employée, commença Fred.

- Elle se nomme Melody, et elle est une adolescente très…

- Comme vous, compléta Bill, faisant rire tout le monde.

- Melody, je te présente Bill, notre plus vieux frère.

Bill fit une révérence à la jeune fille avec un sourire. La deuxième personne, le père des jumeaux, un dénommé Arthur, lui serra solennellement la main avec un 'en chanter'. Ensuite, il y avait leur mère Molly, une petite femme rondelette avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, la serra dans ses bras en une étreinte presque étouffante, ce qui surpris énormément l'Américaine. Les deux autres grands frères des jumeaux semblaient beaucoup plus conventionnels que les trous membres de la famille que Melody connaissait déjà. Bien que Charlie, le deuxième fils si elle avait bien tout suivit, présenté des cicatrices de ci de là sur son visage, lui donnant un côté mystérieux. Ron, le plus petit des garçons Weasley, semblait plus calme que les jumeaux, mais tout de même plus turbulent que Percy, le troisième, qui du premier abord paraît extrêmement coincé. Et enfin, elle fit la connaisse de deux filles : une rousse et une brune –celle qui lui avait fait une très mauvaise impression alors qu'elle pensait tout savoir sur sa vie alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu- respectivement appelée Ginny et Hermione Granger, la petite amie de Ron, dont Fred et George lui venait de lui parlé.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous dans le jardin pour passer à table. La cuisine, bien trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde, n'avait semble-t-il servit à Mme Weasley seulement pour la préparation des différents plats qui seraient servit au dîner.

Melody s'installa entre ses deux patrons et face à Bill avec lequel elle discuta de l'entrée jusqu'au fromage où Fred et George commencèrent à lui parler de la journée du lendemain.

- Alors, tu travailleras de 10h à 12h30 et de 13h30 jusqu'à 18h30…lui dit Fred en lui passant le plateau de laitage.

- Pendant midi, les gens vont manger sauf de rare exception. Donc nous préférons te laisser le temps du repas.

- Et crois nous, tu en auras besoin…

- Les journées au magasin sont très longues sans un repas consistant.

- Ok ! Ca me va, assura la jeune fille, quelque peu stressée par ce qui allait suivre.

- Auras-tu assez de temps pour rentrer chez toi à pied, ou faudra-t-il que nous te ramenions ? demanda George, avide de commencer le plus tôt possible la réunion avec leur amie afin de régler tous les détailles.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être que papa voudra bien venir me chercher parce que si non, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de faire l'aller-retour. Surtout s'il y a beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Les gens, pendant les périodes de vacances, font en général moins attention aux handicapés.

- Et ton père ne voudra sûrement pas que tu utilises le réseau de cheminée.

- Ça, c'est sûr. Quand il a une idée en tête, on ne peut pas lui en retirer !

- Tu as donc de qui tenir, lui dit sournoisement Bill dans un sourire.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, avant de reprendre du fromage, l'air de rien.

- Alors Bill, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu travaillais aussi dans le magasin. Tu occupes quel poste ?

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas très subtile. Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour me dire de me mêler de mes affaires.

- Je n'aurais jamais insinué ça avec si peu de tact, s'offusqua faussement son amie, un air choqué peint sur le visage. Je pensais que tu me connaissais depuis le temps.

- C'est justement parce que je te connais que je peux me permettre d'affirmer de telle chose, sourit-il.

Melody avait perçu le temps d'une seconde, une flamme de malice, qu'elle lui connaissait si bien, dans son regard. Durant toutes ses années, ils avaient, de nombreuse fois, discuté via les cheminées, et elle avait eu beaucoup d'occasion de voir cette flamme lorsqu'elle lui racontait toutes les bêtises qu'elle faisait avec Amelia. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui en faire part, Bill avait repris une conversation avec son père sur les changements apportés au ministère le mois dernier.

Quand ce fut l'heure du dessert, Mrs Weasley arriva avec un Shortcake aux fraises dans les mains. Melody la regarda avec envie. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de manger des gâteaux aux States : son père ne prenait pas souvent le temps de faire des desserts, le climat ne s'y adaptant pas, et à son ancien lycée, il faisait trop attention à la nutrition pour leur donner un tel gâteau comme dessert.

- Ta mère est mon dieu, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Fred.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je pensais que tu avais déjà eu du gâteau tout à l'heure, s'écria-t-il, ramenant l'attention de toute la tablée sur eux.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil !

- C'est vrai que manger une bûche de Noël…

- Tu viens de manger une bûche de Noël ?! s'étonna la jeune fille brune.

- Oui. Et je trouve que le climat si prêtait bien ! répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas fait au climat ? demanda Fred.

- Non, j'ai vraiment l'impression que dans quelques jours papou viendra m'annoncer que nous allons fêter Noël.

- N'exagères pas tout de même, lui dit Bill.

- Non, je n'exagère pas du tout. Je suis vraiment congelée dans ce pays !

- Mais alors tu n'habites pas à Londres, reprit la brune.

- Si, j'habite vraiment à Londres. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'inviter chez moi pour que tu commences à me croire.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu ne t'habituais à ce pays. Ça veut bien dire que tu n'habites pas en Angleterre. Et donc, tu ne peux pas habiter à Londres.

- En faite, je viens de déménager. J'habite à Londres depuis deux mois. Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous vivez dans un congélateur. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour ne pas sortir vos doudounes. Je vous assure que chez moi, il n'a jamais fait aussi froid, même durant la saison sèche.

- Et tu habitais où ?

- A St Petersburg…

- Mais il fait plus froid qu'ici en Russie, la coupa le jeune frère des jumeaux.

- Ça c'est sûr ! Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de la Russie ?

- Tu viens de dire que tu vivais en Russie.

- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi, je viens de te dire que je vivais à St Petersburg.

- Oui, et St Petersbourg est en Russie !

Melody éclata de rire, vite suivit par trois des Weasley.

- Quoi ?! J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle, se rembrunit Ron, en regardant ses frères se moquer de lui.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- C'est vraiment tordant.

- Moi, rester en Russie. C'est on ne peut plus drôle, réussit-elle à dire entre deux hoquets de rire. C'est St Pete en Floride ! Pas en Russie. Je ne sais déjà pas comment vous faites pour vivre ici, alors habiter là-bas…c'est impensable !

Toute la tablée suivirent les quatre jeunes et rirent de bon cœur. La fin du repas sa passa donc dans la bonne humeur. Et avant de terminer leur réunion, Molly annonça à Melody qu'elle dormirait avec les deux autres filles dans la chambre de Ginny où un lit avait été préparé à sa venue.

- Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à demander, finit-elle par dire alors que Fred la prenait déjà dans ses bras pour lui permettre de monter dans leur chambre, afin de continuer à parler tranquillement.

- D'accord, c'est gentil, lui sourit la fille, la remerciant implicitement de sa gentillesse.

George prit le fauteuil de la jeune fille et passa avant son frère dans les escaliers.

- Allez les tourtereaux, on se dépêche, lança ce dernier arrivé en haut des marches.

Fred et Mel' se regardèrent avant de rougirent et finalement de détourner la tête de l'autre.

- N'importe quoi George ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ?

- Je te signal au passage que je ai 'déjà' quelqu'un, reprit son frère, plus assuré mais néanmoins avec une grimace.

- Mais ne me répètes-tu pas au moins trois fois par jour que cette personne te prend la tête et que si elle continue comme ça…

- Peut être mais là, ça n'a rien à voir, le coupa-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça que vous êtes tout le temps ensemble ?

- C'est débile ton explication ! A Miami, j'étais toujours avec Amelia, et ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais amoureuse d'elle.

George la regarda, les yeux ronds, se demandant comment elle avait encore pu lui sortirent une chose pareil.

- Mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? demanda-t-il en avançant, puisque les deux autres étaient enfin arrivés sur le palier.

- En fait, quand on était encore au centre, on faisait croire à tout le monde que nous sortions ensemble avec Amelia. Ca mettait un peu d'ambiance. C'était d'ailleurs très drôle de voir la tête des nouveaux quand on leur avouait 'malencontreusement'.

- Je te vois bien avoir l'air gênée de balancer une telle chose.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme on a pu rire. Enfin, surtout au début, après le personnel avertissait tout le monde que nous étions des farceuses.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête des gens à qui vous le disiez.

- La plus part des gens, après le 'choc' entre guillemet, était très curieux, mais assez sympathique. Par contre certain, le prenait très mal et nous regardaient comme des monstres. Enfin, tout redevenait toujours à la normale une fois que nous leur disions que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

- Il y a vraiment des gens intolérants ! souffla George.

Après cette anecdote, Melody reprit vite la conversation là où elle en était ; à savoir : la petite amie de Fred.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que de cette histoire avec une autre fille, Fred ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son porteur.

- Ho ! Rien. C'est juste une fille qui n'arrête pas de nous suivre partout. Tu as d'ailleurs eut de la chance, puisqu'elle est toujours à l'école, tu ne l'as pas encore vu. Mais je ne me fais pas de bile, tu la verras dès demain, à la première heure.

- Elle est si collante que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Elle est rentrée un an après nous au lycée, et dès son premier jour, elle était en émerveillement devant lui, sourit George semblant se souvenir de quelques choses de risible.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment c'est fatigant quand quelqu'un est 'fan' de toi. Et depuis l'année dernière, elle s'imagine qu'elle est ma petite amie. Elle est vraiment marteau.

- Et ce qu'il y a de vraiment drôle, continua son frère, semblant s'amuser du 'malheur' de son frère. C'est qu'elle vient de finir sa scolarité.

- Elle s'attend même à ce qu'on l'embauche à ta place.

- Alors ça, ça ne risque pas, protesta George, son sourire fanant comme neige au soleil. Je te signale que j'ai quand même mon mot à dire !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai déjà envoyé la réponse à sa candidature.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Heu…

- Et bien vas y Fred, dit nous ce que tu as mit dans cette lettre, le taquina son jumeau.

- En fait, je lui ai dit que nous avions déjà trouvé une personne qualifiée qui connaissait très bien les produits, dit-il rapidement.

- Elle ne t'a rien répondu ? demanda sadiquement George.

- Elle voulait absolument s'avoir qui Melody était. Alors pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, je lui ai dit que c'était une très bonne copine.

- Et elle m'a envoyée une autre lettre pour savoir si vous sortiez ensemble, et je n'ai pas résisté au fait de lui dire oui.

- T'es chiant, maintenant elle va nous embêté, souffla son frère.

- Oh ! Ne fait pas la tête. S'il n'y a que ça, je lui dirai que c'est pas vrai.

- Ho ! S'il n'y a que ça, ça ne me dérange pas de faire semblant d'être avec toi quand elle viendra, si ça peut t'arranger.

- C'est gentil de ta part, mais…commença Fred.

- Mais cette fille est très terre à terre. Elle ne croit que ce qu'elle voit.

- Comment ça ?

- Fred a déjà essayé de lui faire croire qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Mais cette sangsue n'a rien voulu savoir…

- Elle lui a même exigé des preuves, ria George en se souvenant bien de cette demande plus que surprenante et déplacée de la part de la jeune fille.

- Quel genre de preuve ?

- Cette folle voulait que j'embrasse devant tout le lycée la personne que j'avais dit avec laquelle je sortais.

- Ba, s'il n'y a que ça. Ça ne me dérange pas de t'embrasser pour que tu en sois débarrassé.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un bel ensemble vers Melody, les yeux exorbités.

- Tu serais capable de l'embrasser pour qu'elle ne le suive plus ?!

- Je sais ce que s'est d'avoir un pot de colle toute la journée : c'est vraiment pas marrant.

- Oui, mais…tu serais prête à embrasser mon frère pour qu'il soit tranquille ?

- Ba oui, pourquoi ? Ca ne se fait pas chez vous ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Moi, je l'ai déjà fait une ou deux fois pour aider un copain. Ça ne veux rien dire un simple baisé : ce n'est tout compte fait que deux bouches l'une posée sur l'autre, quatre lèvres en contactes. Je ne vois rien de bien méchant le dedans.

- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que le romantisme t'étouffe !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le baiser en lui même qui soit romantique, mais plutôt la façon de le donner, les émotions que l'on fait passer à travers lui, les circonstances dans lequel il est partagé.

- Tu vois Fred, nous nous sommes bien trompé sur notre employé. Nous pensions avoir choisit une jeune femme sans la moindre once de romantisme, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de fois dans le sens du mot 'amour'.

- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, je ne vous ai jamais parler d'amour. Je vous parler seulement de romantisme.

- Mais c'est vraiment la même chose. Tu ne t'es pas entendu quand tu parlais de baisers ?! Tu ne peux pas nous déblatérer tout ça si tu ne crois pas en l'amour !

- Je ne crois pourtant pas en l'amour. Si non, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais déjà trouvé un petit copain depuis le temps que je suis ici ?

- Tu crois en l'amour ! Mais au vrai amour. Celui qui n'arrive qu'une fois. Celui entre deux âmes sœurs.

- Mais arrêtez de me voir comme une cruche, ça devient vraiment vexant. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Qui te dit que nous te trouvons cruche ?

- C'est même tout le contraire. C'est émouvant de voir qu'encore certaine personne sont pure malgré tout ce qu'il se passe.

- En même temps, je n'ai pas vécu dans le même 'monde' que vous. Chez moi, rien n'est pareil. Ce n'est pas comparable. De plus beaucoup de personne pense comme moi. Enfin,…au moins deux. Mes meilleurs amis, Amelia et le garçon que j'ai embrassé pour lui rendre service, sont du même avis que moi. Ou en tout cas, pour les baisers.

- Bien, et si nous allions dans la chambre pour parler de ce qui nous intéresse.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Fred déposa l'adolescente dans son fauteuil et aida son frère à retrouver un document qu'il cherchait dans leur armoire. Pendant ce temps, Melody inspecta la chambre de ses amis : au milieu de la pièce se trouvait leur bureau placé l'un en face de l'autre, sur lequel plusieurs feuilles et stylos étaient posés sans ordre logique ; sur sa droite, il avait un lit superposé et dans le font, l'armoire laquelle était, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, séparer en trois partit : un partie où ils rangeaient bien évidemment leurs vêtements, une autre dans laquelle ils entreposaient des produits et la dernière remplit des documents divers.

Elle s'installa face au bureau en attendant que les deux garçons reviennent vers elle, ce qui ne fut pas long. Ils passèrent ensuite près de deux heures à revoir tous les produits avec Melody, déterminèrent tous les trois des tâches qu'elle accompliraient dans le magasin, de son salaire et ses jours de congés. Ils ne se rendirent de l'heure tardive que lorsque Bill frappa à la porte pour délivrer la jeune fille de ses geôliers et l'emmena dans la chambre des filles avec lesquelles elle discuta une bonne partie de la nuit, découvrant que Hermione Granger était loin d'être aussi insupportable qu'elle en avait l'air.

Le lendemain, le réveille fut difficile, mais radicale. Les jumeaux, pour être sûre que la jeune fille ne soit pas en retard pour son premier jour de travail, avaient transplané juste à côté de son lit. Les deux autres filles de chambre avaient toute de suite montré leur mécontentement en hurlant au scandale.

Melody, encore très fatiguée, demanda gentiment aux garçons de sortir s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son père.

- Je crois que ton père serait d'accord avec nous…

- Sur le fait que tu devrais te lever…

- Mais le serait-il s'il savait que j'ai utilisé la magie pour vous chasser de ma chambre ?

- Ok, on capitule.

- Tu as gagné.

- Mais, soit prête dans une demi-heure…

- On te raccompagnera chez toi pour que tu puisses te laver…

- Parce que je doute que tu puisses le faire ici…

- Tu as raison, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Rien n'est équipé chez vous…

Les jumeaux durent néanmoins revenir dans la chambre pour aider l'adolescente à descendre dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'aller prendre une douche chez elle et de repartir pour sa première journée de travail. Mais alors qu'elle passait la barrière reliant le Chaudron Baveur au chemin de Traverse, elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle allait faire la connaissance de temps de monde aujourd'hui, et particulièrement celle d'un Slytherin de son âge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps pour vous mettre la suite. Et j'ai une petite question pour vous avant de répondre aux reviews : Voulez-vous que Melody retrouve l'usage de ses jambes ou non ?**

**RAR :**

**Gwladys Evans : alors, et bien ma fois…je me réfère aux trois. Non, je rigole. Mais pour moi auburn c'est un mélange de roux et de brun…donc un peu roux. Si non, je dois bien avouer que je ne me souviens pas aussi bien des livres que toi. Mais bon, c'est grave si en faite, ba heu…je refais un peu tout à ma sauce ? Et puis, ça aurai été moins marrant si ils savaient déjà qui ils étaient. Et pour la confrontation Amelia/les jumeaux, c'est pour le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera plus vite que celui là.**

**Naste : intéressante review, lol. En tout cas, merci.**

**Lys Lys**** : contente d'être dans tes favorites. Je me sens aimer, ça fait du bien lol.**

**Adenoide : je suis totalement d'accord avec ta vision des handicapés. Mais pour ce qui est de Draco, et bien ma fois…c'est une bonne question. Et je peux t'assurer que lorsqu'il la verra pour la première fois dans son fauteuil roulant ne va pas être un coup de foutre dans le sens où on l'entend.**

**3lle**** : je suis désolée, mais la rencontre avec Draco sera sûrement pour le prochain chapitre. Mais elle va belle et bien rencontrer un Slytherin de son âge. Et je te laisse découvrir de qui il sagit.**

**lise261**** : j'espère que tu ne vas pas être trop déçu par ce chapitre où Draco n'y figure pour ainsi dire pas. Mais je te laisse découvrir sans plus te retenir l'identité de la groupie de Fred. Bise.**

**Aurelie Malfoy**** : j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ce chapitre. Mais je te promets que le prochain arrivera plus vite que celui-ci.**

**Touraz**** : voilà enfin la suite, merci pour ta review. Bise.**

Lorsque Melody entra dans le magasin, elle remarqua tout de suite le jeune homme avec Fred et George. Il était grand, dans le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, musclé et la peau mâte…plutôt joli garçon selon Melody.

- Salut les gens ! s'écria-t-elle en s'avançant vers les trois garçons. Moi, c'est Melody.

- Bonjour, lui sourit le garçon. Blaise Zabini, pour vous servir.

- Mm…intéressant, répondit-elle en le déshabillant du regard.

George, de son côté, regardait amusé son frère serrer les dents, se retenant sûrement de renvoyer leur ami chez ses parents. Et après ils allaient encore lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux…mais pour qui le prenaient-ils ? Il voudrait bien manger sa baguette si ses deux là ne ressentaient rien l'un pour l'autre.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici…reprit Blaise, aveugle à la jalousie d'un des gérants.

- En effet, confirma Melody.

Elle, par contre, était tout à fait consciente de l'état de son patron. Et elle comptait bien voir jusqu'à quelques points il était jaloux et envieux de son ami pour cette simple remarque.

-Je suis arrivée en ville il y a quelques semaines, continua-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était.

- Et tu restes combien de temps dans le coin ?

- Et bien…ça dépend de beaucoup de monde. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà repartie.

- Tu ne te plais pas avec nous ? demanda 'innocemment' George.

Melody se tourna vers Fred, le regard intensément, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais celle-ci ne vient pas. Il faut dire que Fred se posait, lui aussi, pas mal de question au sujet de l'adolescente. Déconcertée, Melody essaya de ne pas montrer sa tristesse.

- Si, si. Bien sûr. Mais…mes amis me manquent. J'ai envie de retrouver mon lit, mes affaires, ma maison et…mon père.

- Mais ton père est rentré ! lui fit remarquer Fred.

- Oui, mais quand il est ici, il n'agit pas de la même manière qu'à la maison. Chez moi, il est génial –ça vous parez peut-être bizarre-, ici…par contre, il n'est que sa fonction.

- Ouais. Moi aussi je connais ça, la coupa Blaise. Mes parents tiennent la boutique qui fait le coin de la rue, en face de la banque. Et à chaque fois que je rentre pour les vacances, je ne suis pas avec mes parents, mais presque mes patrons…

Melody le regarda, désolée pour lui. Elle savait ce que c'était de n'avoir personne, pas de parents. Et bien qu'elle soit consciente que ce n'était pas à la même échelle, elle se souvenait bien trop de son enfance pour le savoir. Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars sur ses journées enfermaient dans la peur et la soumission…c'est tellement horrible. Elle aura toujours l'impression qu'elle n'en sera jamais assez reconnaissante à son père de l'avoir tiré de cet enfer.

- Moi, ce n'est pas la même chose. Mon père se comportera de la même manière avec moi ici ou là-bas, assura-t-elle, espérant que ce soit vrai. Ce sera avec les autres et lui-même qu'il sera différent.

Blaise ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire la fille, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer de parler de son père…et à vrai dire, lui non plus. Il avait un autre sujet de conversation en tête.

- Et tu as quel âge ? lui demanda-t-il.

- J'aurais dix-sept ans à la fin du mois. Et toi ?

- J'ai, moi aussi, dix-sept ans. Mais alors, tu vas encore au collège !

- Ouais. J'irai d'ailleurs sûrement à Poudlard en septembre avec toi.

- Ce serait super.

- Si tu le dis, murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort. Mais j'y pense, si tu es à Poudlard, tu dois savoir qui tourne autour de Fred !

Blaise dévisagea Melody et Fred, suspicieux.

- Heu…vous, dit-il mal à l'aise en les pointant du doigt tour à tour. Vous…

George se rapprocha des deux désignés par derrière. Et il tira les deux protagonistes par les épaules.

- Toi aussi tu trouves qu'ils feraient un beau couple ? dit-il gaiement. Mais malheureusement pour nous, ils soutiennent qu'ils ne sont qu'amis.

- Oui, renchérit Melody, rouge comme une pivoine. Et en plus, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je préfère les garçons sérieux, pas trop blagueurs.

- Et bien les gars, continua George, ça nous met hors course tout ça !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ajouta Fred. Tu vas peut-être arrêter de nous embêter alors maintenant.

- Tu as de l'espoir, trancha Blaise. Tu as déjà vu ton frère arrêter en si bon chemin. Et si tu ne serais pas entièrement convaincu par mon jugement, demandes toi ce que tu ferais à sa place si les rôles étaient inversés.

Fred se tourna, défaitiste, vers l'Américaine.

- Allez Melody. Viens ! Je crois qu'on devrait commencer à travailler…ça sera moins démoralisant que de discuter avec ces deux là. De toute manière, ils pourront régler leurs affaires sans nous.

- Ouais. J'suis du même avis que toi. A plus, Blaise ! s'écria Melody en allant à la caisse.

Blaise partit au moment où le magasin ouvrit ; et bien qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de dire à Melody qui était la folle qui en avait après Fred, elle le vit rapidement.

Cela ne faisait que dix minutes que le magasin était ouvert quand un groupe de filles entra. A leur tête, une Asiatique parlait en se pavanant comme si le monde lui appartenait. Cette fille, physiquement, lui rappelait sa voisine à St Pete. Comme elle, elle avait de long cheveux bruns, des yeux en amandes et ce je ne sais quoi qui faisait briller leurs yeux d'une lueur indescriptible. Melody aimait beaucoup cette voisine, c'était avec elle qu'elle s'amusait pendant les vacances scolaires –elle avait trois ans de plus qu'elle et à l'école elles avaient chacune leurs amis respectifs-. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêta là. Surtout quand elle la vit sauter au cou de Fred en l'affublant d'un surnom ridicule.

« Cette fille est complètement cinglée ! » songea justement Melody en voyant Fred discutait avec elle, tout en la désignant du doigt. « 'Mon canard en sucre' ?! Mais comment une personne saine d'esprit peut donner un surnom comme celui-ci à quelqu'un que l'on est sensé aimer ? Oh ! Zut ! Ils viennent vers moi. »

En effet, Fred avait tiré par le bras la jeune femme jusqu'au comptoir, c'est-à-dire juste en face d'elle.

- Tu voulais vois Melody, commença hargneusement Fred. Et bien soit contente, elle est juste devant toi !

- Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui m'as piqué mon petit ami ?

- ¿ Qué quiere decir esto? (Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire) demanda Melody, en espagnol, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent très vite, ne comprenant pas un mot de son 'charabia'. L'Asiatique se tourna vers Fred, le fusillant du regard.

- Non, mais tu te fous de moi ?! lui cracha-t-elle.

- Hein ? répondit très philosophiquement le jeune commerçant.

Mais avant que Fred ne se fasse étrangler par la furie, Melody explosa de rire, fière d'elle.

- Et tu te crois drôle, la réprimanda Fred.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis drôle, assura-t-elle. Vous verriez vos têtes !

- Un conseil, reprit la furie. Tu devrais aller voir un spychomage à St Mangouste en urgence. Parce que tu as vraiment un problème.

- Je dirais que mon plus gros problème se trouve à un demi-mètre de MON petit ami.

- Ton petit ami ?! s'étrangla la fille qui lui faisait face.

- Tout à fait ! Et si tu as tout de même un cerveau entre tes deux oreilles et derrières tes yeux, je te conseille de ne plus l'approcher si tu ne veux pas recevoir les foudres d'un elfe noir Halkach en colère.

- Et tu crois me faite peur avec les Halkach ? Mais si ses sources sont bonnes, ils ne se soucient pas des conflits sorciers. Ils sont comme les centaures. Mais en plus, ils ne vivent même pas en Europe.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas trop mal renseignée. Mais vois-tu, j'ai passé mon mémoire de fin de premier cycle sur eux. Donc, je serais toi, je ne me courais pas trop sur le haricot.

- Mais…qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne passe pas de mémoire pour les BUSE.

- Ça j'en sais absolument rien. Mais en deuxième, en cinquième et en septième, on passe un mémoire. Et moi, pour mon premier cycle, j'ai étudié les elfes Halkach.

- Tu débarques d'où ?

- Et bien, ma foi, renseignes toi auprès de ton ministère ou d'une bonne bibliothèque. Mais soit sûre d'une chose, je n'émets jamais de menaces en l'aire, surtout d'une telle ampleur.

- Tu n'me fais pas peur, petite !

- Mais, toi non plus tu ne me fais pas peur !

Et sur ce, Melody tira Fred vers elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme convenu, dans un baiser chaste. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se décolla légèrement, se mordant sa lèvre inferieure, et attendit à quelques centimètres de la bouche de son vis-à-vis, se perdant dans ses yeux. Cette fois, c'est Fred qui combla l'espace restant en avançant doucement son visage du sien, lui laissant la possibilité incongrue de le repousser. Mais Melody sentit avec plaisir les deux lèvres pleines se presser contre les siennes avec passion. Une langue taquine vint rapidement quémander asile dans son antre, qu'elle se fit une joie d'accorder alors que leur cerveau devenait subitement Hors Service. Sans suivit ensuite une danse, des caresses entre les deux consœurs. Leurs mains se murent avec leur volonté propre. Celles de Melody avaient migraient dans le dos de Fred. Et celles de ce dernier jouaient avec les cheveux de la jeune fille, alors même qu'une partie plus basse de son anatomie était tout aussi réveillée, voir plus, que ces dernières.

Ce n'est pas leur raison, leur manque d'oxygène ou même le bruyant BOUM qui les sépara l'un de l'autre. Oh non. Ce fut George, ce traitre de George, qui mit fin à ce…cette…comment dire, ce moment d'égarement ? ce baiser ? cette révélation ?

- Bon, les sangsues. Quand vous aurez fini vos fouilles, vous pourrez m'aider à appeler un médicomage ! Je crois que Cho n'a pas supporté de te voir…débordant de joie, se moqua-t-il.

Melody et Fred, pour ne pas dérober à leur habitude, se mirent à rougir, le tout en s'écartant l'un de l'autre.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on appelle un médicomage, au faite ? demanda Fred.

- Cho Chang vient de s'évanouir devant toi ; et toi, tu as le culot de me demander pourquoi je te demande ça ?! Tu es vraiment bizarre frérot quand tu es amoureux.

- George !! s'indignèrent deux personnes d'une même voix.

Mais avant d'entamer une longue discussion avec les deux tourtereaux, où il voulait leur rappeler leur complicité, leur baiser enflammé, les menaces de Melody et la jalousie de Fred, George leur lança du parchemin et alla chercher leur hibou réservé pour les urgences qu'ils se devaient d'avoir depuis l'ouverture de leur magasin de farces et attrapes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune fille était évacuée et conduit à St Mangouste.

La journée continua sans autre grand bouleversement. Tout Londres ou même peut être toute la Grande Bretagne, était au courant que Fred Weasley sortait avec son employée. Certains leur prédisaient déjà même leur mariage. Quoi qu'il en soit, Melody avait vu des adolescents surexcités, des parents terrifiés, des femmes éplorées, des hommes enjoués, des enfants émerveillés, un Blaise amusé, un George borné et un Fred embarrassé. A la fin de sa journée de travail, elle était épuisée et elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que son père ne soit pas au courant de l'histoire avec Fred.

- Papou ! appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle passa la porte d'entrée. Papou, t'es là ?

- Oui, je suis dans la cuisine, lui répondit-il. Je suis en train de regarder l'ampleur des dégâts.

Melody s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle avait oublié ce léger détail.

- Je crois que tu me dois des explications jeune fille.

Oulà, ça sentait mauvais. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand son père l'appelait ainsi.

- Et je veux que tu viennes me l'expliquer tout de suite et dans la cuisine ! cria-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

- Ou…oui papa, dit-elle en se rendant à côté de lui. Mais tu sais, tu m'avais interdit de faire de la magie…

- Quand tu avais huit ans, il ne me semble pas non plus que tu utilisais la magie.

- Oui, mais Bouh était là pour réparer quand je les faisais tomber. Et je t'entends encore me dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Peut être, mais tu es un peu plus habilles que quand tu étais petite ! Tu te rends compte que tu as cassé plus de la moitié du service et des plats !

- Tu m'as laissée toute seule, sans personne, sans mes instruments de musique, dans une ville inconnue ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça alors que tout était de la faute de la directrice de Tortuga school ! A croire que tous les directeurs d'école ont une dent contre moi.

- Si Albus avait une 'dent contre toi' comme tu le dis, il ne m'aurait pas envoyé un hibou cette après-midi pour prendre un rendez-vous avec toi, afin de savoir s'il allait t'acceptait à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine.

- A parce qu'en plus, ce n'est même pas sûr que j'intègre son collège ?!

- Je te rappelle que tu viens de te faire renvoyer et qu'au niveau disciplinaire, ton dossier n'est pas très fameux.

- Peut être, mais je suis une très bonne élève ! Tout le monde ne peut pas faire de mémoire sur la plus méconnue des familles d'elfe noire en premier cycle, et un autre sur les langues magiques ou non pour deuxième cycle.

- Oui, mais d'un côté comme de l'autre, tu étais beaucoup aidée !

- Eh ! Mais je te signale que les elfes noirs, j'ai du les approcher, avant qu'ils ne me considèrent comme l'une des leurs. Pour le reste, c'est tout aussi mystérieux que pour lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard en transplanant. Et pour les langues, je te signale qu'être bilingue n'aide en rien à apprendre le russe ou la langue des être de l'eau.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu communiques avec des sorciers du monde entier grâce à tes concerts ? Que tu as des cousins en Grèce ? Que Bill est partit en Egypte ? Que abuela (mamy) connaît trois langues magiques et qu'elle s'obstine à te les apprendre depuis que tu as vu 'la petite sirène' de Disney ?

- Bon d'accord. Mais j'ai quand même fait mon premier…

- Tu les as connus en te perdant dans les marées qui entourent Tortuga school ! Je voudrais d'ailleurs bien, enfin, savoir ce que tu faisais là-bas en plein milieu de la nuit…et ce dès ton premier jour !

« Oups, boulette ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire moi maintenant ? Et puis, il n'y a pas prescription depuis le temps ? » pensa-t-elle.

- Ha ! Je ne m'en souvenais plus, tenta-t-elle, faussement étonnée. Ba tu sais, ça fait longtemps ! Sans quoi, j'ai quand même eut de très bonnes notes !

- Heureusement ; et puis sans elles, je ne doute pas que tu aurais été renvoyée dès la première année.

- Ouais…enfin peut-être pas tout de même, se renfrogna sa fille.

Severus relâcha sa fille des yeux et referma le placard dans lequel se mélangeait les cadavres de quatre plats différents et pas moins de douze assiettes –creuses, plates et à desserte-.

- Bon, passons pour la vaisselle ! souffla Severus sentant le mal de tête pondre s'il s'efforçait de tirer des explications à sa fille aujourd'hui.

Et puis, tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si grave, un coup de baguette et tout était réparé.

- J'ai vu Mrs Duriz hier, elle voulait savoir si tu jouerais pour la fête de l'indépendance, le 4 juillet.

- Tu es gentil papou, mais je sais encore que la fête de l'indépendance est le 4 juillet. Et si non, tu lui diras que j'avais travaillé les morceaux de violon et de piano, mais que comme ça fait deux mois que je suis retenue ici, je n'ai pas pu en faire, ou très peu.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a une boutique de musique à quelques rues de là. Je l'ai découvert dès le lendemain de mon arrivée. Mais je ne peux pas y jouer tous les jours pendant deux heures miniums. Le vendeur aime bien m'entendre jouer, mais pas toujours les mêmes morceaux. Donc c'est un peu difficile. De plus, le violon n'est pas en accès libre et le 'piano' est souvent pris par d'autre clients.

- Oui, mais si je te les amène demain…

- Mais papa ! C'est ce weekend. Comment veux-tu que je fasse pour connaître plus de quinze morceaux ?

- D'une part, tu l'es connais déjà par cœur, j'en suis sûr !

- Oui, mais ça ne change pas beaucoup le problème. Si au moins je pouvais jouer dès ce soir…

- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerai aujourd'hui ou demain ?

- Et bien, ma foi, ça changerait tout. Parce que demain…

- Tu auras déjà fait une crise de manque, compléta Severus, se moquant clairement de sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais séparé de tes précieux chaudrons pendant une semaine ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose…

- En effet, j'ai dû tenir deux mois sans instruments !

- Bon, et bien ne fais pas ton boudin…ils sont dans ta chambre. Alors ça mé…

Severus ne put pas ajouter autre chose, sa fille était déjà partit à la vitesse de la lumière en hurlant de joie. Quand elle eut entre ses mains son violon, elle ne le lâcha pas de toute la soirée. Le lendemain, elle demanda une journée pour aller en Floride le 4, les jumeaux lui accordèrent à une seule condition, qu'elle leur joue quelque chose avant la rentrée de septembre. Habituée au concert, Melody accepta avec grand plaisir.

Bien qu'elle n'ait put pas s'entrainer autant que les années précédentes, elle joua merveilleusement bien, rendant Mrs Duriz très fière de son élève. Mais en plus de retrouver son pays et sa prof' de musique, Melody revit Amelia. Avec l'aide de Severus, cette dernière fit la surprise à Melody de venir, pour la première fois en dix ans, l'écouter. Après le concert, Amelia repartit avec Melody en Europe, rendant cette dernière totalement hystérique.

- C'est trop génial ! Mais j'espère pour toi que tu as prit des pulls très chauds, parce que là-bas, je t'assure qu'il fait très froid. Mais en tout cas, c'est trop génial !!

Le mot 'génial' était omniprésent dans ses phrases, elle n'hésitait même pas à faire des phrases entièrement remplit de ce même terme, rendant la compréhension de Melody impossible pour quiconque ne connaissait pas la jeune fille aussi bien que son père ou sa meilleure amie.

Le lendemain, alors que les deux adolescentes ne dormaient que depuis très peu –une à deux heures-, Severus réveilla sa fille. Albus Dumbledore attendait dans le séjour depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, discutant avec son employé de chose et d'autre.

- Ma crevette, la secoua-t-il. Albus est là pour que vous discutiez de l'année prochaine.

- Si c'est une blague, papa, elle n'est vraiment pas de bon goût, maugréa-t-elle en se retournant de l'autre côté, essayant de se rendormir.

- Désolé pour toi. Mais il faut croire que la réalité à un goût amère.

Difficilement, l'adolescente se prépara, optant pour une douche froide pour bien se réveiller. Elle ne tenait pas à s'endormir devant Albus alors qu'il devait statuer sur son cas : elle était sûre que cette fois, son père le prendrait vraiment très mal.

En guise de petit déjeuné, elle prit un croissant qu'ils avaient ramené de chez eux la veille.

- Bonjour, salua-t-elle en entrant dans le séjour. Je suis désolée, mais je me suis couchée tard hier, et je pensais que vous arriveriez plus tard…

- Bonjour, répondit-il avec un sourire bien veillant. Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais dû me douter que vous alliez retourner en Amérique pour la fête de l'indépendance.

« En effet. » pensa amèrement Melody. « Mais bon, vu que vous ne vous souvenez même pas de Noël, une fête que vous fêtez aussi chez vous ; c'est tout à fait logique que vous ne vous souvenez pas des fêtes d'autres pays. »

- Bon, et bien commençons. A moins que vous n'y voyez une quelconque objection.

- Non, non. C'est bon, répondit-elle en masquant un bâillement.

Melody s'avança jusqu'à la table du séjour, pour être face au vieux directeur.

- Votre père m'a fait parvenir votre dossier scolaire…vous êtes une bonne élève très dissipée !

- Heu…oui, mais…

- Vous m'avez été fortement recommandée par vos professeurs. Mais vous devez savoir Miss Snape que les programmes, les cours, les examens et la discipline ne sont pas les même que dans votre ancien collège.

- Je suis au courant monsieur.

- Mais vous devriez rattraper touts les années que vous avez raté pour certaines matières et vous devrez en arrêter d'autre.

- J'en suis consciente.

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous venir à Poudlard ?

Melody le dévisagea et douta que la réponse 'parce que papa me l'a ordonné' soit une réponse acceptable.

- Et bien…vous savez, Tortuga school est la meilleure école de toute la côte Est d'après les journalistes. Pour moi, elle était vraiment la meilleure école des Amériques. Les enseignants là-bas sont très compétents et les locaux sont équipés pour les personnes handicapées. En revanche, j'ai entendu, par plusieurs personnes, que Poudlard était la meilleure école du Royaume-Uni et l'une des meilleures d'Europe. Je connais quelques uns des professeurs et je dois leur reconnaître un certain côté pédagogue.

Albus, à ses côtés haussa un sourcil. Il ne reconnaissait pas son professeur de potion dans cette mince description.

- Ne soyez pas surpris. Je peux vous assurer que je connais mieux mon père que vous et que je n'ignore pas ses méthodes d'enseignement. Mais dois-je vous rappeler que je connais aussi le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick.

- Et cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas d'avoir votre père en tant que professeur ?

- Cela est-il indispensable ?

- Je ne tiens pas à changer de professeur alors que j'ai un maître de potion sous la main.

- Oui, bien sûre. Mais vous m'avez mal comprise. Cela est-il indispensable que j'assiste aux cours de potions ? J'avais cru comprendre que l'on pouvait arrêter certaines matières dès la sixième année.

- En effet…mais cela dépend de votre orientation.

Albus la regarda avec attention.

- Vous savez déjà ce que vous souhaiterez faire ?

- Bien évidemment, répondit-elle enjouée. Je voudrais être musicienne professionnelle !

- Vous jouez de plusieurs instruments, il me semble.

- En effet. Je joue du violon depuis plus de onze ans, du piano depuis dix ans, de la guitare depuis six ans et je connais les bases de la flûte de pan.

- Votre ancien collège vous offrait-il des cours ?

- A vrai dire, oui et non. Ce n'était pas un de leurs enseignants qui m'apprenait mais mes professeurs étaient sur place.

- Expliquez-moi !

- C'est un cousin qui m'a apprit à jouer de la guitare : notre collège mettait à notre disposition une salle toutes les semaines.

- Oui, et pour la flûte de pan.

- C'est un ami que je me suis faite durant ma première année qui m'a apprit plusieurs morceaux.

- Il faut savoir qu'à Poudlard nous n'avons pas de cours de musique, en revanche, je me suis permis de vous apporter un exemple d'emploi du temps avec la liste complète des matières enseignées dans mon établissement, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant plusieurs parchemins. Maintenant, si vous me disiez sur quoi ont porté vos deux mémoires et quels en ont été les aboutissements.

- J'ai d'abord étudiées les Halkach : leurs coutumes, leur mode de vie, leur métabolisme –leurs besoins alimentaires et autres-, leur langage mais aussi leur techniques de combats et leur magie.

- Et à douze ans ?

Melody fronça les sourcils.

- C'était mon mémoire de premier cycle !

- Excusez-moi ?! s'étonna Albus en s'avançant sur sa chaise.

- Et bien oui. J'ai rencontré un Halkach lors de ma première année. Nous avons sympathisé. Et l'année suivante, j'ai réussit à faire mon mémoire.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous avez eut une mention spéciale. C'est très impressionnant. Et pourrais-je y jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, il en est hors de question. Les Halkach sont des elfes noirs, de par ce fait, ils ne sont pas appréciés par les sorciers. Et vous comprendrez sûrement qu'avec tous les renseignements que mon mémoire contient, il m'est impossible de la faire lire à quiconque. Seul deux sorciers en connaissent sont contenus. Et la seule chose que je puisse vous dire, c'est que pour constituer mon jury, mon ancienne directrice a été obligée de faire appelle à un Russe et à des Halkach.

- Oui, bien sûr. Et pour vos treize ans, vous avez donc…

- En effet. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'en suis jamais servie.

Albus passa pensivement une main dans sa barbe. Melody avait la sensation qu'il cherchait à savoir si elle était une menace ou non. C'était très dérangeant surtout à cause d'un sujet de mémoire qu'elle ne regrettait nullement. Elle s'entendait très bien avec la tribu qu'elle avait rencontrée, il y a de ça six ans.

- Et pour la fin de votre deuxième cycle ? se réveilla Albus.

- J'ai étudié les différentes langues.

- Et aujourd'hui, combien parlez-vous de langues ?

- Seulement trois, mentit Melody, dont une magique. Les mémoires de second et troisième cycles n'ont jamais un aussi grand impact que le premier sur le sorcier. Puisque les âges des grands accroissements magique chez un sorcier sont les premiers mois, à huit ans avec l'entré dans l'âge de raison, et à treize ans, le début de l'adolescence. Après il se peut que certaines personnes voient leur potentiel magique augmenter par la suite, mais ce sera soit moins spectaculaire que ses trois âge-là, soit ce n'est pas naturel –j'entends par là provoqué-.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignée.

Un silence s'installa. Albus était en train d'écrire des choses sur un parchemin. En attendant, Melody décida de feuilleter les documents qu'il lui avait remit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il y avait bien un planning, une liste de matières ; mais aussi une de fournitures. Dans cette dernière, Melody put y lire le nom de différents manuels avec l'édition, l'auteur et la matière à laquelle il correspondait, bien qu'il ne fallait pas s'appeler Merlin pour comprendre que 'Le troisième œil' n'était pas un livre de potions ou de sortilèges.

En tout cas, c'était étrange pour elle cette façon d'apprendre. Chez elle, les cours étaient répartis en Groups (un peu comme les modules). Ils apprenaient quelque chose de font en comble avant de commencer autre chose. Par exemple, s'ils voyaient comment se dissimuler aux yeux des autres, ils apprenaient toutes les potions, les sortilèges, les plantes ou les créatures qui pouvaient aboutir à ce fait. Et s'ils étudiaient une civilisation, ils apprenaient les rudiments de leur langage, leur mode de vie, leur magie, médecine et même leur croyance et leur histoire. Alors qu'à Poudlard, ils voyaient certainement les mêmes choses qu'eux, mais de manière totalement anarchique. Elle n'y comprenait pas réellement l'intérêt. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire et elle n'était pas non plus une personne influente dans leur ministère.

Au lieu de se casser la tête avec toutes ses questions, elle décida de continuer à lire la liste pour voir ce qu'il faudrait qu'elle se rachète et ce qu'elle devrait conserver.

Tout à la fin, il y avait la description de l'uniforme poudlarien féminin : des chaussures de ville vernis, des chaussettes, une jupe, un chemisier en dessous un pull noir avec un colle en V possédant le blason de Poudlard, une cape et une écharpe.

Melody écarquilla les yeux d'horreur : elle ne pouvait pas mettre cet uniforme-là.

- Heu…monsieur, dit-elle peu sûre d'elle. Il va y avoir un problème avec la tenue.

- Ah bon ?! s'étonna l'homme en relavant le visage vers la jeune fille. Et en quoi ?

- Je ne pourrais pas facilement mettre et retirer une cape. Je ne pourrais pas, à la place, mettre un manteau, ne veste…ou autre chose ?

Avant même qu'il est donné sa réponse, elle savait qu'il refuserait. Vivant avec une personne que l'on pourrait qualifier de glaçon sentimental quand on ne le connaissait pas, elle était capable de déceler la moindre once de sentiments sur le visage des gens. Mais ici, ce fut vraiment très simple, les sentiments sur le visage du vieil homme était aussi visibles que le nez au milieu du visage. Elle ne demanda donc pas si elle pouvait opter pour un pantalon au lieu de la jupe. Car elle savait d'expérience que les personnes qui ne voulait pas faire de concessions pour son handicape, ils voulaient encore moins en faire pour son bien être personnel.

« Et bien, ça promet d'être une année froide ! » songea-t-elle en regardant d'un mauvais œil la taille de la jupe sur la photographie jointe à la liste. « Comment les filles de cette école peuvent-elles réellement mettre ça dans un pays aussi polaire sans mourir de froid au bout de vingt minutes ? »

- Si non, à la rentrée, vous devrez retourner en sixième année, continua le vieil homme, sortant par la même occasion Melody de ses froides pensées.

- Comment-ça ? Je pensais pouvoir aller en septième année. J'aurais dix-sept ans dans quelques jours.

- Ce n'a rien à voir avec votre âge. Mais comme vous n'avez pas terminé votre sixième année à Tortuga school, vous ne pouvez pas passer en septième.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Je pense qu'au vu de mon dossier scolaire, si vous pouvez m'accepter dans votre établissement, je peux aisément intégrer directement la septième et rattraper mon retard, s'il y a besoin.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Mais au mois de décembre des testes vous seront fait pour que vous puissiez réintégrer votre année d'étude.

- Ce n'est pas logique. Ça veut dire qu'il faudra que je fasse deux remises à niveau !

- Je sais que ce n'est pas les meilleurs conditions pour bien passé ses ASPIC mais vu les circonstances, je peux vous assurer que c'est la meilleure solution que je puisse vous proposer.

- C'est mieux que rien mais…vous êtes sûr que…

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Et pour mes déplacements dans l'enceinte de votre collège ?

- Cela n'a pas changé en dix ans, sourit-il. Et si votre mémoire vous ferez défaut. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça : nous avons le même système que Tortuga school.

- Et mes soins ?

- Nous avons toujours une infirmerie, tenue par Mrs Pomfresh. Je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà.

- En effet.

- Et bien. Si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrais d'ici trois semaines pour vous expliquer comment se déroulera votre rentrée.

- Très bien monsieur. Alors à dans quelques semaines !

- Au revoir Melody ! répondit Albus.

Le vieil homme salua Severus et sortit de l'appartement. Melody alla se coucher, n'écoutant pas son père lui annoncer la visite de son filleul, l'après-midi même.


	6. Chapter 6

**stormtrooper2**** : salut, je suis contente de faire partie de tes favoris. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, en faite, je ne voulais pas le faire passer pour quelqu'un de méchant dans ce chapitre. Mais comme tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire, je crois que je n'ai pas assez expliqué. S'il n'a pas accepté ce changement d'uniforme c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un uniforme. Que lui aurait-il dit de mettre à la place de la cape ? De quel couleur ? Et s'il acceptait pour elle, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas pour les autres qui ont un autre problème. N'oublie que ce que tu as lu n'était que les 'pensées' de Melody, et donc elle ne connaissait pas les raisons de son refus qui fut d'ailleurs donné avec regret. Et merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. Et en effet, j'ai déjà tout prévu pour la faire remarcher. Bise.**

**Cricket32**** : oui oui oui, je suis sadique et je le revendique ! Mais j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! Heu…si non, entre Fred et Melody, ils ne sont pas ce que l'on appelle juste ami, mais ils ne sont pas ensembles. Tu comprendras plus tard…enfin j'espère. Pour Dumbledore, si tu parles des vêtements, et bien comme je suis une sadique doublé d'une fainéante (surtout que ça aurait été plus vite de faire un copier/coller), je te laisse lire la réponse que j'ai donné à stormtrooper2. Si non, le monde sorcier considère que Harry Potter est…réponse dans un prochain chapitre (enfin, si tu ne peux pas vivre sans la réponse, envoie moi soit une review, soit un message personnel, je me ferais une joie de te répondre). Kiss !**

**lise261**** : Heu…normalement, les prochains chapitres arriveront tous plus rapidement que le dernier. Je suis encore vraiment désolée, mais avec mes études, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Par contre, je suis navrée pour toi, mais Cho n'est qu'un délire passager de ma part, et normalement, on ne la reverra plus. Et je peux t'assurer que les cours de Melody ne vont pas être platonique, mais assez remuant. Mais bon, il va falloir encore attendre un peu pour sont entrés à Poudlard. Sur ce je te laisse découvrir la rencontre avec Draco. Bise.**

**Adenoide : Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, tu en entendras parler, je pense d'ici le prochain chapitre si je ne change pas mes plans d'ici là. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas parti. En revanche, pour la prophétie, je ne dirais qu'une seule chose Trelawney, dans ma fic, a fait une prophétie quelque peu…incomplète. J'aime l'idée que ce personnage se soit…comment dire sans t'en dire trop ?…très légèrement fait passer pour plus forte qu'elle ne l'est (mais tu comprendras sûrement mieux plus tard). Et Neuville jouera un rôle important dans l'histoire. Pour Draco, c'est expliqué dans le chapitre. Donc bonne lecture !**

**Gwladys Evans : Alors, inquiétant ou pas ?**

**Christine : Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question.**

**Emera17**** : Merci.**

**Ness : On ne change pas un Dumbledore qui gagne, lol. Pour répondre à ton étonnement, en ce qui concerne l'uniforme, je suis une grosse fainéante, je te laisse donc lire la réponse de ****stormtrooper2****. Pour ce qui est de l'arriver de Draco, normalement, vous n'auriez pas du le voir avant un ou deux chapitres, mais comme la plus part d'entre vous l'attendez au chapitre d'avant, je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment très cruelle de vous faire attendre encore. Pour l'histoire avec Fred, et bien c'est bien plus complexe que ça en a l'air. Car ils ne sont ni de simples amis, ni de parfait amoureux. Mais tout se dévoilera plus tard. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu lis bien une histoire Harry(fille)/Draco. En plus d'être sadique et fainéante, je ne suis pas amnésique.**

**Rozenn2356 : aucun problème si mon msn fonctionne toujours (y a des moments, je doute puisque je n'arrive pas à contacter les personnes pour corriger mes chapitres).**

Quand les deux jeunes filles se réveillèrent, il était déjà midi et Severus les attendait pour commencer le repas.

- Papou, on ne pourrait pas petit déjeuner à la place de manger ça ? tenta Melody en faisant des yeux de cocker.

- Je suis désolé ma crevette, mais j'ai promis à la mère d'Amelia que vous mangeriez équilibré et que vous ne feriez pas trop de bêtises durant cette semaine.

- Ouais. Ba si tu veux mon avis, faire louper le petit déjeuner à Amelia est une très mauvaise idée. D'ailleurs, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée !

- Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que les gens disent…c'est un vieux dogme que l'on dit aux enfants pour qu'ils ne partent pas à l'école le ventre vide.

- Je ne suis pas très convaincu Mr Snape. Maman me laisse toujours manger ce que je souhaite lorsque je me lève.

- Vraiment, s'étonna Severus. Je peux donc la contacter par cheminée pour lui demander confirmation ?

- C'est-à-dire que…à cette heure là, elle ne doit pas être là. Vous savez, elle a beaucoup de chose à faire…bredouilla Amelia, plus si sûre d'elle.

Severus les regarda toutes les deux. Il avait l'habitude de s'occuper des deux jeunes filles, et maintenant ces tentatives fonctionnaient beaucoup moins qu'il y a quelques années. Ce sont deux vraies petites roublardes ; mais tellement adorables…quand elles dormaient.

- Bien, donc ce sera du poulet pour tout le monde, reprit Severus.

Les deux filles se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Tant pis, ça serait pour une prochaine fois !

- Heu…papou, cette après-midi, on pourrait aller dans le Londres moldu, je voudrai montrer plusieurs choses à Amelia. Tu sais, c'est très beau là-bas.

- Si vous voulez. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, Amelia devra absolument me contacter pour me prévenir !

- Pourquoi ça ne doit pas être moi ? se rembrunit Melody.

- Je n'ai pas très envie que tu m'appelles toutes les deux minutes parce que tu as vu des voitures qui 'étrangement' roulent sur leurs roues, des gens marcher sur leurs jambes ou…je ne sais pas moi…un boulanger vendre du pain.

- Pff. N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais fais ça !

- C'est parce que ce n'ai jamais toi qui nous à prévenu en cas de problème.

- Bien entendu puisqu'il n'y a jamais eut de problème ! fit-elle remarquer en croisant ses bras.

Après le repas, les deux adolescentes sortirent de table tels deux fusées pour se précipiter vers la chambre de la musicienne.

- Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! assura cette dernière à son amie. Et demain, je te présenterai aux frères de Bill, je suis certaine que vous allez bien vous entendre : ils sont super cool !

- En tout cas, pour cette après-midi, j'ai une idée géniale, affirma Amelia.

- Moi aussi, mais on en parlera tout à l'heure, assura-t-elle en continuant beaucoup plus bas. N'oublies pas qu'en présence de mon père les murs ont des oreilles.

- Mm, tu as raison.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient sur le pas de la porte, écoutant les dernières recommandations Indispensables de Severus.

- Bon, et bien à tout à l'heure les filles. Et pas de bêtises !

- Mais non…tu nous connais ! répondirent-elles en chœurs.

Une fois dehors, Amelia suivit Melody jusqu'au centre ville pour faire du lèche vitrine. Les deux filles en raffolaient. Elles n'avaient pas ce que l'on appelle la fièvre acheteuse. Non, elles ce qui leur plaisaient été simplement de regarder, toucher, essayer de multiples vêtements, chaussures ou bijoux. De temps en temps, il leur arrivait bien entendu qu'elles achètent quelques accessoires, des habits, mais cela restait occasionnelle au grand soulagement de leurs parents.

Aujourd'hui, en revanche, faisait parti de ces jours là. Amelia tomba amoureuse d'une robe rouge courte à dos nue.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle me va Super bien ? demanda cette dernière à Melody pour la dixième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait achetée.

- Si, elle est très belle sur toi. En plus, tes chaussures vont avec elle…c'était donc le destin que tu t'achètes cette robe.

Melody se rendait bien compte de l'ânerie qu'elle racontait, mais elle en avait assez qu'Amelia lui pose toutes les trente secondes la même question.

- Ah ah ah. Très drôle. Si tu en as mare que je te parle, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Au pire, je peux retourner en Floride !

- Fais pas ton boudin. C'était pour rire. Allez ! Viens, j'ai une super idée !

Melody conduisit son amie dans un coiffeur avant de continuer leur 'visite' avec les boutiques. A dix-huit heures, elles rentrèrent à l'appartement où Severus les attendait, légèrement en colère.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit jeune fille que nous avions un invité cette après-midi ! s'écria-t-il lorsque la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit.

Un silence lourd de sens lui répondit.

- Je vous ai entendu entrer, donc je vous déconseille fortement de ressortir ! souffla-t-il.

- Je crois qu'on va passer un sale quart d'heure, murmura Amelia à sa complice, mais pas assez pour que les oreilles sensibles de Severus en soit préservé.

- Mais non, pourquoi crois-tu une chose pareil ? Voyons.

Melody alla dans le salon où elle savait trouver son père.

- J'avais complètement oublié. Il faut dire aussi, que j'étais fatiguée quand t…

Elle ne peut cependant pas finir sa phrase que son père la coupa devant son nouveau look.

- Heureusement que tu m'avais dit que vous ne feriez pas de bêtises ! dit-il. Tu as réfléchit combien de temps pour te dire 'tiens et si je me faisais peindre mes cheveux en bleu et trouer le ventre' ?

Il avait quitté une jeune femme et il se trouvait maintenant devant une adolescente en pleine crise d'identité selon lui –enfin façon de parler, elle avait tout de même les cheveux acajou avant de partir-.

En effet, face à lui se trouvait une fille qui portait toujours les mêmes anneaux aux oreilles, le même bracelet, le même collier dont le pendentif était perpétuellement caché sous son haut, elle avait les mêmes yeux d'un violet envoutant, lui affirmant qu'il s'agissait bien de Sa fille, mais dont les cheveux attachés en une queue haute et lui tombant sur les reins, toujours bruns de sa couleur naturelle, avaient maintenant des reflets bleus électriques. Cette couleur faisait ressortir sa peau mate, qui d'ailleurs était beaucoup moins couverte qu'à son départ. Melody avait troqué son pull à colle roulé pour un débardeur moulant et très court, dévoilant son piercing au nombril, et son jeans pour un pantacour toujours très près du corps.

- Mais…

- Non mais c'est pas possible !! Je pensais qu'après le tatouage, tu avais comprit ! continua son père sans faire attention à ses protestations.

- Pour le tatouage, je croyais que tu avais comprit toi aussi !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est pour la même raison que tu as fait…ça, cria-t-il en pointant ces cheveux.

- C'est pas ça. J'avais envie…de changer.

- Comme la dernière fois ?

- Que veux-tu Severus, Melody aime bien changer de tête, s'impliqua Amelia.

- Traitresse, siffla Melody à l'encontre de son 'amie', qui n'allait pas le rester longtemps si elle se rangeait aussi sournoisement du côté de son père.

Son amie, la connaissant peut être mieux qu'elle-même, fit fi des regards noirs qu'elle lui envoyait.

- Moi aussi je t'adore, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Il n'y a que les dieux que l'on adore Amelia, lui répondit-elle boudeuse.

- Mais tu n'as toujours pas comprit qu'elle te vénérait comme un dieu ? fit remarquer Severus.

- Aidez les gens, voyez comment ils vous remercient, se plaignit Amelia. En tout cas, vous ne m'y reprendrez plus à tendre la main à mon prochain.

- Je te l'aurai dit, mais aurais-tu seulement daigné m'écouter ?

- Mais bien sûre sa crevette, assura-t-elle.

- Mais vous êtes pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter avec ça !!

Alors que Melody croisait ses bras, montrant son état d'esprit, Amelia et Severus, eux pour leur part, souriaient et se retenaient de rire.

- Allons ma crevette. Tu sais bien que nous rions.

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dis une chose que je suis en mesure d'affirmer par moi-même rien qu'en vous regardant. Et puisque c'est comme ça, je préfère encore aller jouer du piano que vous voir vous foutre de moi.

Et sur ce, elle laissa Amelia et son père. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour eux. Elle savait qu'ils avaient un Grand sujet de conversation en commun : les potions. Amelia, au plus grand damne de son amie d'enfance, A-DO-RAIT les potions, leur vouant un véritable culte, et voulait devenir comme Severus, un maitre des potions. Pour se faire, ils avaient souvent des conversations dont Melody se serait très volontiers passée. Elle détestait toujours autant les potions que dans son enfance. Pour elle, elles n'avaient aucun intérêt…peut-être à part faire peur aux enfants en les menaçants de leur faire avaler une de ses immondices.

Elle ne sortit de sa chambre que lorsque son ventre lui cria famine. Et les deux étaient toujours dans le séjour, comme Melody se doutait, en train de parler de ses mixtures infâmes…mais bon, comme on dit, personne n'est parfait.

- Alors, on fait quoi demain ? demanda Melody avec un sourire, les coupant dans leur si 'passionnant' sujet de discussion.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu pour demain matin, commença Severus en se tournant vers sa fille. Mais je vous ai prévu une activité pour l'après-midi et la soirée.

- Ah ! C'est quoi ? demandèrent les deux filles, excitées par ce que leur réserver l'adulte.

Durant les vacances scolaires, les deux filles avaient l'habitude des idées Géniales du père de Melody. Une fois par an, il leur réservait une demi-journée. Elles étaient toujours, dans ces cas-là, plein de rebondissements. Les deux adolescentes avaient déjà été dans des parcs d'attractions, voir un match de Quidditch de leur équipe préférée, rendre visite à de la famille en Grèce ou au Japon, faire une journée relooking –depuis Severus regretter car c'est à partir de ce jour que sa fille changeait régulièrement de tête-, visiter les grandes villes des Etats-Unis –avec un créneau pour faire du shopping-…

- Je vous préviens, cette année, ce ne sera pas aussi…enfin, comme d'habitude. Mais je suis certain que ça va vous plaire.

- Oh allez papou. Dis nous ce que c'est, tenta sa fille.

- Pas la peine d'insister, vous ne saurez absolument rien. Vous auriez été là cette après-midi comme convenu, vous auriez pu avoir des informations…mais maintenant, il est trop tard. Tant pis pour vous.

- T'es pas drôle. Je t'ai déjà dit que nous ne l'avions pas fait exprès.

- Peut-être, mais avec Draco, on vous a attendu pendant deux heures.

- Je ne comprends pas. Il n'ait jamais passé à St Pete avant. Et aujourd'hui, il faudrait que moi, je me déplace pour que monsieur Draco Malfoy, le filleul de papou, puisse connaître la magnifique fille de son parrain.

- Je te signale que les Malfoy nous on déjà invité plusieurs fois pendant les vacances.

- Tu parles c'était les vacances de Noël, et personnellement je préfère passer les fêtes avec abuela et toi. De toute façon, il n'a pas à se plaindre, tu le voyais quand même pendant les weekends et les autres vacances !

- Tu pouvais tout de même être présente le jour où il devait enfin faire ta connaissance.

- Et vous avez discuté de quoi en notre absence ? rusa Melody pour avoir quelques renseignements sur la surprise du lendemain.

- Je ne vous direz rien, dit-il avant de changer de sujet. Alors, vous voulez manger quoi ?

- Mm. Moi, de la moussaka.

- Ouais, moi aussi ! En plus, tu sais super bien la faire, renchérit sa fille.

- Et bien c'est partit pour une moussaka.

Le soir, les deux filles jouèrent à 'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?', un jeu qu'elle avait inventé durant leur enfance au centre. Melody devait reconnaître se que dessinait Amelia, puis cette dernière devait découvrir quel chanson lui jouait son amie et ainsi de suite. Cette fois-ci, la dessinatrice utilisait un tableau à craie comme support et la musicienne, son violon. A vingt deux heures, Severus vint tout de même leur demander d'arrêter. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils étaient en appartement et que les voisins avaient aussi le droit de dormir.

- Mais, tu peux jeter un sort d'insonorisation, se plaignit Melody.

- Vous devriez faire comme eux. Vous en aurez besoin pour demain. Au fait, vous comptez faire quoi…

- Je vais présenter Amelia aux jumeaux, le coupa-t-elle.

- Que Merlin nous préserve, murmura-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Et donc comme convenu, après une courte nuit, les deux adolescentes se rendirent au magasin des jumeaux. Amelia poussa la porte et entra avec enthousiasme avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Melody, derrière elle, lui fonça dedans, la faisant tomber sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Melody en aidant son amie à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il y aurait tant de monde.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, on ne se fera pas trop remarquer.

- Mais tu sais que…

- Oui, oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ce passera très bien. Et puis, de toute manière, les jumeaux sont super sympa…

Elle ne put néanmoins pas finir sa phrase que deux mains vinrent boucher la vue de Melody.

- Devines qui c'est ? lui demanda le propriétaire de la paire de mains.

Mais, encore une fois, elle ne put pas répondre qu'un hurlement la fit sursauter.

- Bill !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria Amelia en enserrant le roux.

- Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire que Bill est le frère de mes patrons.

- C'est marrant, vous avez à peu de chose près la même réaction en me voyant, se moqua l'adulte.

- Que veux-tu, je crois que j'ai détins sur elle, souffla Melody. Au faite, tu ne saurais pas où sont tes frères ?

- Les quels ? demanda-t-il candidement.

- Et bien, ma fois, répondit Amelia, le plus naturellement du monde. Tes grands frères.

- Mais bien sûr, répondit-il comme si de rien été. Ils sont dans l'arrière boutique. Je crois même qu'ils ont prit un jour de congé et demandé à des amis de tenir leur magasin.

- Ok, merci pour l'information.

Melody conduisit son amie jusqu'à la dite arrière boutique. Elles y trouvèrent les deux compères en plein travail.

- Je crois que nous pourrions rajouter un peu de substance rouge, disait George.

- Mm, non, ça risquerait de rendre l'encre illisible si nous rajoutons encore du rouge. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi ; il manque quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme nous l'avions imaginé, c'est bien trop vert caca d'oie et même la texture n'est pas bonne.

- Moi, je te dis qu'en ajoutant de la substance rouge, la texture serait bonne et la couleur aussi.

Fred réfléchit pendant deux secondes avant de verser de la dite substance rouge, qui avait une belle couleur jaune. En voyant ça, Melody haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. Elle s'avança vers les garçons et incita Amelia à en faire autant.

- Salut les gars, dit-elle.

- Bonjour Melody, répondirent-ils sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Alors comment c'est passé ton concert ?

- Super bien. Et en plus, Amelia, ma meilleure amie, m'a fait la surprise de venir me voir. Elle est même rentrée en Angleterre avec moi.

- Elle est…

- Juste derrière vous, les coupa-t-elle.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour les faire se retourner sur les deux filles.

- Heu…désolé, dirent-ils en chœur.

Melody fit les présentations. Ils passèrent alors toute la matinée ensemble avant de se séparer à l'heure du repas.

- Et bien, nous sommes ravis d'avoir fait ta connaissance Amelia, lui assura Fred.

- Moi de même.

- Et surtout n'hésite pas à nous contacter, reprit George.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de cheminée chez moi. Dans notre pays, nous communiquons par téléphone, lui apprit Amelia.

- Pourtant Melody…

- Il n'y a que chez Melody et dans les grandes établissements –tel que les hôpitaux, les écoles, les gouvernements- qu'il y a des cheminées, pour facilité les communications internationales.

- En effet, chez nous, à Londres, nous avons le téléphone pour pouvoir communiquer avec ma famille en Floride. Mais, notre numéro de téléphone n'est connu que des sorciers pour éviter tout danger.

- Je ne savais pas que des sorciers utilisaient des choses moldues pour communiquer.

- Aucunes maisons de Floride, d'Australie ou d'Egypte ne possèdent de cheminée. Le climat n'est pas du tout adapter à ce type de communication. De la même manière qu'en Floride nous n'utilisons pas de hiboux pour envoyer nos messages –exceptions faites pour les envoies vers l'Europe-.

- Et vous, vous avez quoi comme oiseau ? demanda George.

- Moi, j'ai un Geai bleu. Il est tout petit, mais très efficace, répondit Amelia avec un grand sourire.

- Et moi, j'ai un oiseau sublime mais tellement bête que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache comment voler.

Les jumeaux la dévisagèrent, étonné qu'un oiseau aussi stupide soit-il puisse ignorer comment se déplacer.

- C'est un manchot ou quoi ?

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai un peu exagéré. Mais je vous assure que des moments, il m'exaspère vraiment. Non, mais je vous jure…quand la directrice lui demandait d'envoyer une lettre compromettante pour moi, il ne pouvait pas simplement la balancer dans les marais comme je lui ai apprit avant de revenir me voir comme si de rien été au lieu d'aller bien gentiment l'apporter à papou.

- Et ouais. Que veux-tu Daffy Duck est trop studieux.

- Tu as appelé ton oiseau Daffy Duck ?! C'est bizarre comme prénom.

- T'as trouvé ça où ?

- Quoi ? Vous auriez préféré que je l'appelle Bugs Bunny ? Personnellement, je ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à un lapin de 70 ans.

- Quel est le rapport ?! s'étonnèrent les deux frères.

- Quoi ?! Vous ne connaissez pas Tex Avery ??

Les deux filles les regardèrent comme s'ils débarquaient d'une autre planète. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, ne savaient pas s'ils devaient se sentir honteux ou insultés. Mais étonnement, c'est Bill, passant par là par pure hasard, qui leur répondit.

- Non, mes frères et les sorciers anglais en général ne connaissent pas Tex Avery, dit-il, faisant retourner les quatre occupants vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?! s'étonna Amelia. Vous n'avez pas la télé ?

- En faite, nous n'avons rien qui soit d'origine moldu, leur apprit-il.

- Et ça ne vous manque pas ? Personnellement, je ne pourrais pas me passer de mon MP3, s'horrifia Melody.

- De toute manière toi, sans musique, tu ne pourrais pas vivre.

- Et toi, avec tes potions chéries…répondit Melody avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux. Aux Etats-Unis, nous cohabitons et vivons en harmonie avec les moldues. Je ne connais pas un sorcier de chez nous qui ne connaissent pas le président moldu.

- Vous voulez dire que les moldus américains sont au courant de notre existence ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, les éclaira Amelia. Certains sorciers se montrent ouvertement à eux, mais la plus part des gens ne les prennent pas aux sérieux.

- Comme les voyants par exemple…ou les guérisseurs, compléta son amie.

- Mais les sorciers, par contre, se sont très bien intégrés aux moldus. Ainsi nous pouvons profiter de leurs découvertes et de leurs cultures.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que les deux filles ne rejoignent Severus à l'appartement. Elles étaient très impatientes de savoir ce que leur réservait ce dernier. Elles ne durent pas attendre très longtemps pour voir leur curiosité satisfaite. En effet, dès qu'elles franchirent la porte d'entrée, Severus, habillé de ses répugnants vêtements noirs, un sac sur les épaules, les attendait de pieds fermes.

- Je pensais que vous mettraient moins de temps pour revenir, fit-il remarquer aux deux adolescentes.

Elles ne répondirent rien, n'ayant rien à dire.

- Bien. Pour une question pratique, je suis désolé ma crevette, mais tu vas devoir laisser son fauteuil ici, reprit-il en se baissant sur sa fille. Et avant que tu ne commences à raller, ce n'est pas négociable…à moins que tu veuilles rester là.

Il laissa une micro seconde à sa fille afin qu'elle puisse choisir. Ne la voyant pas le repousser fortement, il baissant plus franchement sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Severus fut heureux que sa fille soit légère car il savait que ça n'aller pas être la dernière fois dans la journée qu'il serait obligé de la porter. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour sa fille adorée, bien qu'il ne l'admette pas à n'importe qui.

Il emmena ensuite les deux filles jusqu'à sa voiture, garée en bas de l'immeuble. Après une demi-heure de babillage et de questions incessantes sur la suite des événements, ils arrivèrent devant un imposant portail forgé.

- Voilà, nous sommes enfin arrivés à bon port, les coupa Severus en désignant la grille. Alors, si vous permettez, et si vous ne voulez pas que l'on reste à la porte, je dois m'identifier.

Les deux amies le dévisagèrent et regardèrent le mur de fer, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrière ses portes et faisant des suggestions plus improbables les unes que les autres.

- Si vous réussissez à vous taire pendant une minute, vous le saurez, leur assura Severus qui n'entendait pas ce que le portail lui demander. (ils se rendent dans le monde magique…donc c'est bien le portail)

Après avoir donné son nom ainsi que celui des filles, les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant un immense jardin dans le quel un manoir se détachait à l'horizon. Severus redémarra la voiture et roula jusqu'à un hangar.

- Papou, c'est ça ta super surprise ?! s'étonna Melody. Et dire qu'en plus, je ne pourrais même pas me déplacer toute seule puisse que tu m'as interdit de prendre mon fauteuil…j'en reviens pas !

- Attends. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si nul que ça en à l'air, tenta de la rassurer Amelia.

De son côté, Severus désespérait de ne pas avoir une fille comme cette dernière. La sienne était bien trop comme sa mère. Il ne le regrettait pas, mais des moments, ça en était accablant. Parce que, bien qu'il ait été éperdument amoureux de sa femme, cette dernière avait un caractère trop…Gryffindor à son goût. Il se demandait bien dans quelle maison sa fille allait atterrir à la rentrée : elle pouvait tout aussi bien retrouver à Hufflepuff qu'à Slytherin bien que se soit les deux maisons les plus opposées selon lui. D'un côté, il y avait les gentil Hufflepuff, et de l'autre les fourbes Slytherin. Mais dans son fort intérieur, il espérait grandement qu'elle aille à Ravenclaw. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était tout de même une des meilleures élèves de Tortuga school.

Il fut sortit de ses spéculations par l'objet de ses pensés. En effet cette dernière l'appelait, n'appréciant que moyennement de ne pas pouvoir sortir d'elle-même de la voiture.

Severus conduisit alors les deux adolescentes dans le hangar qui se révéla être une écurie. Et en voyant les chevaux devant elles, les deux filles hurlèrent de joie. Ça faisait trois ans qu'elles n'étaient pas retournée sur un cheval. Elles avaient, durant leurs années au centre de rééducation, apprit l'équitation. Mais malheureusement, elles n'avaient pas pu s'inscrire dans un club ou autre, et dans leur ancienne école, il n'y avait pas de chevaux. Les seules créatures qu'elles pouvaient montrer été les licornes. Or ces dernières ne se laissaient pas faire, et les deux jeunes femmes ne voulaient pas forcer une créature pour leur propre plaisir. Elles avaient donc renoncé à l'équitation. Mais il y a trois ans, un concours de duel et d'agresse interscolaire avait été organisé à leur lycée. Pour cette occasion, des chevaux et des dragons avaient élu domicile dans leur établissement en même temps que les autres élèves du pays sélectionnés pour l'occasion.

- Mais, tu aurais du nous prévenir, se plaignit tout de même Melody. Je ne pourrais pas monter dans cette tenue !

Il installa tout de même sa fille sur un cheval avant de se tourner vers son problème.

- Si tu ne veux pas de cette tenue, que penses-tu de celle-là ? demanda-t-il en la pointant de sa baguette.

Il fit un souple moulinet du poignet ce qui changea jean et son sweat en une longue jupe très ample et un bustier rouge blanche.

- Et tu trouves que c'est plus pratique comme ça ? demanda sarcastiquement sa fille, se posant vraiment des questions sur la santé mentale de son père. Non, mais ça va pas bien.

- Il me semble t'avoir vu en photo monter en amazone…pas plus tard que durant ma dernière convocation dans le bureau de ton ancienne directrice.

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Déjà, j'avais un pantalon, et en plus, ce n'était que pour la photo. Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas monter ainsi même si je le voulais…

- Mais bien sûre. Et tu comptes le faire croire à qui ? s'emmêla Amelia. Je t'avouerai que je sais pas comment tu t'y es prise, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et je peux jurer devant Merlin que tu ne l'as pas fait que pour la photo. Je me souviens très bien d'une balade avec…

- Ouais, bon c'est bon, la coupa-t-elle, avant qu'elle n'en dise trop. T'es vraiment une traitresse. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te rayer de ma liste d'amie.

- Que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible, se vanta son amie, s'avança vers elle avec son cheval.

- Et puis comme ça, je suis sûr que tu ne feras pas sauter ton cheval n'importe où, reprit Severus en allant chercher sa monture.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'écurie et Severus partit vers la maison, qui prenait plus un air de château au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

- Au faite, papou, où sommes-nous ? s'enquit Melody, faisant ralentir son cheval.

Bien qu'elle ait déjà montée ainsi, elle était beaucoup moins à l'aise que lorsqu'elle montait 'normalement'. Mais son père, au lieu de suivre son mouvement, fit au contraire galoper son cheval en lui répondant qu'il n'y avait qu'une façon pour elle de le savoir : le suivre. La jeune femme, boudeuse, se tourna vers son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le suit ou pas ? demanda-t-elle, incitant fortement son amie à choisir la deuxième option.

- Mm…je sais pas. Tu sais, ton père nous a toujours fait de supers surprises. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois-ci changerait à la règle.

- Je ne sais pas. Laisses moi réfléchir…mm…peut-être que parce que depuis que tu es arrivée vous vous liguez contre moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. On ne se ligue pas contre toi. Si c'est pour la robe…

- Non, je sais pourquoi il a fait ça. Mais hier par exemple, quand nous sommes rentrées, tu…

- Excuses moi, mais ça faisait plus de deux mois que je ne t'avais pas vu. J'avais un peu de temps à rattraper !

- Mais, moi, je ne t'ai pas embêtée, se plaignit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne profites pas des occasions…

Mais les deux filles se turent. Des hurlements de joie leur parvinrent aux oreilles.

- Ça provint de la maison, non ?! s'étonna Amelia.

- Mm, je crois. On va voir ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas suivre ton père, se moqua son amie, élançant son cheval pour rattraper Melody.

- J'y peux rien, je suis curieuse.

- Et la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- Tu peux parler, ria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui, l'année dernière, a eut un mois de retenue à cause de ça.

- Que veux-tu, personne n'est parfait, dit-elle, 'docte', avant de reprendre vivement. La première arrivait !

Alors qu'Amelia avait un avantage certain sur son amie –elle était en toute possession de ses jambes et dans une position beaucoup plus pratique pour faire de la vitesse-, elle n'arriva pas à distancer son amie. Elles virent donc en même temps que devant le manoir une centaine de personnes leur donnaient l'impression de les attendre.

- Et bien. Je pensais que vous n'arriverez pas, leur fit remarquer Severus en s'avançant vers elles.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ? demanda Melody en désignant toutes ses personnes qui les regardaient.

- Ce sont des personnes du ministère ou au moins des personnalités, lui répondit son père. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a que des clowns, aucun acrobates n'est ici, on ne volera donc pas ton titre ; et je n'ai vu aucun dresseur de fauves, et encore, faudrait qu'il soit drôlement douer…moi-même je n'ai réussit que ça avec toi.

Melody n'écoutait déjà plus son père.

« Pourquoi papa nous a amener ici avec ces gens que l'on ne connaît pas ? Je sens qu'il y a anguilles sous roche. Et même une anguille de taille. » songea-t-elle, s'avançant vers les adultes.

- Mais pourquoi sont-ils là ? s'interrogea Amelia.

- Parce que c'est eux qui m'ont invité. Vous vous souvenez que je suis un maitre des potions ? leur dit-il sardoniquement. Et bien figurez-vous que j'ai mit au point une potion. Etonnant non ?

- Et quelle est encore cet immonde breuvage ?

- Ho…c'est une potion thérapeutique, répondit-il évasivement.

Il savait que sa fille ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus, connaissant son aversion pour les potions. Et il en était assez soulagé pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant de ses recherches, mais surtout il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse l'existence de cette potion en particulier avant deux ou trois mois, quand elle pourra être commercialisée.

- Bon, et bien je vous laisse les filles. Vous avez toute votre après-midi. Je veux tout de même vous voir ici à…disons dix-huit heures. Nous sommes aussi invités pour le repas et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez remarquer plus que nécessaire.

- Hey ! Mais c'est pour ça que tu voulais que je porte cette robe alors ! comprit-elle, les yeux remplis de reproche.

- A tout à l'heure les filles. Et amusez-vous bien !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Défiles toi ! Ça te va si bien.

- C'est pas grave. Allez viens, on va faire le tour du propriétaire.

- Pourquoi pas.

« De toute manière, je n'ai pas trop le choix. » pensa-t-elle amèrement. « J'ai horreur d'être dépendante des autres comme ça ! »

Mais avant de ruminer d'autres sombres idées, Amelia l'avait déjà trainée dans une course folle. Et à leur étonnement, elles furent rejointes par deux garçons, dont un pas inconnu à Melody.

- Hey, Blaise ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher d'elles, lui aussi à cheval.

- Hey, salut Melody ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il surpris de croiser la jeune fille à un dîner mondain.

- Comme toi sûrement. En tout cas, je te présente Amelia, ma meilleure amie. Amelia, voici Blaise, un fils d'un commerçant de la rue de ce matin.

- Enchanté, lui sourit la jeune fille.

- Moi de même, lui rendit-il avant de se tourner vers son voisin.

Ce dernier, un adolescent de leur âge, grand, les cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs. Il avait un physique extraordinaire. Melody aurait presque juré qu'il était albinos s'il avait porté des lunettes de soleil. Ses yeux bleus et sa peau très claire laissaient tout de même planer un doute. Mais malgré sa curiosité, dirons-nous, maladive, elle ne demanda pas au garçon s'il était malade. A la place, elle arrêta de fixer le jeune homme et se concentra sur ce que lui disait Blaise.

- Donc voici Draco, un ami d'enfance, finit-il en désignant le blond.

- Draco comme Draco Malfoy ?? demanda Melody, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Heu…oui, pourquoi ? demanda le brun.

Le principal concerné regarda étonné les deux filles se lançaient un regard de connivence avant de le fixer avec un sourire indescriptible.

- Pour rien. Alors ça vous dit une balade à cheval ? demanda Amelia aux deux garçons.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, répondit le blond avec un sourire séducteur.

Face à l'attitude de ce dernier, les deux filles se regardèrent, amusées. Melody sut d'ores et déjà qu'elles allaient bien s'amuser.

Les quatre adolescents avancèrent donc tranquillement, puis, progressivement de séparèrent en deux. Blaise se rapprocha d'Amelia pour faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, laissant les deux autres derrière eux.

- Ca ne te dérange pas trop ta robe pour faire de l'équitation ? demanda Draco, plus que surpris de son style vestimentaire.

- Pour dire vrai, un peu. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

Le garçon lui lança un regard voulant clairement dire 'Comment ça ?'.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit-elle avec un sourire. Alors dis m'en plus sur toi. Où es-tu né ? Que fais-tu dans la vie ? Quels sont tes passions ? Es-tu quelqu'un de timide ou d'extravertie ? Quels sont tes rêves ? Combien as-tu eu de relation amoureuse ? Garçon ou fille ?...dis moi tout.

Draco la fixait incrédule.

- Et bien, en tout cas, toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que tu es curieuse, rit-il. Donc pour commencer, si je me souviens bien, je suis née à Londres, le 5 juin 1991 (je sais que normalement, ils sont nés en 1980, mais personnellement je ne me souviens plus très bien des années 90 dont 1997 où aurait dû se passer l'histoire). Je suis donc étudient à Poudlard pour encore un an. Sans quoi j'aime beaucoup le Quidditch ; et on ne peut pas dire que je sois timide ou extraverti. Pour ce qui est de mes relations, je ne les ai jamais compté et c'était toutes des filles…j'ai bien répondu ?

- Mm…si on veut. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit quels étaient tes rêves.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Melody le regarda en haussant un sourcil, septique. Mais elle décida de ne rien ajouter.

- Alors, pour moi, commença-t-elle avec entrain. Comme toi, je suis née à Londres le 2 août : donc presque deux mois après toi. En ce moment, je travaille dans un magasin sur le chemin…de Traverse, il me semble. J'adore aussi le Quidditch, mais je préfère de loin la musique. J'en fais depuis l'âge de six ans. Et j'aimerai avoir une maison, un mari, une douzaine d'enfants, un lapin et être une musicienne de carrière.

- Tu joues de quel instrument ?

- On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui sois curieuse, sourit Melody.

- Ce n'est pas de la curiosité, c'est pour faire la conversation.

- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. Alors juste pour conserver avec toi, je fais du violon, du piano, de la guitare et de la flûte de pan.

- Tout ça !! s'étonna-t-il.

- Que veux-tu, on est passionné ou on ne l'est pas.

- Vu comme ça…

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire. Ils continuèrent leur promenade en discutant de Quidditch. Draco lui avoua même qu'il aimerait, quant à lui, être pris dans l'équipe d'Angleterre à sa sortie de Poudlard.

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu voulais douze enfants. C'est pas un peu beaucoup ? demanda-t-il, sur le chemin du retour.

- En faite, je suis fille unique et j'en ai souffert pendant longtemps. Quand j'étais toute petite, je n'avais personne avec qui jouer, et quand j'ai rencontré Amelia ce n'était pas encore pareil. Bien que mon père ait fait tout ce qu'il ait pu, je ne pouvais pas teindre notre chien Fido avec lui et faire croire qu'il avait attrapé une maladie très rare, ou encore jouer jusqu'à pas d'heure alors que le lendemain il fallait se lever tôt.

- Tu sais, moi aussi je suis fils unique. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veuille douze enfants pour autant.

- Oui, mais avec douze enfants, on peut faire un match de Quidditch.

- Le Quidditch se joue à sept. Donc il en faudrait quatorze…

- Et bien non. Tu oublies qu'il faut être deux pour faire des enfants. Et personnellement, je ne me considère pas comme une poule couveuse, ni même un boulet sur un balai. Je suis tout à fait compétente dessus, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étais dans l'équipe de Quidditch de mon école.

- Au fait, tu as été à quelle école. Je ne souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard.

- C'est normal, je n'y étais pas. Je suis peut-être née à Londres, mais je n'y suis pas restée longtemps. J'étais à l'étranger.

- Ha ok. Alors tu es allée à Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois allée à une de ces deux écoles dont je ne connais même pas le nom ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Mais avec Poudlard, c'est les trois plus grandes écoles. Ce n'est pas possible que tu n'en aies jamais entendu parler.

- Ba si. Je serais toi, je serais moins sûre de ce que j'avance.

- Mais…commença-t-il avant de laisser tomber face au visage fermé face à lui. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ce soir ? Moi, mon père voulait me présenter à certaines personnes influentes de ce pays.

- Désolé pour toi. Moi, je suis simplement venue faire du cheval avec Amelia.

- Mais tes parents doivent être…

- Je crois que mon père a été invité. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai comprit.

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Mais tu ne peux pas être ici si tu n'as pas été invité.

- Alors c'est que je suis invitée, conclut Melody en accélérant la cadence de son cheval.

Elle venait de voir Amelia et Blaise. Ça faisait bien une heure qu'ils les avaient laissés tout seul. Et elle comptait elle aussi profiter de ses deux amis avant que l'une ne reparte aux Amériques et que l'autre chez lui, à Londres.

- Attends moi, lui cria Draco derrière elle.

- Non, montres moi ce que tu vaux sur un cheval. Parce que depuis tout à l'heure, tu me dis que tu es le meilleur joueur de Quidditch, le plus beau garçon de ton école, le plus intelligent étudient de tous les temps, le plus pur sang pur qu'il soit et j'en passe. Mais que sais-tu réellement faire avec un cheval sous les fesses ?

Melody, loin d'être agacée par la vantardise du blond, le trouvait amusant à voir sans arrêt lui dire qu'il était ce qui lui semblait la personne la plus géniale. Mais elle voulait tout de même qu'il remette les pieds sur terre. Parce que, bien que drôle, au bout d'un moment, c'était agaçant de parler à quelqu'un avec un égo aussi démesuré. Et elle ne connaissait qu'une solution pour lui faire désenfler les chevilles.

Elle laissa l'adolescent la rattraper et même la distancer, lui laissant croire qu'il était plus rapide, avant de lancer son cheval aux galops en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop fatigué. Mais malgré ces faibles craintes, le cheval ne montra aucun signe d'essoufflement. Et, sans que Draco ne comprenne comment, deux cent mètres plus loin, Melody l'attendait aux côtés de ses deux amis.

- Comment t'as fait ça ?! lui demanda Draco.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté. Apparemment mon équidé tient plus à me faire plaisir que le tien. Ou alors tu es trop lourd, tu l'as donc ralentit. Pauvre bête, dit-elle regardant l'animal face à elle avec de la pitié bien visible dans ses prunelles violettes.

- Ah ah, très drôle ! se rembrunit-il. Dis lui toi, Blaise, que je suis le meilleur.

- Heu…je serais de toi, je n'en serais pas si sûre, ria Amelia. Tu sais, avec un instrument, un balai ou une baguette…en faite un peu n'importe quoi tant que ce n'est pas un chaudron…dans les mains, Melody est vraiment impressionnante.

Melody et Blaise souriaient clairement de la réaction d'enfant gâté du blond. Amelia, quant à elle, le trouvait franchement exaspérant.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord pour reconnaître ma victoire écrasante…ça serait sympa de rentrer avant que papou ne s'impatiente de trop. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à me faire passer un deuxième savon aujourd'hui, et surtout en public.

- Pff, souffla Amelia. N'importe quoi, tu sais que ton père t'adore. Et ce n'est pas la petite remarque de rien du tout qu'il nous a fait cette nuit…

- Ouais, et ba si toi tout te passe dessus, je ne suis pas dans ton cas. Vis pendant deux mois sans magie et on en reparlera !

- Ok, ok. Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, ria-t-elle.

- Désespérant. Et en plus, elle se trouve drôle, se lamenta la brune –enfin, maintenant avec des reflets bleus- avec un sourire aux lèvres démentant son ton désappointé.

Ce à quoi lui répondit son amie d'enfance qu'elle aussi l'adorait, n'oubliant pas d'employer le surnom que son père lui avait donné plus de dix ans auparavant. Après quoi, ils se rendirent tous à l'entrée de la maison où les attendait Severus Snape.

- Et bien tu as de la chance, ton père n'est pas encore arrivé, commença Blaise en descendant de cheval.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu ne le vois pas ?!

- Et bien, à pars Snape, il n'y a personne. Donc ton père n'est pas encore là.

- Et bien c'est là que vous faites tous les deux erreurs, mon père est votre professeur de potion : Severus Snape.

Les deux garçons furent totalement abasourdis, fixant la jeune femme comme s'il venait de lui pousser des antennes sur la tête.

- Ba, ne faites pas cette tête là, ria Amelia. Après quelques années, je vous assure qu'on arrive à comprendre que la beauté de Severus est tout à fait réel et que ce n'est pas une illusion d'optique persistante.

La dite illusion de beauté s'approcha de Melody pour la faire descendre de cheval et sans attendre que ses deux élèves se remettent de l'annonce, il dit à Amelia de les suivre. Il les emmena, Melody toujours dans ses bras, à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Et les deux filles purent constater qu'elle était plus grande qu'elle ne paraissait vue de l'extérieur. La maison avait plus une allure de château, et les deux filles arrêtèrent rapidement de tenter de s'orienter à travers tous les couloirs, les halls ou les passages par lesquels Severus les faisait passer. Ils arrivèrent, après deux minutes, dans une grande salle de réception.

Les centaines de personnes qu'elles avaient vues plus tôt étaient rassemblés là, tous installés autour de plusieurs tables disposées de-ci de-là. Severus les guida vers une des tables, qui, selon Melody, était plus importante d'après la place stratégique de celle-ci et le nombre de chaises qui l'entouraient.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable pour vous deux, commença Severus, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter l'invitation.

- Et ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça un autre jour ? demanda Melody, légèrement boudeuse.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tous ces diners, mais on ne…

- On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, oui, je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Mais tu ne crois pas que j'en ai eu assez dans ma vie.

- Mais là, ma crevette, ce n'est pas la même chose. Ils ne sont pas venus pour ton talent, mais pour le mien.

- Et oui Melody, ne soit pas ingrate, se moqua Amelia. Tout le monde a le droit à son heure de gloire.

- Et bien, j'espère que tu m'inviteras quand ce sera le tien. Je ne veux manquer la tête que tu feras pour rien au monde ! ria Melody en imaginant la dite tête.

- Tu sais, les peintres n'ont pas autant de succès que les musiciens.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant, traitresse !

Severus laissa les deux filles. Il avait apprit avec le temps que bien qu'elles donnaient l'impression de se crêper le chinon, elles ne faisaient que passer le temps et s'amuser des réactions des autres face à leur joute, qui restait quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'elles disent verbale. Il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter les deux adolescentes échanger leur point de vue sur des sujets 'hautement' philosophique, tel que le dernier film, la mode ou leur verni à ongles.

Après son départ, Amelia s'installa à côté de l'autre jeune fille, prenant une position plus confortable pour discuter plus sérieusement.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Blaise ? commença Melody. Je trouve que vous avez passé beaucoup de temps tous le deux.

- Tu sais, on n'a pas beaucoup discuté…

Melody la dévisagea trente secondes avant d'éclater de rire, n'écoutant pas les justifications de son amie sur leur autre activité.

- Pas beaucoup discuter, hein ? Ça m'étonne un peu de toi. Mais après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu m'étonnerais ! ria Melody, devant une Amelia rougissante.

- Mais non, tu as mal compris…

- Oh, je crois justement que j'ai très bien compris !

- Je me suis mal exprimée…

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné…

- Pourquoi, à quoi penses-tu que je pense ? demanda-t-elle vicieusement.

Amelia lui sourit diaboliquement.

- Mais au faite, de quoi avez-vous parlé avec le filleul de Severus ?

- De diverses banalités sans importances.

- Et à qui veux-tu faire croire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit une voix grave dans leur dos, les faisant sursauté. Mais je confirme.

- Draco Malfoy et Blaise. Vous vous êtes tout de même remis de la beauté de Severus ?

- Arrêtes de bavez sur mon père, c'est écœurant. Et je pourrais en glisser deux mots à _Petrouchka_, dit-elle en grimaçant sur le prénom.

- Et tu le ferais pour m'embêter ou pour la rendre jalouse ?

- Grr, grogna Melody. Je ne peux pas la sentir. Je ne sais pas comment papou fait pour la supporter !

- Mm…l'amour rend aveugle !

- Mon père n'est pas amoureux de ce…cette…pimbêche ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Ba si tu veux mon avis, ça en a tout de même tout l'air. Tu ne souviens pas…

- Si, dit-elle en réprimant un frisson. J'en fais toujours des cauchemars. Ils auraient pu faire ça autre part, quand même.

- Que veux-tu. Je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient pensé que nous aurions pu les surprendre.

- Ce sont…mon père, se reprit-elle, est un adulte pensant. Il aurait dû mettre une note à l'entrée pour prévenir quiconque de rentrer.

- Si tu avais vu un mot pareil, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

- Je te l'accorde, je me serais précipitée droit sur eux. Mais au moins, j'aurais été prévenue.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu dis ça maintenant, mais…

- Ouais, bon de toute manière on ne va pas polémiquer sur toutes les femmes que papou ramène à la maison.

- C'est sûre, vue que tu les as toujours toutes détestée !

Les deux filles se tournèrent ensuite vers les garçons, se souvenant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, et…partirent dans un fou rire. Les jeunes hommes avaient retrouvé leur état d'hébétude de tout à l'heure. A priori, ils ne s'attendaient pas que leur professeur de potion puisse avoir des relations avec des femmes.

- On croyait qu'il était avec McGonagall, souffla Blaise après quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Severus était avec…

- Ils sont souvent ensembles, discutant à voix basse, la coupa Draco.

- Si papou avait l'air en colère et Minnie euphorique, ils parlaient de moi, assura Melody.

- Minnie ?! répétèrent les deux garçons.

Dire qu'ils étaient étonnés était un euphémisme. Ils avaient retrouvé leur état de tout à l'heure, ce qui devenait assez récurant.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

Amelia haussa les épaules, aussi surprise que son amie de l'attitude des deux garçons.

- Ce son des petites natures, que veux-tu. Les adolescents ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, répondit-elle tout de même.

- Ou alors c'est le faite qu'ils soient trop à l'est qui met dans cet état.

- Heu…on dit être à l'ouest pas à l'est.

- Et bien, c'est bien ce que je dis. Puisqu'ils sont trop souvent à l'est, pour rétablir la donne, toutes les cinq minutes, ils sont à l'ouest.

- Hé ! Vous savez ce qu'elles vous disent les petites natures de l'est ! s'écria Draco.

- Non, mais on vous écoute, lui sourit Melody.

Les quatre adolescents partirent alors dans un fou rire, durant lequel Blaise et Draco s'installèrent en face des deux filles. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, assit à côté d'un ministre, de quelques médicomages et, à ce que Melody avait comprit, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Ireland. Les adolescents firent abstraction des adultes qui les entouraient, discutant librement sans se soucier que le sujet d'une de leur conversation soit assit à la même table qu'eux ou non. Après tout, les autres n'avaient qu'à pas écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Eux, respectaient leur conversation stérile, alors ils n'avaient qu'à faire la même chose avec leurs conversations engagées ou légères.

A la fin de la soirée, Amelia avoua à Melody avoir changé d'avis concernant Draco. Et contre toute attente, ce fut Severus qui dû tirer les filles pour rentrer à la maison une fois le diner terminé.

Amelia resta encore une semaine avec eux à Londres avant que Severus la ramène en Floride. Les deux filles se promirent de se revoir avant la rentrée des classes. Elles se téléphonèrent quotidiennement, à heure déterminée, et s'écrivirent toutes les semaines. Melody retourna travailler et leur fit même un petit concert le jour de son anniversaire, comme convenu. Elle reçut de très beaux cadeaux, dont le tableau qu'Amelia lui avait promit, les représentant toutes les deux dans leur ancien lycée.

Le mois d'août passa rapidement. Et elle était déjà à cinq jours de sa rentrée à Poudlard. En ce beau vendredi après-midi, Melody était impatiente de pouvoir prendre une pause afin de poster sa lettre pour son amie ; son oiseau étant toujours aux Etats-Unis. Ils devaient aller le rechercher avec son père le lendemain. Et elle espérait pouvoir revoir Amelia en même temps.

- Si tu veux, dès que nous serons livrés de nos ingrédients, tu pourras y aller. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de quinze minutes pour maintenant, lui sourit Fred.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je ne suis pas du tout pressée, assura-t-elle, la tête haute.

- Mais bien sûr. Et moi je suis le ministre de la magie !

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, faussement surexcitée. Tu aurais pu me le dire avant.

- Oui, mais si tu n'es pas si pressée que ça pour aller…je ne sais où…tu peux toujours…

- Non, c'est bon, le coupa-t-elle. Tout compte fait, je crois que je vais la prendre dans un quart d'heure.

- Mm, je vois que…

Mais Fred fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un client. Un homme, grand, blond, les yeux et la peau claire s'avança vers eux d'un pas conquérant. Melody n'en revenait pas, et Fred le fixait intensément.

« C'est pas possible ! » se dit-elle. « Ca ne peut pas être lui. Il devrait être à des milliers de kilomètres normalement. »

- Bonjour, les salua l'inconnu avec un fort accent.

Enfin pas si inconnu que ça pour Melody, qui commençait à paniquer. S'il était venu, ça ne devait pas être sans raison. Après tout, il n'aurait pas traversé l'Atlantique simplement pour acheter des farces et attrapes, justement dans la boutique où elle travaillait. Et puis de toute manière, acheter des farces ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Salut, répondit Melody. Tu vas bien ?

- Il faut que je te parle, dit-il, esquivant la question par la même occasion. Tu veux manger une glace ? Je te l'offre !

Melody regarda Fred qui lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait prendre sa pause tout de suite, et qu'ils se débrouilleraient pour la livraison.

- Tu es sûr ? insista-t-elle tout de même. La commande était importante, vous allez réussir à…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour nous. Avant que tu ne viennes ici, on avait déjà de grosses livraisons et quand tu seras partie, on en aura encore. Et en plus, ton…ami à l'air d'avoir des choses importantes à te dire pour te soudoyer avec une glace, dit-il d'un ton plus léger.

- Bien, dans ces cas là, à tout à l'heure.

Alors que Melody allait prendre sa chaise, l'individu la devança et la prit dans ses bras. Après un dernier salut, ils sortirent de la boutique.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures sans que les jumeaux ne revoient leur employée. Au début, ceux-ci ne s'inquiétèrent pas, pensant qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire et qu'ils avaient tout simplement oublié l'heure. Mais après trois heures d'absence, ils se décidèrent à faire le tour du chemin de traverse, sans succès. Ils contactèrent donc son père pour savoir s'il ne l'avait pas vu ou s'il n'avait pas tout simplement eu de ses nouvelles. Au même moment, un magnifique oiseau vint déposer un parchemin dans l'appartement de la famille Snape à Londres, et un hibou fit de même dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley.

**D'après vous, dans quelles maisons sera Melody ? Celui ou celle qui me donnera la bonne réponse pourra influencer le chapitre 8 en me donnant un élément qu'il voudra voir y figurer (dans la limite du raisonnable sachant que ma fic n'a qu'un rating T et que ça reste dans la possibilité. Je ne pourrais, par exemple, pas faire un Draco gay ou faire mourir Melody.) C'était une idée comme ça, pour mettre un peu de piment dans ma rédaction (je vous rassure, ça ne changera, je pense, en rien le déroulement de l'histoire).**

**A bientôt, pour le prochain chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Mais je suis très surprise de constater que personne n'a trouvé dans quelle maison Melody sera répartit –dans ce chapitre-. Donc, pour ne pas vous pénaliser (je dois vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu), tout ceux qui ont répondu à ma question peuvent me donné un élément du prochain chapitre (dans la limite du possible, si non, j'essayerai de le mettre dans un autre chapitre). Donc lise261, Emara17, cealya potter, stromtrooper2, Cricket 32, Myria Clara Tonks, zaika j'attends vos idées avant de commencer mon nouveau chapitre (si possible envoyer le moi par message personnel, merci).**

**RAR anonymes :**

**Jonzac : tu y es presque, mais je te le laisse découvrir par toi-même. et merci pour le compliment.**

**Gwladys Evans : heu…non, je ne plaisante pas. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Melody n'a pas été enlevée. Il ne faut pas croire, je les adore les personnages. Mais ne dit-on pas qui aime bien châtie bien ? Non, je plaisante. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu es aimée Amelia.**

_Trois heures plus tôt._

L'homme emmena Melody dans le Londres moldu en lui assurant que les glaces moldues étaient bien meilleures que celles que les sorciers faisaient, ce à quoi elle répondit que personnellement elle préférait les glaces de Floride moldues ou sorcières.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant tout le chemin qui les séparait du glacier. Une fois arrivé, l'homme posa Melody sur une chaise et ils prirent commande.

- Alors, tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me payer une glace ? demanda-t-elle, quand le serveur leur apporta leur dessert.

- J'aurais aimé. Mais c'est autre chose qui ma conduit à toi.

- Tu voulais me revoir avant la rentrée? continua-t-elle devant le manque de coopération de son ami.

Elle ne s'attendait bien évidemment pas à une réponse positive. Mais le voir tourner autour du pot ne lui ressemblait pas. Ça l'exaspérait un peu et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Surtout qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de sourire à ses âneries. Il paraissait mal à l'aise, inquiet, agité et sur la défensive.

- Non, Melody, c'est sérieux.

Melody perdit instantanément son sourire et écouta son ami. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et sa gauche avant de commencer. Plus il parlait et plus elle devenait blême, incapable de le couper pour avoir plus de détailles, afin de comprendre comment il savait tout ça, qu'elle n'était même pas sûre elle-même de vouloir entendre.

- Depuis un mois et demi, quelqu'un tente de mettre la main sur ton mémoire de premier cycle. Et il est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Bien qu'au début, ces actes étaient insignifiants. Il se contenter de questionner certaines personnes comme des professeurs ou des camarades de Tortuga. Il faisait des recherches pour savoir si ton mémoire avait été publié. Mais ensuite, n'ayant aucune information, il a commencé à employer des méthodes moins légales. Il est allé aux archives du ministère sans autorisation –qui de toute manière n'aurait jamais obtenue- et a fouillé sans prendre le temps de se soucier si les autres documents étaient fragiles. Si ses derniers n'avaient aucune valeur à ses yeux, ils finissaient sur le sol. Heureusement, nous savons tous les deux que ton mémoire ne peut être trouvée, et personne ne connaît son contenu sauf toi, ton jury, les Halkach et moi. Et apparemment, ne me demande pas comment il s'y est prit, mais il la découvert. Le professeur russe, qui fait partie de ton jury, a été retrouvé sans vie ce matin. Et j'ai l'intuition qu'il ne va pas en rester là.

La glace de la jeune fille lui semblait amère et salée, et le liquide chaud et incolore qui se répandait sur ses joues n'y été peut être pas pour rien. Le dessert était doucement mais sûrement en train de fondre.

- Tu te trompes Mike, murmura Melody entre deux sanglots. Il ne peut pas être mort. Il ne peut pas…

- Je suis navré Mel', lui assura-t-il en posant une main sur la sienne pour la réconforter. Mais tu dois me croire et faire très attention.

- Mais, tu ne comprends pas !

- Je sais que vous vous entendiez bien, reprit-il doucement en regardant au dessus de son épaule. Mais nous sommes en danger et…

Le garçon s'interrompit brusquement et avant que Melody ne puisse lui demander ce qui lui prenait, il se jeta sur elle, la projetant par terre. Cette fois-ci, elle lui hurla de lui donner des explications. Et pour toute réponse, il les fit transplaner.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je suis sûre que tu m'as cassé le bras ! lui dit-elle hargneusement lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

- Nous ne devons pas rester ici, dit-il en se relevant rapidement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait me suivre jusqu'ici.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'affola-t-elle, alors qu'il se baissait pour la porter. Qui te suit ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai ça tout à l'heure. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici.

Et sans plus tarder, Mike se mit à courir vers un endroit qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'indiquer à son amie. Cette dernière ne comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi étaient-ils partit comme des voleurs chez le glacier ? Melody n'avait remarqué aucune menace, et pourtant elle avait un don pour ça. Alors pourquoi Mike avait si peur ? Pourquoi était-il si étrange ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? tenta-t-elle pour la dixième fois.

- Il m'a retrouvé, répondit-il pour la dixième fois.

Mais alors que les dix premières fois, Melody faisait une grimace aussi bien de souffrance que d'exaspération avant de reposer sa question, ce fois-ci la réponse de son ami prit tout son sens. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année leur courait après, les suivant d'une centaine de mètres.

- Attention ! cria-t-elle, dans le but évidant de prévenir Mike de la menace.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme, au lieu d'aller plus vite, se retourna pour évaluer les chances qu'ils avaient d'en réchapper. Leur poursuivant en profita pour lui lancer un sort. Instinctivement, Mike se retourna pour protéger Melody, recevant le maléfice dans le dos. Après ça, Mike bascula en avant et tomba par terre, sur Melody. Quant à elle, sa tête frappa durement le sol dans la chute, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Leur assaillant fit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient en marchant tranquillement. Il retourna Mike sur le dos avec son pied et les réanima à l'aide d'un sort.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il à Mike en menaçant Melody de sa baguette. Et réponds rapidement, si non la demoiselle risque de souffrir.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea la dit demoiselle, pas le moins du monde apeurée.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous deux que seul celui que je questionne parle, siffla l'homme.

- Pourquoi ? reprit-elle.

- Peut être parce que vous n'êtes pas en position de force, sourit-il sadique. Et je pourrais très bien faire ça !

Aussitôt sa phrase terminé que les deux américains reçurent, chacun leur tour, un sort de douleur. La douleur était atroce, et Melody était persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Doloris, sort infligeant une douleur dû au sort même. Alors que là, Melody était sûre que seul son poignet et son thorax avaient été touchés par le maléfice. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux pendant qu'elle entendait son ami hurler.

Heureusement, les cries d'agonie de Mike alertèrent des passants curieux qui avancèrent dans la ruelle, changeant sans le vouloir les plans de l'agresseur des deux américains. Néanmoins, avant de transplaner dans une maison, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, afin de rejoindre son maître, il leur jeta un dernier sort. La douleur doublant d'intensité, les deux blessés sombrèrent dans une douce inconscience.

Les moldus qui les trouvèrent furent horrifiés et s'empressèrent de leur porter de l'aide qui leur était plus que nécessaire, en appelant les secours. C'est ainsi que les deux américains furent conduis à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Alors que les médecins faisaient tout leur possible pour les guérir, Fred balançait de la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes qui virèrent instantanément au vert.

- Appartement du professeur Snape ! dit-il en plaçant sa tête dans l'antre.

Il le trouva installer dans un des canapés du salon, lisant sereinement un livre, qu'il imaginait être de potion.

- Professeur ? appela-t-il, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

- Oui. Je vous préviens tout de suite, qu'il est hors de question que Melody continue à travailler pour vous après la fin de la semaine.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, elle nous a déjà dit qu'elle avait d'autres ambitions pour son avenir, lui sourit le jeune homme.

- Vraiment ?!

- Tout à fait, répondit une voix derrière son interlocuteur que Severus identifia comme son frère jumeau. Elle nous a assuré vouloir être danseuse.

Mais alors que les deux commerçants s'attendaient à l'entendre rire de la bêtise de sa fille, comme il le faisait de temps en temps -ça les avait même stupéfaits la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu-, Severus se contenta de soupirer tristement.

- Heu…reprit Fred, peu sûr de lui. Si non, en parlant de Melody, vous n'auriez pas de ses nouvelles ?

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, non. Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée de sa pause.

- Comment ça ? demanda le père, vraiment inquiet maintenant.

Mais avant qu'un des employeurs de sa fille puisse répondre, l'oiseau de cette dernière faisait son entrée dans le séjour par une fenêtre ouverte. Severus se détourna de sa cheminée en entendant un bruit derrière lui. Son visage, en temps normal si neutre, devint surpris en voyant Daffy, puis inquiet, voir même catastrophé pour qui sait regarder, en se demandant pourquoi il était là alors qu'ils auraient dû aller le chercher avec sa fille le lendemain pour lui éviter de faire un si long voyage.

Severus, oubliant ses interlocuteurs, se précipita sur l'oiseau. Il vit rapidement la lettre attachée à sa patte droite, ne voulant pas se faire pincer –il faut dire que Daffy était le volatile le plus impatient qu'il connaissait-, mais surtout soucieux du contenu du message qu'il transportait.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, les jumeaux Weasley virent leur ancien professeur devenir livide. Le voyant ainsi, ils songèrent à se rendre chez lui pour l'aider ou le soutenir. Ils avaient la sensation que la terre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Mais au moment où ils allaient lui demander s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, ils le virent transplaner en soufflant un 'Par pitié, pas encore !'. Les deux commerçants, étonnés que le père de leur employée, les ait purement et simplement oubliées, mirent fin à la communication par cheminée. C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent un hibou de leur mère, les invitant à manger le soir même.

De son côté, Severus était dans un hôpital londonien. Et, comme onze ans auparavant, une odeur qu'il n'identifia que trop bien, lui agressa le nez. Malgré tout, tout comme cette fois-là, il ne fit pas marche arrière et avança même jusqu'à l'accueil.

- Bonjour. Je suis Severus Snape, et on vient de me prévenir que ma fille Melody a été admise dans votre hôpital, dit-il d'une traite à la personne en face de lui.

- Bonjour monsieur, lui répondit-il. Mais je croyais que, pour la petite Melody, Sandy avait été obligée d'appeler les Etats-Unis.

- En effet. Nous ne vivions pas ici il y a encore deux mois. En fait, votre collègue a avertit ma belle-mère, qui m'en a ensuite fait part, l'éclaira-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre fille.

L'homme sortit de son comptoir et conduisit Severus dans les couloirs sinueux du bâtiment jusqu'à une porte identique à toutes celles qui venaient de passer. Il frappa, ouvrit et laissa passer Severus avant de repartir d'où il venait.

Severus alla doucement vers le lit, ne pouvant pas s'y rendre plus vite, ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes. Il tira la seule chaise de la chambre pour s'installer au côté de sa crevette, inconsciente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue, couverte d'éraflures.

Seul un silence pesant lui répondit. A ce moment là, Severus se promit de ne plus jamais demander à sa fille de se taire. Il préférait mille fois l'entendre lui raconter toutes les inepties, dont il se demandait toujours où elle allait les chercher, que la voir une fois de plus dans un lit médical moldu.

Avant qu'il ne songea à prévenir les patrons de sa fille, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur une trois personnes…enfin façon de parler.

- Severus, s'écria une femme d'une soixantaine d'année. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mais voyons Ilena, ne soyez pas si…

- Vous avez raison. Excuses moi Severus. Bonjour.

- Bonjour, sourit Severus.

Sa belle-mère était une femme très gentille, surnommé abuela par ses petits-enfants, et adorait tellement ses derniers qu'elle arrivait parfois à être plus inquiète pour eux que leurs propres parents. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il sembla que malgré tous les empressements qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle ne pourrait pas surpasser l'inquiétude de Severus.

- Bonjour Mr Snape, reprit l'elfe au côté d'Ilena Smith.

Severus se demanda subitement comment l'elfe avait pu passer devant la sécurité sans se faire jeter dehors. Peut être avait-il placé un sort de dissimulation sur son arc, ou alors un sort d'illusion. Parce qu'il doutait fortement que les moldus auraient accepté à un homme armé d'entrer ici.

- Pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants s'il vous plait monsieur ? demanda le dernier homme.

La blouse blanche qu'il portait lui indiquer que c'était un docteur.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en le suivant hors de la pièce.

Severus fut questionné sur les antécédents de sa fille avant qu'il lui explique à son tour ce qu'elle avait. Il apprit donc qu'elle avait été retrouvée avec un jeune homme, qui n'avait pas eut autant de chance qu'elle. Elle s'en sortait avec le bras gauche cassé en plusieurs endroits, une grosse entorse du poignet droit, deux côtes fissurées et une luxation du genou droit, alors que lui était décédé des suites de ses blessures. Melody devait donc restait en observation encore jusqu'au lendemain.

Severus comprit mieux pourquoi sa crevette avait une attelle articulée du genou, un plâtre immobilisant du poignet au le coude et une orthèse de poignet pouce. Mais pour lui, rien ne justifiait que Sa fille reste toute une nuit là. Il préférait la savoir entre les mains du médicomage qui suivait Melody depuis maintenant onze ans que près de ces moldus qui ne la connaissaient que de trois heures. Il retourna donc dans la chambre qu'occupait l'adolescente où il la trouva éveiller.

- Papou ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant franchir la porte, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui ma crevette. Je suis là, la rassura-t-il du mieux qu'il put, se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

- Enlèves-moi ça, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle en regardant ses bras.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Mais si tu me donnes une potion pour…

- Non, je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il désolé.

Il savait que si sa fille lui proposait de prendre une potion, elle devait vraiment être désespérée. Mais sa paraplégie lui empêchait de lui donner la potion qu'il lui aurait déjà fait ingérer ; elle pouvait avoir de grave conséquence sur la paralysie, dont, par exemple une impossibilité de guérison future. Seul un médicomage spécialisé pouvait lui en prescrire, comme celui qu'il avait l'intention d'aller voir. Et heureusement pour son moral, Melody n'insista pas.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, dit-elle à la place.

- D'accord, répondit-il, ayant, de toute manière, déjà décidé de la ramener à St Pete. Mais avant de partir, je voudrais récupérer ton fauteuil.

- Il est à la boutique, commença-t-elle. Je prenais ma pause et Mike…

Melody se rappela seulement maintenant que Mike était avec elle lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée. Où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir ?

Severus comprenant le cheminement de ses pensés lui annonça avec le plus de tact qu'il pouvait que son ami était décédé et que ce n'était en rien de sa faute. Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus. Elle, elle savait que s'était de sa faute si son ami avait été tué. Abuela resta avec elle alors que son père partit dans le magasin des frères Weasley.

Severus ne voulait pas laisser sa fille, mais s'ils voulaient être en Floride avant la tombé de la nuit, il devait récupérer rapidement ses affaires. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, elle avait aussi laissé son blouson.

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans le repère des jumeaux que ces derniers lui sautèrent dessus.

- Alors, vous avez des nouvelles de Melody ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il, mais je crois que nous devrions en parler autre part qu'ici.

- Bien…

- Suivez-nous jusqu'à notre bureau.

- Ron, nous te confions la boutique, ne fais pas fuir tous les clients en notre absence.

Severus ne fit aucune remarque et aucun geste de mépris comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il n'était pas d'humeur à ça.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Melody et Mike…

- Mike ?! le coupa un des garçons.

- L'ami qui était avec elle, expliqua-t-il. D'après ce que j'ai comprit, ils ont été attaqués.

- Et comment vont-ils ? s'enquirent-ils.

- Melody est sacrément amochée et Mike est mort.

- Mort ?! Mais qui…

- Je ne sais pas, mais il vaut mieux pour lui que je ne l'apprenne jamais.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, totalement d'accord avec leur ancien professeur.

- Je suis venu récupérer ses affaires, reprit Snape.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que les deux associés lui tendaient tout ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il leur dit qu'ils ne verraient plus Melody avant la rentrée, qu'ils retournaient aux Etats-Unis pour les quelques jours qui leur rester de vacances. Les deux gérants n'en furent pas surpris et assurèrent qu'ils enverraient des lettres pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Sur ce, Severus transplana dans la chambre de Melody. Il retrouva sa fille comme il l'avait quitté, pleurant dans les bras d'abuela. Cette dernière évitait de la serrer dans ses bras pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal aux côtés qu'elle ne l'avait déjà. En effet, alors que toutes ses autres blessures physique importante avaient étaient immobilisées, celle-ci ne le pouvait pas. La guérison moldue ne se faisait qu'avec le temps et la patience.

- Allez ma mignonne, pleures. Ça te fera du bien, lui murmurait sa grand-mère.

Severus, le cœur serré, s'approcha de son enfant anéantie.

- Viens ma crevette, dit-il doucement en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Je suis là. On va rentrer à la maison.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Son père la posa dans son fauteuil et lui mit son blouson sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid.

- Je…je suis…qu'une…lo-loque ! sanglota-t-elle, ainsi installer. Je ne…peux mê-même pas me…me déplacer tou-toute seule ! Je…je me…demande pou-pourquoi tu…tu as p-prit un fau-fauteuil…a-actif. Re-regardes-moi, je…je suis inca-capable.

- Ne dit pas ça mon poussin, la démentit sa grand-mère en s'agenouillant face à elle. Là, tu es fatiguée, alors c'est abuela qui va te pousser. D'accord ? Mais quand tu te seras reposée, je te promets que tu pourras te déplacer toute seule.

Severus regarda sa belle-mère d'un œil critique. Il espérait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle disait, parce qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire de promesse à Melody si on ne comptait pas les tenir. Mais bon, après tout, il s'agissait de la femme qui avait apprit à sa fille à nager et à faire des pirouettes. Comment elle s'y était prit, il n'en avait aucune idée, et à vrai dire il ne préférait pas savoir. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer. Et surtout quand Ilena était la grand-mère de votre fille, sa seule petite-fille à ne pas habiter à plus de quatre mille kilomètres. Les deux filles s'adoraient. Et Severus ne savait pas comment elles s'y étaient prit, mais elles avaient prévu de se revoir le lendemain chez la mère de Sérena en lui soutirant son accord.

Après ça, Melody fut moins réticente à se faire promener dans tout l'hôpital et prendre un portoloin à destination de St Petersburg. A peine rentrée chez eux que Severus contactait le médicomage pour sa fille. Ce dernier vint rapidement.

- Je suis désolé jeune fille, mais tu vas devoir garder tout ça, lui dit-il après l'avoir auscultée. Je peux simplement te donner une potion pour que la cicatrisation aille un peu plus vite. Tu ne garderas ton attelle au poignet et ton plâtre que deux semaines. Je t'avais prévenu qu'à la prochaine blessure, tu devrais en subir les conséquences.

- Mais…cette fois, je ne peux plus rien faire !

- Si je te donne une autre potion pour réparer tes os, ils ne seront pas aussi solides que s'ils le faisaient 'seul'. Comme le dit le proverbe, doucement mais sûrement.

- Mais, et pour l'entorse ?

- C'est le même problème, les ligaments sont encore plus fragiles que les os après une telle blessure. La seule chose que je puisse faire est d'accélérer le processus de guérison et cicatriser tes multiples égratignures.

- Merci, comme ça je n'aurais l'air que d'un épouvantail neuf.

- Je suis navré Melody, mais si tu veux continuer le sport et la musique sans en souffrir par la suite, je te promets que c'est la meilleure des solutions. Et puis, bien que tu ne puisses plus faire de violon et de Quidditch, rien ne t'empêche de faire du piano et de la flûte de pan.

- Et comment voulez-vous que je m'y prenne avec ça ? demanda-t-elle en levant ses deux bras comme elle put. Mon coude gauche est immobilisé et ne parlons pas de mes poignets !

- Je suis certain que tu trouveras une solution, assura-t-il avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu l'année dernière monter en amazone sur un cheval ?

« C'est pas vrai ! Ils ne vont pas me la ressortir chacun leur tour ! » se lamenta-t-elle.

- Bon admettons. Mais je ne pourrais jamais me déplacer avec ses…trucs encombrants et totalement inutiles !

- Pas forcément. Il existe, comme tu dois certainement le savoir, des systèmes de motorisation pour les fauteuils manuels. Le dispositif se place derrière le dossier de ton fauteuil et repose sur tes roues arrières. Une commande, tel un joystick, y est associée.

- Ouais, comme ça ce sera un fauteuil électrique ! cracha-t-elle. Je ne suis pas totalement impotente ! Je peux encore me servir de mes bras ! Je refuse d'être esclave d'une chose !

- Mais…tenta son père.

- NON !! Je préfère encore ramper !! Tu m'entends ? RAMPER !!

Severus soupira. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu onze ans en arrière, quand Melody ne supportait par son handicape. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait ainsi régressée. Il espérait cependant que ce ne soit que passager.

Etonné, le médicomage ne dit néanmoins rien et repartit pour une autre consultation à domicile. Abuela fut aussi surprise que les autres et se demanda comment elle pourrait tenir sa promesse si la jeune fille ne voulait pas accepter la seule solution envisageable.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer mon poussin, sourit-elle. Mais on se revoit demain ?

- Bien sûr qu'on se revoit demain ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour que ma vie soit…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma mignonne, ta vie sera toujours…

- Pourrie, la coupa sa petite-fille.

Bien que ce ne soit que le début de l'après-midi en Floride, Severus emmena sa fille dans son lit et lui fit boire une potion calmante. Elle agirait aussi bien sur ses douleurs physiques que celles morales. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi avec Mike, mais il comptait bien laisser Melody se reposer avant de la questionner. Mais malgré la potion, l'adolescente ne trouva pas le repos, ce que Severus remarqua en lui apportant un repas deux heures plus tard.

- Ma crevette ?! s'étonna-t-il. Tu t'es réveillée ?

- Non, je ne me suis pas endormie, rectifia-t-elle, avant de fondre en larme.

- Et bien, s'inquiéta son père, posant le plateau sur la table de nuit, pour prendre son bébé dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Sans suivit un monologue entrecoupé de reniflements et de sanglots incompréhensible pour quiconque n'était pas Severus Snape, maitre incontesté des potions et du décryptage de Melodien -langage très compliqué mais, heureusement pour les pauvres gens dans l'ignorance, très rare-. La jeune fille lui expliqua donc anarchiquement tout ce qu'il s'était passé et ce que Mike lui avait apprit. Après quoi, l'adulte comprit l'état dans la quelle elle se trouvait.

Il s'allongea près d'elle, la fit doucement manger et prit un livre de sa bibliothèque qu'il commença à lire, comme lorsqu'elle était encore petite et qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar à la différence près que le livre contenait plus de vingt pages.

Le lendemain, ce sont des coups frappés à la porte qui les réveilla tous les deux. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'aurors anglais venus pour enquêter sur l'attaque menée contre elle et Mike. Severus les fit patienter dans le salon le temps que sa fille soit décente, et resta avec elle tout le temps de l'interrogatoire. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils insinuent que Melody soit autre chose qu'une victime dans cette histoire. Sa fille avait un tel don pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles qu'il se méfiait de tout…surtout avec du personnel du ministère de la magie anglais. Fudge était réellement un incapable, et si pour couvrir ses arrières et rassurer le public il devait mentir, Severus savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Melody de son côté ne voulait pas leur parler. Ils n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire. Et ils ne pourraient rien faire de toute manière. Alors pourquoi venaient-ils lui poser toutes ses questions ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire de savoir les rapports que j'entretenais avec Mike ? s'énerva-t-elle après avoir répondu à des centaines de questions, plus débiles les une que les autres. Si encore vous me demandiez comment était l'homme : grand, petit, gros, chauve ou bien habillé, je comprendrais ! Mais comment mon curriculum vitae, le parfum de ma glace, mon dossier médical, mon carnet d'adresse, ma couleur préférée et j'en passe vont vous aider dans la recherche de ce type ?

- Je serais vous jeune fille…

- Et bien, soyez content ; vous n'êtes pas moi ! Alors maintenant, si vous avez des questions pouvant avoir un intérêt certain pour votre enquête, posez-les, si non…je ne vous retiens pas !

- Professeur, commença un des aurors, votre fille…

- A autre chose à faire que vous écoutez ! continua-t-elle, les coupant la parole par la même occasion. Je vous ai donné tous les détails importants. Au revoir !

- Melody Lyna Snape !! s'écria son père. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir élevée comme ça ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer !

Melody se tassa sur le canapé dans lequel on l'avait installée et fusilla les aurors du regard. Tout était de leur faute si papou la réprimandait. Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue.

- Messieurs, continua-t-il sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune objection. Je crois que l'entretient touche à sa fin. Ma fille a été très éprouvée par ce qu'il s'est produit hier et elle doit se reposer.

- Bien sûr, répondit un auror avec un sourire franc. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement mademoiselle. Et toutes mes condoléances pour votre ami.

- Merci, répondit-elle, stupéfaite par le changement si soudain de comportement de l'adulte.

Les hommes partirent et les Snape en firent de même. Au plus grand damne de Melody, son père fut obligé de la porter pour la mettre dans la voiture, à cause de ses blessures, elle ne pouvait plus effectuer les transferts _(changement d'assise tel que fauteuil-voiture, fauteuil-lit, fauteuil-canapé…) _seule.

Sur la route, ils parlèrent de la rentrée prochaine, le mardi 1 septembre, que tous deux étaient obligés de faire et des semaines de convalescence que le médicomage lui avaient prescrites. Elle était dans un tel état physique et psychologique qu'elle était dans l'impossibilité de suivre des cours. Son entorse l'empêchait de tenir sa baguette magie convenablement, son refus de se déplacer avec un fauteuil motorisé était aussi problématique, mais surtout, elle venait de subir une attaque qui fut mortelle pour un ami très proche. Puis, les dernières minutes furent consacrées aux funérailles de Mike et du professeur russe. L'un était enterré le lundi, l'autre le mercredi de la semaine suivante. L'un se déroulait à Perm une grande ville russe, l'autre à Marco Island, une petite ville au sud de Naples en Floride.

Le moral de la jeune fille remonta en constatant que toute sa famille était rassemblée chez abuela. Tout le monde était au petit soin pour elle. Et même une fois rentrée à St Pete, ces attentions ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Elle connaissait assez son père pour prévoir comment il allait réagir, mais elle fut vraiment surprise par l'attitude excessivement prévenant de ses voisins. Elle fut toutefois heureuse de recevoir une lettre de ses partons qui eut le mérite de la faire rire pendant un quart d'heure.

Le weekend passa vite, et il était déjà l'heure d'aller à Perm. Avec les onze heures de décalage horaire, ils durent partir à trois heures et demie du matin. La journée fut longue et triste. Les deux américains ne connaissaient personne dans toute l'assemblée et Severus ne comprit rien à ce qu'il se disait durant toute la cérémonie. Et lorsqu'ils revinrent en Floride, Amelia les attendait pour passer la journée avec son amie en guise d'au revoir, bien qu'elles se revoient dans deux jours. Elle ne partit qu'à regret au alentour de neuf heures du soir.

- Il faut que tu dormes jeune fille, si non demain tu vas somnoler toute la journée ! lui répéta son père pour la dixième fois.

- Mais pourquoi dois-je prendre le train ? se plaignit-elle. Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi ? De toute manière si j'y mets les pieds demain c'est seulement pour me faire répartir.

- Peut être bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire comme tous les élèves. Et puis comme ça tu reverras Fred et George Weasley, lui rappela-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je croyais que tu étais contente de les revoir ?!

- Je suis contente ! Mais…mais tu comprends, je ne suis pas revenue après…et je ne leur ai même pas répondu pour les remercier…et…

- Chut, ma crevette, souffla Severus en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Je suis certain qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas. Ils comprennent. Ils savent.

Comme les trois derniers soirs, il lui donna une potion calmante et lui proposa même de la potion sans rêve, qu'elle refusa. Une potion s'était déjà bien suffisant selon elle, elle n'en avait pas besoin d'une seconde pour la conforter dans sa théorie des pères potionistes sadiques. 'Dors ma crevette' fut la seule chose qu'il répondit avant de reprendre le livre qu'ils avaient commencé et d'en continuer la lecture.

Comme lui avait prédis papou, le réveil fut difficile.

- Il n'est que cinq heures. C'est pas humain de se lever à cette heure-là ! assura-t-elle, tirant sur son drap pour enfouir son visage dessous.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, il faudra que tu choisisses entre ton petit déjeunée et ta douche.

L'adulte, un sourire aux lèvres, vit la fille repousser le drap et s'asseoir maladroitement sur son lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends papou pour m'aider à sortir d'ici ? s'affola-t-elle.

- Que le café soit fait !

- C'est pas grave, je…tu le feras, reprit-elle avec beaucoup moins d'entrain, regardant ses mains comme si elles venaient de la trahir.

- Tu sais, si tu voulais bien utiliser le système…

- Je ne te conseille pas de finir ta phrase si ton but premier était de me remonter le moral.

- Bien, dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'aller te laver pendant que je prépare le repas ? Et je te conseille de mettre tout de suite ton uniforme. En temps normal, les étudiants changent de vêtements dans le Poudlard Express', mais je ne pense pas que…

- En effet.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la famille Snape était devant la boutique de farces et attrapes du chemin de Travers. Pour une fois, Melody fut contente de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer, elle put ainsi finir sa nuit pendant que son père la pousser.

- Il est vraiment étrange ce pays. Alors que le soleil a pu réchauffer l'air cinq heures de plus que chez nous, il fait quand même plus froid.

- Que veux-tu. Il y a même des endroits où le soleil ne se montre pas pendant six mois et quand il montre enfin le bout de son nez pour les six prochains mois, il ne fait pas plus chaud qu'ici.

- Oulla papou, je crois que le décalage horaire ne te va pas. Ton humour en a prit un sacré coup. A moins que ce soit le climat qui ne te convient pas.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les jumeaux leur ouvraient la porte.

- Entrez ! Entrez ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur. Et bienvenue.

- Merci, sourit Severus sans se rendre compte que ses anciens élèves frisèrent la crise cardiaque. Je vous confie Melody.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent silencieusement.

- Vous êtes sûrs que je ne vous dérange pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- La plus part de nos clients seront, tout comme nous, à la gare.

- Et pour les autres nous avons mit une affiche et prévenu les autres commerçants.

- Donc tu ne nous déranges vraiment pas.

- Et en plus, nous pourrons ainsi accompagnés nos frères et sœurs.

- Et je suis sûr que Bill sera content de te revoir !

Sur ses paroles, Severus embrassa sa fille et rappela aux jeunes hommes qu'ils ne devaient pas trop chahuter avec sa fille. Ce à quoi ils répondirent, tous les trois, qu'ils n'y avaient même pas songé. Et après une dernière étreinte à son père, la jeune fille le vit transplaner à des centaines de kilomètres avec son fauteuil roulant. Depuis l'attaque, Melody recherchait le contacte humain, sous forme de câlins ou de simples embrassades. D'une certaine manière, ce qu'il s'était produit cinq jours auparavant l'avait propulsée onze ans en arrière, dans un monde de peur, de douleur et de haine, la haine de son agresseur. Et pour se rassurer, elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine.

Si tôt Severus partit que les trois adolescents en firent autant. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la gare King's Cross, les roux l'emmenèrent à l'appartement de Bill. Et alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, Melody fondit en larmes lorsque Bill lui demanda comment elle allait. Heureusement pour leur planning, la crise ne fut que de courte durée, mais bien assez pour que Melody se sente honteuse.

Les jumeaux, qui avaient prévu de se rendre au Terrier pour partir avec toute leur famille, s'abstinrent en voyant sa réaction. Ils se doutaient que leur ancienne employée ne supporterait pas la bien vaillance de leur mère, la curiosité de Ginny, la jalousie maladive de Ron vis-à-vis de l'attention que ses frères lui portaient. Ils décidèrent de se rendre directement à la gare, et de toute façon comme ils comptaient leur faire une surprise, ils n'avait prévenu personne, donc Molly ne les attendrait pas en vain.

Reprenant Melody dans ses bras, Fred transplana sur le quai neuf trois quart et fut rapidement rejoint par son frère. Cette première, accrochée à son ami, reposa sa tête sur son épaule, fatiguée. Papou avait raison tout compte fait, elle aurait dû s'endormir bien avant. Mais le bruit qu'il y avait ici l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Et de toute manière, bien que dans des bras familiers, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité au milieu de tout ce monde grouillant comme des fourmis le feraient dans une fourmilière.

Et puis tout d'un coup, au son d'un cri, toutes les fourmis se stoppèrent, se tournèrent vers eux et les dévisagèrent. Melody se fit la réflexion qu'ainsi ils ressemblaient plus à des moutons, et elle en conclue que les anglais étaient vraiment très étranges.

- Fred ! George !

Tient le cri revint et les moutons se tournaient maintenant vers l'origine du cri, se mettant pour certain sur la pointe des pieds, pour avoir une chance de l'apercevoir, comme le ferait des insectes s'ils étaient changés en humain et que la source sonore en soit une lumineuse. A ce moment là, l'étudiant se força à faire comme tous ses sorciers avant de refaire son arche de Noé.

Elle s'aperçut alors que ce qu'elle prenait pour une nuisance sonore n'était en fait qu'un jeune homme de l'âge des jumeaux…Lee Jordan si elle se souvenait bien. Les deux frères lui en parlaient souvent et lui avaient même montré une photo de lui en lui expliquant qu'il était partit en vacances avec toute sa famille, mais que sans quoi, ils formaient ensemble un remix des trois mousquetaires…enfin à quelques termes près.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire deux pas, une Molly Weasley se mit en travers de leur chemin. Elle n'avait pas spécialement l'air contente, mais aucun des reproches qu'elle avait n'était dressé contre elle. Melody pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

- Bonjour ma chérie, lui sourit-elle.

- Bonjour madame, répondit-elle poliment.

- Tu as l'air complètement épuisée.

- Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi, reprit Fred.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je me suis quand même levé à cinq heures. Et puis…

La voix de Melody mourut subitement. Elle ne s'apprêtait pourtant qu'à dire qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormit, mais cela lui rappela le pourquoi du comment. Instinctivement, elle se resserra à Fred qui en fit de même pour l'apaiser.

Ce simple mouvement de réconfort ne passa inaperçu pour personne, mais seuls trois personnes en comprirent sa signification. Les autres, connaissant la rumeur par la quelle Fred sortirait avec une fille depuis plusieurs mois, déformèrent les paroles de la jeune fille ainsi que son geste anodin.

Les jumeaux, sans patienter plus longtemps, emmenèrent leur charge à l'intérieur du train, dans le compartiment que leur ancien professeur leur avait indiqué. Là, ils trouvèrent McGonagall, plongée dans la lecture de nombreux parchemins qui ne fit pas attention à eux. Les roux souhaitèrent une bonne rentrée à leur amie avant de descendre sur le quai. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles ne furent que toutes les deux que l'adulte se retourna vers elle.

- Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ?

- Salut Minnie. Bien, et toi ?

La femme la regarda, septique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Je vais bien. Et avant que tu me le demandes, oui, toute ma petite famille va bien. Et comme cette année, nous ne t'avons pas vu pour ton anniversaire, je ne te donne ton cadeau que maintenant, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet.

Melody la remercia et déballa le livre espagnol qu'ils lui avaient offert. Elle le posa sur ses genoux avant de fermer enfin ses paupières. Elle ne les rouvrit pas quand des étudiants entrèrent dans le compartiment, ni lorsqu'ils commencèrent à discuter des différentes règles à respecter durant l'année. Elle ne se réveilla que dans l'après-midi, les places à côté d'elle étaient de nouveau vides, même Minnie avait déserté. Elle profita donc de ce calme pour lire son présent. L'histoire était si prenante qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de compartiment s'ouvrir.

- Salut Mel' ! fit joyeusement une voix masculine qui la fit sursauter. Et bien, je ne savais pas que je te faisais si peur, continua-t-il en riant.

- Mais non Blaise. Tu m'as juste surprise. Alors quoi de neuf ?

L'adolescent la dévisagea.

- Je pense que se serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Les jumeaux m'avaient dit que tu avais un petit souci de santé, mais je ne pensais que c'était parce que tu étais passée sous un train. J'imaginais, comme tout le monde, que tu avais attrapé un énorme rhume ou une grippe, enfin un truc du genre.

- Oh ça ! dit-elle, morne, en regardant une fois de plus des bras un œil noir. C'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air.

- Pourtant, c'est la première fois que je vois des trucs comme ça, assura-t-il en s'installant en face d'elle.

- C'est moldu. En faite, je n'ai que quelques fractures, entorses et luxation.

- Mais pourquoi, ne t'a-t-on pas donné de potions ?

- On ne peut pas en prendre plus de trente fois par an, si non, les os ne se réparent pas aussi bien.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais personne ne peut en prendre autant !

- Il faut croire que je suis une personne exceptionnelle !

- Mais comment t'as fait ?! C'est énorme !!

Un rire moqueur l'empêcha de répondre à son ami. Un garçon brun, légèrement rondouillard, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- En fait, la petite chose est très fragile, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je plains Fred ! Je pense que s'il est avec toi, c'est qu'il a eu pitié de toi !

- Dégages Longbottom ! dit hargneusement Blaise, se levant et pointant sa baguette sur son camarade.

- Et bien, et bien, continua l'autre garçon. Je crois que Fred sera content de savoir que tu dragues sa petite-amie dès qu'il a le dos tourné Zabini !

Melody les regardait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'amusement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait sa défense aussi…comment dire…maladroitement. En règle générale, elle aurait très mal pris le côté chevaleresque de Blaise. Mais en cet instant, elle trouvait juste ça amusant. Mais ce qu'il l'était plus était sans aucun doute les 'menaces' du brun. Blaise savait que Fred et elle n'avaient échangé qu'un seul et unique baiser avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensembles. Et aujourd'hui, Fred était éperdument amoureux d'une jeune femme chez qui ils achètent des matières premières pour leur confection de farces.

- Et tu comptes aussi reconnaître l'enfant qu'elle attend ?! continua-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Et tu crois pouvoir, commença Blaise, rapidement coupé par un éclat de rire de Melody.

- Alors cela là, c'est la meilleure ! ria-t-elle sans faire attention aux garçons, s'en était trop pour elle. Il faudra absolument que je la ressorte à Fred et à papou !

- Calmes-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, dit très sérieusement Blaise, se moquant de Neville Longbottom, qui ne le comprit pas.

Melody, sous les yeux ahuris de l'adolescent, repartit de plus belle, posant sa main la plus valide sur ses côtes qui devenaient douloureuses.

- Que va penser Fido et les quadruplés si leur maman venait à mourir de rire ? la réprimanda faussement son ami.

- Fido ?! s'étonna Longbottom.

- Oui, répondit-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une panthère noire ?

- Mais non, ria Melody, pliée en deux. C'est pas Fido la panthère…c'est Milo.

- Et Fido alors ?! s'étonna Blaise.

- C'est le chien.

- Mm, fit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Peut importe. Fido, Milo. C'est la même chose.

Longbottom profita de leur conversation pour s'éclipser. Il pensait être de taille contre Zabini et la fille aux mille et une blessures. L'adolescent n'était pas très bon en duel, et pour la fille, il ne devait pas trop risquer grand-chose vu sa fragilité. Mais une panthère ! C'était une autre histoire. De plus, il était persuadé que c'était illégal d'élever une telle bête sauvage ! Et puis, il avait d'autre chose, beaucoup plus importante, à faire : annoncer un scoop à Lavande. Qui aurait pensé que ce n'était pas leur premier enfant ? Avant la fin du trajet, les étudiants avaient marié Fred et Melody, les avaient relogés dans un zoo, élevant tous deux des dragons, des sphinx et des minotaures.

De son côté, Blaise lui expliqua que le garçon était très célèbre dans leur pays. Une prophétie avait annoncé sa venue au monde pour tuer le plus grand mage noir, Tu-Sais-Qui. En première année, lors d'une confrontation, leur camarade avait failli perdre la vie si Dumbledore n'était pas arrivé à temps pour le sauver. En deuxième année, il avait réussi à délivrer Ginny Weasley des mains du mage noir en la dénonçant. Le journal qui l'avait envoutée avait été détruit par leur directeur. En quatrième année, il avait été inscrit contre sa volonté au tournoie des trois sorciers où un de leur camarade y avait trouvé la mort ; heureusement pour la célébrité nationale, que les gens appelaient maintenant le survivantII, qu'il fut disqualifié avant la fin. Depuis tout le monde _savait_ que ce serait lui qui tuerait Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place ! grimaça Melody. Toute une population le pousse à être un assassin. Ça doit être horrible !

- Il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Et crois moi, il n'est pas trop à plaindre justement ! Chaque caprice lui est accordé. Il y a des moments, je me demande si les gens n'ont pas oublié que ce n'est pas lui qui détruit la première fois Tu-Sais-Qui. Après tout, il n'est qu'un survivant de second choix ; il n'a jamais survécu à un Avada comme Harry Potter.

- Je trouve que t'y vas un peu fort !

- Crois-moi, tu changeras bien vite d'avis une fois que tu l'auras côtoyé un quart d'heure. Ce type est un incapable qui se prend pour Merlin. Tu as bien vu comment il s'est comporté avec toi.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très gentil. Mais tu dois reconnaître que c'était amusant de le voir s'appuyer sur une rumeur aussi idiote.

Blaise alla ensuite retrouver ses amis, dont Draco, dans un autre compartiment. Et avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne décide de revenir, Melody reprit son livre en espérant que ça dissuaderait les curieux de pousser la porte. Elle voulait terminer ce livre, et d'après sa montre, ils devraient bientôt arriver au village voisin de l'école. Elle invoqua une couverture et un oreiller, plaça ce dernier contre la fenêtre. Elle s'allongea comme elle pu sur la banquette et se recouvrit de la couverture.

Une heure plus tard, elle entendit le train siffler, signe qu'il entrait en gare. Elle referma son livre et le mit précieusement dans une de ses poches avant de claquer des doigts pour faire disparaître plaid et coussin. Le temps qu'elle se réinstalle correctement, un très grand homme était déjà devant elle pour la conduire jusqu'au château.

- Bonjour Melody ! la salua-t-il. Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des lieux et des clefs de Poudlard et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Bonjour professeur, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Je suis désolée de vous déranger ainsi…

- Mais tu ne me déranges pas ! Et puis tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Hagrid. Tu serais bien la première à ne pas le faire.

- Ne le prenez…prends surtout pas mal, se corrigea-t-elle, mais jamais il ne me viendrait de m'adresser à toi en employant uniquement ton nom de famille monsieur Hagrid.

Hagrid sourit de la manière dont l'adolescente s'adresser à lui. Il avait prit l'habitude de se faire appeler professeur, Hagrid ou même le géant, personne ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis longtemps.

- Fais comme tu veux, accorda-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de descendre du train. Les premières années ! Par ici ! cria-t-il une fois dehors.

Il conduisit tout le monde jusqu'à un lac qu'ils traversèrent en barque. Melody monta avec monsieur Hagrid. Ce dernier lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur la répartition des élèves dans les quatre maisons. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme, Melody retrouva son fauteuil roulant, amené grassement par Minnie. La directrice adjointe reprit en main le cortège des élèves, leur faisant son discours de bienvenue et les guida jusqu'au réfectoire. Quand elle y pénétra, elle le trouva beaucoup plus petit que dans ses souvenirs.

Le professeur de métamorphose mit ensuite un vieux chapeau sur un tabouret. Et à la stupéfaction des premières années et de Melody, le couvre chef se mit à chanter.

'We wish you welcome in Poudlard

We wish you welcome in Poudlard

We wish you welcome in Poudlard

And a very good year.' Se contenta-t-il.

- Et bien, je crois que c'est la plus courte chanson que le choixpeau nous ait fait le plaisir de partager avec nous, répliqua Dumbledore. La plus courte, mais pas la moins sensée.

Il laissa ensuite la parole à Minerva qui se chargea de nommé les étudiants un par un pour leur mettre le chapeau sur la tête. Une fois que tous les premières années furent assis à une table, et que Melody était donc seule face à la table professorale, le directeur se releva, imposant le silence.

- Cette année, Poudlard accueille une nouvelle élève étrangère. Pour des raisons administratives elle restera trois mois en sixième avant de rentrer en septième année et donc de passer ses ASPIC en fin d'année comme n'importe quel étudiant de sa promotion. Cependant, bien qu'elle ait pu nous honorer de sa présence aujourd'hui, pour des raisons médicales, elle repartira dès ce soir chez elle pour quelques semaines.

Le vieil homme fit signe à son adjointe de continuer.

- Melody Snape, appela-t-elle.

Inutilement, il faut bien le faire remarquer, puisque le susnommé ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle. Ce fut donc Minerva qui vint lui mettre le choixpeau sur la tête, tournant tout de même la fille de son collègue vers ses nouveaux camarades répétant des 'Snape ?' étonnés.

- Et bien, s'écria une voix dans la tête de Melody, la faisant sursauter. Si je m'attendais à ça !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est bien la première fois que l'on me demande ça, répondit-elle surprise. Je suis le choixpeau. Le machin que tu as sur la tête.

- Ok ! Et bien moi, je suis Melody Snape. Heureuse de faire votre connaissance !

- Je pense que tu aurais dû écouter le professeur McGonagall tout à l'heure.

- Je suis navrée. Ces temps-ci, j'ai l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Qu'ai-je ratée ?

- C'est moi qui suis chargé de répartir les élèves dans les quatre maisons.

- Ok.

Elle discuta quelques instants avec lui. Il lui rappela que papou, Minnie et Fifi étaient tous les trois responsable d'une maison. Il lui apprit aussi que le directeur de la maison Hufflepuff était le professeur de botanie.

Melody se voyait mal dans la maison de son père. Elle était sûre que si cela se produisait, elle serait souvent en rétention. Papou était loin d'être un papa poule quand les études étaient impliquées dans l'équation. Et elle connaissait trop Minnie et Fifi pour un jour les considérer comme directeur de quoi que ce soit. Son père, au moins, avait un peu d'autorité sur elle quand il voulait vraiment. Mais les deux autres enseignants n'avaient jamais haussé le ton en sa présence, et la défendaient toujours auprès de son père, même lorsqu'elle était en tort. Mais être avec Pomona Sprout voulait dire être toute seule.

- Le choix n'est pas facile, assura le choixpeau. Mais bien que tu sois très rusée, courageuse et érudite, je pense qu'avec ce qu'il t'ais déjà arrivé, ce que tu es en train de traverser et ce qu'il t'attend, tu seras mieux à…

- Hufflepuff, murmura-t-elle en même temps que le choixpeau le crié dans toute la Grande Salle.

Melody était un peu déçue de se retrouver dans un nouveau pays, une nouvelle école et une maison où elle ne connaissait personne. Elle soupira de fatalité. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Et alors qu'un sentiment de solitude poignant la submergeait, ses pensés se tournèrent vers Mike. Lui, il n'avait pas eut la chance de stresser pour le jour de la rentrée. Ses yeux se mirent à la piquer. Il n'avait pas pu finir sa scolarité. Sa respiration devint difficile. Et il ne serait plus là pour la consoler et la soutenir. Une larme chaude coula le long de sa joue. Il ne pourrait plus l'empêcher, elle et Amelia, de faire des bêtises plus énormes les unes que les autres. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête pour cacher la deuxième larme au reste du collège.

Melody avait rencontré Mike à Tortuga school. Il était de la même année qu'elle. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé. Et alors qu'Amelia était la jeunesse de Melody, Mike était sa raison. Et tout comme la musique, ses deux amis étaient l'oxygène de sa vie.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la sortant brusquement de ses sombres pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main.

- Tu es gelée, constata-t-il à mi-voix, bien que tout le monde l'entendit, les yeux pétillants et un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Je ne pense pas que ta tenue vestimentaire soit très importante pour ce soir.

L'homme claqua des doigts et les vêtements de la jeune fille changèrent. La jupe laissa place à un pantalon confortable et chaud, recouvrant son attelle, son pull s'épaissit et s'allongea pour former un colle roulé, sa robe devint un poncho et son chapeau pointu un bonnet en polaire. La jeune fille retrouva le sourire en même temps que le vieil homme qui ressemblait tant au père Noël, mais qui avait fait place au père Fouettard quelques années plus tôt.

- Que veux-tu manger Melody ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Du chocolat avec du jus de pamplemousse, un french toast, un muffin et une gaufre. Ah ! Et aussi un peu de flocon d'avoine, répondit-elle rapidement, amusée.

Les élèves, déjà stupéfaits, purent voir leur professeur de potion tant craint lever les yeux au plafond, soupirant à la fois de consternation et de soulagement. Ils furent surpris d'entendre leur professeur de sortilège éclater de rire, mais furent vraiment choqués de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul : le professeur McGonagall, habituellement si stricte, était présentement une main devant sa bouche, la deuxième sur le bras du cruel Severus Snape. Ils jetèrent des œillades aux autres professeurs qui eurent l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle, les rassurant quelque peu. Mais leurs deux enseignants n'étaient pas bons pour l'aile psychiatrique de St Mangouste, ils se rappelaient simplement le premier repas, mouvementé, de Melody à Poudlard.

- Festin d'accueil oblige, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais comme je ne tiens pas à faire honte à certaines personnes, je me contenterai de ce qu'il y aura.

- Bien, sourit le directeur. Dans ce cas, je vais te mener jusqu'à une assiette.

- Merci monsieur, dit-elle poliment, arrivée à sa nouvelle table.

Dumbledore repartit ensuite soulever quelques points du règlement de l'établissement et présenter les nouveaux professeurs. Mr Grump serait leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mr Lupin enseignerait l'histoire de la magie pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années –choisissant un professeur certainement plus motivant que Binns pour les élèves ayant des épreuves cette année-. Mr Black, reconnu innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait trois ans plus tôt, donnerait des cours d'Arithmancie. Et Mr Slughorn remplacerait le professeur Snape durant deux semaines minimum. Bizarrement, ce fut le professeur le plus applaudit.

Durant le repas, aucun élève n'osa parler à Melody mais ne se gêner de la dévisager. Elle

se demanda d'ailleurs si le chapeau ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte. Elle n'avait jamais eut l'ambition d'être une bête de foire. Or elle était persuadée que si elle avait été répartie dans une autre maison, elle n'aurait pas été regardée de loin, pointée du doigt, mais tout de même éviter. Elle se répéta alors sa vieille devise : mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée. Mais étrangement, sans Amelia et Mike, cette devise n'avait pas le même impacte, elle sonnait même faut.

Le festin avait été digne d'un roi. Jamais Melody n'avait imaginé voir autant de nourriture réunie autour d'une table. Ça en aurait été presque écœurant si elle n'avait pas eut si faim. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait rien remangé depuis le petit déjeunée.

Elle voyait donc tous ses camarades se levaient de tables et sortirent du réfectoire toujours avec cette gêne indescriptible. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse leur faire une réflexion bien sentie, papou était à côté d'elle et lui posait une couverture sur les épaules. Elle le regarda, interrogative.

- Tu vas en avoir besoin, lui dit-il simplement. Je te rappelle que l'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Melody se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, septique. Ils dirent au revoir aux collègues de Severus avant de rentrer à St Pete. Dès qu'elle fut chez elle, elle se mit au piano, avec l'aide de son père. Une demi-heure plus tard, au plus grand étonnement de Severus, il entendit une douce mélodie. Il se demandait comment, cette fois, elle était arrivée à ses fins. Son plâtre immobilisait pourtant son bras, aurait normalement dû l'empêcher de jouer du piano.

De son côté, Melody posa ses mains sur les touches d'ivoire. Une note retentit dans la chambre vite suivit par d'autres, s'enchainant de plus en plus vite, suivant une partition qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Cette mélodie joyeuse eut un effet d'évasion sur l'adolescente. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être obligée de retourner en Angleterre, d'avoir été injustement virée de son ancien lycée, d'avoir encore déçu son père de ne pas vouloir de la motorisation, d'être clouée dans un fauteuil roulant par la faute d'un chauffard et d'un assassin, d'avoir perdu deux amis.

Mais Melody, suivant toujours la partition, fit migrer ses mains peu à peu vers la gauche sur des rythmes beaucoup plus lent. Le morceau prit alors toute son intensité alors que toute gaité disparaissait. La jeune fille faisait maintenant pleurer le piano sous ses doigts agiles. Quand la dernière note résonna dans sa chambre, Melody tourna les pages de son cahier de partition pour trouver la chanson d'une chanteuse moldu, Christina Aguilera, Hurt.

Dans le salon, lorsque Severus entendit les premières notes de la chanson, puis la voix de sa fille vibrée de souffrance sous la tristesse de la chanson, il comprit l'importance de sa détresse. Elle ne chantait pratiquement jamais, bien qu'elle ait une très jolie voix. Elle ne s'abandonnait dans le chant que lorsque le piano ne suffisait plus pour la calmer et lui faire tout oublier. Severus comprit que demain allait être une très dure journée pour sa fille et ça le fut.

Elle et Amelia eurent besoin de tout son soutint et celui des parents de cette dernière. Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la journée tous les cinq. Amelia dut repartir le soir au lycée, attristant d'avantage Melody qui avait encore l'impression de perdre une amie. Durant les deux semaines de convalescence de sa fille, Severus fit tout son possible pour lui changer les idées, allant même au cinéma et à la plage.

Quand leur médicomage vint lui enlever plâtre et attelle de ses membres supérieurs, Melody avait des sentiments partagés. Elle était plus que contente de pouvoir se resservir de ses mains et de se déplacer toute seule, en quelques mots d'être de nouveau autonome. Mais cela voulait aussi dire repartir en Angleterre, à Poudlard, et devoir vivre une année avec des Hufflepuff qui ne lui adressaient pas la parole.

- Allez crevette, nous devons y aller ! cria son père du salon, deux jours plus tard.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle en soupirant. J'arrive !

Elle sortit de sa chambre, un sac sur les genoux, avançant plus à reculons qu'autre chose. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son père avait activé le portoloin. Elle arriva dans le hall désert de l'école.

- Où sont-ils tous passé ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Ils doivent sûrement être en train de manger. Normalement, nous devions arriver quelques minutes avant le repas, mais vu que tu ne t'es pas pressée, nous avons dix minutes de retard.

- Ouais, de mieux en mieux, murmura-t-elle. Maintenant, je vais devoir débarquer dans une salle blindée.

- Il n'y a qu'à toi que tu dois t'en prendre, la réprimanda-t-il en faisant disparaître ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains. Je t'avais prévenu !

- Vite fait…

Severus haussa son sourcil gauche.

- Il me semble que 'Dépêches-toi si tu ne veux pas te faire remarquer' soit aussi explicite.

- Si on veut. Tout dépend du point de vue, marmonna-t-elle.

- Et bien, de toute manière maintenant, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Severus poussa les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle, obligeant sa fille à faire face à son destin. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient c'est qu'en deux semaines, les élèves avaient cherché à connaître leur lien de parenté ou autre, inventant des suppositions plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Etrangement, les quelques personnes qui évoquèrent un possible lien père/fille étaient traitées de fou, et donc personne n'écoutait Blaise et Draco. Rapidement, ces derniers n'essayèrent plus de faire entendre raison à la population poudlarienne, et se contèrent alors de rire des différentes spéculations.

Donc, quand ils entrèrent, la salle devint brusquement silencieuse et des centaines de paire d'yeux les suivaient lors de leur ascension, rappelant quelques souvenirs à Melody. Cette dernière se dirigea vers sa table, laissant son père faire de même.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda-t-elle à une fille qui la dévisagea. Tu ne comprends pas l'anglais ? demanda-t-elle plus agressivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? rétorqua la fille. Une demie portion telle que toi ne me fait pas peur !

Melody la fusilla du regard et plongea sa main dans sa poche dans le but évidant de sortir sa baguette.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire jeune fille ? s'écria une voix froide avant qu'elle n'ait pointé sa baguette sur son vis-à-vis.

- Mais bien sûr, 'monsieur', répondit-elle en insistant exagérément sur le monsieur, se tournant vers son père. Je voulais simplement faire disparaître le bout de banc qui me gênait pour m'installer. Mais comme, apparemment je n'en ai pas le droit, je vais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée !

Elle tourna le dos à la table professorale avec l'intention de sortir au plus vite d'ici.

- Attends…heu…Melody ? s'écria une voix derrière elle. Je vais te conduire à la salle commune.

- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle fit la connaissance de Susan Bones, une élève de septième année, de la même maison qu'elle. Elles sortirent de la salle sous les regards noirs d'un certain Slytherin, se sentant trahi et maudissant sa stupidité. Il était évidant que Melody Snape avait un problème, si non pourquoi son parrain ne lui avait-il pas présenté avant, et pourquoi la portait-il toujours quand ils s'étaient enfin rencontrés ! Il se dégoutait. Il avait presque aimé discuter avec elle, presque. Il n'avait fait que semblant de rire avec elle. Oui, c'était ça, il avait fait semblant. Il avait simplement eut pitié d'elle. Après tout, un Malfoy ne fraternise pas avec des…anormales (1).

_(1) :du fait, qu'elle sorte de la 'norme', je ne dis pas ça personnellement, je n'ai absolument rien contre les handicapés ; si non, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'écrire une telle fic. Mais il faut savoir que tout le monde n'est pas tolérant envers les autres et de tels pensées voir paroles sont malheureusement fréquentes : je ne fais que retranscrire la réalité. Mais si mes termes sont trop choquants, je le comprendrais et je les changerais._

**J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu.**

**Autres questions pour avoir la possibilité de participer à l'histoire : pourquoi un elfe noir est allé à l'hôpital ? Je pense que cette question sera plus simple.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, ceci, n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais le chapitre 8 corrigé. bonne année à vous tous!**

**Je suis désolée pour la publication quelque peu chaotique du dernier chapitre et pour le retard mais ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problèmes. Bonne lecture à tout le monde.**

**R.A.R.**

**Adenoide :**** en effet, pendant les vacances, Draco et Melody ne se sont vu qu'une seule fois. Et ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas de fauteuil. De plus, pour la rentrée, avec toutes ses atèles, même si elle n'était pas paraplégique, elle n'aurais pas pu se déplacer. Et pour sa réaction, comme tu l'as si bien dit : c'est du Malfoy tout cracher. Et je ne veux coller un minimum avec l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de Neville et de sa 'promotion' en sauveurII, qui te dit que c'est Dumbledore ? Ma crise contre Dumby est passé –peut-être reviendra-t-elle, mais pour l'instant, il va être gentil dans l'histoire-. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le tome 6, (si non, arrêtes toi là dans la lecture de ta réponse) mais le ministère était au courant de la prophétie alors que seul Harry et Dumbledore la connaissait. J'ai simplement reprit ce fait une dizaine d'année avant que ça ne se le fasse dans le livre.**

**Gwladys Evans :**** merci de m'avoir rassurée parce que sans quoi, ma fic aurait manqué beaucoup de choses. Mais si je demande c'est simplement parce que sur un autre site où je publie les fics doivent justement être politiquement correct (pas le droit à la drogue, le tabac, le viole, la pédophilie, des propos racistes, toutes ses petites choses à outrance…ou pas d'ailleurs).**

**Ness :**** tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Malfoy est un idiot…pour l'instant. Tout d'abord pour la remarque en bas du dernier chapitre était plus pour un autre site qui ne veut que du 'politiquement correct' –ni drogue, ni propos racistes ou autre-, et je sais que cela peut choquer certaine personne, malgré le rating. Pour Neville…mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est Dumby qui lui a fait ça ?? Si non, la célébrité pour faire tourner des têtes et même celles des grands-mères. Et puis, il me fallait d'un personne qui endosse le rôle de survivant. Vous n'avez pas voulu d'un faut Harry, vous avez donc un Neville prise de tête…pour l'instant ou pour toujours, je ne sais pas encore comment il va être dans l'épilogue, lol. En ce qui concerne les rumeurs, je crois que les trois quart des fics que j'ai eu l'affront d'écrire porter à un moment ou un autre sur les rumeurs. Personnellement, je trouve ça presque risible tellement c'est idiot. Et puis ça fait toujours réfléchir –quoi que là, il n'y a pas eu de conséquences fâcheuses-. Et enfin, pour la chanson du choixpeau, j'avoue, je suis une Grosse fainéante. J'aime beaucoup la poésie, mais pour un chapitre si triste, je voulais aussi vous faire un tant soit peu sourire.**

Les deux filles n'étaient à peine arrivées dans le hall que leur directrice de maison les appelait déjà pour les faire arrêter. Elles firent donc face à Mrs Sprout, qui avançait à grandes enjambés vers elles.

- Miss Snape, je dois vous parler de certaines choses avant le début des classes et aussi vous remettre votre emploi du temps.

Pour toute réponse, Melody hocha la tête, s'excusa muettement du regard auprès de Susan, qui repartit sans elle dans la salle commune, et suivit l'adulte jusqu'à son bureau. Là, son professeur de botanique lui rappela comment se déroulerait son année scolaire, lui demanda si elle avait d'ores et déjà des projets professionnels avant de lui remettre son planning. Après quoi, elle la conduisit à son premier cours de la journée : la divination.

En haut de la tour nord, tous les élèves attendaient que la trappe de la salle s'ouvre lorsque Melody les rejoignit. Cette matière était en commun avec les Ravenclaw de sixième année. Et une fois encore, Melody avait l'impression que son insertion ne serait pas facile. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence d'une jeune fille des plus particulières. Ses camarades la croyaient tous folles, à des lieus de leur monde. Mais l'américaine comprit rapidement qu'elle était bien plus perspicace que bien des personnes sur cette île.

- Mettez-vous par deux, leur ordonna leur professeur, une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés dans la salle. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le tarot de Marseille.

Melody fit le tour de la salle avec les yeux. Devant elle s'étalait des tables rondes, entourées de sièges ou de poufs. Jamais elle n'avait encore vu une pièce si étrange. L'atmosphère y régnant était étouffante, dû en grande partit au feu de cheminée dans la salle surchauffée, ce qui rendait cet endroit encore plus irréel.

- Ils ont changeaient la décoration de toutes les salles de cours ou c'est juste celle-là ? demanda-t-elle à sa voisine de droite.

- Oh non ! Il n'y a qu'ici, lui répondit la blonde d'une voix douce. Mais au moins, nous serons protégés des nargolles !

Melody se retourna vers la jeune fille de Ravenclaw, les yeux écarquillés. Elle remarqua tout de suite les radis accrochés à ses oreilles et ses étoiles en guise de lunettes qui ne cachaient pas ses yeux globuleux. Cependant, elle mit ses excentricités sur le dos de l'adolescence et de ses rébellions. Elle avait bien les cheveux bleus, elle. Elle n'avait rien à envier à cette fille !

- Tu connais les nargolles ?! s'étonna-t-elle en la dévisageant. Je pensais pourtant qu'il n'y en avait pas en Grande-Bretagne !

- Si, il y en a. Mais ils ne se montrent pas à tout le monde, continua son interlocutrice d'un ton rêveur.

- Oui, je sais ça. Chez moi, les nargolles ne se dévoilent qu'aux initiés et ils se cachent souvent dans les cactus pour être sûr d'être tranquille.

Melody lui sourit, enfin quelqu'un qui voulait bien lui parler. Dans son fort intérieur quelque chose lui disait que si Susan lui avait aussi facilement parlé ce n'était pas pour ses beaux yeux ; elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi exactement. Par contre, elle savait qu'elle ne comptait pas passer toute son année seule.

- Je suis Melody Snape, reprit-elle avec un sourire en lui tendant la main.

- Luna Lovegood, lui apprit-elle, serrant mollement sa main.

Les deux filles s'installèrent ensemble pour ce cours, et discutèrent de tout et de rien en se tirant les cartes. Elles étaient toutes deux assez douées dans cette matière. Dans l'ancienne école de Melody, la divination était enseignée très tôt car beaucoup de sorciers en feraient leur carrière. Luna, pour sa part, était très clairvoyante. Elle lui confia d'ailleurs qu'elle et leur professeur de potion faisaient l'objet d'un parie. Mais elle la 'rassura' tout de suite en lui assurant que personne, pour l'instant, ne se doutait qu'ils étaient père et fille.

L'heure se passa donc rapidement, et Melody était très heureuse de s'être fait une nouvelle amie. Elle avait le pressentiment que Luna était une personne, comme il en existe peu, et à qui on pouvait faire aveuglément confiance.

Quand la fin de l'heure sonna, Luna eut la gentillesse de l'accompagner à son prochain cours, qui n'était autre que la défense contre les forces du mal.

- C'est la troisième porte à droite, dit Luna en continuant sa route. A bientôt !

- Salut, répondit-elle avec un signe de main, se demanda silencieusement pourquoi son amie lui précisait où aller alors que c'était on ne peut plus évident.

« Je ne suis pas si bête. Il y a une vingtaine d'adolescents déjà devant cette porte ! » pensa-t-elle en haussant les épaules et avança vers ses camarades.

- Bonjour ! salua-t-elle gaiement tout le monde en arrivant.

Quelques personnes lui retournèrent la politesse. Ce n'était pas encore les grandes embrassades mais déjà un progrès et elle n'allait certainement pas cracher dessus. Elle ne tenta pour autant pas sa chance à essayer de parler avec l'un d'entre eux. Elle se contenta d'attendre le professeur, comme tous, dans son coin.

Elle ne dut néanmoins pas patienter longtemps. Mr Grump, un homme brun, la trentaine, de taille moyenne, le visage serein, ouvrit la porte, les laissant entrer dans sa salle de cours. Quand Melody passa devant lui, il lui sembla que son professeur ait grimacé de dégout. Melody, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait cru voir, ne dit rien et s'assit à la seule table de libre, celle juste devant le bureau du professeur.

- Bonjour, dit ce dernier une fois qu'il fut face à toute la classe.

Ses élèves lui répondirent avec entrain. Ce qui rassura quelques peu Melody. Tout compte fait, ils n'étaient pas tout le temps des glaçons. Ils ne le réservaient qu'à…elle. Bon d'accord, cette dernière pensée avait un arrière goût amer. Mais elle ne désespérait pas. Elle avait réussit à s'intégrer à Tortuga, elle y arriverait ici aussi !

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons finir nos révisions, reprit-il avec un sourire, reconnectant par la même occasion Melody avec la réalité. Et dès la prochaine fois, nous attaquerons sérieusement le programme de sixième année. Mais pour l'heure nous allons nous rendre dans la salle des professeurs où nous attends trois épouvantards.

Les sixièmes années de Hufflepuff et Slytherin furent ravit. Les leçons sur ces créatures étaient toujours très amusantes et enrichissantes. Amusantes parce que c'était toujours cocasse de voir l'effet d'un riddikulus sur un épouvantard. Et enrichissantes car grâce à eux, on pouvait connaître les plus grandes peurs de la maison adverse.

C'est donc très excité qu'ils entrèrent tous dans la salle habituellement réservée aux professeurs.

- Bien comme ce n'est que des révisions, vous formerez trois groupes de travail. Je fournirais un épouvantard à chaque groupe. Vous passerez alors à tour de rôle devant lui. Et avant que vous n'alliez imaginer n'importe quoi, je passerai parmi vous pour vérifier votre niveau, indiqua-t-il avant de scinder la classe en trois.

Melody se retrouva donc avec trois Slytherin et deux Hufflepuff, qui la dévisageaient soit avec mépris soit avec incrédulité. Pour sa part, elle ne se gêna pas de les foudroyer du regard, avant que les paroles du professeur ne lui reviennent en tête. Il allait lâchait un épouvantard sur eux. Très bien ! Il n'y avait qu'un seul, 'petit', problème.

- Heu…c'est quoi un épouvantard ? demanda Melody, augmentant ainsi le scepticisme de ses camarades.

- Tu débarques d'où ?? se moqua méchamment un vert et argent.

- Ouais, bon, ba…laissez tomber ! De toute manière, je le découvrirai bien toute seule, reprit-elle avec hargne.

Et sous les yeux stupéfaits de Melody, l'épouvantard se révéla être plusieurs choses en même temps, tout dépendait de la personne qui le combattait. Elle remarqua que pour s'en débarrasser ses camardes utilisaient une simple formule sans mouvement de poignet particulier.

Ses cinq camarades étaient impatients de voir la forme que prendrez la créature avec elle. Et quand ce fut enfin son tour, Melody était persuadée que ce serait un jeu d'enfant de la combattre. Elle s'avança avec assurance devant la forme encore floue de la peur de la Slytherin qui venait de passer. L'américaine sortit sa baguette alors que l'épouvantard prenait corps…et la jeune fille devint tout à coup blême.

- Non. C'est pas possible ! chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Tu…tu ne peux pas être là.

Devant elle se tenait un petit garçon, frêle, les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Ce garçon, qui possédait une étrange cicatrice au-dessus de son œil droit, se mit à vieillir. Et alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de quatre ans il y a trente secondes, maintenant, il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Son visage presque adulte était déformé par de multiples ecchymoses et coupures. La broussaille qui lui servait de cheveux ne devait pas avoir vu une brosse depuis des années. Ses yeux fades et sans vie pleuraient des larmes de sang.

- Ha…Harry ?! souffla-t-elle, néanmoins pas assez bas pour que l'ensemble des élèves ne l'entendent pas. Non. Tu…je…désolé.

Melody ferma ses yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Tout ça n'était pas réel. Elle n'était plus ce petit garçon chétif. Son père l'avait sauvé de ça. Son père l'avait emmenée loin de ces monstres. Elle ne devra plus jamais retourner là-bas. Tout ça était terminé. Elle n'avait pas rêvé toutes ses années de bonheur ! Non. C'était tout bonnement impossible !

- Pourquoi ne travaillez-vous pas ?? tonna une voix juste derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Personne ne répondit. D'une part, Melody était trop déboussolé et craignait trop de faire le moindre geste pour oser parler. Et d'une autre, voir Harry Potter avait abasourdit tous ses camarades.

- Il ne me semble pas que l'épouvantard partira si vous ne faites rien Miss Snape ! continua le professeur. Alors commencez déjà par ouvrir vos yeux !

Melody obéit à contre cœur. Et avec terreur elle vit que Harry avait laissé place à un autre homme. Celui-ci était plus gros que grand, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ses deux seules particularités, en dehors qu'il ressemblait à un éléphant, furent sans conteste qu'il avait vraiment l'air hostile et qu'il ne possédait pas de visage. Melody était maintenant complètement tétanisée. Car bien qu'il n'ait pas de traits reconnaissables, elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de son 'oncle' : celui qui la battait, l'affamait et l'humiliait. En un mot qui la détestait.

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? s'écria Mr Grump, exaspéré.

Mais la peur est quelque chose de très étrange. Elle nous oblige à faire des choses idiotes et insensées. C'est ainsi que Melody, le cœur battant la chamade, ne pouvait que regarder son 'oncle' avancer vers elle, lever la main et la rabattre sur elle. Mais avant qu'il ne la touche, quelqu'un l'avait poussé en arrière.

- Vous êtes complètement inconscient professeur Grump ! rugit une voix que Melody ne reconnu pas, enfermer dans son monde de terreur.

A dire vrai, Melody ne percevait les deux voix furieuses que comme des murmures très lointains. La seule chose qu'elle entendait clairement était les reproches, les moqueries et les insultes de son passé.

Dans la salle des professeurs, Minerva expliquait au nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sa manière de penser. Alors que toute la classe regardait cet échange très instructif, une fille de Hufflepuff, voyant la détresse de la nouvelle, se rapprocha d'elle en l'appelant doucement. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule dans le but de la 'réveiller' en la secouant. Mais bien qu'elle ait réussi cet exploit, ce ne fut pas sans mal. Au moment où elle l'effleura, cette dernière la repoussa fortement avec une décharge de magie pure comme l'aurait fait un Expelliarmus. La sixième année fit un vol plané avant de retomber sur ses fesses un mètre plus loin.

- Non…non, ne me touchez pas, murmura Melody, comme une bête traquée.

McGonagall se tourna vivement vers elle, délaissant totalement son collègue qui se précipitait sur la jeune fille à terre. Elle s'agenouilla face à l'américaine en état de choc et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un épouvantard, dit-elle doucement pour ne pas effrayait d'avantage l'adolescente. Cette créature prend la forme de votre plus grande peur, mais ce n'est pas réel.

- Je l'ai vu ! s'obstina Melody, en secouant la tête comme pour chasser les paroles insensées de son professeur. Il…il avait si mal.

- Mal ?! s'étonna la directrice adjointe, ne se souvenant pas que l'homme éléphant ait l'air de souffrir.

Pour elle, c'était plutôt à Melody qu'il voulait faire du mal.

- Vous êtes…

- Tu ne comprends pas Minnie ! Il n'était pas venu. Il est resté là-bas. Tout seul, ajouta-t-elle sans prendre conscience que ses propos étaient incompréhensibles.

- Ecoutez-moi, Miss, reprit l'adulte en lui maintenant le menton pour s'assurer qu'elle la regarde. Ecoutez-moi ! Ce que vous avez vu ne sont que vos peurs misent forme par un épouvantard. Ce n'était pas réel. Un simple riddikulus l'aurait fait disparaître.

- C'était une illusion ?!

- Pas vraiment. Cette créature peut vraiment prendre ces formes. Mais c'est comme si elle prenait du polynectar. Les choses, les animaux ou les personnes que l'on voit ne sont pas vraiment là, ce n'est que leur représentation.

Melody acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Minerva lui sourit, vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle allait bien avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Suite à ça, Melody s'excusa auprès de la camarade qu'elle avait malmené et écouta la fin du cours, essayant de faire abstraction des regards que lui lançaient l'ensemble de la classe –professeur y comprit-.

Quand vint la récréation, Melody se précipita vers la sortie. Le double cours de sortilège qui en suivit fut beaucoup plus tranquille et plus facile. Elle fit rapporter dix points pour sa maison en réussissant du 'premier' coup le sortilège demandé, qu'elle avait vu depuis deux ans déjà.

A l'heure du repas, tout le collège était au courant de sa mésaventure du matin. Et comme au petit déjeuné, personne ne voulu se mettre à côté d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci, Melody ne leur fit pas le plaisir de simplement repartir. La baguette bien en main, elle fit disparaître une partie du banc sur lequel personne n'était assit et s'y plaça, poussant par la même occasion un septième année grincheux.

- Il y a un problème ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Tu ne pouvais pas te mettre ailleurs ? Tu vois bien que là, tu gênes ?

- Désolé, mais le manque de sommeil me rend aveugle et vorace, reprit-elle, malgré tout amusée. Et qui sait, après avoir été mariée à Fred, mère d'une colonie de lardons, propriétaire des plus dangereuses créatures que le ciel ait pu créer, liée par un lien mystérieux à notre professeur de potion, je suis peut-être anthropophage. Je serais toi, je me méfierai !

- Une colonie de lardons ?! ria une deuxième année.

- Oui, une colonie de mouflets, bambins, tiots, gamins, gosses, marmots, draules, mioches…d'enfants quoi !

- Ah ! Tu sais que tu parles bizarrement ! reprit la deuxième année.

- Je peux te retourner le 'compliment'. Vous avez un accent vraiment très…'british' ici. Ça en est presque risible. Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais. J'ai l'impression d'entendre plein de petits Severus Snape, ria-t-elle.

Toute la table se renfrogna, n'aimant visiblement pas être comparé au professeur le plus détesté. Melody mangea alors rapidement et en silence. Une fois son repas fini, elle sortit de table et n'essaya pas d'engager une autre conversation avec les gens de sa maison. Elle était trop fatiguée pour avoir une autre dispute avec eux. Elle se dirigea vers son prochain cours, le moral dans les chaussettes.

« Pourquoi dois-je avoir potion dès mon premier jour ? La vie était si injuste ! »

Mais alors qu'elle allait emprunter le couloir la menant aux cachots, un imbécile ne trouva rien de plus drôle que de la tirer en arrière avec un rire moqueur. Sans laisser le temps à cet idiot de la trainer dans tout le hall, Melody sortit sa baguette, lui envoya un 'Expulso' bien sentit avant de se retourner vers lui. Le garçon était vautré sur les dalles à deux mètres d'elle.

- Que me veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Voyez-vous ça !! Miss fragile sait tout de même se servir de sa baguette ! ria la brun en se relevant.

- Oh ! Mais si tu veux, je peux te faire une autre démonstration ! Je connais deux trois incantations très amusantes.

- Et tu crois me faire peur ? N'oublies pas à qui tu parles !

- Rassures-toi, je n'oublie pas ! Je sais que tu es un garçon de dix-sept ans, célèbre parce que son gouvernement ne pouvait pas supporter d'être sans héro. Car après tout, si votre premier ministre n'avait pas lancé la rumeur que tu étais l'enfant qui les sauverait tous, tu ne serais qu'un illustre inconnu pour la plus part des gens ! Je n'oublie pas que tu ne t'es jamais réellement battu contre votre mage noir. Je n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'air de ne rien savoir que cela est forcément vrai. Non, je ne l'oublie pas. Mais toi, sais-tu à qui tu parles ?

- Bien sûr, se moqua-t-il. Je suis en face de la seule élève de sixième année qui ne sache pas se défendre contre les épouvantards, de la seule élève du château qui soit détestée par toutes les maisons, de la seule personne de Poudlard qui ne sache pas marcher, de la seule personne en Europe qui ait besoin de trucs moldus pour se soigner. Tu vois, je sais très bien à qui je parle. Tu es la fille la plus minable que je connaisse !

- Encore faudrait-il que tu me connaisses ! Parce que je ne connais peut-être pas vos créatures, je suis peut-être détestée de tous, je ne peux peut-être pas marcher, mais je peux t'assurer qu'un duel contre le survivant II ne me fait pas peur.

- Ah ouais. Un duel ?! Rien qu'ça ! Et crois-tu pouvoir me battre, toi qui ne peux pas bouger et lancer un sort en même temps ?

Melody le regarda des pieds à la tête avec un sourire suffisant.

- En trois sorts, tout au plus, je peux te désarmer et te mettre K.O. sans bouger d'un millimètre.

- Et bien, prouves le !

- Ne me tentes pas ! susurra-t-elle.

Elle se détourna de Neville pour mettre fin à la joute verbale. Mais le Gryffindor n'était visiblement pas du même avis qu'elle. Puisque dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, il lança un accio. Melody, passablement énervée, essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer en respirant doucement.

- On n'a pas fini Snape ! Je vais te montrer que tu n'es qu'une sorcière minable !

« Ne pas lui couper la langue ! Ne pas lui couper la langue ! Ne pas lui couper la langue ! » se répétait-elle inlassablement, de moins en moins convaincue par ses propres 'paroles'.

- Je me demande comment tu as fait pour être acceptée à Poudlard ! Mais peut-être que ton mangemort d'oncle à soudoyer le directeur !

- Premièrement je ne vois vraiment pas ce que mon oncle vint faire là dedans puisse que tu ne le connais pas. Deuxièmement, je ne pense pas qu'Albus Dumbledore se laisse soudoyer par qui que ce soit. Troisièmement, je suis arrivée à Poudlard bien avant toi. Et enfin, je t'interdis d'insulter ma famille !!

Melody sentait qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même. Ses doigts commençaient à la picoter, signe que sa magie lui échappait. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et vite ! Mais malheureusement, Neville en avait décidé autrement.

- Ton oncle, le professeur de potion…

- Severus n'est pas mon oncle ! le coupa-t-elle.

- N'est qu'un mangemort ! reprit-il sans faire attention à elle. Il mériterait d'aller à Azkaban avec tous les autres criminels de son espèce. Et toi aussi ! Il parait que tu as tué un homme au mois d'août. Un certain Mike quelque chose. Smith je crois. Oui c'est ça Mike Smith !

Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder la vase : la magie de Melody explosa. Des étincelles crépitaient au bout de ses doigts, ses cheveux et vêtements mouvaient, emportés par une force invisible. De quel droit lui parlait-il de Mike ?

- Je. T'interdis. De. Parler. De. Lui ! siffla Melody dans un avertissement.

- Il parait aussi qu'on a retrouvé la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de la ruelle quand ce pauvre Mike est mort, continua-t-il avec un faux air désolé.

- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle, la voix vibrant de rage.

Le brun face à elle souriait de suffisance. Mais il changea bien vite d'attitude lorsqu'une baguette de houx pointa sa tête. Melody tremblait littéralement de colère, mais étonnamment, sa baguette était maintenue fermement, comme si son bras droit ne faisait pas partit de son corps et donc n'était pas affectée par ses émotions.

- Miss Snape ! tonna une voix derrière elle juste avant qu'elle ne lance un sort. Mr Longbottom ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Cette folle m'agresse professeur, répondit ce dernier toujours en joue.

Le dit professeur haussa un sourcil sceptique devant cette explication improbable.

- Melody ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

L'adolescente soupira et baissa à contre cœur son arme, non sans lancer le plus noir de ses regards au héro national. Tout comme son père, elle pouvait en un regard transformer le Sahara en un désert de glace.

- T'as de la chance la doublure. Mais je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis. Tonton Sevy ne sera pas toujours là pour te tirer d'affaire.

- Vous entendez professeur ? Elle a le culot de me menacer en plus, se plaignit Neville.

- J'ai parfaitement entendu, mais vos histoires ne me concernent absolument pas ! Quant à vous jeune fille, dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Melody fusilla une dernière fois Neville avant de partir vers les cachots.

- Ah ! Et bien sûr, dix points en moins pour chacune de vos maisons !

Melody se fit remonter les bretelles comme en avril dernier. Cela ne se produisait que très rarement, mais quand ça arrivait, elle le sentait toujours passer. C'est donc morose qu'elle entra dans la salle de potion. Et pour couronner le tout, les Hufflepuff lui en voulaient d'avoir voulu blesser leur héro –bien que beaucoup étaient dubitatifs sur ces capacités en sorts d'attaque- et surtout de leur avoir fait perdre des stupides points. Non mais franchement, qu'avaient-ils pour se battre pour des malheureux points ? C'était quoi leur problème ? Il faudrait qu'ils grandissent, ils n'ont plus l'âge pour les bons-points !! Et il n'y avait pas mort d'homme non plus ! Mais quand elle leur en fit part, les Hufflepuff et les Gryffindor à ses côtés n'auraient pas réagit autrement si elle venait de leur annoncer l'arrivé d'une tornade surprise. Certains lui demandèrent même si elle n'avait pas perdu la raison. Finalement la journée pouvait toujours être pire !

- Entrez ! fit subitement le maître des potions en ouvrant sa porte, faisant sursauter une dizaine de sixième année. Et en silence !

Melody regarda, avec un sourire, tout le monde rentrer très docilement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changé ses méthodes pédagogiques. Mais son sourire se fana quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux colériques de son père. Alors, tel un mouton, elle entra à son tour dans le cachot. Mais bien sûr, personne ne voulut s'installer à côté de la folle, et Ginny était déjà avec son amie. Résigné, Melody se mit à la seule place de libre, à savoir juste en face du bureau professoral, comme à chaque fois. A croire que c'était une place maudite.

« Chouette ! Etre obligée d'aller en potion, enseignée par papou, le tout installé à trente centimètre à peine de lui. Que rêver de mieux ? » pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement en s'asseyant sur la chaise légèrement surélever pour atteindre la paillasse. « Être en face de Akchu en colère ? »

- Maintenant que vous avez prit deux semaines de vacances, nous allons reprendre là où vous auriez dû en être arrivés ! reprit le professeur sans cacher son mépris. Aujourd'hui, vous allez donc faire une potion de souvenirs. Qui peut me dire à quoi elle sert ?

Melody tourna sa tête pour voir que celles de ses camarades étaient toutes baissées sur leur plan de travail. Elle se permit un soupire de soulagement, son père ne s'en prenait visiblement pas qu'à elle. Savoir que son père pouvait être le pire papa poule –ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu son surnom papou- et en même temps le pire des tyrans quand il s'agissait d'études avait toujours exaspéré Melody.

- Miss Snape, avez-vous une idée ? demanda-t-il, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

- Oui monsieur, répondit-elle, se réinstallant normalement.

- Nous vous écoutons.

- Cette mixture pâteuse et vraiment répugnante…

- Jeune fille !! gronda son père. Je ne vous demande pas son aspect mais ses actions !

- Bien monsieur, souffla-t-elle. Elle sert à bloquer l'accès à certains souvenirs tel le ferait une pensine. Une personne ayant ingurgitée cette potion ne sera plus affectée par ses souvenirs les plus douloureux.

Sans accorder de point pour sa réponse, Severus compléta la description de sa fille. Selon lui, la potion n'avait rien de répugnant, et bien que pâteuse, elle ressemblait plus à du chewing-gum qu'autre chose. Après quoi, il fit apparaître la recette pour sa fabrication et tous les élèves se mirent au travail.

De son côté, Melody n'était pas du tout concentrée sur sa préparation. Elle devait remuer sa…son…truc gluant pendant trois minutes dans un sens puis dans l'autre autant de temps. Le souci majeur était qu'elle avait oublié sa montre à St Pete. Ils étaient partis à une heure du matin, et bien évidemment, Melody n'avait préparé sa malle qu'au dernier moment. C'est-à-dire une demi-heure avant le départ, lançant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans son bagage. Après une nuit de trois minuscules heures, inutile de dire qu'elle n'était pas du tout réveillée et pensait plus à son lit qu'à sa montre aussi utile soit elle.

« Heureusement que j'ai pensée à mon violon. » songea-t-elle en tournant sa baguette dans son chaudron. « Après avoir dormit au moins deux jours, c'est la première chose que je déballerai. Et ensuite je jouerai la 41ème symphonie de Mozart puis Tzigane de Ravel. Je crois que je me souviendrai toute ma vie de la tête d'Amelia la première fois qu'elle m'a vue jouer Tzigane. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu d'appareil photo sous la main à ce moment là ! Mais avant le violon, le piano ou n'importe quels instruments que la terre puisse porter, j'irai rejoindre mon lit. Oh oui. Un bon lit douillé et chaud, avec au moins trois édredons. Et je pourrais enfin m'étendre dans les bras de Morphée en compagnie de Milo. »

Un coup de baguette sur sa table la fit revenir sur Terre en sursaut et, à sa plus grande honte, elle ne put pas retenir son crie de surprise.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire jeune fille ? lui demanda le propriétaire de la baguette.

- Heu…ma potion ?

- Bien tenté. Mais dans ce cas là, pouvez-vous m'indiquer à quelle étape vous en êtes.

Melody releva la tête vers le tableau, cherchant où exactement elle avait vu qu'il fallait tourner cette horreur.

- La troisième monsieur, répondit-elle avec assurance.

- D'accord…maintenant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous n'en êtes que là !

- ''Ne vous piquez point d'une folle vitesse : un style si rapide, et qui court en rimant, marque moins trop d'esprit, que peu de jugement'', murmura-t-elle avec une grimace (l'Art Poétique de Nicolas Boileau en 1674).

- Melody !!! hurla son père, n'appréciant visiblement pas les citations de la littérature française. Première étape : à température ambiante, mettre un litre d'eau dans votre chaudron. Deuxième étape : introduire deux champignons roux des marées dans votre eau. Troisième étape : tourner les champignons pendant trois minutes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et trois autres dans le sens inverse afin de les ramollir.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Dans ce cas expliquez-moi ce qui vous a retenu pendant vingt minutes. Parce que la troisième étape ne doit vous prendre que six minutes et ça fait tout de même une demi-heure que vous avez commencé votre potion !

Melody eut la présence d'esprit de rougir. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que tant de temps avait passé. Et bien, elle qui pensait s'ennuyer…

- Vous avez versé votre litre d'eau au compte-gouttes ou vous êtes allée cueillir vos champignons ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Non, j'ai oublié ma montre à la maison, souffla-t-elle.

- Ça veut dire que ça fait trente minutes que vous tournez vos champignons ?! Et vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte qu'ils ressemblaient plus à de la bouillie qu'à des champignons ramollis ?? Eclairez-moi sur une chose ! Comment auriez-vous procédé pour l'étape quatre exactement ?

Melody regarda une fois de plus le tableau pour voir qu'elle aurait dû ensuite retirer les dits champignons du chaudron et les éplucher.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse.

- A partir de maintenant, lisez les explications, au moins une fois, en entier avant de vous lancer dans n'importe quoi ! Ai-je été clair ?

- Oui, monsieur, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il vidait son chaudron d'un mouvement souple de baguette.

- Bien, pour aujourd'hui, vous m'expliquerez l'utilité d'avoir son matériel en classe et d'écouter son père quand il vous dit de ranger vos affaires le soir et non le matin en tout hâte, exigea-t-il, perfide. Et hâtez-vous autrement que lentement _**(1) **_! Je veux que pour la fin de l'heure, vous m'ayez au moins écrit soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin ; et je vous déconseille d'écrire excessivement gros quelque soit votre excuse !

- Oui, murmura Melody mal à l'aise. Monsieur ?

- Quoi encore ? siffla-t-il, de très mauvaise humeur.

- Vous n'auriez pas du parchemin, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle, toute penaude.

- Melody, souffla-t-il d'exaspération, se pinçant la base du nez entre son index et son pouce.

S'en fut trop pour les Gryffindor et les Hufflepuff, qui jusque là avaient vaillamment réussit à se retenir, ils explosèrent alors de rire. C'était bien la première personne qu'ils voyaient réussir à tenir tête à leur professeur, le faire sortir de ses gonds et en ressortir entier. Mal leur en prit, Severus, déjà passablement énervé et épuisé, se tourna vers eux.

- Je ne vois rien de drôle ! dit-il d'une voix polaire. Maintenant si vous voulez tous me l'expliquez dans un devoir supplémentaire ou durant une retenue, je n'y vois rien contre !

Bizarrement tout le monde se tuent. Severus donna le papier à sa fille et lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours. Et cette fois encore, ce n'était pas pour la félicité.

- Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il dès que la porte fut refermée sur le dernier élève. Je croyais avoir été claire tout à l'heure.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !! cria-t-elle. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne changeras jamais et que rien ne changera jamais ! pleura-t-elle, craquant après toutes les émotions qu'elle avait eut aujourd'hui et la fatigue qui s'accumulait depuis ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ma crevette ?! s'inquiéta Severus, s'approchant de la fille dans le but évidant de la prendre dans ses bras, oubliant subitement toute sa colère.

- Je veux partir d'ici, répondit-elle se mettant hors de porter de son père comme elle put. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Je veux oublier, tout oublier.

- Oublier ?? Oublier quoi ?

- Que je ne danserai jamais. Que je suis en enfer. Que tu m'as menti, accusa-t-elle.

- En enfer ? Menti ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais menti, assura-t-il à fille, ne comprenant pas le raisonnement de sa fille.

Melody le dévisagea avant de s'éloigner de lui. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il encore lui donner un mensonge ? Peut-être qu'il lui avait toujours menti. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas son père. Peut-être que rien n'avait été vrai. Elle ne savait plus. Elle était totalement perdue.

En voyant l'épouvantard ce matin, elle s'était rappelée de son enfance, de toutes ces atrocités qui avaient peuplé sa jeunesse. Tous ses souvenirs que son esprit avait occultés lui étaient revenus tel un boomerang. Sauf qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout et que la réception, après plus de dix ans, avait était douloureuse.

Son père lui avait toujours dit que son handicape avait été un accident. Que l'automobiliste ne l'avait pas vu. Qu'il était venu s'excuser plusieurs fois pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Mais maintenant elle savait qu'il n'était pas venu, qu'il n'était pas un gentil automobiliste. Maintenant elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir cet accident puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être dehors toute seule. Un enfant de six ans ne devrait pas allait tout seul au supermarché et encore moins à une heure aussi tardive. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle n'aimait pas la crème fraiche. Maintenant elle savait que tout n'avait été que mensonges.

- Bien sûr, mais vas y, enfonces toi ! Mais si tu ne me mens pas, alors parles moi de Harry Potter ! Racontes moi comment j'ai fini dans un fauteuil ! Comment est…est m… Pourquoi ils m'ont pris Mike !! Pourquoi il est parti et pas moi ? Il était tellement mieux que moi, cracha-t-elle rageusement.

Et avant que son père ne réponde, elle sortit de la classe, laissant couler librement ses larmes de colère, de tristesse et de désespoir. Mais ne voulant pas affronter les autres poudlariens, elle entra dans la première salle qu'elle croisa et invoqua sa guitare.

Là, au milieu de la pièce vide, elle plaça les doigts de sa main gauche sur les cordes dures tandis que du bout de ses autres doigts elle commença à pincer les cordes. Lentement. Ne jouant que les accords. Puis, comme un souffle salvateur, elle se mit à chanter, de sa voix grave, ses propres paroles de l'envie de Johnny Hallyday.

_Qu'on me donne l'obscurité, puis la lumière.  
Qu'on me donne la faim la soif, puis un festin.  
Qu'on m'enlève ce qui est vain et secondaire,  
Pour que je retrouve le prix de la vie…enfin._

Tous ses souvenirs chez les Dursley la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça et elle avait l'impression que la vie était drôlement injuste. Pourquoi maintenant qu'elle avait enfin tout accepté et même pardonné devait-on la renvoyer dans un univers si hostile rempli de haine et de peur ? Elle avait connu l'enfer avant le bonheur, et c'était cruel de la replonger dans ça.

Qu'on me donne la peine, pour que j'aime dormir.  
Qu'on me donne le froid, pour que j'aime la flamme.  
Pour que j'aime ma terre qu'on me donne l'exil,  
Et qu'on m'enferme un an pour sauver toutes vos âmes

Melody gratta plus rapidement sa guitare, donnant plus d'intensité pour le refrain sans remarquer qu'elle était accompagnée par une batterie, un piano et tous les autres instruments de la chanson depuis qu'elle avait commencé à chanter. En outre, elle inspira fortement avant de reprendre sa complainte._**(2)**__  
_

On m'avait trop pris, bien avant l'envie  
J'ai oublié mes rêves et les mercis.  
Toutes ces choses qui avaient un prix,  
Qui font l'envie de vivre et le désir,  
Et le plaisir aussi.

Qu'on me donne l'envie,  
L'envie d'avoir envie,  
Qu'on rallume ma vie.

Alors qu'elle allait commencer 'son' second couplet, un applaudissement la coupa. Surprise, elle fit disparaître son instrument avant de se retourner vers la porte d'entrer, faisant face à Dumbledore.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis le directeur de l'école, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Heu oui, désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais simplement comprendre pour quoi vous êtes justement dans la salle où j'étais.

- J'aime beaucoup la musique et je dois avouer que je ne connaissais pas cette version…

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? le coupa-t-elle. Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer.

- Assez pour comprendre que vous tenez plus de votre mère que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle aussi avait une très jolie voix et arrivait d'une manière déconcertante à faire vibrer une chanson comme personne.

- Et bien merci, souffla Melody ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Mais n'oubliez pas que vous possédez une arme très puissante. La musique est universelle et touche tout le monde.

L'adolescente le dévisagea. Que voulait-il dire par 'arme' ? Pour elle, la musique était tout sauf une arme. Comment une chose si pure pouvait être perçue comme une arme ? C'était tout bonnement insensé ! Mais quand elle voulut demander des explications au vieil homme ce dernier avait disparut.

Haussant les épaules, elle fit comme lui, sortant de cette pièce vide. Dans le couloir, Melody avança le plus vite possible vers le hall. Comme elle ne savait toujours pas où été son dortoir, elle espérait trouver quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait le demander. Et en effet, le hall à cette heure-ci était loin d'être désert. Au milieu de la foule, elle reconnut des cheveux très blonds d'un Slytherin.

- Draco ! appela-t-elle. Hey Draco !

- Quoi la demi-portion ? Tu as perdu ton chemin ?

Melody fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il lui parlait mais peut-être que lui non plus n'avait pas eut une bonne journée.

- Oui, répondit-elle tout de même. Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'indiquer le chemin de mon dortoir.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que je t'aiderais ?

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? fit-elle, hargneuse.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander. On se connaît ?

L'adolescente, abasourdie, le regarda se moquer d'elle avec deux gorilles…heu pardon, garçons et une fille accrochée à son bras.

- Il y en a qui sont vraiment sans gène, cracha la greluche en regardant Melody avec mépris. Elle se prend pour qui cette anormale pour nous parler ?

Melody encaissa, habituée à ce genre de remarques blessantes et idiotes.

- Je suis désolée de te contredire la poupée Barbie, mais il ne me serait jamais passé par la tête de te parler, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Au moins tu sais où est ta place sal…

- Non, en faites je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses tenir une conversation, la coupa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Quand une dizaine de baguettes furent pointées sur elle, Melody songea qu'elle aurait pu le dire plus gentiment. De plus elle était vraiment trop fatiguée pour entreprendre un combat contre tant de personnes. Elle avait beau être ce qu'elle était, seule contre dix dans un état de fatigue très avancé et le moral au plus bas, elle était ce qu'on appelle une cible facile.

- Alors, on fait moins la maline maintenant ! reprit dédaigneusement la fille face à elle.

- J'ai déjà connu bien pire comme situation, lui apprit-elle sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

- Et tu veux faire croire ça à qui ? Ici, tout le monde se demande ce qu'une cracmol fait à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? Où est-elle ? demanda Melody avec un sourire qui fana instantanément.

Un garçon de septième année venait de lui lancer un sort qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître. Le rayon violet, promesse de douleur, se dirigea rapidement vers elle. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour éviter le maléfice. Si jamais elle l'esquivait, la personne qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, un simple première année n'aurait pas les mêmes réflexes qu'elle et se prendrait le sort à sa place. Alors peut-être qu'elle n'était pas masochiste, mais elle ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un prenne un sort lui étant destiné et ce en toute connaissance de cause.

Le sort l'atteint enfin et ses pires souvenirs prirent vie en elle. C'était le même qui amusait tant ses camarades à Tortuga school, ceux qui faisait de sa scolarité un calvaire. Il avait pour simple but de contracter et casser un à un respectivement les muscles et les os qui étaient visés. Son bras gauche ne fut que douleur en quelques secondes, les crampes à répétition sur une fracture étaient un supplice, mais elle se refusa de leur montrer sa douleur. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Melody, la replongea dans un monde de souffrance. C'était presque insoutenable, surtout que les autres avaient décidé d'en faire autant et lui lancèrent tout ce qui leur passaient pas la tête.

La douleur était telle que sa vision se brouilla, la plongeant lentement dans les ténèbres. Elle réussit tout de même à sortir sa baguette pour jeter le plus puissant sort de protection qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle était actuellement capable de lancer, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour se défendre face à un sort d'expulsion. Elle fit un vol plané de trois mètres avant de retomber durement sur les pavés froids du collège. Sonnée, fatiguée et blessée, elle trouva néanmoins en elle la force de renvoyer le même sort à ses adversaires et d'enfin jeter son sort de protection avant de s'évanouir. Les quinze étudiants ayant leur baguette à la main rencontrèrent violement le mur qui faisait face à Melody, étonnant tous les élèves présents. Tous les spectateurs se demandaient bien comment elle avait pu faire une telle chose après avoir été ainsi torturée et se dirent qu'elle n'était peut-être pas aussi nulle que ça tout compte fait.

Au même moment, deux professeurs arrivèrent dans le hall alertés par les cris de lute, un petit groupe d'aurores poussèrent les lourdes portes du château et un elfe noir pénétra dans le parc de Poudlard.

_**(1)Boileau, dans **__**l'Art Poétique**__**, juste après la citation plus haut, explique que les auteurs doivent se hâter lentement.**_

_**(2)Les paroles ont été modifiées.**_

**La question, pour ceux qui veulent : Qui est Akchu ? Voilà, bonne chance !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon, avant que j'oublie encore de vous le dire, suite à vos réponses –dont je vous remercie-, Melody remarchera. Par contre, il va falloir être patient. Ce ne sera vraiment pas pour tout de suite.**

**Si non, je recherche une personne canadienne –du côté où on parle français- ou quelqu'un connaissant bien les expressions canadiennes pour m'aider dans les répliques de certains de mes personnages. Cette personne, ça va s'en dire, lira mes chapitres en 'avant première' –j'espère que c'est un bon argument-. Parce que soit, je vous fais un mixte de ce que je connais du français québécois et des expressions de chez moi, soit je vous fais, avec l'aide indispensable de quelqu'un, en français québécois. Parce que d'après ce que je sais, l'américain et l'anglais sont à peu près les mêmes rapports qu'il y a entre le québécois et le français.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et désoler pour le retard de seulement quelques heures –suis-je pardonnée ?-.**

**R.A.R.**

**Miniclecle :**** merci, je suis contente de voir qu'on peut encore aimer mon histoire malgré la publication quelque peu anarchique ; et voici la suite avec quelques heures de retard.**

**Gwladys Evans :**** je suis contente que tu ais adoré et voici la suite qui, j'espère, te plaira autant.**

**Jonzac :**** ce n'est pas grave pour Akchu et en plus, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre. Je suis sympa, tu ne trouves pas ? lol ! Pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il répondra à tes attentes. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à le faire. Normalement, vous auriez dû l'avoir dans l'après-midi, mais comme toujours, je suis en retard. J'ai vraiment honte.**

Severus, en entrant dans le hall, s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il y vit. Il aurait accepté un duel entre un sage Slytherin et un misérable Gryffindor. Il aurait passé l'éponge sur une des sempiternelles blagues vaseuses des élèves. Il aurait même comprit s'il s'était agis d'une querelle amoureuse entre deux, voir trois, adolescents aux hormones en ébullition.

Mais voir sa fille, sa crevette…sa si petite crevette, étendue sur le sol frais de l'école où il l'avait forcée à mettre les pieds, le froid et impassible professeur de potions fondit comme neige au soleil, ne laissant la place qu'au père surprotecteur et inquiet. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme et avait faillit, par deux fois maintenant, perdre sa fille. Il avait peur par-dessus tout que la troisième serait la 'bonne'. Il était terrorisé de voir partir ce petit bout de femme qu'il aimait plus fort que tout. Elle était sa raison de vivre. Quand il l'avait enfin récupérée de chez les Dursley, il s'était juré que plus rien ne lui arriverait. Il avait visiblement encore échoué…mais à quel point ?

- Non, murmura-t-il en la voyant sur les pavés. Non. S'il vous plait ! Pas ça.

Sous les regards surpris des élèves et de Sirius Black, le professeur Snape courut vers Melody, les yeux humides. Les rares personnes, dont l'enseignant d'arithmancie, ayant remarqué ce dernier détail se demandèrent s'ils venaient d'avoir une hallucination.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ? continua-t-il, s'agenouillant auprès du corps inerte. Réponds-moi !

Il prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras, lui donnant quelques gifles pour la réveiller, en vain. La jeune fille restait plongée dans sa douce inconscience.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit l'austère maître des potions, caressant alors la joue rougit de son bébé. Tu avais raison. Mais maintenant, ouvres les yeux. Je t'en supplie, Melody. Pour une fois écoutes papa.

Severus ne se rendit compte qu'il avait choqué toutes les personnes présentes que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Alors, seulement, il reprit pied avec le monde. Il n'était pas seul avec sa crevette, non. Et les spectateurs de cette scène dès plus inhabituelle le dévisageaient comme s'ils l'avaient vu se changer en veracrasse sous leurs yeux.

- N'vous inquiétez pas Mr Snape. Le stresse, la fatigue, les souvenirs et un combat n'font jamais bon ménage, lui assura le propriétaire de la main. Mais, malheureusement, vous savez aussi bien qu'moi qu'elle a connu pire. Elle s'en r'mettra.

- Et ça doit me rassurer Akchu ? demanda-t-il à l'elfe noir face à lui. Et puis que fais-tu là ? Les autres sont-ils au courant ?

- Oui, mamà sait qu'j'suis ici, sourit-il. On n'a pas eu l'temps la dernière fois à l'hôpital, mais il faut vraiment qu'on s'parle.

Mais avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps d'acquiescer, huit baguettes furent pointées sur eux. Les aurores et Black s'étaient visiblement remit de leur émotions, et n'avaient pas spécialement apprécié la présence de l'elfe dans les murs du collège, et certainement encore moins apprécié que ce soit un elfe noir d'Amérique armé jusqu'aux dents.

- Vous n'irez nulle part ! s'écria un aurore. Et je vous conseille de poser tout de suite vos armes !

- Mes zarmes ?! reprit l'elfe, ne comprenant pas l'homme face à lui. De quoi parlez-vous ? J'n'ai pas de zarmes.

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec nous ! fit un autre homme. Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ! Et encore moins en possession d'armes répertoriées comme dangereuses, dans une école !

Severus remit de ses émotions, prit sa fille dans ses bras, et droit comme un 'i', il regardait amusé la conversation la plus incongru qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- On m'a souvent dit qu'j'étais malin, reprit l'elfe, gentiment. Mais dans vos paroles j'sens du mépris. Pourquoi ? Et n'vous a-t-on jamais dit que vos bâtons vous rendez vraiment ridicules ?

Etrangement cette dernière question ne fit pas plaisir aux forces de l'ordre. Et Severus, maintenant avec un micro sourire aux lèvres, les vit lui lancer des Stupéfix. Loin d'avoir peur, Akchu arrêta les sortilèges d'un léger mouvement de main.

- Que vous prend-il ? demanda-t-il agressivement, toute gaieté ayant déserté son visage au moment où il se sentit attaqué. Quelqu'chose vous dérange ? Parce qu'si vous avez un problème, et qu'vous recommenciez, i' (il) s'pourrait bien qu'j'vous règle vot'compte. Sachez qu'je n'tolère que très moyennement vot'comport'ment !

Avant qu'un des aurores ou que Black ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, Severus décida de prendre la parole.

- Je vous présente Akchu, l'un des guerriers Halkach les plus respectés, annonça-t-il dans un doux euphémisme. Akchu, ces personnes sont des aurores et professeurs d'Angleterre. Les aurores doivent assurer la sécurité des sorciers de ce pays.

- Okay ! Mais alors pourquoi sont-ils ici ? interrogea-t-il alors que Mrs Pomfrey commençait à réanimer les quinze étudiants projetés contre le mur.

- Nous sommes venu pour Melody, répondit un homme.

- C'n'est pas la peine, bien qu'j'croyais qu'c'était les guérisseurs qui s'en chargeraient. J'm'occupe d'elle. C'pendant, la prochaine fois, soyez sûr qu'j'ne m'déplacerais pas uniquement pour la guérir, et ses lardons regretteront amèrement d's'être attaquée à elle.

Trois des agresseurs, déjà réveillés par les bons soins de l'infirmière, frissonnèrent de peur sous la menace explicite de cette créature sanguinaire. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à des sorciers. Si ?

- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! s'écria Black.

L'elfe se contenta de se tourner vers Severus, ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'homme.

- C'est du sarcasme, lui expliqua-t-il, toujours avec un sourire.

- J'croyais qu'c'était vot'marque d'fabrique, leur apprit-il, en s'avança vers lui. Quand elle aura r'fait surface, donnez lui c'sachet. Ça guérira ses maux physiques. J'ai bien peur qu'j'puisse rien faire pour son psychique. Dites-lui d'm'écrire dans une semaine pour les effets du r'mède. Et vu qu'apparemment, j'suis pas le bien venu, j'vous r'contacterai pour vous parler d'Mike et du mémoire.

Il tendit une petite bourse au père de son amie avant de tourner les talons et retourner chez lui.

- Merci, murmura Severus en prenant le petit sac de cuire bien fermé avec un fin cordon.

Tranquillement, l'elfe noir sortit du château. Les élèves le regardèrent totalement ahuris. Pourquoi les aurores ne l'arrêtèrent pas ? Il avait tout de même menacé leurs camarades ! Et puis c'était un elfe Noir ! Ces 'choses' là ne devraient même pas vivre !

Et c'est ce moment que choisit le directeur pour faire son entrée dans le hall.

- Bonsoir messieurs, salua-t-il les employés du ministère. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, je pense que ce sera plus confortable pour discuter.

D'un hochement de tête, le chef du groupe lui montra son accord pour ensuite le rejoindre avec ses collègues.

Sur ces entrefaites, Severus était partit emmener sa fille à l'infirmerie, accompagner par la gardienne des lieux avec quelques uns des étudiants que Melody avait projeté sur un mur.

- Posez-la sur le lit, Severus, lui ordonna-t-elle. Faites attention à son genou !

La femme lança tout d'abord un sort de diagnostique sur l'adolescente puis la réanima avec un simple 'enervatum'.

Melody sortit de sa douce torpeur, ressentant une douleur lancinante lui vriller le bras, son dos la brûlée et un marteau piqueur devait avoir élu domicile dans sa tête. Chaque son qu'elle percevait résonnait dans ses oreilles, si bien qu'elle n'aurait pas entendu la voix de son père plus fort s'il avait crié dans un porte-voix à dix centimètres d'elle.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui afin de lui sommer de parler moins fort, mais c'était sans compter sur sa migraine déjà bien installée. Ce simple mouvement lui donna des hauts le cœur. Et alors qu'elle revivait les plus mauvais moments qu'elle avait eus au centre de rééducations, une personne la mit doucement sur son flanc pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer.

Une fois de plus, l'adolescente se sentit diminuée et totalement impotente. Elle avait l'impression d'être un poids et de porter malheur. Elle était certaine que tout le monde serait bien mieux sans elle. Son père ne serait pas si inquiet. Mike et le professeur russe serait encore en vie. Maman aussi. Tout serait sûrement tellement mieux sans elle. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia devaient avoir raison finalement. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille, vite suivit par d'autre.

Un gobelet froid vint se poser sur ses lèvres, l'incitant à boire. Et rien que l'odeur lui redonna l'envie de vomir, mais elle se força à l'ingérer entièrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sombrait une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par les cris outrés de Mrs Pomfrey, elle n'avait l'impression de s'être endormir seulement deux minutes auparavant. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux, évitant de s'éblouir avec la lumière vive dans la pièce blanche. Elle se redressa ensuite dans son lit, se demandant quelle heure de la nuit il pouvait bien être. La fenêtre juste à côté d'elle lui offrait une vue sur un ciel étoilé. Les si étranges ciels étoilés d'Angleterre.

Ça faisait maintenant une journée qu'elle était revenue en Angleterre, et elle avait déjà le mal du pays. Sa famille, ses amies, sa ville, son climat lui manquaient horriblement. Mais plus que tout, sa maison lui manquait : sa chambre, sa salle de bain, sa cuisine dans laquelle elle aimait faire les repas avec l'aide de son père, son salon, sa salle de musique où elle passait le plus claire de son temps. Ici, elle n'avait pas encore pris ses points de repères. Elle ne savait même pas où elle devait dormir, c'est pour dire ! Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à la vie dans ce pays. Tout était si différent ici, les coutumes, les repas, l'accent et même la lune. Chez elle, son croissant était majestueusement couché, formant le sourire de la voute céleste. Chez elle, la lune riait et montrait sa joie face aux astres étoilés. Tandis que là, elle était étrangement verticale comme pour fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible quand vient enfin le jour.

- Sortez immédiatement de mon infirmerie ! criait Pompom.

- Nous devons absolument voir Miss Snape, répondit doucement une voix d'homme. Elle pourrait avoir des informations capitales pour l'une de nos affaires en cours.

- T'en mieux pour vous, mais vous allez devoir repasser demain ! Ma patiente doit se reposer et elle n'est pas en état pour un de vos interrogatoires !

- Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est à propos de Harry Potter !

- Et bien, vous avez déjà attendu dix ans, vous pourrez attendre, j'en suis sûre, dix heures de plus. Vous n'êtes plus à ça près !

- Je ne crois pas ! C'est un ordre ministériel…

- Dans ces cas là, je ne laisserai passer que le premier ministre. Après tout, qui est mieux placé que lui pour le faire ?

- Nous sommes des aurores madame.

- Oui, et moi je suis médicomage.

- Mais…

- Et quand je dis que ma patiente a besoin de repos, aucun aurore ou ministre ne peut interroger ma patiente. Et si, par tout hasard, votre mémoire vous ferez défaut, c'est inscrit dans la charte de St Mangouste.

Melody ne savait pas ce qu'était St Mangouste, mais elle savait qu'elle essayerait de ne jamais se mettre Mrs Pomfrey à dos. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les agents de l'ordre puisqu'un rideau entouré son lit, mais elle était persuadée qu'ils n'en menaient pas large. Même son ancienne infirmière était moins effrayante, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Malheureusement, ils devaient toute de même être immunisés contre ses remontrances puisque l'un d'eux ouvrit le rideau qui les séparait d'elle.

- Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas si fatiguée que ça ! dit celui-là en la désignant.

- Ça ne change rien !

- Au contraire. Votre patiente n'est pas anglaise, elle est témoin dans une affaire de disparition, et impliquée dans une autre de meurtre.

- Meurtre ?! s'étonna l'infirmière.

- Un jeune homme de son ancienne école…

- Je n'ai rien fait à Mike ! s'exclama Melody, outrée. C'est pas moi !

- Bien, vous êtes en état de parler, remarqua l'autre homme. Je vais donc vous demander de nous suivre.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir, répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- Pourqu…

- Je suis paraplégique et je ne sais pas où se trouve mon fauteuil.

Cette nouvelle parut surprendre les deux hommes. Ils se regardèrent alors, beaucoup moins sûrs d'eux et de la marche à suivre.

- Je ne vois que deux solutions, continua Melody. Vous pouvez soit vous mettre à sa recherche, soit l'un de vous va devoir me transporter ; ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas si lourde que ça.

Et alors qu'elle aurait préféré qu'ils choisissent la première proposition, l'homme à côté d'elle la porta jusqu'à une salle où les attendait cinq autres personnes. Il l'installa ensuite sur une chaise au milieu de tout ce petit monde.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Plusieurs sources affirment avoir vu Harry Potter lors d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- C'est un crime en Europe ?

- Ils affirment qu'il était couvert de blessure, continua-t-il sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Je sais, c'est bête, mais j'ai oublié ma montre à la maison.

- Toujours d'après eux, tu le connaissais, poursuivit l'homme toujours imperturbable.

Melody avait horreur d'être ignorée. Elle ne connaissait rien aux bases de la justice anglaise, et ils ne voulaient visiblement pas la renseigner. Pourquoi ? Mystère et boules de gommes. Mais malheureusement pour eux, elle était peut-être réveillée mais toujours aussi fatiguée. Et une Melody fatiguée et ignorée n'était pas de très bonne compagnie et vraiment pas arrangeante.

- Je serais à la maison, je dirais qu'il doit être quatre du matin et que nous avons mit la climatisation trop forte. Oui, parce que voyez-vous, chez moi, il fait beaucoup plus chaud qu'ici. D'ailleurs, il fait combien de degrés ? Pas loin de moins dix, non ? Remarquez, maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous ne savez pas faire les glaces. Il fait tellement froid que vous ne devez pas en manger beaucoup. Alors que moi, j'en mange tous les dimanches aussi bien en juin qu'en janvier. Oh ! Et vous saviez que dans mon ancienne école, nous parlions la moitié du temps en espagnol ? Maintenant, je me débrouille plutôt bien. Vous voulez que je vous montre ?

Melody l'écoutait même si elle parlait en même temps que lui. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être prise au dépourvu. Et elle s'amusait de voir l'autre homme s'énerver petit à petit de son comportement. Voulant l'exaspérer un peu plus encore pour l'avoir empêcher de finir sa nuit, elle se mit à parler en espagnol disant tout et n'importe quoi.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il, en tapant sur la table avec le plat de sa main, au bout d'un quart d'heure.

- No pegàis tan fuerte, usted se harà daño... No lo sé. Nunca me lo he preguntado, (Ne frapper pas si fort, vous allez vous faire mal… Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais posée la question.) assura-t-elle.

Malheureusement, un des hommes traduit immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire en anglais.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais posée la question ?! répéta un homme avec sarcasme. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Vous saviez, reprit-elle dans sa langue natale, je ne suis pas un aurore, je ne suis pas anglaise. Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je voudrais savoir ce qu'est advenu votre…et bien ma fois, je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler…héro, célébrité, orphelin, victime national ? La seule chose dont je suis certaine est que si vous aviez fait correctement votre travail, bien des douleurs lui auraient été épargnées. Si vous aviez fait votre travail, rien ne serait arrivé, et tout serait différent !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, la porte de la salle s'abattit bruyamment sur le mur. Elle se tourna vivement vers les nouveaux arrivants, tout comme les sept aurores.

- Bien, l'interrogatoire est finit ! s'écria une voix colérique.

Et au grand étonnement de Melody, il ne s'agissait pas de son père mais du directeur à ses côtés. Au contraire, celui-là était calme et se contenta de s'avancer vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras avant de rebrousser chemin.

- Il est quelle heure ? lui demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'ils eurent tourné à un coin du couloir.

- Onze heures : il est temps que tu ailles dormir. Et je te rappelle que le couvre feu est passé depuis plus d'une heure.

- Alors ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! bailla-t-elle. Je me fais trainer hors de l'infirmerie par des agents de l'ordre, et toi tu me grondes.

- Tout à fait. Il me semble que l'infirmière ne t'avait pas permis de sortir.

- T'sais que t'es pas possible ?

- Alors pour être sûr que tu ne refasses pas comme lors de ta première nuit à Tortuga school, tu vas rester avec moi cette nuit.

Melody, loin d'être mécontente de sa décision, se blottit contre son torse, fermant les yeux. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Cependant, il la réveilla à peine une heure plus tard la sortant par la même occasion d'un horrible cauchemar, ressurgit de son passé. Son 'oncle' et son cousin s'acharnaient sur elle et Mike dans le hall de Poudlard pendant que Pétunia les encourageait avidement de la faire taire.

- C'est finit ma crevette, souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et lui frottant doucement le dos dans le but de l'apaiser. C'est finit, je suis là.

- Je…je veux plus rien savoir, pleura-t-elle en grelottant. C'est ma faute pour Mike.

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Suite à cette petite conversation, Severus fit tout son possible pour rendormir sa fille puis la veiller le reste de la nuit.

A sept heures, lorsqu'elle dut se rendre au réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner, elle était d'une humeur morose. A son entrée, la Grande Salle devint très silencieuse et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Exaspérée, elle soupira avant de s'installer à sa table. Le repas, comme le jour précédent fut rapide. Et seulement dix minutes après elle ressortit pour aller à son premier cours de la journée.

Mais, à croire qu'il était impossible de rester tranquille bien longtemps dans cette école, Draco Malfoy en personne se mit en travers de son chemin au détoure d'un couloir.

- Tu es vraiment une folle, siffla-t-il. A cause de toi, Blaise a été blessé alors qu'il voulait t'aider ! Tu es vraiment une demi-portion !

- Tu sais Draco, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, ça ne me fait plus rien. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me mettre à pleurer pour quelques bleus ? Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que j'ai vu et subit bien pire. D'après toi, pourquoi ne puis-je pas être debout sans retomber immédiatement au sol ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait ma rentrée avec vous ? T'es-tu déjà demandée pourquoi mon père ne m'avait jamais forcé à revenir en Angleterre pour y passer noël avec ta famille ?

- De tout manière, je…

- Et bien au cas, improbable que cela t'intéresse, je vais te le dire. Mais ouvres grand les oreilles, je ne le répèterais pas deux fois. Figures toi que je suis née ici, en Europe, à Londres pour être exacte. Ma mère, après avoir été attaquée, est morte en me mettant au monde. Suite à ça, j'ai été placée dans une famille moldue par mon père. Il voulait me préserver de la guerre et du meurtrier de ma mère. Mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, ses personnes m'ont si misérablement traitée que je suis sûre que tes elfes de maison se sentaient plus aimé et en sécurité que moi. Et alors que j'allai chercher un pot de crème fraiche pour ces horreurs, une voiture m'a renversée sans aucune pitié. A l'hôpital, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait la connaissance de mon père alors que ceux qui m'avaient insulté et battus pendant six ans ne se sont jamais déplacés, ils ne se sont jamais inquiétés de ne pas me voir revenir. Je devais sûrement moins compter pour eux que le pot de crème, qui lui au moins devait leur manquer ! Et d'après toi, que pense une petite fille de six ans lorsqu'on lui annonce qu'elle ne pourra jamais remarcher, jamais danser, courir ou même sauter parce qu'elle n'avait pas été soignée par un médicomage assez tôt ? D'après toi, que peux penser un enfant, que l'on insultait chaque jour de monstre et d'anormal et qui croyait avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur avec un père, lorsqu'on lui dit qu'elle est handicapée et qu'elle ne sentira plus jamais ses jambes, et que pour apprendre à vivre avec elle ne devait revoir sa famille que les week-end, de dix heures le samedi à dix-huit heures le dimanche ?

Draco ne savait plus quoi lui dire, totalement abasourdi. Il la laissait lui raconter sa vie sans rien pouvoir faire. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait eut un drôle de sentiment. Il avait voulu la protéger et la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait voulu la consoler de cette douleur, de cette vérité si horrible et franche. Mais cette pensée fut vite baillée et mise sur le compte de la fatigue et au stresse des examens de fin d'année.

- Là, continua-t-elle imperturbable, j'ai vu mes amis, un à un, retrouver l'usage de leurs jambes et bras, mais aussi leur ouïe ou leur vue. Quand je suis entrée la première fois à l'école, comme ici, tout le monde croyez que je ne pourrais rien faire. Mais quand ils m'ont vu sur un balaie, ils ont rapidement changé de discourt. Mais je crois que ce qu'y fut décisif fut lors du tournois de duel. Je suis certainement meilleure avec une baguette que beaucoup de sorciers de cette école. Et bien sûr, ça a fait des jaloux. Les petites séances comme celle d'hier était pour moi quotidienne il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Et puis, je me suis fait virer. Je suis revenue dans ce pays. Je m'y suis fait des amis, tel que Blaise, et pendant un moment j'ai bien cru que tu y faisais aussi partit. Et en fin août, mon meilleur ami s'est fait tué sous mes yeux. Le comble c'est que je suis la principale suspecte, alors que je n'avais même pas ma baguette sur moi. Alors vois-tu, les moqueries, les menaces, les coups, les accusations et même les rumeurs j'y suis habituée depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ça me fasse encore quelque chose.

Durant toute la tirade de Melody, Draco resta silencieux. D'abord énervé, il fut surpris puis choqué d'apprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il se sentait un peu stupide aussi. Mais juste un peu, et pas fort longtemps.

- Mais vas-y, si tu veux me frapper, me lancer un sort, me rire au nez, n'hésites pas ! dit-elle hargneusement, les larmes aux yeux. Après tout, je ne dois être bonne qu'à ça pour toi !

Draco, cette fois-ci, complètement décontenancé, la regarda sans comprendre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle pleure tout compte fait. Après un tel discoure, il la voyait forte, et bizarrement, ça lui fit mal de la voir ainsi.

« Fichu stresse ! » presta-t-il en approchant doucement sa main de son visage.

Et tendrement, il lui essuya ses goutes salées qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, avec un demi sourire affectueux. Melody, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation, le dévisagea sans retenue.

- Tes yeux sont trop beaux pour être inondés de larmes par la faute d'un crétin, se justifia-t-il.

Et pris dans ses impulsions, qu'il qualifiera par la suite de 'guimauves', 'niaises' mais surtout 'stupides', il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes une seconde avant de se relever comme s'il s'était brûlé et partit en courant vers son cours de sortilèges.

Melody, quant à elle, était encore plus perdue. Et ce baiser, bien que chaste, rapide et loin d'être le plus torride et langoureux qu'elle ait eu, fut le meilleur. Il était sincère, sans pitié. En deux mots, il l'avait entièrement électrisée.

Et c'est la tête dans les nuages qu'elle se rendit en Arithmancie, où Sirius Black se fit une joie de lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

- Entrez ! dit-il gaiement avant de faire un arrêt sur la nouvelle, la fille de Snape.

« Comment Snivellus a pu avoir un enfant ?! » se demandait-il depuis la révélation d'hier.

- Je vais d'abord ramasser les essaies sur la place du nombre au cours du XVIe siècle que vous aviez à faire pour aujourd'hui, commença-t-il en passant dans les rangs.

- Professeur ! Est-ce vrai qu'il ne fallait pas traiter que le Royaume-Uni ? demanda une Slytherin.

- Vous savez, d'autre pays que l'Angleterre, l'Irlande, l'Ecosse et le pays de Galle ont été peuplée durant le XVIe siècle. Pour ceux qui se sont restreints à un état ou un continent ne pourront pas s'attendre à un Optimal. Dans ce devoir, il était indispensable de comparer justement les différences entre les peuples.

Beaucoup d'élèves grimacèrent, ayant visiblement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde. Melody songea qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire une telle erreur ; chaque minute qu'elle passait ici lui rappelait qu'elle venait d'ailleurs.

- Miss Snape, votre essaie s'il vous plait, lui demanda le trentenaire en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Mon essaie ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, vous savez, les devoirs que l'on vous demande de rédiger sur des parchemins, se moqua-t-il.

- Mais c'est-à-dire qu'on ne m'avait pas prévenu, commença-t-elle.

Le professeur se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Vous savez j'ai été jeune avant vous ! N'inventez pas d'excuses pour ne pas faire vos essaies : ils ne sont pas facultatifs !

- Mais c'est pas ça pantoute ! s'insurgea-t-elle. J'ai toujours…

- Et je vous prierais de garder les surnoms pour vos amis ! s'énerva-t-il en frappant les parchemins, qu'il tenait dans ses mains, sur la table.

- Des surnoms ?! Mais que voulez-vous dire ?

- Gardez vos excuses et vos pantoute pour vous ! Je ne tolère aucune familiarité !

- Mes Pantoute ?! s'étonna Melody, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Heu…monsieur, je crois que vous vous méprenez.

- Je vous serais gré de vous adresser à moi en utilisant le terme professeur !

- Comme vous voulez monsieur ; mais pantoute n'est pas un surnom, au même titre que monsieur, répondit-elle poliment et calmement, ne voulant pas se faire passer pour une impertinente.

- Très bien miss, si vous le prenez comme ça, je vous expliquerai le respect ce soir à vingt heures.

Melody, les sourcils froncés, lui assura qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui parler si tard, et qu'il pouvait le faire après le cours ou durant une des pauses de la journée. Elle était vraiment fatiguée, et ce n'était pas avec la nuit qu'elle avait passé qu'elle avait pu se reposer et ce remettre du décalage horaire.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! souffla le professeur Black, vraiment irrité. Ce n'était pas une invitation à prendre le thé ! Je vous attends ce soir à vingt heures pour une retenue.

- Je suis collée ??

- Oui !

Melody n'ouvrit plus la bouche de l'heure, même pour saluer le professeur à la fin du cours. Elle était réellement perdue. Pourquoi l'avait-il punie déjà ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa première retenue. Elle les collectionnait même en Floride. Mais au moins là-bas, elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait pour les mériter. Alors qu'ici, elle estimait qu'elle était totalement injustifiée. Et elle appréhendait fortement son prochain tête-à-tête avec son père, certaine qu'une détention pour son deuxième jour ne serait pas à son goût.

Mais étrangement lorsque son père découvrit l'identité du professeur l'ayant sanctionnée, il arrêta simplement de crier et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Après quoi, Severus partit comme une fusée vers la salle des professeurs, Melody sur les talons.

En chemin, elle rencontra Blaise. Elle voulait vraiment s'excuser auprès de son ami et prendre des nouvelles, mais elle ne voulait rater la discussion entre les deux enseignants pour rien au monde. Alors elle l'invita à la suivre sans lui donner plus de détails de peur de louper le début des hostilités. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux arrivés devant la porte qui les intéressait, Melody sortit sa baguette et lança un sort informulé sur le panneau de bois. Les deux adolescents purent alors entendre toute la 'conversation', ou devrais-je plutôt dire dispute entre les deux adultes.

- Génial ! chuchota Blaise, avec un sourire typiquement Slytherin accroché sur le visage.

- Pas besoin de murmurer, ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre !

- Encore mieux ! Il faut vraiment que tu me montres comment tu fais ça !

- Et dès qu'ils ont fini, je peux te l'apprendre. Chez moi, on l'apprend en première année : c'est très pratique !

De l'autre côté du mur, l'euphorie n'était pas de rigueur. Severus demandait des explications à son collègue, lui apprenant par la même occasion que pantoute signifiait 'pas du tout'. Et comme sa fille vivait aux Amériques depuis plus de onze ans, elle risquait d'avoir quelques termes ou expressions incompréhensibles pour lui.

Malgré tous les efforts du maître des potions, sa fille dut tout de même se rendre à sa retenue. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire, puisqu'elle apprit une nouvelle de la bouche de son ami qui lui remit du baume au cœur, bien qu'un peu honteuse tout de même. En fait, Blaise n'avait pas été la seule victime de son maléfice. Il y avait eu une première année qui essayait de relacer ses chaussures à l'aide de sa baguette, mais aussi Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood. Ces trois dernières, tout comme lui, apparemment attaquaient ses assaillants au moment où elle avait propulsé tous les porteurs de baguettes contre un mur. Heureusement, personne n'en avait réellement souffert au plus grand étonnement de l'Américaine.

Bien que les quatre personnes qui l'avaient défendu n'étaient pas de sa maison, elle était tout de même contente. Elle était rassurée sur l'amitié de ses quatre Anglais, si importante à ses yeux en ce moment.

Et puis, il y avait Draco Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Elle le croisa plusieurs fois ce jour-là ; il était tantôt gêné, rougissant comme une collégienne effarouchée, tantôt arrogant entouré de toute sa troupe. Après sa retenue, alors qu'il faisait sa ronde de préfet, et qu'elle lui demanda son chemin, au détour d'un couloir, il fut même gentil. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir essayant de faire la conversation avec une Melody ressemblant plus à un zombie qu'à un être humain.

Mais au bout de deux semaines, Melody remarqua que le Slytherin ne lui montrait son 'bon' côté que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, la plus part du temps le soir quand ils étaient sûrs que leurs camarades étaient dans leur salle commune. C'était une bonne compensation de toutes ses retenues qu'on lui donnait. Au début, les motifs étaient vraiment risibles : bavardage incessant alors qu'elle prêtait une plume à sa voisine, fautes d'orthographe redondantes telles que color à la place de colour, mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute si les mots ne s'écrivaient pas de la même manière chez elle et ici, ou impolitesse.

Durant ce lapse de temps, elle se lia aussi avec bon nombre d'adolescents de sa maison ou de sixième année. Après le premier weekend, elle avait copiné avec les filles de sa chambre, des adolescentes de septième année, comme elles ne se voyaient pas durant les cours, et l'américaine était presque tous les soirs en détention, du lundi au vendredi. Mais elle était persuadée que si le règlement ne l'interdisait pas, elle y serait aussi les samedis et dimanches. Ces camarades de classe commencèrent à l'apprécier au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à la connaître. Mais il faut dire que la voir tenir tête à leur professeur de potion avait beaucoup aidé à gagner leur sympathie.

Elle avait aussi compris que son professeur d'Arithmancie ne l'aimerai sans doute jamais. D'après son père, c'était dû à une veille histoire entre eux. Mais elle ne comprenait pas : elle n'était pas son père, et à par l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois monsieur par inadvertance, elle ne lui avait rien de fait pour qu'il ait une telle attitude envers elle.

Et Mr Grump, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, se montra beaucoup plus compréhensible envers elle. Il n'hésitait plus à lui demander si elle avait besoin d'explications supplémentaires afin d'éviter que l'incident avec l'épouvantard ne se reproduise. Cette surprotection exaspérait énormément Melody, mais quoi qu'elle dise, rien n'y fit. L'enseignant devait certainement craindre d'autres reproches de Minnie et Fifi.

Le mois d'octobre débuta donc somme toute tranquillement. Mais cela allait-il duré, alors que le directeur trouvait une idée qui selon lui serait génial ?

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera, enfin, plus amusant.**

**Pour la question : Alors, quelle est l'idée géniale de Dumbledore selon vous ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Comme promis, voici la republication du chapitre avec les réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard (les prochains chapitres seront aussi long à arriver même peut être plus; je ne suis plus en France et je m'occupe maintenant de trois enfants, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour mes fics, quand je suis au cinéma, lol) et bonne lecture!**

**R.A.R. :**

**Jonzac :**** heu…ba non, il ne va pas les manger, je dirais même plus, ils seront plutôt contents (enfin, presque tous). Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Draco et Melody…ne me frappe pas, mais il va y avoir quelques chapitres de flottement avant qu'ils soient vraiment ensembles. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre, et j'espère que celui là te plaira autant voir plus, lol. Bise, à bientôt.**

**Gwladys Evans :**** tu as deviné, donc si tu as une proposition à me faire pour un prochain chapitre, tu en as gagné le droit ; bravo. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, je te promets qu'il va changer…mais je ne te promets que ce soit en mieux, lol…non, je plaisante, ce ne sera pas en un petit Voldy. Comme tout le monde, il va grandir…mais pas maintenant, j'ai encore besoin d'un vilain pas gentil parmi les prof', désolé. Et je suis contente que tu ais apprécié mon ancien chapitre, et j'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras celui-ci. Bise et à bientôt (enfin…tout est relatif).**

**Adenoide :**** tu as deviné, donc si tu as une proposition à me faire pour un prochain chapitre, tu en as gagné le droit ; bravo. Et pour le passage qui ta posé problème, c'est que je m'étais mal expliqué…il y avait bien deux personnes (Dumbledore et Severus), mais merci de me l'avoir préciser –seulement par manque de temps, je n'ai pas pu rectifier, je le ferai quand j'aurai trente secondes à consacrer à mon chapitre neuf-. Pour ce qui est des sorciers et leur caractère…ba ils ne sont pas tous comme ça…regardes les jumeaux et Bill et Ginny et Blaise et Hermione, et puis McGonagall (ou Minnie pour les intimes, lol) et Flitwick (alias Fifi) et…à ba non, ceux-là, tu ne les connais pas, lol. Pour ce qui est de Draco, je ne crois que tu n'as pas compris. Personne encore dans mon histoire n'est au courant que Melody pourra remarcher un jour (Draco encore moins). Il ne s'est rapproché d'elle que par 'amitié' même si sa conception de l'amitié est vraiment étrange…mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un Malfoy et donc le meilleur, le plus grand, le plus fort sorcier que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. Bise et à bientôt.**

**Masami :**** je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, mais pour les suites, je tiens à te rappeler que ça sera plutôt long…désolé. Mais je fais mon possible pour le faire le plus vite possible. Bise et à bientôt.**

Les jours passaient et Melody se sentait de plus en plus déprimée par le temps. Le soleil et la chaleur lui manquaient horriblement.

De plus, ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Elle avait hâte d'être aux vacances de Noël pour enfin pouvoir les revoir. Le pire était qu'elle n'avait aucun contact avec eux. Daffy, son oiseau, ne supportant pas le climat européen, avait dû repartir en Floride chez abuela ; la laissant dans ce pays pluvieux.

Le manque de musique aussi la rendait nostalgique. Parce que bien qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour s'exercer trois heures par jour, elle n'y arrivait que très rarement ; elle devait rattraper tout son retard en histoire, en défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi en potion et dans toutes les matières en générale car le programme ici était vraiment différent de celui de son ancienne école. Cependant le pire était en anglais. En effet au début de l'année, la divergence d'orthographe entre l'anglais et l'américain avait amusé les professeurs. Seulement après un mois, ils lui avaient tous demandé de faire ses devoirs à l'aide d'un dictionnaire, lui expliquant qu'à la fin de l'année, le jury ne serait pas aussi clément qu'eux puisque les copies seront anonymes. Elle devait donc d'ores et déjà apprendre l'écriture anglaise. Et au plus grand damne de Melody, son père avait catégoriquement refusé de lui relire ses essais. Il avait même 'menacé' Minnie et Fifi afin qu'ils la laissent se débrouiller seule. C'était dans son intérêt, paraissait-il. Mais c'était vraiment fastidieux de chercher tous les mots qu'elles utilisaient dans un dictionnaire pour y vérifier aussi bien leurs orthographes que leurs existences. Puisqu'en plus du changement d'orthographe, certaine chose comme 'efface' se nommait différemment, en l'occurrence ici : gomme. Le plus drôle c'était que 'gomme', pour elle, voulait dire autre chose. Et donc, quand un de ses camarades lui avait demandé une gomme en cours de soins aux créatures magiques alors qu'ils devaient dessiner un lézard cornu, Melody lui avait répondu qu'elle n'en avait pas, pensant qu'il voulait de la gomme à mâcher.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui c'était le 10 octobre et ça faisait onze ans qu'elle était paraplégique. Et comme chaque année, son père lui offrait un présent pour lui remonter le morale, mais surtout pour fêter le jour où il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Son père lui offrait toujours une peluche plus ou moins volumineuse dont la première avait été Milo. Alors quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque cette année, Severus lui tendit une magnifique chouette –vivante- au plumage entièrement blanc.

- Merci papou ! Elle est vraiment très belle ! Mais…où est la peluche ? demanda-t-elle pour le taquiner.

- J'ai pensé qu'elle te serait plus utile ; mais si tu veux, je peux la ramener et t'en rapporter une en fourrure.

- Non, c'est bon ; merci.

- Oh ! Une dernière chose, je te défends de l'appeler Blanche Neige ou Winnie l'ourson.

- Quelle idée, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit de la nommer Winnie…mais Tigrou, c'est une autre histoire.

- Melody !!

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ria-t-elle. Que dirais-tu de Hedwige ?

- Hedwige ?! Ma fille aurait-elle grandit durant la nuit ? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil, seule marque de son scepticisme.

- Ma fois, je me lèverai bien pour voir, mais comme j'en suis dans l'incapacité, je me contenterai de te répondre que non : mes vêtements me vont toujours. Tu vas me dire, c'est pas pour ça que j'ai chaud.

- Oh ! ma crevette, tu veux que papa te donne un dragée made by jumeaux Weasley pour te réchauffer ? chuchota-t-il, se baissant légèrement pour atteindre son oreille et n'être entendu que par elle.

- Heu…laisses-moi réfléchir. La dernière fois que je t'en aie donné un, tu avais plus chaud qu'un manchot au Sahara, ça me tenterai bien rien que pour ça. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de voir mes yeux devenir globuleux. Merci.

- Moi, j'aimerai bien voir tes yeux violets de plus près, intervient Blaise, qui passait juste derrière elle pour se rendre à sa place, au côté de Draco. C'est la première fois que je vois cette couleur pour des yeux. En même temps, c'est aussi la première fois que je vois une personne avec des cheveux bleus. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu passé des gens originales dans le magasin de mes parents et des jumeaux.

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi à la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch, je connais une équipe qui possède les supporters les plus extravagants, répliqua Melody en se tournant vers son ami.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne devineras jamais quelle est son équipe favorite, se moqua son père, avant de laisser les deux adolescents et s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

Melody n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Dumbledore annonçait déjà son idée géniale à toute l'école. En effet, une fois n'est pas coutume, Blaise était le dernier élève à venir petit-déjeuner. Le vieil homme s'était levé, réclamant par la même occasion le silence.

- Chers étudiants, il y a de ça dix ans, j'ai fait la promesse à un vieil ami de réaliser le rêve d'une petite fille de six ans. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'âge requis, elle était venue assister à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le rendant ainsi très…mouvementé. Mais ne nous égarons pas, si je vous prive de votre repas pendant quelques minutes, ce n'est pas pour vous conter les souvenirs d'un vieux directeur ! Non. Comme je vous le disais, je vais tenir un vieil engagement. Il y a deux jours, j'ai donc organisé un bal pour le soir d'Halloween avec les Weird Sisters ; et je me suis permit d'inviter Milo pour permettre à Miss Snape de participer au concert, finit-il avec un radieux sourire accroché au visage et les yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

A l'annonce du bal, toute la salle était en effervescence, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas mentionné de restriction d'âge. Ainsi, même les premières années pouvaient s'y rendre. Et comme Halloween était un vendredi, il n'y aurait vraisemblablement pas de couvre-feu, ou tout du moins à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il avait donné le nom du groupe, les hurlements de joie avaient doublé. Mais quand il avait mentionné la fille de son employée, le seul cri que l'on pu entendre fut celui d'une Hufflepuff totalement horrifiée. C'est donc un très mélodieux 'QUOI ?!' qui clôtura l'annonce.

Melody était complètement épouvantée. Comment ça, elle allait participer à un concert ? Elle ne connaissait ni le groupe, ni les morceaux qu'ils allaient présenter, et Halloween étaient seulement dans quelques jours !...Oh ! Et, elle n'avait rien à se mettre ! Peut-être que si elle demandait asile à Akchu, il accepterait de la cacher jusqu'à ses cinquante ans ? Ou peut être pas : son ami préviendrait forcément son père. Ça ne servirait donc pas à grand chose.

« Bon, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je prépare une représentation en si peu de temps. Et puis, peut-être que les professeurs seront plus cléments envers mes essaies, qui sait ? » pensa-t-elle en commençant à manger son copieux petit-déjeuner sous les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades.

- Heu…Mel' ? se risqua sa voisine de table.

- Mm, fut la réponse très constructive de la jeune femme, continuant tranquillement son repas.

- Tu…tu…enfin, je veux dire, tu…

- Je ? essaya-t-elle de l'aider, se tournant enfin vers elle.

Malheureusement, la cinquième année fut encore plus intimidée de se retrouver face à son regard intense.

- Tu…tu fais…comment pour avoir les cheveux de cette couleur ?

Melody écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais répondit néanmoins à la question.

- C'est marrant, j'aurais juré que tu allais me poser une question en rapport avec le bal, confia-t-elle ensuite.

Les rougeurs qui prirent place sur les joues de la plus jeune lui donnèrent raison.

- Que voulais-tu réellement me demander ? fit-elle dans un sourire encourageant.

- Tu fais de la musique ? demanda-t-elle enfin d'une toute petite voix.

'La' question avait enfin était posée et toute la table était devenue silencieuse, attendant 'La' réponse.

- On peut dire ça, répondit Melody qui ne trouvait pas le terme approprié.

Elle ne composait pas, elle ne faisait donc pas de musique. Elle se contentait d'interpréter. Les fois où elle avait tenté de composer avaient été si désastreuses qu'elle y avait rapidement renoncé. Depuis, elle mettait toute son âme dans les chansons, les opéras, les morceaux des autres.

Avec ces paroles peu convaincantes, la majorité, pour ne pas dire la totalité, de la tablé doutait sérieusement du talent de l'américaine. Et beaucoup commençaient à redouter de l'entendre jouer.

Du côté des Slytherin, Blaise dévisageait la jeune fille avec un air hébété peint sur le visage. Il savait qu'elle jouait d'un instrument, mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse jouer avec les Weird Sisters. Il pensait, à tort, qu'elle faisait un peu de guitare, comme son oncle ; soit trois-quatre accords pour faire une chanson.

Draco, lui, était heureux que le repas ne soit pas encore servit au moment du discours du vieux fou. Ainsi il n'avait pas eu à se ridiculiser en public, comme ses cruches qui s'étranglent avec un petit pois ou recrachent leur jus de citrouilles sur leur voisin d'en face. Mais, paradoxalement il était également furieux. Melody ne lui ait pas confié qu'elle était musicienne, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point ; surtout après qu'il se soit vanté, il y a une semaine, de pouvoir jouer une chanson enfantine au xylophone. Maintenant, il se sentait stupide de lui avoir confié ça. Elle avait bien dû rire de lui. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Draco détestait par-dessus tout était d'avoir l'air idiot. Il cultivait donc à ce moment précis une rancœur sans borgne pour la fille de son parrain.

Assise à côté du blond, une adolescente était aussi amère que lui. Pansy se demandait comment cette 'petite chose' pouvait se rendre encore une fois intéressante ! Elle lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Elle ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans qu'on lui crache à la figure que la nouvelle était géniale. Sa peau bronzée rendait la moitié des garçons aussi guimauves que la Hufflepuff qu'elle était. Ses yeux fascinaient l'autre moitié. Ses longs cheveux raides étaient enviés par un grand nombre de la population féminine. Son accent passionnait les rêveurs. Sa culture intéressait les érudits. Sa forte amitié avec Blaise la désappointait au plus haut point. Et voilà qu'elle faisait encore parler d'elle. En l'espace d'un mois, Pansy avait vu sa popularité diminuer en chute libre. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que la jeune Slytherin cherchait, c'était bien être, non pas au, mais le centre de l'attention de son entourage. Parce qu'ainsi elle possédait un pouvoir sur eux et pouvait les manipuler. Après tout, Dumbledore ne pourrait manipuler personne si personne ne faisait attention à lui. Et c'était donc en écrasant sauvagement ses haricots à grands coups de fourchette que Pansy planifiait des rêves de vengeance.

A la table des Gryffindor, Ron et Hermione étaient sidérés. Le premier, tout comme Pansy, jalousait leur camarade en plus de l'étrange lien qui la liait avec son plus vieux frère. Pour ce qui est de sa petite amie, elle était de plus en plus abasourdie par son amie ; et pas une seconde elle ne se sentit offensée. Ginny, en face d'eux, comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi les jumeaux s'entendaient si bien avec elle. Non loin d'eux se tenait la seule personne rouge et or à ressentir une animosité féroce envers la musicienne. Le survivant II avait à peu de chose près les mêmes pensés que Pansy.

En fait, seule une élève avait l'air totalement indifférente à l'annonce de leur directeur : Luna. D'une certaine façon, elle était déjà au courant.

Quand Melody eut enfin terminé son déjeuner, le courrier arrivait, la sortant de l'attention de la salle durant une bonne demi-heure. Sans surprise, un hibou lui apporta une note du directeur, lui demandant de se rendre dans son bureau à la fin des cours de la journée. Seulement, à son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas le seul membre du corps enseignant qui lui envoya une lettre. Le parchemin était simplement plié en quatre avec son nom élégamment inscrit sur une des faces.

En haussant un sourcil, ressemblant à son père par ce simple geste, elle ouvrit la feuille et fut un peu plus étonnée à sa lecture.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny en voyant son air perplexe en passant à côté d'elle. Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Non, répondit la brune. Je crois que les professeurs se font vraiment du souci pour moi. Ils ont demandé à Mr Lupin de me donner des cours particuliers.

- C'est vrai ?! s'étonna son amie stupéfaite. Tu vas voir, il est vraiment génial !

- Ouais, mais ça m'exaspère. Je vais avoir encore moins de temps pour me préparer. Je sens que mes migraines ne sont pas sur le point de passer.

- Tu n'as toujours pas été voir Mrs Pomfresh pour tes maux de tête ?!

- Pour qu'elle me gave de potions ? Non, merci ! J'en prends déjà suffisamment à mon goût.

- Si tu le dis, accorda-t-elle, néanmoins absolument pas convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée.

- De toute manière le mal quittera son esprit en même temps les cauchemars, leur assura une voix fluette derrière elles.

- Comment es-tu au courant pour mes cauchemars ? questionna Melody en se tournant vers Luna.

- Les yeux violets sont très apaisants, mais en rouges ils sont vraiment terrifiants. Les elfes sont très protecteurs mais le serpent est destructeur, continua-t-elle sans répondre à la question.

- T'es vraiment étrange des fois Luna !

- Moins étrange que tu ne le penses, la défendit Mel' cherchant le sens des paroles de la Ravenclaw.

Melody avait comprit depuis longtemps que son amie était beaucoup plus clairvoyante et en osmose avec le monde que la plus part des gens. Ces derniers la prenaient d'ailleurs pour une folle simplement parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ses paroles souvent énigmatiques.

- Bon les filles, je vous laisse. Le professeur Lupin m'attend à son bureau pour huit heures.

- Mais Melody, il n'est que sept heures et demie !

- Je dois repasser à mon dortoir avant pour prendre mes choses pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit en cours ! leur assura-t-elle en quittant le réfectoire.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte de son future professeur, elle appréhendait un peu l'entretient qui allait suivre. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eut encore de convocation par l'un de ses enseignants pour lui faire des éloges sans qu'ils ne soient ensevelis sous des reproches. Mais faisant fi de sa peur, pouvant rendre fière McGonagall, elle frappa avec assurance à la porte. Un 'entrez' de l'autre côté du panneau de bois fut dit par ne voix calme et posée. Cela suffit à l'adolescente pour reprendre entièrement confiance en elle. Après tout, elle n'avait encore rien fait de répréhensible : elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le temps.

- Monsieur ! le salua-t-elle en franchissant le seuil de la salle.

- Miss Snape, lui répondit-il avec un sourire franc. Je vous en prie, venez devant mon bureau que l'on puisse discuter de votre problème.

- Je n'ai aucun problème, monsieur, répliqua rapidement Melody, s'avançant tout de même au centre de la pièce.

- Et bien dans ce cas-là, je vous laisserai tranquille suite à notre petite discussion, reprit-il sans paraître surpris de l'attitude de la jeune femme. Avez-vous apporté, comme je vous l'ai demandé, votre dernier essai d'histoire de la magie ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en le sortant de son sac et lui tendit.

- Combien de temps avez-vous mis pour le réaliser, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda-t-il en le parcourant rapidement.

- Une vingtaine d'heures, si je me souviens bien. Pourquoi ?

- Et combien de temps vous a-t-il demandé pour sa rédaction ? continua-t-il.

- Six heures je crois, pourquoi ? redemanda-t-elle.

- Parce qu'à la fin de l'année, vous n'aurez que quatre heures pour faire un travail similaire, l'éclaira-t-il. Alors je sais que cette matière peut être particulièrement difficile pour vous, puisque vous n'avez pas étudié énormément d'évènements européens dans votre ancien collège. De plus, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il est assez facile de classifier les différences de langage entre l'anglais et l'américain.

- Non, je ne savais pas.

- Votre père ne vous a jamais apprit les différences ?! s'étonna l'homme, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une réponse positive.

- Non. Avant que je sois obligée de vivre ici, lui et moi pensions que je ferais ma vie en Floride. Ce n'était donc pas nécessaire. Et tout mon entourage m'a toujours comprise. Je dois dire que c'était eux qui s'adaptaient à moi, ajouta-t-elle en pensant aux lettres qu'elle échangeait avec Bill depuis des années.

Le garçon parlait toujours dans un américain parfait. Maintenant, elle se disait que son ami avait dû passer des heures sur ces lettres d'une dizaine de pages.

- Moi, ce que je te propose, c'est te donner les règles de langage et t'aider pour l'histoire de la magie. Tu prendras moins de temps dans tes recherches. Et si jamais tu avais une quelconque question dans les autres matières, je pourrai aussi, bien entendu, te répondre, t'expliquer et/ou te montrer. Ce n'est absolument pas obligatoire. Tu as le droit de refuser et continuer comme tu le faisais jusqu'alors.

- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, mais…vous comprenez, Halloween n'est que dans trois semaines et avec le bal, j'ai encore plus de travail. Et vous admettrez qu'il ne suffira pas d'une heure pour que mes automatismes linguistiques disparaissent et que tout votre univers me devienne familier.

- Bien sûr, mais plus vite tu t'y mettras et mieux ça sera pour la suite. Aujourd'hui, tu as le bal d'Halloween, mais demain tu auras autre chose, dit-il en lui rendant son devoir.

- C'est peut-être vrai…

- N'oublies pas qu'au mois de janvier, tu passes en septième année, après crois-en mon expérience, les examens arrivent vite.

- Je le sais monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire. A Tortuga School nous avons plus d'examen qu'ici. Et on les préparait dès la rentrée, voir même l'année précédente. Car les mémoires doivent être le plus complet possible et les Groups ne sont étudiés qu'une seule fois.

- Les études dans cet établissement sont moins difficiles. Vous devriez en profiter jeune fille, au lieu de vous imposer des montagnes de travail. C'est votre dernière chance de faire les quatre cent coups et des choses totalement juvéniles. Parce qu'une fois votre diplôme en poche, on attendra de vous que vous soyez adulte et responsable.

Melody faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

- Vous…vous me demandez de…

- De vous amuser. Vous avez dix-sept ans, et tous les adolescents s'amusent.

- Vous me demandez de faire des bêtises et d'enfreindre le règlement ?!

- Le règlement ? Ma fois non. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de l'enfreindre lorsqu'il est si facile de le détourner, lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Mais pourquoi me dites-vous ça, monsieur ?

- Il y a longtemps, je me suis promis de donner ce conseil à une personne…comme dire, spéciale.

- Et en quoi suis-je spéciale ?

- Vous avez affronté beaucoup de choses dans votre passé…

Melody regarda ses jambes. Elle était sur le point de lui répondre que son accident et son handicape ne la rendaient en rien spéciale et que beaucoup de personnes étaient passées par là, mais il la devança.

- Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec ta paraplégie. En fait, ce n'est visible que pour les personnes qui savent où regarder. Certaines blessures passent inaperçu aux yeux des gens car d'autres plus récentes les cachent.

« Décidément, aujourd'hui c'est le jour des devinettes ! » pensa Melody, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler le professeur d'histoire de la magie.

- Vous êtes en famille avec Luna ?

- Non, sourit-il. Je le serais plus avec vous qu'avec elle.

- Vraiment ?! Pourtant je suis certaine que mon père est le dernier membre de sa famille et vous ne pouvez pas faire partie de la famille de ma mère, même de loin. Vous n'en possédez pas les particularités.

- Je vous l'accorde, conclue-t-il avant de reprendre. Mais si vous changez d'avis, ma porte vous est ouverte.

- Merci monsieur. Je vous promets d'y réfléchir.

Avant de partir, elle regarda une dernière fois l'homme, essayant de déchiffrer ses dernières paroles, sans succès. Elle se rendit ensuite à son premier cours de la journée, ne pensant plus à cet entretient pour éviter un nouveau mal de tête. Les cours de la journée lui parurent être interminables. Comme il y a un mois, tout le monde la regarder comme un alien. Mais bien qu'elle soit américaine, elle ne venait pas de Roswell. Et pour couronner le tout, durant la pause de quinze heures, lorsqu'elle avait croisé Draco, il l'avait regardée avec dégoût et avait rit d'elle avec Pansy. Melody avait retenue difficilement ses larmes de couler. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui durant le mois. Et même pendant la journée, devant les autres, jamais il n'avait été aussi méchant et blessant envers elle. En ce double anniversaire, cette année, ce ne fut pas le plus joyeux dont Melody se rappelait : les moqueries et l'attitude des gens lui montraient plus ce qu'elle avait perdu il y a onze ans que ce qu'elle avait gagné.

Si bien que lorsque la sonnerie indiqua la fin du cours d'arithmancie, elle n'attendit pas ses amies, elle 'rangea' ses affaires dans son sac –ce qui revint à les balancer en vrac dedans- le posa sur ses genoux et sortit le plus rapidement possible, se rendant tout de suite au rendez-vous de Dumbledore.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il va me dire pour rendre ma journée encore un peu plus nulle ? » songea-t-elle en tournant dans le dernier couloir.

Au moment où elle arrivait, la statue qui gardait l'entrée pivota, lui libérant ainsi le passage.

- Melody ! Il faut croire que la ponctualité est un trait de caractère familial ! se réjouit le vieil homme.

De son côté, l'adolescente faillit encore une fois s'étrangler avec sa salive, se souvenant que trop bien des multiples réprimandes pour ses retards.

- Je crois que sur ce point je n'ai hérité ni de maman et encore moins de papa, corrigea-t-elle avec une grimace.

Mais pour être moins ponctuel que son père, s'était assez simple puisque même Big Ben n'arriverait pas à l'égaler.

- Je pense que tu te poses plusieurs questions sur le soir d'Halloween. Cette entretien devrait y répondre en grande partie, continua-t-il, la laissant monter.

Lorsqu'elle entra enfin dans le bureau, elle fit face à cinq personnes d'une vingtaine d'année.

- Je te présente les Weird Sisters, fit joyeusement le directeur avec un grand sourire. Et voici Melody Snape, l'élève dont je vous ai parlé.

- Salut Melody, lui dit une jeune femme. On nous a dit que tu jouais du violon, du piano, de la guitare, de la flûte et que tu avais une jolie voix.

- Oui, répondit-elle timidement. Mais je ne chante pas sur scène.

- Donc tu as déjà fait de la scène ?

- Plusieurs fois, en effet.

- Bien, et pourrais-tu nous interpréter quelques morceaux avec tes instruments, s'il te plait ?

- Sans problème. Que voulez-vous entendre ?

- Fais simplement ce que tu aimes jouer, lui répondit une autre fille.

- Je me suis permit d'apporter tes instruments, lui apprit Dumbledore en indiquant un coin de la pièce.

Les Weird Sisters et le directeur s'installèrent plus confortablement dans leur siège pendant que Melody s'avançait religieusement vers ses choses si précieuses à ses yeux. De l'autre côté de la salle, les membres du groupe s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, en attendant que l'adolescente commence. Elle leur fit entendre une musique entrainante avec son violon, triste au piano et envoutant à la flûte de pan.

- Pour la dernière, pourrais-tu chanter 'Amazing Grace', accompagnée de ta guitare, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

A la fin de la chanson, le groupe était tombé sous le charme de la jeune fille. Ce fut ensuite au tour du groupe de lui faire une représentation, lui jouant les morceaux qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire pour le bal. Après ça, ils discutèrent de la place de Melody lors du concert ; et Dumbledore leur donna le plan de la salle de réception, leur permit de se retrouver le weekend précédent pour une répétition général et le vendredi après-midi pour une dernière mise au point et l'installation du matériel, donnant ainsi son après-midi à l'étudiante aux seules conditions qu'elle accepte la proposition du professeur Lupin et qu'elle s'y rende dès le lendemain pour justement rattraper cette demi-journée qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer.

Avant de repartir, un des membres du groupe lui donna les partitions qu'elle devait connaître vingt jours plus tard mais aussi celles du chef d'orchestre –ayant ainsi l'intégralité de chaque chanson-. Ce fut donc deux heures après qu'elle sortit, beaucoup plus sereine et calme.

- Alors, t'étais où ? lui demanda Suzanne Bones, une fille de son dortoir et accessoirement la première amie qu'elle s'était faite dans sa maison.

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire, et crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ça non plus, tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Avec qui ? tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Ba là, tu veux encore moins savoir.

- C'est pas grave, dis nous quand même, insista une autre fille.

- Bien, comme vous voudrez. Mais n'oubliez pas que je vous avais prévenues.

- Oui, oui. Allez dis !

- J'ai fait la connaissance des Weird Sisters.

S'en suivit des cris hystériques et des questions incessantes aux quelles Melody refusait de répondre.

- Tu es cruelle de nous dire ça et de te taire par la suite !

- Tu en as soit trop dit, soit pas assez, mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là ! continua une autre.

- Et non les filles ; je n'en dirais pas plus. Je vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas savoir. Bonne nuit !

- Mais Melody ! Il est seulement six heures !! s'écria sa voisine de chambre, une dénommée Laura. Tu ne vas tout de même pas déjà dormir ?!

- Ba si. J'ai eu une journée épuisante !

- Mais ton…enfin, je veux dire le professeur Snape t'attend dans son bureau après le repas.

- Et bien tant pis.

- Tu ne vas manger ?! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Toutes les adolescentes du dortoir la dévisagèrent. Melody avait Toujours faim. La fraicheur du climat l'affamée : elle ne mangeait pas en quantité astronomique, mais si elle pouvait, elle grignoterait tout au long de la journée. Et sous aucun prétexte, elle n'aurait sauté un repas.

- Heu…tu veux qu'on appelle l'infirmière ou Mrs Sprout ? reprit une autre fille en s'avançant doucement vers elle comme si elle était mourante.

- Non. Je veux simplement rester un peu seule, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire pour les rassurer.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Ne vous en faites pas. Demain, tout sera terminé.

Après quelques paroles de réconfort, ses camarades la laissèrent seules dans le dortoir. Melody attendit cinq minutes, pour être sûre qu'elles ne remonteraient pas, et sortit les partitions pour le bal, commençant dès maintenant à s'entrainer. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait pour oublier la trahison de Draco, son handicape, la montagne de travail qui l'attendait et tous ses soucis en générale. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle entendit une personne dans les escaliers. Elle s'empressa alors de ranger tout et de se mettre rapidement dans son lit pour ne pas être obligée de répondre aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas d'être posées. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, elle ferma ses yeux et remonta sa couette jusqu'à son menton.

- Ne te donnes pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir, jeune fille ! Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne dors jamais sans t'attacher les cheveux.

Melody soupira et repoussa les couvertures.

- Papou ; qu'est-ce que tu veux ? souffla-t-elle en allant dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

- Je voulais te montrer quelqu'un ; donc si tu pouvais juste rester habiller durant deux heures, ça serait super ! s'écria-t-il, resté dans la chambre.

- Qui, demanda-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte qui les séparait.

- Ça je ne peux te le dire. J'ai promis de tenir ma langue.

Melody se figea. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu demander ça à son père. Mais c'était impossible : elle était en Floride.

- Alors, tu viens ou pas ? insista-t-il.

- Heu oui. Attends trente secondes, s'il te plait.

Elle rassembla rapidement ses cheveux en une queue haute et sortit, le moral remonté en flèche.

- Et bien, c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état là ?

- Non. Où est-elle ?

- Pourquoi un elle et pas un il ?

Pour simple réponse, sa fille haussa les épaules et continua sa route jusqu'à la porte de chambre.

- Allez papa ! On va être en retard ! Elle est déjà là ?

- Tu le verras bien !

- Elle est dans ton bureau ?

- La personne qui doit venir, en effet.

Après ça, son père dut presque courir derrière sa fille pour ne pas la perdre. Cependant, il s'abstint de marcher plus vite que d'ordinaire. Il était hors de questions que ses élèves le voient courir comme vulgaire Gryffindor.

Quand Melody ouvrit la porte la plus redoutée de tout Poudlard, elle ne put que hurler de joie en même temps qu'Amelia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Melody en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais mon mémoire traite sur les grandes figures du monde sorcier à travers les âges.

- Oui, je sais.

- Et bien, figures toi qu'il y en a eu, et qu'il y en a toujours d'ailleurs, quelques unes aux Royaume-Unis. Donc me voilà !

- Tu restes combien de temps ?

- Une semaine, lui sourit son amie.

Après quoi, Severus ne comprit absolument plus rien, rendu momentanément sourd par les hurlements surexcités de sa fille. La semaine promettait d'être mouvementée ; et le maitre des potions ne savait pas si le collège allait s'en remettre.

**heu...si vous voulez la suite, vous ne devez pas tuer l'auteur!**

**Pour la question: Qui sera la première personne à être victime des deux américaines?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Même si ça ne ce vois pas vraiment, elles m'obligent à avancer plus vite. Je suis néanmoins surprise que personne n'ait trouvé qui sera leur première victime ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**RAR :**

**Gwladys Evans :**** en effet, elle va écouter son futur professeur d'histoire de la magie. Mais elle ne va pas le faire que pour une semaine parce que son amie est là. Mais tu pourras le voir dans les prochains chapitres. Heu…pour la personne, ce ne sera pas Sirius…pour être honnête il n'est pas vraiment présent dans ce chapitre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera toujours épargné. Et avant que tu me le fasses remarquer…je ne me souviens plus du tout combien Ms Figgs a de chats, et je n'ai pas mes livres avec moi, au Royaume-Uni ; j'espère que tu me le pardonneras, lol.**

**Jonzac ****: je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant !**

_Petit résumé :_

_A l'âge de six ans, Harry Potter a un accident. Renversé par une voiture, il devient paraplégique. Son véritable père, Severus Snape, le retrouve à l'hôpital et l'emmène loin de chez les Dursley, en Amérique. En Floride, devenu une fille, au nom de Melody, elle va intégrer un centre de rééducation où elle fera la connaissance de Amelia. Pourtant, durant un soir, la petite fille transplane involontairement en plein Poudlard, faisant la connaissance de Minerva McGonagall, qu'elle surnommera Minnie, et Flitwick Fifi, mais aussi le plus vieux des garçons Weasley, Bill. Elle fera sa scolarité sous les tropiques jusqu'à la fin de sa sixième année où elle se fera virer. Forcer par son père de vivre à Londres, elle va rencontrer Fred et George et même se faire embaucher dans leur magasin pour toute la période estivale. Seulement, une semaine avant la rentrée, elle, en compagnie d'un de ses amis, Mike, se feront attaquer provoquant la mort de ce dernier. Trois semaines plus tard, elle intégrera le collège où elle a été répartit à Hufflepuff. Tout le monde, à l'exception d'une poignet d'élève vont la sous-estimer. Mais son arrivé, la visite éclaire un elfe noir et l'annonce d'un bal d'Halloween auquel elle participera fait beaucoup parler. Neville, le survivant de substitution, Draco, la mauvaise fois et la rancœur tenace, Pansy, la fille futile, Sirius, l'ennemis de son père et accessoirement son parrain, le professeur Lupin et ses conseils plus qu'étranges, et bien d'autres peuple la vie de Poudlard, l'empêchant de rentrer dans une routine. Mais tout ça n'est rien comparait à l'arriver de sa meilleure amie, Amelia, dans le château pour ne semaine._

Les deux filles allèrent se coucher tard cette nuit-là. Une avait un décalage horaire de cinq heures et l'autre avait sa meilleure amie à porter de mains, oubliant par la même occasion son rendez-vous avec le professeur Lupin.

- Tu dors avec moi dans le dortoir ? demanda Melody, pleine d'espoir.

- Je ne peux pas. Tu connais la directrice ! « C'est absolument inconvenant !! » singea son amie avec une grimace.

- Ouais…elle est toujours aussi rigide ! Et moi qui pensais qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour m'exaspérer ; je me suis trompée…

- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire, la coupa son père, en rentrant dans la conversation, ayant finit tant bien que mal de corriger les copies des premières années.

- C'est pas drôle papou !! s'indigna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Amelia. Où vas-tu dormir alors ?

- La vieille p…

- Mm mm ! fit Severus, pris soudainement par une quinte de toue.

- Madame la Directrice, se rattrapa la jeune femme, a bien voulu que je passe quelque temps dans les appartements de ton papou d'amour ; dans la chambre d'amis.

- Ouais. J'imagine vos soirées : discussion chaudron et béchers entre deux plaidoyer sur Zébulon…

- Zirbonli, la corrigea machinalement Amelia.

- Ouais, c'est pareil…enfin, passionnantes quoi ! reprit-elle avec ironie.

- Zirbonli est un génie ; c'est le Mozart du chaudron, le Einstein des potions.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais…murmura Mel' pour elle-même.

- Je te rappelle que ces stages servent également pour notre future carrière !

- Ouais, mais mon père…c'est mon père. Tu aimerais que je parle Schubert avec ta mère chaque fois que je viens chez toi ?

- Ma fois, comme tu ne viens en moyenne qu'une fois par an, ça ne me dérangerai pas !

- Hey ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je te rappelle que les deux dernières fois je n'ai pas pu venir parce que Tu étais punie !

- Mais à cause de qui ?

- Tu n'as qu'à pas faire tout ce que je te dis ! Prends exemple sur moi…

- Et me faire virer pour de bon ? se moqua son amie. Non merci. Je crois que je vais m'abstenir.

- Traitresse !

- Tu l'as cherché…et pas la peine de bouder, je ne marche plus au chantage affectif depuis longtemps.

Severus ne put retenir son rire, faisant un peu plus bouder sa fille. Mais bon, il faut dire qu'il pouvait être un être de glace dans une classe remplis d'élèves turbulents, même avec les jumeaux Weasley. Mais face à sa crevette, il fondait comme neige au soleil et se retrouvait totalement démunis. Lui marchait encore très facilement au chantage affectif, à sa plus grande honte.

- Bon allez ! Ne fais pas la tête ! Et puis, je ne parle pas pinceaux et peinture avec ton papou, reprit Amelia.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! se plaignit la brune.

- Bon, les filles, je crois que l'heure du couvre-feu est déjà largement dépassé, commença le dit papou, se souvenant qu'il était professeur dans cette école.

- Une heure ou deux de retard ne changeront rien, fit doucement sa fille avec des yeux de cocker.

- En effet, mais quatre, ça commence à faire beaucoup ! continua-t-il. Donc jeunes filles, au lit !

Après quelques protestations, Severus eut enfin gain de cause en leur assurant que demain serait une journée très occupée pour l'une comme l'autre. Et bien évidemment, le réveil fut difficile. Mais c'est tout de même avec un sourire qu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec seulement dix minutes de retard, battant ainsi Blaise qui n'en avait que trois. Evidemment, tout le collège se tourna vers elles lorsqu'ils entendirent les grandes et lourdes portes s'ouvrirent. Et en voyant une nouvelle tête parler avec la nouvelle, les discussions s'estompèrent rapidement, ne laissant qu'une question sur les lèvres des Poudlariens : 'Qui pouvait bien être cette fille avec ses étranges vêtements ?'. Il faut dire qu'Amelia n'était ni habillé avec l'uniforme réglementaire, ni avec des vêtements moldus. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un archiviste ministériel et deux ou trois personnes importantes aujourd'hui. Elle était donc tenue de revêtir de l'uniforme officiel de Tortuga School.

- Hey ! Mais il y a Minnie ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement, le regard fixé sur la table professorale.

Le plus part des élèves ne comprirent absolument pas de quoi elle parlait, les autre la prirent pour une folle. Voilà que des étrangers voyaient des personnages de Disney au milieu d'un réfectoire sorcier. Ils voulaient bien croire que certains mythes moldus étaient tirés de faits réels, qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit magique, qu'il y avait déjà eu d'étranges apparitions au collège –surtout grâce aux jumeaux-, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Il y a une limite à ce que les gens étaient prêts à croire. Et là, c'était trop gros. Seulement une petite poignet de personnes saisirent toute la portée de ses paroles, dont la dénommée Minnie qui ne s'en réjouissait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait fait trois mois auparavant ou neuf mois plus tard. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas l'adolescente. Mais elle aimait aussi son travail et sa réputation.

- Ouais, accorda inutilement Melody. Ça fait bizarre de la voir en prof' de métamorphose, hein ?

- Mm, répondit-elle avant de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. Oh ! Heu…Minnie, tu te souviens de la dernière fois, quand tu étais en punk ? Tu pourras dire à William et Bobby que j'ai les photos. Ils pourront donc nous croire maintenant lorsqu'on leur assure que leur mère et femme était sortie dans les rues de Miami avec des cheveux verts.

Minerva ne savait plus où se mettre ; tous les élèves et la majorité de ses collègues riaient à gorge déployée…s'imaginant la stricte enseignante en punk. Certain serait prêt à payer cher pour mettre la main sur les dites photos. Severus, quant à lui, avait plongé sa tête entre ses mains, totalement exaspéré.

« Collège 0 – 1 Les filles ! A qui le tour maintenant ? » pensa-t-il, priant pour que sa fille et son amie d'enfance l'oublient pour une fois. « En même temps leur première victime savait à quoi s'attendre. Et ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Maintenant, elle va peut-être arrêter de me rappeler l'apparition, ou plutôt le bref passage, de Melody à l'école durant cette froide journée d'avril. »

Le professeur de potion se pencha d'ailleurs vers sa collègue.

- Alors Minnie, pas trop gênée ? se moqua-t-il doucement.

- A-t-on idée de les rassemblée dans le même établissement, murmura-t-elle.

- Tiens, c'est amusant. Il y a dix mois, tu me tenais un tout autre discours, reprit-il, cachant sous sourire, évitant par la même occasion une syncope à ses élèves. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses ! Maintenant, tout le monde connaît ta vie privée et il te faudra attendre la nouvelle année et une centaine de retenue pour que les lardons se comportent avec respect, et sept ans pour que plus un étudiant n'en parle dans les couloirs.

La femme se tourna vers lui, ayant, elle, retrouvée le sourire.

- Dans mes souvenirs, mes paroles après l'arrivée de Melody étaient beaucoup plus rassurantes.

- Peut-être, mais les miennes ne reflètent que la stricte vérité.

Pendant ce temps, les deux filles s'étaient avancées vers la table des Hufflepuff.

- Salut les gens ! s'écrièrent-elles d'une même voix.

- Je vous présente Amelia, continua Melody en désignant son amie avant d'en faire de même avec les personnes établées.

Elles s'installèrent sans donner plus de détails.

- Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas dit, mais je me souviens enfin de mes six premières années, glissa Melody l'air de rien, en prenant tranquillement un toast.

- Quoi ?! Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ! Vas-y racontes ! Comment s'appelez ses fous ? Et toi ? Où vivais-tu ?

- Je t'en reparlerais ce soir…mais je pense que tu vas être quelque peu surprise et peut-être même choquée, le prévient-elle, un peu inquiète.

- Si c'est une toi en garçon, je m'y suis faite.

- Comment…

Melody en avait perdu sa voix. Comment sa meilleure amie pouvait être au courant de ça ?

- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris pour Harry. Quand on était au centre, tu parlais beaucoup en dormant les premiers mois. Souvent même, j'étais obligée d'appeler une infirmière pour te réveiller d'un cauchemar. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Non, je ne me souvenais jamais de mes cauchemars ; j'ai juste des impressions de perte et de souffrance au réveil, avoua la 'brune', quoi que bleu serait un peu plus approprié vu la couleur de ses cheveux. Et si non, tu seras de retour pour midi ?

- Je ne crois pas. Mais ce soir avant le repas, pourra-t-on aller voir Blaise et Draco ? J'ai quelques trucs à leur dire.

- Pour Blaise, pas de problème, j'ai moi aussi des choses à lui demander. En outre, en ce qui concerne Draco, je crois que ça va être plus difficile, répondit-elle, une note de regret dans la voix et baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Melody haussa simplement les épaules. De toute manière, elle avait l'habitude des sentiments contradictoires que les gens lui portaient en générale. Alors pourquoi, ça faisait si mal cette fois-ci ?

- Oh ! Je suis désolé Mel', murmura Amelia en la serrant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se laissa aller quelques secondes à cette étreinte, avant de se reprendre.

- En même temps, je crois qu'il n'y avait que Mike qui réussissait à nous supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Ouais, et tu te souviens du premier Halloween qu'on a passé ensemble ?

- Tu m'étonnes. Les Halloween avec lui étaient toujours inoubliables !

- Pour vous deux sûrement ; parce que moi, à certain moment, je tenais plus la chandelle qu'autre chose…surtout en cinquième année…

Melody eut un sourire à ce souvenir digne d'un film pour adulte. Les deux adolescents débordant d'hormones avaient plus ou moins laissé leur amie au milieu de la soirée. Une vague de nostalgie envahit la jeune femme, la prenant par surprise. Penser à cette année lui rappela qu'elle ne pourrait pas fêter Halloween avec eux, et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le faire avec Mike.

- Il me manque, chuchota-t-elle en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes et sanglots. I-il me manque tel-tellement.

Amelia alertait par le bégaiement, s'empressa de tirer son amie vers la sortie, rapidement suivit par la moitié de l'école.

« C'est pas possible ! » se lamenta-t-elle. « On ne peut pas avoir un minimum d'intimité ?...Elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'ils étaient vraiment très curieux ici ! »

- Regardez ! La petite chose se met à pleurer comme un bébé ! s'écria Neville au moment où, effectivement, Mel' libérée ses larmes pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Il se tourna ensuite vers elles, continuant sur sa lancé sans qu'Amelia ne puisse l'en empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as perdu ton doudou ? demanda-t-il fortement dans le but évidant de l'humilier.

Mal lui en pris. Avant qu'Amelia n'ait le temps de murmurer son très glorieux 'merde !', les sentiments de la jeune femme la submergèrent totalement. Et au plus grand tort du survivant II, ce ne fut pas de la gêne que l'on pouvait aisément lire dans ses yeux, mais de la rage. En outre, comment pouvait-il savoir que 'doudou' était justement le surnom qu'Amelia avait donné à Mike. En effet, leurs années à l'école avaient vu leur amitié se former mais surtout leur attirance se renforcer pour ses deux amis. Et après cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween, et ce pendant plus d'un an, Melody prenait le garçon pour Milo, prouvant à toute l'école qu'elle était excessivement câline, d'où le surnom de doudou.

Et bien que le Gryffondor ait effectivement raison, Amelia ne doutait pas qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en réjouir. Et même si le jeune homme lui était déjà antipathique, elle essaya de calmer son amie. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement lui apporter des oranges dans la prison d'état à cause d'un crétin qui n'avait pas pu se taire.

- Ça ne te dérange pas de te la fermer, lui ordonna méchamment Amelia avant de se tourner vers son amie pour la tempérer vainement. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Ne l'écoutes pas. Tu m'as dit un jour qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention aux imbéciles ; tu te souviens ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter la moindre chose, ce n'est pas un mais une vingtaine d'adolescents boutonneux qui essayèrent de lui faire ravaler ses insultes à l'encontre de leur 'héro'.

- Répètes ça, sale mangemort ! s'écrièrent-ils en pointant leur arme vers elles.

- Mangemort ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Amelia éberluée.

- Demandes à Snape. Après tout, ses parents suivait tu-sais-qui comme des petits chiens.

- Hein ?! dit-elle très intelligemment. Croquemort ? Mais ils n'ont jamais travaillé dans une morgue. Et je ne sais pas de qui vous me parler. Donc au lieu de me dire tu sais qui, qui soit dit en passant est très mal polie, dites moi franchement de qui vous voulez me parler !

- Elle le fait exprès ??? se demandèrent la grande majorité des élèves présents.

- Avant d'insulter les autres d'imbécile, vérifie que tu possèdes un cerveau ! s'écria agressivement Neville. Mais bon, on ne peut pas trop en demander à l'entourage d'une meurtrière !

- Meurtrière ?? se chuchotait dans la foule.

- Oui, elle a tué un homme cet été, reprit-il avec assurance, le torse bondé, sûrement fier de lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été virée. Et sans son père, elle n'aurait jamais été acceptée ici !

- Crétin ! cria Amelia alors que Melody échappait à sa prise.

A la surprise de tout le monde, ce fut un Hufflepuff qui commença les hostilités, soutenu aveuglément par les siens mais aussi par Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, Luna et bien entendu Melody. Mais rapidement, tout le monde s'arrêta devant la puissance de l'américaine et remarquèrent enfin que la nouvelle se tenait devant son amie, la mettant en joue tout en hurlant désespérément 'Sev' et 'Minnie' comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ne connaissant pas ses sortilèges, ils estimèrent que ce devait être de la magie noire. De son côté, Amelia n'en menait pas large. Il faut dire que sa matière de prédilection était l'histoire et non le combat comme son amie. Ce n'est pas elle qui avait participé au tournoi de duel. Elle était pacifiste au contraire de son amie qui avait fait son mémoire sur les Halkach.

Lorsque les professeurs firent leur entrée, ou plutôt leur sortie, la jeune femme était retenue par un mur invisible, regardant impuissante son amie mettre au tapis ses camarades les uns derrières les autres à commencer par le survivant II, qui en plus avait écopé d'un nez cassé à en juger par l'abondant saignement et le gonflement violacé.

- Suffit ! cria Severus de sa voix la plus polaire, stoppant tous ses élèves à l'exception de sa fille.

Les adolescents le regardèrent avec effrois, ne doutant pas une seconde que leur professeur serait capable de mettre toute l'école en retenue sans le moindre remord. Et McGonagall, à ses côtés, n'avait pas l'air plus conciliante. En un mouvement, le directeur, sortit en même temps que tous les professeurs et le reste des élèves, libéra tout le monde à l'exception de Melody qu'il entrava le temps qu'elle reprenne un peu de son calme.

- Monsieur, s'écria Neville, cette folle m'a cassé le nez !

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler de ma fille en ses termes, jeune homme, siffla le maitre des potions.

- Heu…les coupa Amelia. C'est quoi un mangemort ? Une sorte de croquemort ?

Sous cette question, pour le moins inattendu, tout le monde se tuent.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ? demanda-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle, vraiment surprise. C'est pas ça. Ça a une signification ou une connotation sexuelle pour que vous me regardiez comme si j'avais cinq ans et que je vous avais demandé comment on fait les bébés ?

Severus se reprit le premier et consentit à la renseigner de bonne grâce avec une voix plus chaleureuse.

- Il est tout à fait normal que tu ne le connaisses pas puisque l'on en trouve qu'en Europe. Je pense que tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'une guerre 'idéologique' très virulente fait rage dans tout le pays et s'est étendue à tout le continent.

- En effet, confirma-t-elle. Beaucoup de personnes sont célèbres ici car elles défendent férocement leur partie. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

- Et bien, les mangemorts sont simplement les partisans du mage noir. Ils sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leur fin et n'ont aucun remord.

- Mais si ils sont aussi mauvais, pourquoi personne ne les arrêtent ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Mais pourquoi as-tu voulu savoir ça, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Le terme est, comme qui dirait, venu dans la 'conversation', dit-elle l'air de rien.

- Comme qui dirait ? répéta McGonagall. Qui vous a, comme qui dirait, assimilé à un mangemort entre deux déclarations d'amour ?

- Je ne suis pas une balance, répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Et puis Mel' lui a déjà cassé le nez…je ne vais pas en remettre une couche ! Ça ne serait pas digne de mon cerveau atrophié ! De plus, ce n'est pas moi qu'on a comparé mais Serena, Mel' et Sev' !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Neville se retrouve avec un planning plus charger pour ses prochaines soirées du mois. Amelia n'était pas très fière d'elle ; mais en même temps, il l'avait bien cherché. Et elle savait que lorsque les deux femmes de la vie du maitre des potions étaient dans la balance, ce dernier pouvait être encore plus cruel qu'elle. Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

« Collège 1 – 3 Les filles. » songea Severus en tournant les talons, trainant derrière lui sa fille et Amelia. « Un nez cassé, deux épaules foulés, et la peur de cent trente crétins valaient bien un point. Le mois de retenu d'un Gryffindor et héro national sans que personne ne puisse en redire quelque chose vaut aussi un point. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! J'aurais dû les faire venir bien avant. Ça aurait peut-être évité à ce prétentieux de faire exploser tant de fois ma classe et s'en tirer. Et bien qu'il ait gagné un point, c'était absolument débile de penser qu'il n'y aurait pas de fâcheuses conséquences. »

Il emmena les deux filles dans son appartement, le temps qu'elles se calment…chacune à sa façon. Amelia discuta avec lui de potion, plus particulièrement de la dernière fabrication contraceptive à la mode aux Mexique. Melody, quant à elle, en 'profita' pour apprendre ses morceaux. A neuf heures, lorsqu'elles durent se quitter, elles étaient beaucoup plus sereines et Melody lui confirma qu'elles discuteraient le soir même de ses souvenirs, après son cours de soutient.

Étonnamment, personne ne s'approcha de trop près d'elle durant toute la journée à l'exception de rare personne qui faisait preuve de courage, comme par exemple Luna, Hermione et Baise, ou des personnes d'une rare stupidité.

Dans l'intimité du salon du professeur le plus craint, les deux filles discutèrent de l'ancien calvaire de l'une d'elles. Alors que Severus s'occupait du survivant II, Melody avoua à son amie qu'elle était le premier, et donc par la même occasion un sujet de son mémoire. Néanmoins, l'adolescente savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas divulguer cette information lors de son examen. Elle lui révéla aussi tous les mauvais traitements qu'elle subissait par sa famille d'accueil.

- Alors, quand tu marchais, tu te souviens de moment où tu danser ? lui demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

- Non, je crois que je n'ai jamais et je ne danserai jamais, dit-elle, la surprenant.

Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une réponse négative.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais !

- Ne me la joues pas 'Bernard et Bianca', ça ne te va pas de citer des dessins animés. Je préfère quand tu t'appuis sur de grands chamanes ou moines bouddhistes.

- Pourtant tu ne l'es écoutes jamais, répondit-elle, avant de reprendre devant l'air contrit de son amie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé pour que tu retournes enfin avec ton père ?

- Rien…enfin, je crois. Je suis retournée avec papou grâce à un chauffard qui m'a renversé ; provoquant ma paraplégie.

- Alors Sev' ne t'a jamais vu marché ??

- Si, je crois quand j'étais bébé. Tu sais, il venait me voir dès qu'il le pouvait…enfin d'après ce qu'il m'a dit après mon accident, à l'hôpital. Après tout, j'avais quand même un an et demi quand je suis arrivée chez…enfin, que j'ai changé de famille d'accueil.

- Mais il ne leur est vraiment rien arrivé pour tous leurs mauvais traitements envers toi ?! s'étonna l'adolescente.

Melody se réinstalla dans le canapé, pas très à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas parler de son passé, et ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'elles étaient dessus.

- Je crois…

- Quoi ?! Tu n'en es même pas sûre ! Ça m'étonne de toi Mel'.

- C'était dans une autre vie ! Ils n'ont plus rien à voir avec moi ! répondit-elle en détournant la tête.

- Mais, tu ne veux pas savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai peur d'apprendre qu'ils tyrannisent maintenant quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et bien n'est pas peur ma crevette. Je peux t'affirmer que leur vie a changé en même temps que la tienne, les coupa son père en rentrant de la retenue. Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas, mais le jour de ton entrée à l'hôpital près de Londres et durant tout ton séjour, les médecins ont averti les autorités moldus pour maltraitance. La police a mené son enquête ; ils t'ont interrogée deux ou trois fois avant le procès.

- Mais alors pourquoi, je ne m'en souviens pas justement du procès ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu n'y étais pas. C'est vrai que c'est très rare que la victime n'y assiste pas, mais au vue de tes blessures et de la situation, j'ai réussi à t'épargner ça.

- Pourtant, ça a toujours été bénéfique pour la victime de voir et savoir ses bourreaux punis par la justice ! s'étonna Amelia.

- Peut-être. Mais un enfant de six ans, traumatisé par sa paraplégie, qu'il n'accepte pas soit dit en passant, ne doit pas trouver le fait d'être harcelé par la presse, ses voisins ou la famille de ses tortionnaires très bénéfique.

- Oui…vu comme ça…

- Et puis, il y avait un autre problème. Tant que personne ne savait qu'elle était avec moi, elle était en sécurité et la communauté sorcière ne ferait pas le lien. De plus, ils n'ont été au courant que plusieurs mois après l'incident, lors de la condamnation du père de famille, le principal responsable des sévices de…

- Ok. Mais alors que leur est-il arrivé exactement ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Vernon a été condamné à quinze ans de prison ferme. Pétunia a cinq ans avec sursis. Leur fils a été prévenu qu'à le prochaine plainte pour violence mais aussi tout autre acte de délinquance il se retrouverait dans un centre d'observations, plus connu sous le nom de 'maison de correction'. Dès lors, ses parents ont divorcés et sa mère, qui a toujours sa garde, s'est remariée avec un pompier. Ah ! Et ils n'ont pas eu d'autres enfants.

Melody écouta religieusement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle ressentait une joie malsaine, selon elle, à l'annonce de la sentence de son…de son quoi au juste ? Oncle ? Certainement pas. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas de la même famille. Tuteur ? Non plus, un tuteur s'occupe de son pupille, il ne l'asservit pas ! Truc ? Ouais, un truc, voilà ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Il y avait une gentille voisine aussi, murmura Melody. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom ; mais…tu ne saurais pas ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Une voisine ? Non, je ne suis pas encore une agence de renseignement, ni de recensement. Et ça va être coton de la retrouver sans son nom…

- Elle adorait les chats. Elle en avait cinq ou six, je crois. J'aimerais beaucoup la revoir, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais je ne te promets rien, reprit Severus avant de se tourner vers l'horloge du salon. Dans un quart d'heure, je veux que tu sois dans ta chambre ma crevette !

Les deux filles se regardèrent, pensant visiblement à la même chose.

- D'accord, répondit-elle. Mais pourrais-tu nous laisser un moment seule, on doit parler de choses…de filles ?

Le professeur doutait fortement que ce dont elles devaient débattre en dehors de sa présence soit si féminin que ça ; surtout quand il les entendit rigoler idiotement juste après avoir cité quelques élèves au moment où il refermait la porte sur lui. Le professeur et le père en lui, lui criaient de les empêcher de faire les quatre cents coups. Mais sa part Slytherin lui hurlait de les laisser. Il décida donc de attendre pour voir tout en surveillant de loin afin intervenir si elle allait trop loin. Il désirait ardemment voir Minerva se faire des cheveux blancs et ainsi avoir son soutient lors de la prochaine rencontre entre les deux adolescentes, sûrement pendant les vacances de Noël. Il retourna tout de même les tirer de leur manigance, comme promis, quinze minutes plus tard.

- Il me semblait vous avoir averti…commença-t-il, vite coupé par sa fille.

- On sait ! J'allais justement partir ! Bonsoir vous deux !

Et elle sortit dans les couloirs du château sans rencontrer âme qui vive, comme elles l'avaient prévu. Cela lui laissa l'opportunité de mettre leurs plans à exécution. Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure et demie après qu'elle put enfin poser sa tête sur son oreiller sans une once de remord. Après tout, elle ne faisait qu'écouter un de ses professeurs ! Et pour s'amuser, elle allait bien rire, fois de Melody Snape.

Le matin, alors que toutes les filles du dortoir s'activaient dans tous les sens, pour une fois, elle prit tout son temps, laissant son tour de douche à ses camarades. Que voulez-vous, elle se sentait d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui. De ce fait, elle arriva, comme la veille, la dernière pour le petit déjeuner, en compagnie d'Amelia qui l'avait gracieusement attendu devant la salle.

- Tu as pu régler tous les détails ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux que, heureusement pour elles, ni McGonagall ni le père de son interlocutrice ne virent.

- Bien sûr que oui ! murmura-t-elle avec un clin œil. En plus, ça m'a prit moins longtemps que prévu !

A la fin de la journée, Snape n'était plus aussi sûr de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps comme ça. Et c'est en prenant une potion antidouleur, pour sa migraine, qu'il refit les comptes.

« Hier soir, nous en étions à un à trois pour les deux chipies. Donc après le détournement des escaliers, les milliers de trompes l'œil peints sur les murs, où même Albus se demandait quels portes étaient la bonnes, le repas pour le moins surprenant –Qu'était-il passé par la tête de ces filles pour leur faire manger une purée de pois cassé avec des morceaux d'aubergines gros comme des balles de ping-pong assortie avec des tranches de dinde recomposées ?- et en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'Amelia est rentré, elles ont fait un beau bordel avec les hiboux de l'école. Je crois que pendant une minute Minerva et Albus ont cru que les volatils voulaient, au choix, faire grève ou une manif' contre les mauvaises manières de certains adolescents qui les prennent pour leur larbin. En contre partit, à part des râlements, des grimaces ou des éclats de rire –surtout lorsque quelqu'un chercher la bonne porte, professeur ou élève confondus-, il ne s'est trop rien passé. Donc, si mon calcul est bon, nous en sommes à sept pour les filles contre un pour le collège. » conclut-il mentalement en s'asseyant dans un de ses fauteuils. « Je me demande comment elles ont pu se débrouiller pour bouger et stopper les escaliers entre deux paliers ! Ou faire un circuit complètement grotesque, nous obligeant à monter au huitième pour nous rendre au premier ! Mais bon, vaut peut-être mieux que je ne le sache jamais !! »

Il se massa alors les sinus avant de dévier lentement mais surement sur les tempes. Il espérait maintenant qu'une fois la surprise passé, les poudlariens n'allaient pas leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Il ne souhaitait pas spécialement assister à une troisième guerre cataclysmique mais puérile. Il n'était en outre pas prêt de s'imaginer que ce n'était que le début et que les deux chipies étaient loin d'avoir dit leur dernier mot. Après tout, elles voulaient faire honneur aux anciens patrons de Melody.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? demanda Amelia, dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Après avoir convaincu le château, les elfes de maison et les oiseaux de nous aider à faire une bonne farce à tout le monde sans rien laisser paraître, et mettre tes illusions sur les murs des corridors des étages de cours, je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'est tout à fait possible et réalisable.

- Dans ces cas-là, prévoyons le planning des opérations !

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, comme les deux précédents jours, elles entrèrent en dernier dans la Grande Salle, prenant par ce fait une vilaine habitude, découvrant la totalité du collège habillé avec des couleurs plutôt invraisemblables. La plus parts des Gryffindor étaient en vert d'eau, des Slytherin en jaune canarie, des Ravenclaw en rouge sang et les Hufflepuff en bleu roi. Mais les plus ridicules furent sans conteste Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy, à la grande insistance de Melody. Tous les trois portaient des 'uniformes' rose bonbon. En revanche, les plus épargnaient furent les amies des deux filles, tous ceux qui avaient prit leur défense quelques jours plus tôt.

- Il se passe vraiment des choses bizarres depuis que tu es arrivée Amelia ! déclara, l'air de rien, Melody en s'installant à table.

- Ce n'est pas quotidien ? répondit son acolyte, feignant l'étonnement.

- Alors, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à l'origine de tout ce tumulte ? demanda une fille de quatrième année en face d'elles.

- Nous ?! Comment pouvez-vous même songer une minute que nous sommes liées de près ou de loin à tous vos malheurs depuis deux jours ! Nous sommes choquées !! s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur avec un énorme sourire qui démentait affreusement bien leurs paroles.

- Vous n'avez pas peur des représailles ?

- Mais pour songer à se venger, il faut en avoir le temps, souffla perfidement Melody, prévenant ainsi toute la tablée que la semaine s'annonçait riche en émotion.

Le jour suivant, lorsque huit heures sonna, la température de l'établissement augmenta subitement et sans préavis de dix degrés, passant par la même occasion du vingt réglementaire et accueillant à trente, beaucoup plus au goût des deux filles. Les élèves étaient partagés face à ce phénomène étrange. Certain, comme Luna, le trouvait agréable : enfin un peu de chaleur dans ce pays. Mais la plus part, pas habitué à une température excédant les vingt-cinq degrés en été, la trouvait vraiment étouffante.

Voilà pourquoi, pour la première fois, les professeurs ne dirent absolument rien lorsque leurs élèves arrivèrent en cours sans porter l'uniforme réglementaire. Enfin, pas tous les professeurs. Severus Snape, habillé comme à l'accoutumer, familier au changement climatique violent, grogna.

- Si dans cinq minutes, je vois encore l'un d'entre vous avec un short, une chemise hawaïenne et des tongs ; je peux vous assurer que je lui en ferais passer l'envie tous les soirs de la semaine ! siffla-t-il, clément.

Il se trouvait très magnanime de les prévenir et en plus de leur laisser cinq minutes avant de sévir.

Son petit discourt eut l'effet escompter sur toutes ses classes jusqu'à celle de septième année de Slytherin et Hufflepuff. Draco qui transpirait déjà à grosses goutes, ne voulait pas totalement fondre.

- Professeur, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Ai-je une tête de clown Mr Malfoy ?

- Non, bien sûr, reprit-il sans se démonter.

Après tout, son parrain ne lui avait jamais rien dit et encore moins puni.

- Mais savez-vous combien il fait ?

- Oui, exactement 33°C. Maintenant expliquez moi pourquoi vous discutez…

- Les autres prof'…

- Si mes collègues ne veulent pas suivre le règlement grand bien leur face ! Mais me voyez-vous prêt à aller à la plage ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est la moindre des politesses que d'en faire autant envers moi ! Maintenant changez-vous, au même titre que vos camarades ! Si vous ne vous sentiez pas la force de suivre les cours, vous n'aviez qu'à vous rendre à l'infirmerie.

Bon gré, mal gré, le blond se changea sous les yeux exorbités de toute la classe certain qu'il serait épargné comme à chaque fois.

- La tenue d'hier et maintenant ça ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. Elles me le payeront, fois de Malfoy. Et elles regretteront d'avoir un jour mit les pieds à Poudlard !

Après ça, les élèves ne leur parlaient que rarement et les seuls qui leur adressaient encore la parole se voyaient refouler. Tous voulaient avoir des renseignements sur le concert d'Halloween.

- Tu vas vraiment chanter ou c'est encore une blague du directeur ? demandait la majorité.

- Sais-tu vraiment chanter ?! s'inquiétait d'autres.

- Tu chanteras quoi ? avait même demandé une septième année.

Melody et Amelia faisaient comme si elles ne les entendaient pas la plus part du temps. Mais après deux jours, elles changèrent de technique.

- Pourquoi ne pas leur montrer que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, ria Melody. Mais vas-y, balances. Je t'écoute !

- Tu connais bien les chansons de Florent Pagny, non ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, méfiante.

- Pourquoi ne pas leur faire croire que vous chanterez 'Ma liberté de penser' ?

- 'Ma liberté de penser' ?! s'étonna son amie.

- Ouais !! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. La prochaine fois qu'ils le demandent, tu n'auras qu'à leur 'chanter' un passage, juste pour rire.

- Amelia, gémit-elle. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas chanter en public !

- Mais c'est là que c'est drôle. Je ne te demande pas vraiment de chanter, mais plutôt de massacrer la chanson…comme à la St Valentin !

- Comme à la St Valentin ?! Je ne sais pas si je réussirai une deuxième fois cet exploit ! J'avais quand même fait fort cette fois là !

- C'est rien de le dire.

- Mais au moins après ça, ils ne m'ont plus jamais demandé de pousser la chansonnette.

- D'où l'intérêt de le refaire maintenant !

- Ouais, je ne suis pas sure qu'ils s'en remettent un jour cela dit, avoua-t-elle avant d'avoir un sourire complètement diabolique. Oh ! Mais attends, j'ai une idée encore plus géniale !!

Leur première victime fut, à leur plus grand plaisir, le survivant II ; elles n'auraient pu rêver mieux.

- J'ai hâte de te voir te ridiculiser, ricana-t-il en les croisant dans un corridor. D'après certain, tu ne sais même pas que la gamme est composée de dix notes. Mais j'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu vas chanter.

Les deux filles gardèrent leur sérieux difficilement.

- En effet, je ne savais pas que la gamme avait autant de notes, je pensais qu'elle en avait une paire en moins.

- Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est une gamme ? demanda sarcastiquement le garçon sous les rires de ses camarades.

- Mais pour répondre à ta question, parce que je suis vraiment très gentille. Je vais t'interpréter, en exclusivité, un extrait d'une chanson.

Elle se tourna vers Amelia, lui signalant qu'elle se tienne prête à lancer le maléfice. Elle refit ensuite face à ces curieux, expira et inspira profondément et calmement ; s'évitant ainsi un fou rire en plein milieu du couplé, le dernier pour être plus précis.

Beaucoup d'inconscients étaient venu s'attrouper autour d'elle pour avoir une chance de l'entendre, ne s'imaginant pas que quelques secondes plus tard, ils voudraient justement mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et eux.

« Quitte à tout prendre et tout solder  
Pour que vos petites affaires s'arrangent  
J'prends juste mon pyjama rayé  
Et je vous fais cadeaux des oranges  
Vous pouvez même bien tout garder  
J'emporterai rien en enfer  
Quitte à tout prendre, j'préfère y aller  
Si l'paradis vous est offert  
Je peux bien vendre mon âme au diable  
Avec lui on peut s'arranger  
Puisque ici tout est négociable  
Mais vous n'aurez pas  
Non, vous n'aurez pas  
Ma liberté de penser. » chanta-t-elle, ou plutôt beugla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons.

Sous les yeux des deux filles, la moitié des étudiants avaient plaqué leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, l'autre avait simplement fait demi-tour, trouvant subitement autre chose à faire. Mais de plus en plus difficilement sérieuses, elles ne voulaient sous aucun prétexte fausser compagnie de ce charmant Gryffindor, héro national de substitution.

- Ça ne va pas de chanter  
Comme si ta vie en dépendait !  
De massacrer cette chanson !  
As-tu perdu la raison ?  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi  
Le directeur t'en a donné le droit.  
Purée, que m'avez-vous fait ?  
Vous allez le regretter !  
Je vais prévenir le ministère  
Et serais débarrassé enfin  
De vos faces de hamsters  
Sans une once de chagrin ! déblatéra-t-il sous les rires de toutes les personnes encore présentes et pas rendu sourde par la démonstration de Melody.

Les deux américaines ne se retenaient plus de rire à gorge déployée, oubliant de craindre les mises en garde du jeune sorcier. Et alors qu'il s'énervait de plus en plus, elles commencèrent à pleurer tellement il était ridicule.

- Il n'est pas si nul que ça tout compte fait, hoqueta Amelia, se retenant au fauteuil de sa compère. Il a réussi à faire des rimes croisées dès sa première réplique.

- Ouais. Si ça se trouve il sera le future Shakespeare…dommage qu'il ne puisse pas faire d'alexandrin !

- Ou de rimes dyslexiques, renchérit Amelia, repartant de plus belle dans son fou rire, accompagner par son amie.

- Oh ! Tu te…souviens…'Il est maintenant temps, que je vous hante !', rappela difficilement une des deux filles.

Après ça, elles laissèrent le pauvre petit Griffon à son sort et se rendirent en cours pour l'une et dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore pour l'autre. Et au moment où Neville reprit enfin ses esprit et voulu les suivre, les couloirs se changèrent littéralement en parcours du combattant.

Ce fut suite à cette matinée chargée que les représailles commencèrent, faisant de l'école le théâtre de cette guerre plus qu'étrange. Severus dû rapidement reprendre ses comptes et engager des espions pour surveiller tout évènement inhabituel pouvant s'apparenter à une blague.

Lorsque la fin de la semaine arriva enfin, et il fut témoin de nombreuses transformations douteuses grâce, à n'en pas douter, aux friandises des jumeaux Weasley. Mais il fut aussi victime de ses deux petites chipies. Devant tout le monde, alors que des hiboux par centaine apportaient le courrier, elles avaient osé lui refaire la même blague que l'an passé. Au moment, où il toucha le parchemin constituant l'enveloppe de sa missive, il se retrouva avec les cheveux de couleur rose cette fois.

Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Le chat du concierge, Miss Teigne, retrouva quelques poils, bien venu. Les tableaux peuplant les couloirs disparurent pendant une journée entière. Et après les peintures murales, les portes des salles de classe se retrouvèrent condamnées pour tout un après-midi. Il ne savait pas comment elles s'y étaient prises, mais même le plus puissant 'Alohomora' n'en était pas venu à bout. Les élèves eurent donc une demi-journée de liberté durant laquelle les deux filles firent, bien malgré elles, un plongeon dans le lac. Mais pas désemparer pour deux sous, elles se mirent à tranquillement nager et faire un concours aquatique de celle qui arriverait à lui faire prendre le plus de cheveux blancs, à moins que leur but était de le rendre chauve avant l'heure.

En tout cas, quand Amelia dû retourner en Floride, le maitre des potions en était à 80 pour Poudlard contre rien d'autre que 146 pour les filles. L'établissement était encore debout, contre toute attente, mais sa fille n'était plus vue avec déni ou pitié. Oh, non ! Ses camarades la regardaient avec crainte, envie ou respect. Cette semaine avait annoncé bien du changement, mais malheureusement rien de positif dans la relation entre son filleul et sa fille. Il ne savait pas si il réussirait à tolérer encore longtemps leurs railleries, moqueries, humiliations et insultes l'un envers l'autre. Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à ce que le concert d'Halloween fasse un peu avancer les choses. Mais comme on dit, doucement mais sûrement.

**Place maintenant à la question, en espérant qu'elle vous sera plus simple. Melody va-t-elle chanter pour le bal d'Halloween? Comme d'habitude, ceux qui ont la bonne réponse, pourront influencer un peu mon histoire.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoici pour la Saint Nicolas. J'espère que vous prendrez vraiment ce chapitre comme un cadeau. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, et j'espère sincèrement que le prochain ira plus vite. Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

**Gwladys Evans :**** merci pour l'info sur les chats, je ne l'oublierais pas pour la prochaine fois ! Pour ce qui est de la réponse à la question…oh ! pis, je préfère te laisser le découvrir par toi-même. J'espère que tu ne vas pas être dessus bien que le bal n'était pas à Noël comme dans la coupe de feu mais à Halloween. Mais bon…ça c'est de ma faute, soit je suis trop longue à poster mes chapitres, soit mon histoire n'avance pas assez vite ; bien que j'ai peur que ce soit plus à cause de la première solution. Si non, pour Draco, j'aurais pu lui faire une substance illicite, mais je trouve que c'est encore plus drôle pour moi comme ça ; bien que sa réaction sera plus traité dans le prochain chapitre.**

_Petit résumé :_

_A l'âge de six ans, Harry Potter a un accident. Renversé par une voiture, il devient paraplégique. Son véritable père, Severus Snape, le retrouve à l'hôpital et l'emmène loin de chez les Dursley, en Amérique. En Floride, devenu une fille, au nom de Melody, elle va intégrer un centre de rééducation où elle fera la connaissance de Amelia. Pourtant, durant un soir, la petite fille transplane involontairement en plein Poudlard, faisant la connaissance de Minerva McGonagall, qu'elle surnommera Minnie, et Flitwick Fifi, mais aussi le plus vieux des garçons Weasley, Bill. Elle fera sa scolarité sous les tropiques jusqu'à la fin de sa sixième année où elle se fera virer. Forcer par son père de vivre à Londres, elle va rencontrer Fred et George et même se faire embaucher dans leur magasin pour toute la période estivale. Seulement, une semaine avant la rentrée, elle, en compagnie d'un de ses amis, Mike, se feront attaquer provoquant la mort de ce dernier. Trois semaines plus tard, elle intégrera le collège où elle se fera répartir à Hufflepuff. Tout le monde, à l'exception d'une poignet d'élève vont la sous-estimer. Mais son arrivé, la visite éclaire un elfe noir et l'annonce d'un bal d'Halloween auquel elle participera fait beaucoup parler. Neville, le survivant de substitution, Draco, la mauvaise fois et la rancœur tenace, Pansy, la fille futile, Sirius, l'ennemis de son père et accessoirement son parrain, le professeur Lupin et ses conseils plus qu'étranges, la venue de sa meilleure amie, Amélia pendant une semaine et bien d'autres peuple la vie de Poudlard, l'empêcheront de rentrer dans une routine. Seulement voilà, Melody, enchainant ses devoirs, ses cours de rattrapage, sera vite épuisée. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier le bal d'Halloween…_

Melody, une fois de plus, se retrouvait devant la porte d'une salle du troisième étage, son sac sur les genoux, se demandant ce que le professeur Lupin allait bien pouvoir lui apprendre aujourd'hui. Ça faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait commencé ces cours de soutient et, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait, elle ne voyait pas le moindre petit, minuscule, infime changement par rapport à avant. Elle mettait toujours autant de temps pour faire ses devoirs et ne comprenait pas plus en cours d'histoire de la magie.

C'est donc avec un soupire lasse qu'elle poussa la porte pour voir son professeur assit comme à l'accoutumé à son bureau derrière un tas de parchemins.

- Ah ! Bonsoir Melody. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il poliment dans un sourire.

- Bonsoir monsieur, lui répondit-elle en s'avançant jusqu'à lui. Je vais bien merci.

- Bien. Alors pour ce soir, j'avais pensé revoir quelques sortilèges de défense, lui proposa-t-il en se levant.

Et, comme chaque soir, il laissa, pour le temps de la séance, ses copies et sa plume sur sa table. Et que ce soit un cours théorique ou pratique, le professeur ne restait jamais assis. Il se tenait soit devant le tableau, soit face à elle ou encore à ses côtés. Melody se demandait même s'il n'avait pas un vers ou la 'bougeotte'. Elle aurait aimé être une souris pour assister à ses véritable cours pour savoir s'il faisait de même ou non. Elle était donc impatiente d'être en janvier pour ne plus subir monsieur Binns en histoire de la magie.

- Qu'en dis-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, la sortant de ses songes.

- C'est très bien monsieur. Dois-je prendre des notes ou ne ferons-nous que de la pratique ?

- Tu peux prendre de quoi écrire ; mais je te préviens ce sera plus succinct et concis que hier.

En effet, Melody passa plus de quatre-vingt minutes la baguette en main. Elle en sortit épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Elle décida alors de prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Faire un tour près du lac fut une de ses premières idées. Elle adorait l'eau et depuis qu'elle était en Europe les plages de Floride lui manquaient énormément. Elle souhaiterait retrouver un peu de son ancienne vie ici. Et bien que le chemin aller-retour pour le lac était de plus d'un kilomètre, elle avait besoin de voir une étendu plane et tranquille scintillait par les rayons rougeoyants du soleil couchant.

Sa cape bien accrochée, son bonnet sur sa tête, son écharpe autour de son cou, ses gants à ses mains, elle affronta les températures fraiches du mois d'octobre. Avant de se mettre en route, elle fit cependant un souple mouvement de poignet dans l'air pour invoquer de la musique. Avec ce sort, elle pouvait ainsi entendre toutes les chansons qu'elle désirait. Elle choisit donc celles des Weird Sisters, n'oubliant pas qu'elle devait jouer avec elles dans dix jours et qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas tous ses morceaux. Si Melody était sincère avec elle-même, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'en savait pas les trois-quarts. Mais entre ses leçons et devoirs, et ses cauchemars, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne prenait pas assez le temps pour préparer le concert d'Halloween. Mais bon, écouter les chansons étaient déjà un bon début et puis c'est tout ce dont elle se sentait capable en ce moment. Peut être qu'après le souper, elle se mettrait au violon ou au piano, mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait ni la force, ni le courage.

Elle se dirigea donc doucement mais sûrement vers le lac. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée, elle bloqua les freins de ses roues. Et pensant rester là regarder le soleil se coucher le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement sur son fauteuil. Mais le froid aidant la fatigue, elle s'endormit rapidement bercée par un des rares slows des Weird Sisters.

* * *

_Melody rampait sur l'herbe fraiche de la propriété d'un haut dirigeant moldu. Elle était impatience et un peu excitée par ce qui allait survivre. A deux mètre d'elle, elle pouvait apercevoir une terrasse en marbre blanc. Au moment de monter dessus, elle tourna sa tête sur la droite pour apercevoir plusieurs hommes masqués, tout de noir vêtus, avancer baguette au point. Elle regarda alors vers la gauche et vis exactement la même chose._

_« Très bien ! » siffla-t-elle. « Que le spectacle commence ! »_

_Et sans plus faire attention à ses petits camarades, elle entra dans la demeure par la porte fenêtre donnant sur un grand salon. Ou peut-être était-ce sur une salle de réception ? Peu importe ! Elle se faufila tranquillement à l'étage. Elle pénétra dans une chambre décorée avec mauvais goût, lui donnant presque la nausée. A ton idée de peindre des murs en rose bonbon !_

_Là dans un lit, se tenait tranquillement endormi une fillette n'ayant pas plus de trois ans. Ses cheveux blonds bouclaient sur son oreiller fuchsia. C'était vraiment à se demander si les designers connaissaient une autre couleur. Mais elle fit abstraction de son avis sur le sujet, de toute manière elle n'était pas ici pour ça, car bientôt, tout ce rose serait recouvert par le sang rouge de cette gamine._

_Sur cette réjouissance, elle se issa sur le lit, sortit ses crocs et la mordit une première fois juste assez profondément pour la réveiller. Elle aimait quand elle pouvait voir ses victimes souffrir et lire dans leurs yeux toute leur détresse. Et quand elle entendit la voix stridente de cette gamine, elle recommença à la mordre mais sans se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise une bonne fois pour toute. Et bien qu'elle ait une petite faim, elle n'en fit pas son diner sachant que son maitre ne serait pas content et qu'il lui réservait autre chose pour la récompenser._

_« Dommage ! C'est rare de nos jours se petit goût d'innocence ! » se dit-elle en sortant de la pièce retapissée par le sang de l'enfant._

_Elle attaqua encore quatre autres personnes avant de redescendre par les escaliers reluisant d'hémoglobine._

* * *

Melody se réveilla en hurlant allongée sur l'herbe du parc de Poudlard, des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse se demander comment elle avait pu atterrir là, elle régurgita son déjeuné au souvenir de son cauchemar. Ça devenait de pire en pire. Cette fois, elle s'en était prise à une petite fille. Presqu'un bébé !

- Ah ! Mais tu es vraiment dégoutante ! s'écria une voix à quelques mètres d'elle. Ça ne va pas de vomir partout !

Elle releva doucement la tête pour voir la bande à Draco et ce qui semblait être la totalité des septièmes années. Elle comprit alors que Pansy Parkinson ne pourrait jamais la laisser tranquille.

- Ma fois, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es un vrai pot de colle et que ta vue me donne la nausée, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, rendant sa réplique plus pathétique qu'acide.

Elle chercha alors du regard son fauteuil et comprit alors qu'elle avait dû y tomber durant son mauvais 'rêve' mais aussi rouler sur le sol après, parce qu'il était retourné à plus de cinq mètres d'elle. Elle crut qu'elle allait encore être malade au moment où elle comprit qu'elle devrait 'ramper' pour l'atteindre. Cependant c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle sentait encore l'humidité de l'herbe sur sa peau, la fraicheur des opus, la douceur de la couette, de l'odeur du sang dans ses narines, les hurlements de la fille dans ses oreilles…

Son rêve lui revenait par flashs, se mélangeant aux précédents tous aussi macabres et sanguinaires.

Sans plus faire attention à ce qu'y l'entourait, elle se replia sur elle-même, plaquant ses points sur ses oreilles dans l'espoir vain d'oublier ces hurlements, fermant fortement ses yeux afin de ne plus les voir, ne plus se souvenir. Mais rien ne marcha. Les cris étaient toujours là, aussi effroyables qu'au premier jour. Leur visage était toujours déformé par la douleur et la peur. Elle avait encore le goût de leur peau dans la bouche.

- Mel' ? Ça va ? demanda une voix masculine tout près d'elle.

Mais au lieu de répondre, elle lui vomit de la bile sur les pieds.

- On est parti chercher quelqu'un, la prévient une fille cette fois.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne répondit rien. Elle songea brièvement que ces deux personnes avaient sûrement dû crier pour qu'elle puisse les entendre. Et puis avant de tout revoir une fois de plus, elle sentit une main froide se posait sur les siennes, les obligeant à relâcher ses pauvres oreilles.

- R'gardes moi Melody. Tout va bien maint'nant, souffla une voix grave. J'suis là. C'est fini, j'te promets.

- Ne me laisses pas ! Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée.

- T'inquiètes pas. J'vais t'emm'ner avec moi. Dis moi juste où, et on y va !

Il se baissa et la prit doucement dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître toutes les salissures et invoqua une couverture pour la réchauffer. Melody se calmait légèrement dans ses bras, repensant à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passés entre ces mêmes bras, à tout l'amour que ces mains lui avaient déjà prodigué.

C'est ce moment que choisit Severus pour arriver accompagné du directeur.

- Akchu ?! s'étonna-t-il. Tu devrais sérieusement songer à arrêter de venir à chaque fois que la moindre chose ne va pas ici.

- Pas b'soin d'm'réprimander Mr Snape. J'y peux rien. C'est Melody qui m'appelle.

- Comment ça ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas liés tous les deux ! s'énerva le maitre des potions.

- Non. Nous sommes pas vraiment liés. C'est arrivé qu'une fois. Mais j'vous promets qu'c'est tout.

- On n'est pas niaiseux. On sait…

- Chut, la coupa l'elfe en la berçant tendrement. Nous savons que l'lien est très dangereux pour nous deux.

Les deux adultes les regardaient justement comme s'ils étaient simplets. Alors que la moitié des élèves présents ne comprenaient rien, Hermione, Blaise et Draco saisirent très bien que ces deux là avaient déjà eu apparemment une relation sexuelle. Et alors que les deux premiers ne voyaient pas où était le mal, ne comprenant même pas cette histoire de lien, Draco lui, pour une étrange raison, trouvait vraiment ça mal et était absolument d'accord avec son parrain. Non et puis quoi ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui mettre des images d'elle et un autre en pleine action. Son estomac n'allait pas tenir très longtemps s'ils continuaient sur cette voie.

- Jeunes gens nous devons impérativement parler, siffla Severus d'une voix polaire.

- Oui, mais pas tout d'suite. J'suis désolé. Mais Melody doit s'r'poser, répondit prudemment l'Halkach en avançant vers le château.

Tout le monde les suivirent jusqu'à la salle commune des Hufflepuff, et ces derniers continuèrent jusqu'au dortoir. Délicatement, l'elfe déposa l'adolescente sur son lit, la déshabilla et rabattit les couettes sur elle. Ensuite, sous les yeux écarquillés et appréciateurs des filles du dortoir, l'elfe enleva ses chaussures et ses vêtements, révélant à ses demoiselles que les elfes noirs d'Amérique du nord ne portent pas de sous-vêtements et que lui en particulier était bien bâti, et se glissa à son tour sous les draps, prenant la jeune femme contre son torse.

- Merci d'être venu, souffla Melody en embrassant le bras le l'elfe.

- C'tait normal ! Mais t'sais pour tes rêves, tu d'vrais fermer son cerveau.

- L'occlumency ? Tu crois vraiment que ça changerait quelque chose ? En plus, je n'ai jamais été vraiment très douée.

- P't-êt'e (peut-être), mais ç'vient pas d'toi !

- Ok, j'y penserai pour la prochaine fois. Mais dis moi, t'es venu comment ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. En faisant du pouce ?

- T'sais très bien qu'j'comprends rien quand tu parles comme ça ! se plaignit-il en faisant une petite grimace.

- C'est bon c'était juste une blague, sourit-elle en lui caressant son triceps.

- D'accord. Maint'nant dors, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Comme lui avait conseillé son ami, Melody essaya de fermer son esprit avant de s'endormir. Et miraculeusement, aucun de ces rêves affreux ne firent leur apparition. Elle se réveilla donc de bonne humeur dans les bras d'un de ses plus chers amis. Pour s'amuser, elle chatouilla Akchu juste en-dessous des côtes. Et comme attendu, il se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à rire aux éclats sortant tout le dortoir des bras de Morphée.

- Arrêtes ! Melody, nous n'sommes pas seuls. J'voudrais pas m'faire mal voir par les aut'es parc'qu'tu nous aurais fait passer pour des elfes d'maisons.

- Je ne voudrais pas te faire de la peine, mais je crois que tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ce que tu as raconté hier devant mon nouveau directeur. Parce que si après ça il ne te prend pas pour la réincarnation de Gizmo je veux bien me jeter de la plus haute des tours de ce château.

- Melody, soupira Akchu de consternation. J'sais pas qui est Gizmo.

- C'est un mogwai, ria-t-elle devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

- Un mogwai ?? Mais j'n'ai rien en commun avec les mogwais !

- Je sais, mais c'est pas si grave. Alors rigoles-en ! assura-t-elle en reposant ses mains expertes sur ses flancs.

Inévitablement, l'elfe se remit à rire, s'attirant par la même occasion toute l'attention du dortoir. En effet, toutes les adolescentes se levèrent et s'approchèrent à pas feutré du lit de leur camarade. Bien entendu, elles étaient plus qu'effrayées par l'elfe noir, mais il n'avait pas l'air si méchant quand il riait et quand il était avec Melody en règle générale. La voisine de Melody tira prudemment le rideau du baldaquin pour découvrir un spectacle assez improbable. : Melody était assise à califourchon sur le ventre de l'elfe et explorait sa bouche de sa langue.

- Oh ! Désolé, se dépêcha de balbutier une des filles, très gênée. On ne voulait pas vous déranger.

Melody se laissa tomber à côté d'Akchu, un sourire aux lèvres, et posa sa tête sur son torse.

- Salut les filles. Mais détrompez-vous, vous ne nous dérangiez pas ! leur assura-t-elle.

- Mais…tu…enfin, je veux dire, vous étiez en train de…heu…enfin tu vois.

- Ba, je l'embrassais. Mais c'était juste pour ne pas vous réveiller. Mais bon apparemment, ça n'as pas marché, ria-t-elle, en tournant sa tête vers le visage d'Akchu qui lui restait impassible.

- Oui, dit-il simplement. Bonjour mesd'moiselles !

Les adolescentes, trop intimidées pour lui adresser la parole, ne firent qu'un discret mouvement de la main pour lui répondre.

- Akchu, je te présente mes camarades de dortoir. Elles sont très gentilles mais assez à cheval sur le règlement intérieur.

- Ça doit t'changer, dis-moi. Parc'qu'avec Miss Amelia vous n'êtes pas trop connues pour l'respecter à la lettre.

- Ouais, ba tu sais, c'est une autre façon de voir la vie, c'est tout. Enfin bon ! Les filles, je vous présente un grand vilain tout plein elfe noir. Alors bien sûre on ne dirait pas comme ça, dans un lit, tout nu et mort de rire pour un rien, mais je vous assure que c'est un guerrier cruel et très redoutable qui pourrait tuer d'une flèche en plein cœur une mouche en vol.

Les filles, pas très sûres de la raison de tant de détails, préfèrent aller se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée de cours, les laissant ainsi tout seul.

- T'étais pas obligé d'dire autant d'bêtises !

- Ouais, mais maintenant je suis sûre qu'elles ne diront jamais que tu es un Gizmo. Je crois qu'elles se contenteront d'aller raconter à qui veut bien l'entendre que tu es vraiment un gremlin.

- Melody !! S'tu veux m'fâcher, continues t'es sur la bonne voie ! grommela le guerrier Halkach.

- Mais les gremlins sont vraiment méchants. Tu sais la première fois que j'ai vu le film, j'ai vraiment eu une peur bleue. Ok, je n'avais que six ans, mais ça ne change pas grand chose. Et puis tu t'es quand même mis à nu devant elle ; littéralement. Alors excuses moi, mais je crois que c'est toi qui a fait la plus grosse boulette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vois-tu, chez les humains, on ne se déshabille pas comme ça devant tout le monde. Et une fois qu'on voit une personne que l'on craignait vraiment sans vêtement, je peux te jurer qu'elle nous fait déjà beaucoup moins peur.

Akchu se releva sur le lit, repoussa les couvertures à leurs pieds avant de se retourner sur l'américaine.

- Il va falloir que t'ailles voir les sages pour que tu apprennes…

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que tous mes profs soient sages, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant elle aussi.

- Mais avant, reprit-il. Faut absolument qu'l'on s'parle à propos d'ton mémoire. Ça fait maint'nant trop longtemps qu'j'r'pousse c'moment ; mais j'ai bien peur qu'on doive vraiment l'faire rapid'ment.

- Bien sûr ; mais pourquoi veux-tu que l'on parle de mon mémoire ? répondit-elle en se relevant.

- J'sais pas si Mike t'en as parlé ; mais quelqu'un veut mett'e la main d'ssus ! Nous n'pouvons pas risquer qu'une telle éventualité arrive…on a donc pensé à l'détruire. Seul'ment…

- Seulement je suis la seule à pourvoir prendre une telle initiative parce que ça rendrait mon examen caduc, compléta-t-elle d'une voix morne.

- J'sais qu'c'est pas facile, dit doucement Akchu, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Melody émit un léger rictus amer. Elle comprenait tout à fait son ami et son peuple. Mais ça la blessait de penser que son travail pouvait tout simplement disparaitre à cause d'une personne un peu trop curieuse.

- Tu sais, ce qui est le plus drôle, c'est que j'y avais déjà pensé plusieurs fois sérieusement, reprit-elle, songeuse. Et si j'avais pris cette décision avant, je suis sûre que Mike serait toujours avec nous. Mais ce qui m'avait empêché de le faire, plus que pour mon examen ou une excellant note, c'est parce que ce n'était pas un simple mémoire pour moi. Ce n'était pas qu'une note ! Ce n'était pas simplement mon devoir. Je l'avais fait avec toi et les autres. C'était un travail de groupe. A douze ans j'avais montré à tous mes professeurs qu'ils se trompaient. Je leur ai appris que vous n'étiez pas que des créatures sanguinaires ou je ne sais quoi. C'est ironique de dire ça, mais ce mémoire a prouvé que vous êtes peut-être plus humain que nous. Mais plus que tous, c'est mes premiers souvenirs avec toi. Ses fous rires quand tu essayais de m'apprendre une partie de votre langue et moi celle des serpents. Nos longues balades dans les marécages durant les quels tu me racontais ta magie et tes croyances. Mon premier baiser aussi, ria-t-elle, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

- C'tait ton premier baiser ?! s'étonna-t-il. Tu m'l'avais jamais dit.

Melody reprit pied à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et se tourna vers le garçon.

- Ba ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui. C'était il y a tellement longtemps, presque dans une autre vie. Tout était si différent alors…vraiment plus simple, si facile.

- Ça m'fait penser qu'on est attendus chez Mr Snape. Donc dépêches-toi.

- Oh ! Ne me le rappelles pas ! Je sens que ça va êtres drôle ça aussi. Et je te parie tout ce que tu veux que tout le collège est au courant pour toi, et plus particulièrement ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux.

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu f'sais toujours tout pour pas qu'ça s'sache ! T'as honte ?

- Pas du tout ! Mais c'est compliqué…

- Et bien expliques moi la différence qu'il y a entre nous deux et avec Mike. C'était bien la même chose.

- Oui, mais avec Mike, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je l'aimais. Quand je faisais l'amour avec lui, je pensais vraiment que ce serait 'lui' mon future, qu'il était ce que les romantiques appelle mon âme-sœur. Tout me semblait tellement beau. Alors que nous…c'était bien différent. Pas que je veuille dire que c'était moins bien, sourit-elle. Pas du tout…loin de là même. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que l'on savait tous les deux que ce qu'on faisait n'était pas l'idée du siècle et que ça ne se reproduirai jamais pour les raisons que l'on connait tous les deux. Et puis c'est indéniable, je ne t'aime pas comme j'aimais Mike.

- Justement. Pour moi, c'est plus difficile d'avouer aux aut'es qu'j'aimais vraiment la personne avec qui j'ai…

- Oui, mais toi, tu n'as qu'une compagne…et je t'assure que papou préfèrerait que je lui parle de mes anciennes relations avec Mike que je lui explique pourquoi nous avons couché ensemble.

- On en avait tout simplement envie…

- He ! Mais j'ai une supère idée, s'écria-t-elle en sortant de son lit pour commencer à s'habiller. Tu lui expliques tout et moi j'en ferais de même avec mamà, t'es d'accord ?

- Ça m'va ! accorda-t-il en serrant la main de la jeune fille.

Ils se préparèrent donc tous les deux avant de se rendre dans les cachots où l'elfe noir expliqua, en donnant moult détails, pourquoi ce qu'ils avaient fait ne devait pas être pris pour autre chose qu'un débordement d'hormone entre deux adolescents. Après tout, si on appelle ça des pulsions ce n'est pas pour rien ! Ils s'en sortirent relativement bien. Severus se contenta de prévenir mamà et de punir sa propre fille.

- Et en ce qui te concerne jeune fille, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre te plaindre des femmes qui poussent la porte de la maison. Je veux d'ailleurs que tu fasses tes excuses à Petrouchka avant ce weekend !

- D'accord, répondit-elle en baissant la tête, pensant que ça aurait pu être pire.

- Mais bien sûr, ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras à si bon compte. Je te rappel que je vous avais demandé à tous les deux de m'expliquer. Or, seul Akchu a daigné ouvrir la bouche. J'attends donc ton point de vue.

- En faite, comme il vient de le dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mauvais remake de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je ne suis pas encore sénile. J'avais très bien comprit la première fois que pour les elfes, il est très commun d'avoir de tels actes avant la formation du lien. Cependant, je ne pense pas que tu sois toi aussi un elfe. Donc j'exige les raisons qu'ils t'ont poussé à faire une telle chose…

- En faite, c'est un peu compliquer…

- Et comme nous n'avons plus vraiment le temps, la coupa-t-il, levant la main en la foudroyant du regard, et qu'apparemment tu ne tiens pas à le faire dans mon bureau, je te laisse le choix de te défendre devant le directeur avant la fin du mois. Ça m'évitera ainsi de tout répéter. Dans le cas contraire, je t'envoie dans un camp de scouts pour toutes tes prochaines vacances jusqu'à ta majorité civile et non sorcière.

- QUOI ?! Mais la majorité est à vingt-et-un ans !! s'épouvanta l'adolescente. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !!

- Bien sûr que si. Je crois bien t'avoir prévenue après le tatouage qu'au premier faux pas tu passerais ton temps libre avec eux.

- Mais je croyais que c'était une blague…après mon renvoie, tu ne m'as pas forcé à y mettre les pieds.

Son père haussa un sourcil surpris mais tout de même intérieurement amusé.

- Si je te suis, reprit-il avec une voix froide, tu ne me crois pas juste parce que je ne t'y ai pas envoyée cet été ? Et moi qui pensais que ton renvoie et ta privation de magie étaient des punissions suffisantes. Mais si ça te gêne tant que ça, je peux y remédier tout de suite et t'y inscrire dès maintenant pour les vacances de Noël !

- Heu…non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire papou, souffla-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Et bien saches jeune fille que la localisation de tes prochaines fêtes de fin d'année ne tient qu'à toi. Tu as jusqu'au premier novembre ! lui rappela Severus avant de les congédier.

Akchu retourna aux Amériques et Melody, quant à elle, se rendit à son cours de métamorphose.

La fin de semaine arriva et avec elle la première répétition du concert. Heureusement, Melody avait finalement trouvé le temps pour apprendre tous les morceaux…d'ailleurs son professeur de runes allait s'en rendre compte dès lundi. Mais bon, après tout tant pis. De toute manière, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il lui avait donné ce devoir en plus ! Foutu Sirius Black !

Elle se rendit dans la grande salle, là où elle savait que le groupe l'attendrait. Il faut dire qu'elle avait déjà cinq bonnes minutes de retard sur le rendez-vous. Mais pour une fois, elle avait une très bonne excuse. Les filles, qui avaient apprit, elle ne sait comment, qu'elle allait revoir leurs idoles aujourd'hui, n'avaient pas arrêté de la suivre, de lui poser des questions sur le lieu, de lui demander de donner telle ou telle chose en leur nom…en bref elle avait été prise au piège dans une foule de fans.

- Désolé, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle se faufila enfin dans le réfectoire. C'est presque aussi pire que lors de mon dernier concert. Alors que là, ce n'est que pour une répétition…et ce n'est même pas moi que les fans voulaient voir !

- Y a pas de mal, assura la chanteuse du groupe. Et puis, nous n'avions pas encore commencé. Nous-mêmes avons eu quelques soucis en chemin.

Melody regarda les filles sous un autre œil maintenant qu'elle était sûre qu'elles ne lui en voudraient pas, et plus particulièrement leur tenue vestimentaire. Sous l'étonnement, elle haussa son sourcil droit.

- Waouh ! Votre manager vous laisse sortir comme ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Ouais, répondit celle qui sembla être la bassiste à Melody avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais, j'avais pensé que c'était vos tenues de scène…enfin, je veux dire…je connais plusieurs personnes qui ne s'habille pas de la même manière en spectacle et dans la vie de tous les jours…à commencer par moi, ria-t-elle en se souvenant d'une fois où son père avait dû avoir une crise cardiaque en la voyant.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda la chanteuse en s'approchant d'elle.

- Pour garder le plus possible l'anonymat…

- Bof, tu sais nous…ça nous dérange pas. Mais pourquoi, tu fais quoi toi pour échapper aux autres ?

- Et bien, je crois que la première chose que papou ait fait pour ça est de ne me faire connaître que sous le nom de jeune fille de ma mère…et ma foi, ça a plutôt bien marché. Même si ça a aussi eu l'effet inverse puisqu'elle était une musicienne très connue et populaire de sur quoi. Donc beaucoup de personnes sont venues et viennent encore m'entendre jouer pour écouter la fille de Sérena Smith.

- Je ne pense pas. S'ils veulent entendre ta mère, ils n'ont qu'à…

- Ma mère est morte il y a dix-sept ans, la coupa-t-elle.

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas.

- C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Bon si on commençait cette répèt' ?

Elles s'installèrent alors tous sur la scène et reprirent tous les morceaux qu'elles avaient prévus pour la semaine prochaine. Melody, elle, était aux anges. Elle pouvait enfin faire ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elles discutèrent aussi du déroulement précis de tout le concert : comment rentrer sur scène, l'enchainement des chansons, la durée et les moments des entractes, toutes les petites choses techniques, mais aussi de leurs tenues. Ce dernier point n'était certes pas un très gros problème pour les filles du groupe, mais elles demandèrent à Melody si elle avait les vêtements adéquats. Elles voulurent même les voir pour s'en assurer. Mais avant de partir, Melody les retint quelques secondes, très mal à l'aise.

- Heu…j'aurais un service à vous demander, souffla-t-elle enfin alors que les autres filles commençaient déjà à sortir.

La chanteuse se retourna vers elle, un énorme sourire plaquée aux lèvres.

- Ne sois pas si timide, ria-t-elle. Nous n'allons pas te mangé !

Un peu plus rassurée, elle osa alors leur avouer ce qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à accepter. Après quoi, toutes les filles du groupe trouvèrent cette idée géniale. Elles se rassirent donc pour en parler et la mettre au point.

A dix-huit heure trente, Albus Dumbledore vint en personne dans la grande salle pour les prévenir qu'il devait disposer du réfectoire dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, et pour savoir si tout se passer bien.

- Tout va très bien, assura la batteuse. Nous venons tout juste de finir. Vous pouvez donc lever le sort d'insonorisation.

- Très bien, très bien, leur sourit le vieil homme.

- Et bien rendez-vous ici vendredi à deux heures, reprit la musicien en rangeant sa batterie d'un coup de baguette.

- Ok, acquiesça l'adolescente en faisant de même.

- Et puis, si tu as d'autres idées, n'hésitent pas…

Après des embrassades d'au revoir, qui surprirent quelque peu la jeune fille, le groupe sortit de Poudlard, et Melody retourna dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche.

Le lundi, comme elle s'y était attendue, le professeur Black ne fut pas exceptionnellement ravi qu'elle n'ait pas fait son devoir. Il était même plutôt d'une humeur massacrante. Elle dut donc rester à la fin du cours se faire passer un savon. Mais bon, un de plus ou un de moins…elle y était habituée maintenant. Ça faisait sept ans qu'elle avait le don de se mettre les professeurs à dos ; pas qu'elle soit une mauvaise élève, ni trop turbulente. Elle attirait les ennuis comme certain attire les regards, comme Draco Malfoy par exemple.

Et en parlant de Draco, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de lancer la rumeur à propos de la fille de son parrain et d'un elfe noir. Et étrangement, par la suite, plus il en entendait parler, plus ça l'énerver. Peut-être parce qu'a priori, la principale concernée le prenait trop bien. Il l'avait plusieurs fois vue sourire lorsque quelqu'un venait lui demander si cela était vrai. Certes elle n'avait jamais rien répondu, ne confirmant ou ne démentant pas. Elle se contentait simplement de sourire. Mais pas d'un sourire jaune ou même un rictus. Non, là, il aurait encore pu s'en contenté, voir même s'en ravir. Mais non, elle avait un sourire bien veillant et presque rêveur.

Il ne comprenait pas comment une personne sensée pouvait avoir un tel sourire à l'allusion d'une chose aussi dégoutante. Ou alors l'explication venait d'ici, cette fille ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête. Oui, ça devait être ça !

En tout cas, quoi qu'il en soit, pour s'effacer ses horribles images mentales, il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule et unique solution : les remplacer par ses propres ébats. Et donc, tous les jours, il se cherchait une proie qu'il mettrait dans son lit le soir même. Bon, ce n'était pas entièrement efficace, puisqu'il y repensait inévitablement après, mais à défaut de mieux, il se contenterait de ça.

Doucement mais sûrement, le vendredi arriva. Les professeurs regrettaient presque le temps où les bals ne se produisaient qu'une fois par an en fin d'année. Les élèves restaient alors attentifs jusqu'à la dernière minutes de leur cours de peur de perdre une information importante pour l'examen de fin d'année. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne pensaient pas encore à leurs prochaines vacances, alors ce n'était pas pour songer au mois de juin, à l'exception faite d'Hermione Granger. Mais elle était bien la seule dans ce cas là, car même les Ravenclaw pensaient plus à leur costume pour le soir qu'à écouter en cours.

- Melody ! l'appela Ginny en la croisant dans un couloir. Attends !

- Non, souffla-t-elle de lassitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous devons tous nous habiller en moldu. Tu diras aussi à ta voisine de classe que la prochaine fois qu'elle me demande un autographe des Weird Sisters je lui ferai avaler sa langue.

- Ok, répondit-elle, surprise et se sentant un peu agressée. Je transmettrai. Mais je ne voulais pas vraiment te parler de ça. Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'avais pas vu Luna. Mais si tu n'es pas d'humeur, c'est pas grave, je pourrais toujours demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh ! Pardon, excuses moi. Mais depuis hier, elle n'arrête pas ; et ça devient fatigant. Si non, pour Luna, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se changer pour être sûre de ne pas perdre ses vêtements.

- Pourquoi pense-t-elle qu'elle pourrait les perdre ?!

- Hum, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. Alors là, tu m'en demandes de trop. Tu sais, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Et je dois bien reconnaître que je n'ai pas la même logique qu'elle. Alors certaine fois, je n'essaye pas de comprendre et je lui fais confiance.

- Ouais, après tout, si elle est à Ravenclaw, ce n'est pas pour rien, plaisanta la rousse.

- Sûrement.

- Bon, allez ! A tout à l'heure ! Et bonne chance pour ce soir !

- Ouais ! répondit-elle en songeant à faire comme son amie, ou tout du moins préparer ses vêtements, les mettre dans le sac qu'elle emporterait à la répétition de cette après-midi pour pouvoir se changer juste avant d'entrer en scène.

Deux six plus tard, dans la salle adjacente au réfectoire, elle se demanda ce qu'y lui était passé par la tête pour rouler en boule sa robe. Maintenant elle était tout chiffonnée, et elle ne faisait pas parti de celle qu'ainsi était plus jolie…au contraire. Avec un soupire, elle sortit sa baguette pour la repasser.

- Un souci ? lui demanda la chanteuse en s'approchant.

- Non, c'est bon, murmura-t-elle en lui montrant sa tenue sans aucun faut pli.

- Très bien. Bon, je voulais juste te prévenir qu'on entrait en scène dans cinq minutes.

- Oui, merci. Je pensais justement m'habiller, ria-t-elle.

- Ba, tu fais comme tu veux…mais je tiens tout de même à te prévenir que nous n'avons pas amené de garde du corps.

En effet, Melody était en sous-vêtement depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Elle avait commencé à se changer lorsqu'elle s'est souvenue tout à coup qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié une cinquante sixième fois si son violon était bien accordé. Puis elle s'était demandé si elle connaissait toujours sa partition pour le premier morceau. Ensuite elle avait demandé pour la troisième fois à la bassiste si elle se mettait à sa gauche ou à sa droite, avant de retourner sur son violon.

- Je croyais que tu allais sortir d'ici dans cette tenue, se moqua la batteuse.

- Non, c'est jusque que je suis un peu stressée…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Je suis certaine que même le professeur Binns pourrait sans rendre compte ! plaisanta la chanteuse.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais déjà fait des concerts, ajouta la guitariste.

- Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas de jouer devant des gens qui me fait peur…

Malgré qu'elle ne finisse pas sa phrase, les membres du groupe comprirent tout de suite à quoi elle faisait référence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera très bien !

L'américaine mit donc sa robe noire avec une ceinture rouge qui rappelait la bande sur le bas de la robe asymétrique. Très près du corps, elle possédait un décolleté qui laissait apparaitre sa peau bronzée sous un nouveau jour. Le boléro transparent, légèrement rouge, assagissait quelque peu la tenue. Alors que sa coiffure, une queue haute tenue par une tresse et son éternel collier caché entre sa poitrine y ajoutait une note de mystère et de sensualité. Elle mit ensuite ses escarpins noirs, avant que la bassiste ne se place face à elle avec sa trousse de maquillage.

- Tu vas voir ce que je te disais tout à l'heure ! s'écria la chanteuse. Elle est vraiment douée ! Si elle n'était pas déjà notre bassiste, je crois qu'on l'aurait engagée à l'unanimité en tant que maquilleuse.

Seulement à l'inverse des autres filles, elle ne lui éclaircit pas le teint mais utilisa des tons chauds, bien que foncés, pour faire ressortir les traits de son visage. Sa carnation ne se prêtait tout simplement pas au même maquillage que celui du groupe. Si tôt fini, elle prit son violon et monta enfin sur scène, la peur au ventre.

Bien sûr, comme l'avait fait remarquer une des filles, elle avait déjà joué devant un public ; mais c'était soit devant trois mille inconnus, soit trente parents de ses camarades. Jamais encore, elle ne s'était produite devant son école au grand complet. Et bien que la plus part du temps elle montait sur scène avec le même orchestre, elle avait plusieurs fois joué avec des groupes. Mais là encore, à chaque fois, elle connaissait le groupe depuis plus longtemps que deux semaines.

Heureusement, comme toujours, une fois, dès que la première note vibra dans ses oreilles, elle oublia tout ce qui n'était pas de la musique. Elle ne voyait plus la centaine d'élève face à elle qui se déhanchaient, ni même les regards surpris qui la fixaient faire du violon et encore moins le garçon dans le font de la salle, assit à une table, qui la déshabillait du regard. La seule chose qui avait pour l'instant de l'importance était la musique, le groupe et de profiter de ce moment. Le deuxième morceau la ramènerait à la réalité, mais le premier avait toujours cet effet plus que magique de la transporter à mille lieux de la Terre.

Et donc, lorsque les premiers applaudissements retentirent, elle reconnut enfin Ron et Hermione dansant sur la piste de dance, Luna, Ginny et ses camarades de dortoir un peu plus loin avec leur propre cavalier, mais aussi Blaise, Draco et la poupée Barbie assis à une des tables rondes près du buffet.

Le groupe enchainait les morceaux et Melody jonglait avec ses différents instruments. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Et lorsque l'entracte arriva, la chanteuse fit un mouvement de poignet pour inviter tout le monde à se rafraichir ou prendre leur dessert qui venait d'être servit.

- Tu viens manger un bout ? lui proposa la guitariste juste à côté d'elle. Je meurs de faim !

- Je t'avais bien dit de prendre un chocolat dans les coulisses ! lui répondit Melody la suivant tout de même pour prendre rapidement un verre d'eau et un sandwich.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle remarqua que le directeur avait belle et bien tenu sa promesse et que Milo se trouvait derrière les tables de victuailles. La peluche faisait face à tout le monde comme pour les surveiller ou veiller sur tous les convives. Seulement, à l'origine, elle devait être présente pour trouver son prince charmant. En y repensant, Melody sourit de sa propre candeur.

- Je vois que vous avez remarqué la présence de Milo, lui sourit le directeur en s'approchant d'elle, accompagner de son père.

- Oui, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous. Même si aujourd'hui je pleins plutôt la peluche qu'autre chose.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je pense que la tâche que je lui avais assignée alors est bien trop grande et presque impossible, répondit-elle en acceptant le verre que lui tendait Severus.

- C'était-on jamais, répondit Albus avec son éternel sourire.

- Après tout, tu m'as toujours dit que ta peluche était la plus intelligente de toute, continua le maitre des potions avec un rire goguenard.

Sa fille se contenta d'hausser les épaules en buvant sa boisson avant de presque s'étrangler avec. Elle se tourna alors vers son père pour lui envoyer un regard noir de reproche.

- Nous verrons bien, murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser monsieur, mais je dois y retourner. Et toi papou il faudra qu'on ait une discussion ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je n'aimais pas ça ! accusa-t-elle en lui remettant le gobelet dans les mains.

- Un peu plus je dirais, lui sourit-il tout de même, pas le moins du monde ébranlé par l'attitude de sa crevette.

- Allez y mon enfant, se contenta de répondre le vieil homme avec un sourire. Allez-y…

Elle rejoignit donc le groupe devant toute l'école silencieuse ; mais au lieu de reprendre sa place, elle prit celle de la chanteuse, au devant de la scène, qui lui laissa bien volontiers.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien et que le concert est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je suis consciente que ce qui va suivre est à mille lieux de ce que font les Weird Sisters habituellement et que pour couronner le tout ça ne se danse même pas. Mais bon. Voyez le bon côté de la chose, vous allez pouvoir manger tranquillement. Je me doute aussi que pas mal d'entre vous vont se boucher les oreilles de peur que ce soit aussi mauvais que la dernière fois…et je ne sais pas si ils auront vraiment tort.

Quelques rires retentirent dans la foule d'élèves, attentifs à son discours. Melody remarqua à ce moment là que beaucoup de ses camarades avaient opté pour un simple jean et, pour les garçons, une chemise, alors que les filles avaient plutôt enfilé un haut plus ou moins à la mode moldue.

- Pour ma défense, je tiens à vous dire que ce sera la seconde fois que je le fais réellement en public, reprit-elle. Pour certain qui se poseraient la question d'un tel geste, je leur répondrais qu'une personne sage m'a dit un jour de ne pas rester sur de mauvais souvenirs. Et pour les autres, tel que papou, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Mais si je tenais à prendre la parole ce n'est pas pour que vous soyez indulgents ou pour vous raconter ma vie, ni même pour rappeler que je ne dépasse pas le délai. Non. C'est juste pour t'éviter la crise cardiaque papou.

De nouveaux quelques rires se firent entendre alors que l'adolescente tournait pour se rendre à son piano. Quand elle fut installée, elle est commença à chanter d'une voix claire.

-Can anybody find me somebody to...  
_(quelqu'un peut-il me trouver quelqu'un à…)  
_-love? finirent les Weird Sisters en chœur.  
_(aimer?)  
_

Elle appuya alors sur les touches d'ivoire de son piano, bientôt suivit par la batterie, la guitare et les autres instruments. Elle recommença ensuite à chanter avec plus d'assurance avec les autres filles en chœur, alors que dans la salle tout le monde se taisait pour l'écouter chanter, complètement abasourdis.

-Each morning I get up I die a little  
_(tous les matins je me lève et je meurs un peu)  
_Can barely stand on my feet  
_(je peux à peine tenir sur mes pieds)  
_Take a look in the mirror and cry  
_(je me regarde dans un miroir et je pleure)  
_Lord what you're doing to me  
_(Seigneur qu'êtes-vous en train de faire de moi)  
_I have spent all my years in believing you  
_(j'ai usé toutes mes années en te croyant)  
_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
_(mais je n'ai aucun soulagement, Seigneur!)  
_Somebody,  
_(quelqu'un)_

- Somebody, reprirent les choristes.  
_(quelqu'un)_

- Somebody,  
_(quelqu'un)_

- Somebody, répétèrent-elles encore une fois.  
_(quelqu'un)_

-Can anybody find me somebody to love? Dirent-elles toutes ensembles –Melody et les Weird Sisters-.  
_(quelqu'un peut-il me trouver quelqu'un à aimer)_

-Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
_(ne pas ressentir, je n'avais aucun rythme)  
_I just keep losing my beat  
_(je continue de perdre ma mesure –musique-)  
_I'm ok, I'm alright  
_(ça va, je vais bien)  
_Ain't gonna face no defeat  
_(je ne ferai face à aucune défaite)  
_I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
_(je dois juste sortir de cette cellule de prison)  
_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

_(un jour je serai libre, Seigneur !)  
_Somebody somebody  
_(quelqu'un, quelqu'un)  
_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?  
_(quelqu'un peut-il me trouver quelqu'un à aimer)  
_

-She works hard, chantèrent alors les Weird Sisters.  
_(elle travaille dur)_

**- **Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
_(tous les jours –j'essaye et j'essaye et j'essaye)  
_But everybody wants to put me down  
_(mais tout le monde veut me réprimé)  
_They say I'm goin' crazy  
_(ils disent que je deviens folle)  
_They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
_(ils disent que j'ai beaucoup d'eau dans le cerveau)  
_Got no common sense  
_(que je n'ai aucun sens commun)  
_I got nobody left to believe  
_(il ne me reste personne en qui croire)  
_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah  
_(ouais ouais ouais ouais)  
_

**- **Find her somebody to love, répétèrent les membres du groupe cinq fois.  
_(trouvez lui quelqu'un à aimer)  
_Can anybody find me  
_(quelqu'un peut-il me trouver) _

- Somebody to love? reprit Melody avant que le groupe ne recommence à chanter en chœur.  
_(quelqu'un à aimer?) _

- Find me somebody to love !  
_(trouvez moi quelqu'un à aimer) __**(1)**_

Les dernières notes retentirent rapidement et les acclamations ne tardèrent pas à fuser de toute la salle.

- Tu vois, tout compte fait, tu n'aurais pas dû tant paniquer. Ça c'est très bien passé ! lui sourit la guitariste avant qu'ils n'enchainent sur un morceau plus rock, chanté cette fois-ci par la véritable chanteuse de la soirée.

La suite se passa sans encombre et après la dernière chanson, toutes les filles du groupe allèrent voir la collégienne qui rangeait son précieux violon dans son étui.

- Très belle prestation Melody, commença la chanteuse.

- Je dois bien avouer que tu m'as un peu faite peur au début de la soirée, continua la batteuse. J'ai bien cru que tu ne pourrais pas tenir ton instrument tellement tu étais stressée !

- Ouais, je dois reconnaitre que je suis toujours un peu angoissée avant une représentation. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, ça battait tout mes records. Je crois bien que même lorsque j'avais sept ans je n'avais pas été dans un tel état. En tout cas merci de m'avoir invitée à participer !

- Je ne crois pas me tromper en assurant que tout le plaisir était pour nous, répondit la guitariste en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. Pas vrai les filles ?

- Bien sûr, reprit la chanteuse. D'ailleurs, si tu ne trouves personne avec qui te produire, nous serons très heureuses de te compter dans le groupe après tes études.

- Vous…vous êtes sérieuses ?! bégaya l'américaine sous la surprise.

C'était incroyable qu'un tel groupe lui fasse une telle proposition. Bien sûr, on lui avait déjà proposée de jouer avec des groupes mais jamais en tant que membres. Et à son âge, c'était une chance unique qui ne se présenterait pas deux fois.

- Oui, reprit la bassiste avec un sourire en coin. Nous pensons vraiment qu'il nous manque quelqu'un pour nous monter la pression dans les coulisses.

- Oh ! Moi, je trouvais ça assez rafraichissant de la voir courir partout en sous-vêtement, contredit la guitariste.

- Ne fais pas attention, lui chuchota la chanteuse à l'oreille. Après un concert, ses deux là ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi. Enfin, tu le constateras par toi-même si on est amenées à se revoir…

- Je pense que si votre proposition tiendra toujours d'ici là, je pourrais en effet le vérifier de mes propres yeux.

- Bon Melody, on va te laisser ; mais on reste en contacte !

- Ouais.

- T'as toujours notre adresse ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en posant son étui de violon et de guitare sur ses genoux et en prenant sa flûte de pan.

- Et puis, nous savons où te contacter, ria la bassiste en faisant un grand signe de bras pour désigner le château.

- En effet, lui sourit-elle. En tout cas, encore merci, et bonne continuation !

Lorsque Melody descendit enfin de scène pour aller se coucher, elle croisa Blaise et ses camarades rirent de Draco debout autour d'une des tables rondes. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et remarqua qu'il tenait sa panthère dans les bras. Elle s'avança donc plus près pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que Milo a déjà une famille, dit-elle au blond, attirant ainsi l'attention sur elle.

Le Slytherin la fixa comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête, ne comprenant visiblement pas grand chose.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Snape ? siffla-t-il le plus acerbement possible.

- De ma peluche, répondit-elle sans se départir en la pointant du doigt.

- Ta peluche ? Alors c'est ta peluche qui m'est tombé dessus ?! s'étonna-t-il en la lui rendant. Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte !

- Oh oui ! Je vois ça d'ici ! plaisanta-t-elle avant de prendre une voix un peu plus aigüe. Monsieur l'aurore, une peluche sanguinaire m'est tombée dans les bras et elle m'a cassée un ongle.

- Moques-toi Snape…

- Oh ! mais non. Ce n'était qu'une boutade, reprit-elle sérieusement. Et puis par ailleurs je trouve ça assez surprenant qu'elle t'ait choisi.

- Choisir ?! Houlà je crois que tu n'es décidément bonne qu'à faire de la musique ou à chanter, parce qu'en se qui concer…

- Heu…le coupa-t-elle, stupéfaite. Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je dois dire que c'est très gentil de ta part.

- Non. Non ! rectifia-t-il en se tournant vers la porte pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Bien sûr que non. Tu dois être trop fatiguée Snape. Vas te coucher.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il était déjà dans le hall, et elle devait retourner prendre ses affaires pour enfin pouvoir aller dans son lit.

- Bonne nuit Draco Malfoy, murmura-t-elle en serrant Milo contre sa poitrine.

**_(1_****_) Je tiens à vous dire que la traduction de la chanson 'Somebody to love' de Queen, tel que vous pouvez le trouver dans le film 'Ella enchanted', n'est là que pour aider à la compréhension. Je ne prétends pas qu'elle soit parfaite. Comme je préfère plancher sur les chapitres, je l'ai faite assez rapidement. Merci de votre compréhension._**

**Place maintenant à la question. Qu'a fait boire Severus à sa fille avant qu'elle ne chante ? Bonne chance et à bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tout le monde et bonne année…2011. Heu, si vous vous posez la question, oui, j'ai honte de ne pas vous avoir donné ce chapitre en 2010. Mais une partie de celui-ci ne me convient absolument pas et je n'arrive pas à le remanier pour pouvoir la supprimer ou la changer. Il y a quelques jours, après plusieurs semaines à ne pas y avoir mit mon nez, j'ai simplement décidé de laisser tomber et de continuer. Je pense que vous préfèrerez un chapitre moyen que plus de chapitre du tout.**

**Par contre, je m'excuse tout de suite pour les reviews auquel je n'ai pas répondu, je ne le ferais pas. Je trouve qu'il est trop étrange de vous répondre alors que ça fait plus d'un an que vous n'avez pas eu de mes nouvelles via cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture tout de même, et je vous promets d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre.**

Le lendemain, Melody s'accorda une grasse matinée. Elle avait bien mérité selon elle ces quelques heures de repos. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de travailler durant ces deux dernières semaines. Ce ne fut donc que lorsque dix heures trente sonna qu'elle repoussa ses couvertures. Après s'être douchée, elle hésita quelques instants à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais son estomac la remit sur le droit chemin. Elle se dirigea donc vers le réfectoire quand elle croisa Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger dans le hall du collège.

- Salut les filles ! s'écria-t-elle en allant vers les deux Gryffindor.

- Melody ! commença la plus jeune après les salutations d'usage. Aides moi à convaincre Hermione de venir avec moi voler. Elle ne veut rien savoir.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! répliqua Hermione en foudroyant son amie. C'est toi, miss 'tête de pioche', qui dit ça !

- Oh ! Mais allez Hermione, ça sera bien ! s'enthousiasma la sang pur.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas voler alors qu'il y a tant de vent. Et en plus j'ai autre chose à faire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant ses deux amies sur le point de répliquer.

- Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi, proposa Melody en haussant les épaules.

Mais avant que la rousse ne puisse répondre, un autre Gryffindor éclata d'un rire tonitruant et moqueur.

- La petite chose saurait voler ? s'étonna Neville Longbottom avec un rictus en s'avançant vers elles.

Melody ne fit pas attention à lui et reprit pour la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Si tu me donnes le temps d'avaler mon petit déjeuner et de prendre rendez-vous avec le directeur, je suis à toi juste après.

- Ok, on se retrouve sur le terrain de Quidditch dans une demi-heure, ça ira ?

- Pas de problème.

Et avant que l'insupportable rouge et or ne réplique, l'américaine entra dans la Grande Salle. Après l'ignorance qu'elle lui avait porté, Mel' s'attendait bien à ce que le héro de substitution serait dans les gradins pour essayer de la rabaisser mais elle n'imaginait pas que la moitié de l'école lui tiendrait compagnie.

D'une méchante humeur, l'adolescente essaya de faire abstraction de leur présence et s'avança vers la sœur de Bill qui se tenait au centre du terrain, son balai en main.

- J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas venir, souffla celle-ci de soulagement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit-elle pour s'excuser. Après tout, je n'ai que quinze minutes de retard. Mais pour ma défense, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que le directeur Dumbledore insiste pour me parler tout de suite.

- Au faite, pourquoi voulais-tu le voir ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Oh ! Plus rien de bien important maintenant, dit-elle tristement en pensant à son mémoire sur les elfes noirs définitivement détruit.

Ginny lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos pour tenter de la consoler.

- Dis, ça te dérange pas que des amis à moi nous rejoignent ? demanda-t-elle pour changer les idées de la brune.

- Non, bien sûr.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant des signes à des élèves dans les gradins, sûrement pour leur demander de descendre. Donc, les vestiaires, là-bas, sont mixtes j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop…

Pour toute réponse, Melody éclata de rire. Bon elle n'était pas exhibitionniste, mais vivre dans un centre de rééducation durant cinq ans et être ami avec Amelia et Akchu enlèveraient à n'importe qui toute idée de pudeur.

- Tu…heu…tu pourras y mettre ton fauteuil durant la partie si tu veux…

- Ouais, mais je vais aussi me changer parce que le vent est vraiment froid, reprit-elle en se dirigea vers le bâtiment sur sa droite.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? s'enquit Ginny avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

Melody se retourna, haussant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me fais une proposition ? demanda-t-elle, souriant d'une manière subjective.

- Heu…non, bredouilla-t-elle, rouge pivoine. Mais heu…pour…

- C'est bon, merci mais je crois que je vais réussir toute seule, répondit-elle en reprenant un peu de son sérieux.

Dans les vestiaires, en un coup de baguette, la jeune femme se retrouva avec son ancienne tenue de Quidditch.

« Pour une fois cette lourde cape me servira à autre chose que faire beau. » songea-t-elle en appelant son balai grâce à un sort d'attraction.

Dès que son nimbus fut à porter de mains, elle s'installa dessus et rejoignit ses camarades dehors.

- J'avais pensé faire une partie de Quidditch, ça te dit ?

- Ouais, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. A quel poste je dois jouer ?

- Il manque un poursuiveur dans notre équipe.

- Poursuiveur ? réfléchit-elle. Mm, je crois que je pourrais me débrouiller. Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas en tant que gardien. Je suis une vraie passoire. J'ai trop la bougeotte sur mon balaie.

Tout se passa très bien jusqu'à ce que l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse attrape le vif d'or, une heure plus tard. Et bien que Neville ne trouvait plus quoi dire sur la façon de voler de Melody après les premières remarques sur ses jambes pendantes de chaque côté de son manche, il était resté pour ne pas rater le moment inévitable où cette petite sotte se ridiculiserait. Mais lorsque tout le monde descendit, les Slytherin avaient envahit le terrain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, la mimi belette ? cracha Draco haineusement.

- On cueillait des pâquerettes, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit Melody à sa place.

- J'avais réservé le terrain toute la matinée, certifia-t-il à la Gryffindor en lui arrachant le sifflet de son cou d'un geste vif.

- Eh ! s'écria-t-elle d'indignation. C'est Mon sifflet !

- Ouais vu la pauvreté de ta famille, tu n'as pas de quoi t'en payer un autre, dit-il avec un rictus que Melody lui aurait bien arraché.

- T'es vraiment con Malfoy ! s'énerva-t-elle. Maintenant, rends-lui son sifflet !

- Et pourquoi ? Moi je trouv…

- Je ne savais pas que tu manquais tellement d'argent que tu ne pouvais même pas te payer ton propre sifflet, railla Melody.

- Saches Snape que je pourrais me payer tout les sifflets de la planète, reprit-il hargneusement. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à ce sifflet, tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher !

Et sans plus attendre, Draco balança le plus fort possible le petit outil métallique d'arbitrage.

- T'es content de toi sale gamin ? s'énerva l'américaine.

- Assez oui, lui répondit-il avec un sourire suffisant. Je pense que pour le prochain match de Quidditch, le calamar géant pourra souffler la victoire aux Slytherin.

- Ah ouais ? Et bien, regardes et prends en de la graine !

Sans plus rien ajouter, Melody reprit rapidement de l'altitude. A une centaine de mètre du sol, elle poussa son balai à sa vitesse maximale en direction du lac où elle pouvait voir les reflets argentés du sifflet. Le minuscule objet commençait sa descente vers la surface de l'eau et Melody en était encore à deux cents mètres.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna Draco pour lui-même. Comme si elle pouvait le rattraper. Comment se rendre intéressante en dix leçons par Melody Snape !

Cependant, même si personne de ses spectateurs imprévus n'aurait misé la moindre morille sur ses chances de rattraper le sifflet, Melody continua sa course contre le temps. Elle avait l'impression que certain de ses matchs de Quidditch étaient moins réalisables. Enfin, surtout la première fois qu'elle avait affronté les dernières années à son entrée à Tortuga School. Néanmoins elle n'oubliait pas que si les élèves de septième année étaient partis vainqueurs et ainsi trop sûr d'eux, la gravité, elle, ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs qu'eux. Elle ne devait donc pas relâcher sa concentration et poussa son balai.

Bien lui en pris. Car Neville, remarquant qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement de son but, lança un sort rapide son l'objet en métal. Melody, surprise, remarqua un rayon mauve la dépasser pour aller frapper le sifflet au moment où elle allait enfin l'atteindre. Et brusquement sa trajectoire changea. Au lieu de continuer sa descente en arc de cercle, l'objet tomba à la verticale. Un sourire aux lèvres et espérant les yeux de son père à des lieux d'elle, l'américaine poussa vivement le manche de son balai pour effectuer un piquer comme elle les aimait, se penchant d'avantage pour prendre encore de la vitesse. A deux mètre du sol, elle tendit son bras devant elle pour attraper l'instrument d'arbitrage un mètre plus bas et tirer sur son manche pour remonter en flèche. Elle se stabilisa à dix mètres de hauteur avant de revenir sur le terrain où tout le monde la regarder comme une extraterrestre.

- Tiens, voilà ton…commença-t-elle en tendant le sifflet à Ginny, bouche bée.

- Mais t'es pas bien ! s'écria le Slytherin blond, n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté.

- Oh ! T'es encore là toi ? dit-elle simplement en tournant la tête vers lui. Je crois que tu serais parti te cacher dans les vestiaires après ma démonst…

- Tu aurais pu tomber et te tuer ! continua-t-il sans paraître l'avoir entendu.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que l'on ma apprit à voler. On ne fait pas la même chose ici, à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement en fronçant les sourcils face à la réaction plus qu'étrange de Draco.

- Bien sûr qu'on apprend à se servir convenablement d'un balai, se reprit-il. Mais on apprend aussi à rester dessus.

- Je ne me souviens pas être tombé, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Mais c'était totalement inutile et dangereux. En somme, c'était trop Gryffindor pour une petite Hufflepuff.

Melody le regarda, cette fois-ci amusée. Il n'aurait pas été aussi méprisant envers elle ces dernières semaines, elle aurait juré qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle. Parce que tout Slytherin qu'il soit, il lui tenait le même genre de discours que papou.

- Ah ! Je vois, continua-t-elle avec condescendance. En fait, tu es simplement étonné parce que tu n'as jamais vu d'attrapeur à l'action.

- Je te signale que je suis moi-même attrapeur, se rembrunit le blond.

- Et bien dans ce cas là, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour attraper le vif d'or si tu ne fais pas ce que je viens de faire ! A moins qu'en Angleterre les règles soient différentes…

Le Slytherin n'eut toute fois pas le temps de répondre que deux professeurs faisaient leur entrer sur le terrain. L'un d'eux était clairement surexcité alors que le deuxième avait l'air de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

Le premier, le professeur Sprout arriva à côté des deux adolescents avec un grand sourire.

- Melody Snape ! s'exclama-t-elle, attirant leur attention et donc les faisant tous les deux se tourner vers elle. Il faut absolument que vous veniez au prochain entrainement de Quidditch. Il se tient ici même, lundi soir.

- Je suis désolée madame, mais lundi, j'ai encore une retenue avec monsieur Black, répondit-elle avec une grimace alors que Malfoy affichait un sourire suffisant sur son visage.

- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas de Sirius, assura sa directrice de maison en balayant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. J'en fais mon affaire.

Severus, à sa droite, fronça les sourcils.

- Quant à moi, souffla-t-il en les foudroyant tous deux du regard. Je ne suis pas là pour vous féliciter. Je vous attends tous les deux dans mon bureau et sur le champ.

- Mais…et l'entrainement…se plaignit Draco.

- Et bien jeune homme, il fallait y penser avant de faire n'importe quoi. Et je suis sûr que notre équipe pourra se passer de vous pour cette fois-ci.

- Mais…

- Après tout, comment font-ils les jours où vous êtes malade ?

Ce fut au tour à Melody de se moquer discrètement de son camarade. Mais avant qu'ils ne recommencent leur chamaillerie, Severus les avait déjà trainés dans les vestiaires pour qu'ils se changent et enfin le suivent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papou ? demanda l'américaine doucement, alors qu'il faisait disparaître sa robe d'un coup de baguette rageur. Je n'ai pas fait de bêtises…

- Au lieu d'en dire, dépêches-toi de rejoindre le château pour que je t'explique ce qu'un père attend de sa fille.

Ce fut donc dans un silence pesant qu'ils se rendirent tous les trois dans les cachots. Arrivé à son bureau, le maître des potions ouvrit la porte si brutalement qu'elle rebondit contre le mur et faillit entrer violemment en contact avec le visage parfait du préfet en chef des Slytherin.

- Installez-vous, grogna le directeur de ce dernier, désignant le devant de son bureau.

Melody s'approcha donc alors que Draco s'assit sur la seule chaise présente.

- Bien, ça fait maintenant deux mois que je supporte votre comportement puéril sans rien dire, commença l'adulte en les foudroyant du regard. Mais je crois que aujourd'hui vous avez tous les deux dépassé les limites de ma patience.

- Mais papou…

- Suffit ! la coupa-t-il d'une voix polaire. Je commence vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez d'entendre les autres professeurs se plaindre de ma fille.

Melody accusa difficilement le coup. Alors comme ça, il n'y avait pas que monsieur Black qui se plaignait d'elle. Mais le plus dur fut sans aucun doute de l'entendre dire devant ce prétentieux de Draco Malfoy, qui avait d'ailleurs un rictus plaquait sur les lèvres.

- Oh ! Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite Draco, parce que j'en aurais autant pour ton compte. Il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies qu'au prochain manquement au règlement je serais dans l'obligation d'envoyer un hibou à Lucius !

Alors que le blond perdait instantanément son sourire, Melody se forçait de ne pas le retrouver. Elle connaissait assez son père pour savoir qu'il se ferait une joie de lui apprendre à se moquer de son filleul.

- J'aimerai d'ailleurs savoir ce que vous vouliez prouver tout à l'heure sur le terrain de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il en les dévisageant tour à tour.

- Je ne voulais que récupérer le sifflet de Ginny, commença sa fille en voyant que l'autre dégonflé n'était pas prêt de prendre la parole. Malfoy n'avait rien trouvé de plus amusant que de le lancer dans le lac.

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu pouvais très facilement le récupérer en lançant un simple sort d'attraction ?

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu me reproches simplement d'avoir utilisé mon balai ?

- Non, je te reproche 'simplement' d'avoir, encore une fois, été irréfléchie. Je pensais que les événements de l'année dernière en Floride te serviraient de leçon.

Cette fois, Melody était vraiment énervée.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux remplis de colère. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé à Tortuga School. Je n'ai fait que rattraper un objet ! Et en plus, même si je veux bien reconnaître que ça aurait pu être un peu dangereux l'année dernière, là personne n'était…

- Un peu dangereux ! Non mais tu t'entends parler jeune fille ! rugit son père. Tu as risqué la vie d'un de tes camarades tout de même ! Ce n'est pas rien !

- Je savais ce que je faisais, je ne suis pas stupide !

- Et bien des fois, je me le demande ! Mais grandit un peu Melody ! La vie n'est pas un jeu. Lorsque l'on perd, on ne peut pas recommencer.

- Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut-être ? s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle.

- Et bien, on ne dirait pas ! Si non, je n'apprendrais pas toutes les semaines une autre de tes frasques.

- Tu n'as jamais fait de bêtise toi peut-être ? Mais c'est vrai que suis-je bête ! Tu étais vierge, toi, quand tu as rencontré maman et même pas mangemort en plus ! dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- MELODY ! hurla Severus, se levant en perdant son sang froid, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Maintenant ça Suffit !

Alors que Draco se tassait sur son siège, Melody pensa qu'elle avait quand même exagéré cette fois-ci. Elle n'avait que rarement vu son père aussi furieux.

- Vas au coin le temps que je parle à Draco, continua-t-il en lui indiquant la bibliothèque contre son mur.

- M…

- Et en silence ! la coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas t'entendre tant que je ne t'aurais pas demander de revenir.

L'américaine lui envoya son regard le plus noir avant de se diriger vers le mur.

- Et les mains en l'air, continua-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Melody lui obéit mais le plus insolemment qu'elle put.

- Je te préviens jeune fille, tu ferais mieux de te calmer et de changer de comportement, et ce rapidement ! siffla Severus avant de se tourner vers le septième année devant lui qui essayait de rentrer dans son siège. Quant à toi Draco, j'attends toujours tes explications !

- Heu…je suis désolé monsieur, commença-t-il, très peu assuré. Je vous promets de ne plus recommencer.

- Oui, comme la dernière fois ! Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes enfin. Parce que moi, je n'ai plus d'idée.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur.

- Et pourquoi exactement as-tu fait ça ?

- Je…heu…j'avais réservé le terrain pour ce matin, et la fille Weasley avait encore monopolisé le terrain.

Melody devait se retenir d'ajouter qu'il les avait sciemment provoqués puisqu'ils étaient en train de partir lorsque son équipe est arrivée. Elle trouvait en effet qu'elle avait assez énervé son père si elle ne voulait pas être privée de musique et de sortie jusqu'à ses vingt et un ans, elle ferait mieux de se taire.

- Et étais-tu obligé d'être aussi stupide ?

Melody regarda furtivement dans la direction de son camarade et le vit baisser piteusement la tête sur ses pieds, la faisant sourire. Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule à prendre pour une fois.

- Bien Melody, tu peux revenir, souffla son père, voyant son petit manège. Et donc puisque à priori vous êtes aussi irréfléchis l'un que l'autre, je vais vous faire réfléchir moi ! reprit-il lorsque la jeune femme eut reprit sa place. Je vous donne exactement une semaine pour me décrire toutes les qualités de l'autre en pas moins de trois parchemins.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai pas finit, les coupa-t-il. Vous pouvez ou non travailler ensemble, cela m'importe peu mais je vous déconseille fortement de le faire avec l'aide de M Zambini. De plus, Draco, tu rédigeras une lettre que je pourrais envoyer à Lucius pour lui expliquer que son fils se fait encore remarquer. Tu l'accompagneras de tous tes arguments qui me pousseront à ne pas lui transmettre. Quant à toi jeune fille, tu m'écriras cinquante biens faits que j'aurai à t'envoyer au camp de scout durant tes vacances et autant de bonnes raisons me poussant à ne pas le faire.

Les deux adolescents, blêmes, ne l'auraient pas regardaient autrement s'il leur avait annoncé une condamnation à Azkaban.

- Maintenant, j'ai fini. Vous pouvez disposer, leur dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Cependant ils ne bougèrent pas même d'un millimètre, bien trop choqués.

- Vous attendez quoi ? demanda froidement Severus pour les ramener sur Terre. Que je vous donne une autre punition peut-être ?

- Tu peux me punir tant que tu veux, de toute manière, je ne le ferais pas ! s'écria Melody, reprenant rapidement des couleurs sous l'effet de la colère.

- C'est ce qu'on verra jeune fille.

- Tu pourras me virer, me mettre en pension ou même m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

- C'est bien simple, si je n'ai pas vos parchemins dimanche prochain au petit déjeuner, vous ne monterez plus sur un balai avant la remise de vos diplômes. De plus, je peux toujours demander au professeur Lupin de t'aider à les rédiger.

- Tu…tu es inhumain ! fit-elle le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

- Baisse d'un ton avec moi jeune fille ! rugit-il. Sans quoi je pourrais te rappeler que tu n'es pas encore trop vieille pour avoir une fesser.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! marmonna-t-elle en se tournant vers la sortie. Causes toujours.

S'en fut trop pour les nerfs de Severus déjà bien mis à l'épreuve. Cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait pas passer ce manque flagrant de respect.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, souffla-t-il en se levant pour la deuxième fois.

Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, il ne se contenta pas de rester debout. Il sortit dans le couloir à la suite de sa fille pour lui rapprendre la politesse. De son côté Draco en fit de même. Il tenait à garder sa place dans l'équipe des Slytherin et par la même occasion se débarrasser le plus vite possible de cette punition idiote. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise de revoir, au détour d'un couloir, cet elfe noir pervers qui avait couché avec la jeune femme. Mais il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il remarqua que ce n'était pas le seul. Il y avait un autre elfe plus vieux. Ou plutôt plus vieille. C'était visiblement une femme avec sa longue robe sensuelle et son visage gracieux malgré les marques du temps. Elle avait l'allure gracile même s'il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut sans conteste ses cheveux. Ils étaient exactement comme ceux de Melody. La femme aurait eu la peau bronzé au lieu de laiteuse, il aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

Et justement les deux elfes se tenaient devant une Melody qui semblait se tasser dans son fauteuil. Et tout comme son professeur de potions, Draco se stoppa face à ce spectacle pour le moins inattendu.

- Alors ça y est, vous l'avez détruit ? demanda Melody d'une toute petite voix aux deux créatures sanguinaires.

- C'tait la seule chose à faire, lui répondit doucement Akchu.

- Ouais, mais bon je ne pensais pas que mamà et toi vous précipiterez ici pour vous débarrasser de moi aussi rapidement, reprit-elle plus hargneusement.

La dite mamà fit un pas vers l'adolescente attirant ainsi toute son attention.

- Il m'semble miss Snape qu'j'vous ai connu plus respectueuse, dit-elle pourtant d'une voix douce. Vous savez qu'je n'tolère ça sous aucun prétexte.

- Oui, désolé mamà, bredouilla-t-elle, dépitée. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- J'espère bien, siffla la femme avant de reprendre plus calmement. De plus i' m'semble qu'vous d'vez des excuses à M Snape.

Melody se tourna vers Akchu et lui lança un regarde comme pour lui demander comment elle savait ça. L'elfe noir se contenta d'hausser les épaules et indiquer son oreille droite de la main.

- Je suis consciente que vous aillez entendu certaines choses très peu flatteuses à mon sujet, mais je peux vous assurer que rien n'est de la faute d'Akchu.

- J'dois en conclure qu'vous avez abusé d'lui sexuellement ? siffla alors mamà de façon très menaçante.

- Non, répondirent rapidement les deux concernés en chœur.

- Mais voyons mamà, qu'vas-tu t'imaginer ? s'horrifia Akchu. I' s'agit d'Melody, t'la connais !

- Personnellement, j'trouve qu'tu l'as connais un peu trop bien pour une personne qui n't'es pas destiné, lui répondit-elle avec un regard hautain.

Ce à quoi le guerrier ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rougir.

- En c'qui t'concerne Miss Snape, j't'interdis d'rappeler Akchu avant qu'tu sois r'devenue courtoise et polie et qu'lui n'se soit lié.

Melody avait une irrésistible envie de hurler d'indignation. Mais elle savait par expérience qu'il était dangereux de désobéir à mamà et suicidaire de discuter une de ses décisions.

- Bien, murmura-t-elle résignée. Dans ce cas là, j'espère que tu vas te dépêcher Akchu.

Et sans un regard, elle fit demi-tour et regagna son dortoir. Si elle remarqua Draco et son père en passant à côté d'eux, elle n'en montra rien. Elle ne sortit de sa chambre que pour l'heure du déjeuner, poussée par ses camarades.

- Allez Mel' ! Je suis sûre que ton père ne t'interdira jamais de pratiquer un sport, lui dit la préfète des Hufflepuff afin de lui remonter le moral.

Seulement l'adolescente était plus maussade à cause de la punition de mamà que celle de son père. Certes, elle ne lui faisait pas plaisir…mais ne plus revoir Akchu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lié alors qu'il était la personne la plus farouchement indépendante qu'elle n'ai jamais vu... Elle ne doutait pas qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs mois rien que pour s'avouer l'attirance qu'il ressentirait pour une autre elfe, et encore plus pour penser à enfin l'approcher au lieu de la repousser comme les autres. Mais elle savait que le plus dur serait sans aucun doute de l'annoncer à toute la tribu et en particulier à mamà.

Melody poussa donc son fauteuil comme un automate. Ce ne fut que dans le hall, alors qu'elle fonça dans Susan Bones, qu'elle remarqua tous les murmures des étudiants qui la fixaient et parfois même la pointaient du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez les filles ? demanda-t-elle à ses amies qui s'étaient stoppées devant elle.

Mais aucune d'elles ne lui répondit, se contentant de regarder quelque chose face à elles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla l'une d'elles.

« Bon, bah alors ça doit sûrement être ce 'tu' qui les a arrêtées. » en conclut-elle, continuant son chemin, poussant ainsi quelques élèves sur son passage.

Elle n'en avait que faire de leur dispute puérile et insipide. Elle ne fit même pas le moindre geste pour montrer un quelconque intérêt lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix acide de Draco répondre à son amie, ni même lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler avec détachement. Elle entra dans le réfectoire et s'installa à sa table tranquillement. Seulement elle n'y reseta pas longtemps avant que le jeune homme ne vienne la retrouver.

- Snape ! fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Faire mourir toute l'école d'une crise cardiaque en leur montrant le Grand, le Beau, le Puissant, le Narcissique Draco Malfoy parler avec la faible et l'infirme Melody ? proposa-t-elle, continuant de se servir d'haricots verts.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! rit-il faussement. Très drôle. Mais si je me souviens bien je suis en train de parler à la fille du redoutable professeur de potion et la petite amie d'un elfe noir.

- Arrêtes ça Draco ! Nous savons, toi comme moi, que je ne suis pas la 'petite-amie' d'Akchu. Et, si je comprends bien, en plus d'être faible et infirme, je suis incapable de me débrouiller toute seule.

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ton caractère de cochon n'est pas une des qualités qu'y figurera dans mon devoir.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon caractère ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement en se tournant enfin vers le garçon.

- Ce que je sais c'est que tu insinues des choses que je n'ai pas dit et que je ne pensais même pas. J'étais simplement venu pour savoir quoi écrire sur mon parchemin.

- Bien. Alors ouvres grand les oreilles. Comme papou n'a pas fait mention d'une quelconque taille de notre écriture, tu n'auras qu'à en trouver une et l'écrire en gros.

L'adolescent la dévisagea, stupéfait avant de se reprendre et de reprendre son air hautain.

- Et tu crois que c'est facile de te trouver une qualité ?

- C'est pas mon problème, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Moi, je sais déjà que je vais y mettre que tu es drôle quand tu te ridiculise.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Mais puisque je n'ai vraiment aucune idée, je vais te suivre partout jusqu'à ce que je sois témoin d'une de tes rares qualités.

- Mm, fit Melody en haussant les épaules et retournant son attention sur son assiette, vraiment plus intéressante. Fais comme tu veux !

- Et tu fais quoi cette après-midi ? lui demanda-t-il en se servant lui aussi, continuant de surprendre tous les Hufflepuff qui les regardaient, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'intention de me coller que je suis obligée de te faire la conversation, si ? lui répondit-elle sèchement.

- Je voulais simplement savoir si j'aurais la possibilité de travailler ou pas…

- Oh ! Mais s'il n'y a que ça qu'il te fasse peur, je te rassure, je ne te retiens pas d'aller à la bibliothèque.

- C'est pas grave…j'aime bien les surprises, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui exaspéra au plus haut point Melody.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-elle en donnant un grand coup de fourchette dans ses légumes.

« Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! » se répétait-elle en foudroyant son assiette.

Sans plus faire semblant de manger, l'américaine reposa ses couverts et sortit de la Grande Salle, vite rejoint à son plus grand damne par le Slytherin qui avait tout de même prit de quoi se faire un sandwich. Sans se préoccuper de lui et de son babillage incessant, Melody se dirigea vers les cahots et plus particulièrement dans les appartements de son père. Peut-être que là, le blondinet ne la suivrait pas. Mais tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent lorsque le 'nuisible' comprit où elle le conduisait.

- Tu sais que ton père est aussi mon parrain ? lui rappela-t-il. Et de ce fait, je suis, plusieurs fois, venu le voir dans ses quartiers durant mes premières années ici.

- Pourquoi ? Papou devait te consoler après tes cauchemars ?

- En faite, non, répondit-il content qu'elle fasse enfin attention à lui. C'est bien plus…

- Ouais, ouais, très intéressant, le coupa-t-elle avant de donner le mot de passe au tableau.

Ce dernier pivota, laissant entrer les deux adolescents dans le salon. Draco s'installa sur un des canapés. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume, ayant apparemment l'intention de faire un devoir. Melody, quant à elle, se mit au piano, face à lui. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître une partition devant elle avant de ranger son morceau de bois dans une de ses poches. Et, sans un regard pour le blond, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les touches d'ivoires. Inspirant fortement, à la fois pour se calmer et se donner du courage, elle fit le premier accord de Out here on my own.

- Sometimes I wonder, chanta-t-elle d'une voix claire, faisant relever la tête à Draco, avant de faire le deuxième accord.

Where I've been

Who I am

Do I fit in

Make believin' is hard alone

Out here on my own

Draco délaissait maintenant totalement son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne se concentrait plus que sur cette superbe voix qui lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il ne voyait que son dos, mais il ne doutait pas que la jeune femme était au bord des larmes. Il l'entendait dans sa voix. Et pendant un instant, il eut cette drôle d'envie de la consoler et de la prendre dans ses bras. Envie qui ne fit que s'accroitre au fils de la chanson.

- We're always provin', continua-t-elle, sans se douter une seule seconde de l'effet qu'elle faisait à son maigre auditoire.

Who we are

Always reachin'

For that risin' star

To guide me far

And shine me home

Out here on my own

When I'm down and feelin' blue

I close my eyes so I can be with you

Oh Baby, be strong for me

Baby, belong to me

Help me through

Help me need you

Ces paroles ne furent jamais aussi vraies pour Melody qu'en ce moment. Alors qu'elle resongeait à ses deux anciens amants, elle se rappelait tout ce qu'ils avaient été pour elle. Mike, son amour de jeunesse, la suivant dans toutes ses bêtises. Et Akchu. L'elfe était sa force lorsqu'elle n'en avait plus. Il était celui qui l'avait soutenue à chaque déprime, relevait à chaque faux pas et défendu à chaque attaque. Elle avait Besoin d'eux ! Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ?

- Until the morning sun appears

Makin' light of all my fears

I dry the tears I've never shown

Out here on my own

But when I'm down and feelin' blue

I close my eyes so I can be with you

Oh Baby, be strong for me

Baby, belong to me

Help me through

Help me need you

Sometimes I wonder

Where I've been

Who I am

Do I fit in

I may not win

But I can't be thrown

Out here on my own

Out here on my own

Draco n'osait plus respirait, tant l'atmosphère était lourde. Melody, quant à elle, était totalement plongée dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux fixaient toujours la partition bien qu'elle ne la voyait pas. Ses mains reposant sur le clavier se contractaient faisant bouger ses doigts au-dessus des touches noires et blanches.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le dos de l'adolescente se crisper que le jeune homme se décida enfin à bouger. Il se leva doucement et sans faire de mouvements brusques, il se plaça à la droite de l'américaine. Il s'appuya sur le piano dans une attitude qu'il espérait détachée.

- Tu ne chantes pas trop mal, dit-il sans morgue. Mais je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas, la prochaine fois, chanter quelque chose de plus gai. Comme par exemple 'love is all' de Roger Glover, proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je te chanterai 'love is all' le jour où tu feras la grenouille qui joue de la guitare, fit-elle en sortant de ses songes.

- Bien, lui répondit-il sérieusement. Je crois que tu as une guitare.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Pourrais-tu me la prêter s'il te plait ?

- Hein ? fit-elle très intelligemment, les yeux exorbités.

Sa tête devait apparemment être très drôle puisque Draco était pris d'un fou rire, la rembrunissant. Mais sa moue de mécontentement ne le rendit que plus hilare. Et plus il riait, plus Melody boudait et plus son attitude le faisait rire.

- Bon t'as fini de te foutre de moi ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'une minute, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Mm, heu…oui, dit-il en se reprenant. Mais si je voulais ta guitare c'était pour faire la grenouille pour pouvoir t'entendre.

- Je devrais te laisser te ridiculiser pour t'être ainsi moqué de moi. Mais…si je te donne la guitare, je ne pourrais pas chanter. A moins que tu m'ais caché tes talents en musique ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne chante déjà presque jamais, ce n'est donc pas pour le faire a capella.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Severus lorsqu'il rentra dans son appartement.

- Je suis content de voir que vous faites vos punissions. Et puis, tant que je vous ai sous la main, continua-t-il alors que Draco retournait s'asseoir sur le canapé, je vais justement vous donner des indications sur cette punition. Tout d'abord, comme je l'ai déjà dit ce matin, vous ne pourrez pas demander d'aide à M Zambini. Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec lui, et il est du même avis que moi. De plus, je ne tiens pas à lire de listes aussi exhaustives soient-elles. Donc vous serez priés de faire des phrases grammaticalement correctes et ne vous y trompez pas, il s'agit bien d'essaies. Ce qui signifie qu'il doit y avoir une introduction, une conclusion et bien sûr un plan. Ce dernier peut être chronologique, thématique, dialectique, analytique ou même en entonnoir si ça vous chante.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne jeune fille ! la coupa-t-il sèchement, ne lui ayant toujours pas pardonné son comportement du matin. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir de mes quartiers, je souhaiterai être au calme.

- Mais…

- Non Melody, je ne ferais pas d'effort aujourd'hui pour toi ! siffla son père. Et je serais même en droit d'exiger l'inverse !

- Bien monsieur, répondit-elle en reprenant place sur son fauteuil. Puisque je dérange, je m'en vais !

Et sans un autre regard pour le maitre des potions, les deux adolescents sortirent dans les couloirs froids des cachots. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire à l'autre, Severus avait décidément mit fin à ce moment de complicité en refroidissant l'ambiance.

- On va où maintenant ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui fixait toujours le tableau, abasourdit.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, dit-elle en sortant de sa torpeur. Mais moi, je dois me rendre à l'infirmerie.

- T'es malade ? s'étonna son vis-à-vis.

- Paraplégie. Je croyais que tu l'avais remarqué depuis le temps, répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Tu dois bien être le seul ici…

- Ha ha ha ! Très drôle ! la coupe-t-il sèchement. Excuses-moi, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de voir des médicomages pour ça.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de guérisseurs ? J'ai simplement des séances de kiné.

- T'as quoi ?

- Kinésithérapie.

- Heu…ouais. Et t'as ça souvent ? demanda-t-il par pur curiosité, tout en la suivant au repère de Mrs Pomfrey.

- Une à deux fois par semaine, lui répondit-elle évasivement. Heu…tu voudrais pas parler d'autre chose, si tu tiens tant que ça à me faire la conversation.

- Heu…oui, comme tu veux, lui répondit-il surpris.

Ils parlèrent donc de la coupe du monde de Quidditch jusqu'aux doubles portes de leur prochaine destination. Et c'est en se disputant, pour changer, qu'ils firent irruption dans la salle de soins.

- Je les ai vus jouer tes Français, il y a deux ans, ils ne valent pas un clou ! s'écria Mel'.

- Peut-être, mais avec l'arrivé de Nagincour l'année dernière, ils vont…

- Ils vont rien du tout, le coupa-t-elle. Ce gars est une vraie passoire ! Au dernier match, il n'a pas été foutu de rattraper le moindre souafle.

- Il était malade ! le défendit le septième année.

- La belle excuse ! Et pour les autres fois, tu vas me dire quoi ? C'était à cause du décalage horaire ? Même quand il jouait à domicile…

Un toussotement sur leur droite mit fin à leur conversation animée. En effet, Pompom n'appréciait que moyennement le chahut dans son infirmerie. Pour être honnête, elle se révélait encore plus stricte que Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire.

- Bonjour. Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'y vous amène ici Mr Malfoy ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en indiquant un des lits du font à la Hufflepuff d'un mouvement de la main.

- Il m'accompagne, lui répondit non pas Draco, mais Melody, à la plus grande surprise de l'adulte.

- Vous m'en voyez ravis. Maintenant vous pouvez donc retourner vaquer à vos occupations. Miss Snape est arrivée à bon port.

- Oh ! Vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il assiste à ça, assura l'adolescente, habituée à ne pas être seule avec son médicomage.

Mrs Pomfrey, pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir un spectateur lors d'un soin, rendit les armes en voyant le jeune homme refuser de s'éloigner de plus de trois mètres en prétextant quelque chose à propos d'une punition, mais surtout en comprenant que cela ne dérangeait vraiment pas sa patiente.

- Bien, dans ce cas Mr Malfoy asseyez vous sur cette chaise et ne bougeais pas ! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir un adolescent trop curieux dans les pattes.

Draco, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, écouta l'infirmière sans broncher. Et donc durant toute la demi-heure que dura l'examen, le blond se tient tranquille à côté du lit de Melody à lui faire la conversation sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'éviter le sujet Quidditch à moins de cinquante mètres de Mrs Pomfrey. Mais ils débâtèrent rapidement à savoir le quel de la campagne ou de la ville était le meilleur lieu pour y vivre. Et bien entendu, pour ne pas changer, ils n'étaient pas du même point de vue. Melody ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse un jour songer à se terrer dans un village, et Draco trouvait les villes trop impersonnelles et aimait trop sa tranquillité pour envisager les soit disant bien fait d'une métropole.

- Merci madame, fit Mel' à la fin de la séance. A la semaine prochaine !

- Pour la semaine prochaine, je voudrais te voir mercredi et dimanche, lui apprit la femme en blanc avec un sourire.

- D'accord, au revoir madame, la salua-t-elle en sortant.

- Au revoir Mrs Pomfrey, l'imita Draco avec moins d'entrain cependant.

- Bonne journée les enfants ! leur sourit la femme, néanmoins contente de se débarrasser de ses deux adolescents trop bruyants.

Les deux élèves sortirent avec un certain soulagement de la pièce. Draco ne supportait que modérément cette femme. Melody, quant à elle, ne supportait tout simplement plus cet endroit aux murs blancs. Néanmoins, son soulagement ne dura que trois mètres, lorsqu'ils tournèrent à un croisement de couloir où ils tombèrent sur Susan, la préfète des Hufflepuff.

- Oh ! Tiens salut Mel', lui dit pourtant la dernière année avec un sourire. Tu reviens de chez l'infirmière ?

- Y a pas à dire, les Hufflepuff sont vraiment perspicaces, se moqua le Slytherin.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Malfoy ! siffla l'adolescente avant de refaire face à son amie. Tu lui as parlé de tes nausées et…enfin du reste ?

L'américaine soupira de lassitude alors que Susan fixait Draco dans l'espoir de le faire partir en lui faisant comprendre qu'elles avaient une conversation privée.

- Non, dit-elle, lassée. Je n'vais pas l'embêter avec si peu.

- Mais Mel', tu pourrais lui demander au moins de t'examiner, insista-t-elle.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu as des nausées tous les matins, tu es fatiguée, tu n'as pas encore eu tes…

- C'est pas grave je te dis ! la coupa-t-elle sèchement, imitant son père à la perfection.

Pas impressionnée pour deux sous, au plus grand damne de la sixième année, Susan continua sur sa lancée comme si elle n'était pas intervenue.

- Et tu as dormi avec…heu…ce…cet elfe noir l'autre nuit. Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais…

- Hein ? s'écria Draco avec une grimace dégoûtée. Tu as encore couché avec cette espèce de…

- Je ne te conseille pas de finir ta phrase ! siffla Melody en se tournant vers lui, les yeux étincelant de rage.

- Ou si non quoi ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

- Ou je te jure que malgré toutes les menaces de mon père quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, même tes géniteurs ne pourront pas te reconnaître !

- Tu me menaces ?

- Non banane, je te donne un cours de claquette, lui répondit-elle avec un rictus.

- Et en plus, tu te permets de te moquer de moi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, la main gauche posée sur sa baguette, prêt à l'affrontement.

- Pourquoi ? C'est interdit ? Pourtant quand j'ai lu le règlement du collège, je ne me souviens de rien de tel…

- Faudrait-il que tu saches lire ! Parce que de ce qu'on m'a raconté, tu ne serais même pas fichue de tenir une plume sans faire de fautes d'orthographe.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas douée avec ma langue natale…mais de ce qu'on m'a raconté, toi aussi tu aurais des problèmes de langue…

- Comment ça…je te ferai dire que je ne fais aucune…

- Oui, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Parce que peut-être que moi se sont mes professeurs qui se plaigne de moi. Mais toi, ce sont tes coups d'un soir.

Melody fit une petite pause, savourant la tête déconfite de son vis-à-vis.

- Personnellement, jamais un de mes amants ne s'est plein de moi…au contraire, reprit-elle.

Draco reprit contenance et s'avança encore d'un pas de la jeune femme.

- Ça, je demande à voir ! dit-il d'un ton ferme, arrogant pour ne pas manquer à sa réputation.

- Même…commença Melody, coupée par un rire.

En effet, s'en fut trop pour Susan qui partit dans un fou rire à la réplique du Slytherin. Les deux autres, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de la préfète, la dévisagèrent comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Melody à Draco, sur le ton de la conversation, calmée et vraiment inquiète pour son amie.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça lui arrive souvent ?

- Non.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait l'emmener à Pomfrey ? suggéra le blond avec un sourire sadique, alors que Susan repartait de plus belle, se tenant maintenant les côtes.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et sans plus échanger de paroles, ils laissèrent Susan dans le couloir et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils ne reprirent leur conversation que dix mètres plus loin.

- Alors comme ça tu as des nausées ? demanda Draco, calmement.

Melody aurait presque pu dire qu'il avait une attitude désinvolte si ce n'était qu'il lui lançait des coups d'œil furtifs.

- Non, pas vraiment…en tout cas pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Je suis juste sujette à de…sanglants cauchemars, on va dire, répondit-elle évasivement.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé cet été ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix incertaine.

- Quelque fois, oui. Mais le plus souvent ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs qui me hantent la nuit.

Draco haussa distraitement la tête avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Alors, dis-moi tout. Quel est ton dessert préféré ? fit-il avec un sourire léger.

Melody lui en fut reconnaissante de changer de sujet.

- La tarte à la mélasse. Et toi ?

- Les crêpes mikados.

- Tu aimes la glace ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Heu…oui, dit-il, incertain.

- Ba alors il faudra que tu viennes à la maison un jour.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un ami qui te fait les meilleures glaces de la ville je dirais même mieux, les meilleures sur cinquante kilomètres à la ronde.

- A Londres ? s'étonna le garçon.

Melody fronça les sourcils.

- Non Londres n'est qu'un logement de fonction. Mais nous habitons une maison un peu plus au sud, dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. En faite, mes parents l'on fait bâtir un peu avant leur mariage au bord du golf du Mexique, dans une ville avec des centres commerciaux, des cinémas, des bowlings, des musées…enfin une ville quoi.

Voyant son interlocuteur prendre, au fils des mots, un air circonspect, elle eut pitié de ses méninges et décida de se clarifier.

- Je suis américaine et j'habite à St Petersburg, en Floride. Je pensais que tu le savais !

- Tu veux que je vienne chez toi…en Floride ?

- Ba comme justement le glacier est là-bas ce serait plus pratique. Parce que je pourrais bien essayer de la rapporter aux prochaines vacances mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre que la glace supporte le voyage.

D'un geste souple de la main, Melody mit fin à la discussion. Ils passèrent d'ailleurs le reste de la journée sans y reparler ils se concentrèrent sur les devoirs respectifs. Et c'est installé tranquillement à la bibliothèque que les retrouva Blaise juste avant le diner.

- Tu crois vraiment que la bave de crapaud ne pourrait pas avoir le même effet que l'œil de lézard en poudre ? demandait Melody au moment où leur ami arriva à leur table.

- Bien sûr que oui j'en suis certain ! Il n'y a que les moldus pour penser que la bave de crapaud pourrait avoir un quelconque effet dans une potion autre qu'un épaississant, lui répondit le blond visiblement blasé.

- C'est vrai, où avais-je la tête ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement avant d'enfin remarquer la présence de l'autre Slytherin. Tien, salut Blaise. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Rien…mais depuis quand vous pouvez rester tous les deux dans une même pièce sans vous hurler dessus ?

- Hum…répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Qui te dit que nous ne nous hurlons pas dessus ?

- Mrs Pince, assura calmement son ami en prenant une chaise à la table d'à côté pour s'installer avec eux.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Melody, ne comprenant pas le résonnement du brun. Elle n'a rien dit depuis une bonne heure.

- Justement, si vous étiez en train de vous chercher des poux, elle vous aurait séparés et jetés d'ici avant que vous n'ayez pu penser dire Quidditch.

C'est le moment que choisit Pansy pour sortir de derrière une étagère tout près de leur table. Melody se demanda d'ailleurs succinctement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans l'allée des créatures dangereuses. Elle s'approcha de leur table de travail, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se rendant seulement compte de la présence de Draco dans la pièce.

- Ah ! T'étais là ! s'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant avec eux. Ça fait deux heures que Greg' te cherche partout !

- Bah ! Tu vois, je suis là, se renfrogna-t-il, replongeant dans son livre.

La brune ne s'en formalisa pas, habituée des humeurs de son ami, au lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers la Hufflepuff qui s'était elle aussi remise à travailler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? siffla la Slytherin.

- Ça se voit, non ? lui répondit-elle sur le même ton sans relever la tête de ses notes.

- On veut pas d'anormal à notre table ! Alors arrêtes d'importuner Draco et disparais ! Hein, dis lui Draconinou !

L'interpelé se crispa une fraction de seconde à cette dernière réplique, mais seul Blaise le remarqua. Les deux filles étaient bien trop occupées à continuer ce qu'elles faisaient le mieux. Pansy fixait Melody de manière hautaine, alors que cette dernière écrivait les pires idioties dans son devoirs de potions en pensant que cette fois-ci son père lui mettrait au moins un 'E' car elle avait réellement fournit des efforts exceptionnels.

- Heu…ouais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es encore là ! dit le blond en prenant de plus en plus confiance en lui. Il y a des tables de libres de l'autre côté.

- Tu as entendu ? Casses-toi !

Mel' n'en croyait effectivement pas ses oreilles. Elle soupira de résignation, elle n'aurait jamais dû croire que Draco Malfoy était finalement un garçon sympa. Il n'arrêtait pas de se jouer d'elle depuis qu'elle le connaissait et il changeait d'humeur comme de chemise. Elle en avait décidément assez de se faire avoir à chaque fois !

Elle posa doucement sa plume dans son encrier pour ne pas risquer de faire une tache sur son parchemin. Et elle releva la tête vers sa camarade, essayant vainement de refouler sa colère.

- Alors ouvres bien tes oreilles Cruella D'enfer, si toi et ton Draconinou vous n'êtes pas contents vous pouvez parler Quidditch ou grenouille plus loin. Je n'ai forcé personne à me suivre ou à s'asseoir à Ma table ! susurra-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le blond. Et toi, la prochaine fois qu'une folle envie de me connaître te prend abstiens-toi de venir m'importuner ! J'en ai marre de ton comportement puéril. Alors comme tu te prends pour un roi ici, toi et tes bouffons allaient faire les beaux dans votre basse-cour.

- Merci Mel', en moins de dix secondes, je suis passé de bouffon à coq, se vexa faussement Blaise, leur rappelant sa présence par la même occasion.

- Désolé Blaise, je ne parlais pas pour toi et tu le sais, souffla-t-elle ne posant sa main droite sur son avant bras dans un geste d'excuse avant de dire aux deux autres. En faite, faites ce que vous voulez…je me casse, j'ai vu tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir et puis j'ai fini mon devoir.

Elle rangea alors ses affaires dans son sac sous les yeux médusés des trois autres adolescents et affligés de Mrs Pince. La bibliothécaire était persuadée que le directeur des Slytherin n'allait pas apprécier de savoir que sa fille et son filleul n'avaient pas réussi à s'entendre une journée entière.


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour toutes vous reviews, elles m'ont faites plaisir et m'ont motivées à faire ce chapitre assez rapidement. -**_**D'ailleurs je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise nounou.-**_** Parce que bah je suis dans les temps, heu…oui on est bien avant la fin du mois de février non ? Donc ba bonne lecture.**

Les jours passèrent et Melody ne desserrait pas les dents. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Draco est un comportement aussi ignoble. S'il avait si honte de se montrer cordiale envers elle devant témoin alors il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle fasse tous ses efforts.

Et le reste de l'école en fit les frais. Le pauvre professeur d'histoire de la magie se retrouva avec une brûlure au deuxième degré après un malheur accident et un manque de concentration lors d'un cours de rattrapage technique. Elle aurait dû normalement transfigurer un parchemin en écureuil. Heureusement Mrs Pomfrey en deux coups de baguette l'avait guéri et n'avait laissé aucune cicatrice sur les mains déjà abimés de l'adulte. Après quoi, il fut rapidement décidé que seule la théorie serait étudiée cette semaine lors de leurs séances de rattrapage. Elle fit aussi exploser son chaudron, enflammant par la même occasion une partie de la salle de potion. Elle blessa un de ses camarades durant un match de Quidditch organisé par Ronald Weasley, lançant un peu trop fort le souafle pour le deuxième année jouant dans son équipe. Et pour couronner le tout, elle s'endormit en arithmancie récoltant pour une fois avec raison une retenue et un devoir supplémentaire.

Le dimanche, quand son père la convoqua en même temps que Draco, Melody était donc irritable et fatiguée par-dessus le marché. Il faut dire que depuis quelques jours ses cauchemars étaient plus virulents malgré tous ses efforts pour se changer les idées avant de dormir. En effet elle avait essayé l'occlumency ou même de travailler jusqu'à épuisement mais vu les résultats ça n'avait pas été probant. C'est donc cinq minutes en retard comme à l'accoutumée qu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau.

« Et zut, j'ai oublié les punissions dans le dortoir ! » se rappela-t-elle au moment où une voix lui disait d'entrer. « Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. »

Elle franchit donc la porte très mal à l'aise.

- Enfin, j'étais en train de me demander s'il ne faudrait pas que je demande à un elfe de maison d'aller te réveiller, souffla Severus en guise de bonjour.

- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, répondit-elle en tentant de se faire la plus petite possible. Mais je n'ai pas réussit à me…libérer plus tôt.

- Et que t'a-t-il retenue si longtemps un dimanche matin ?

- Mon professeur d'arithmancie, monsieur. Il tenait à me rappeler l'heure de notre prochaine…entrevue.

- Entrevue ? C'est ainsi que tu nomes tes retenues maintenant jeune fille ? siffla son père. Bon, on reparlera de ça tout à l'heure. En attendant prend place à côté de Mr Malfoy que l'on en finisse avec ça.

L'adolescente s'avança jusqu'au bureau, pesant le pour et le contre de prévenir immédiatement son père qu'elle avait une fois de plus été tête en l'air.

- En parlant de ça justement, commença-t-elle prudemment. Je sais que tu m'avais demandé de faire plusieurs devoirs, si je puis dire…

- Oui, c'était en effet un devoir de les faire, ils n'étaient en rien optionnels.

- Bien sûr, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris un grand soin à les faire, assura-t-elle. Mais les filles dans le dortoir, en faite pour être plus précise Susan n'a plus de vernis pour ses orteils alors j'ai dû…

- Melody ! souffla son père exaspéré, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, sentant pondre une migraine si elle continuait comme ça. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec tes copines dans votre dortoir au lieu d'étudier !

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Mais…heu…en faite, j'ai oublié mes parchemins sur ma table de chevet, avoua-t-elle enfin.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir le rapport qu'il y a entre ceux-ci et le vernis de miss Bones, grogna Severus. Je te laisse exactement cinq minutes pour aller le chercher sans quoi tu passeras le reste de ta journée avec moi pour les refaire !

Melody acquiesça et en partant elle entendit son père dire à son filleul de lui donner sa lettre pour Lucius et les raisons qu'il avait trouvée de ne pas lui remettre sur le champ. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne mit que quatre minutes pour faire l'aller-retour au détriment de quelques élèves qu'elle bouscula sur le chemin. Elle n'oublia pas la politesse et attendit pour la deuxième fois de la journée à y être invité avant d'entrer. Seulement cette fois-ci, Severus se déplaça pour lui ouvrir.

- Tes punissions ! lui demanda-t-il en tendant sa main droite.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner. Après quoi, il lui montra le coin à côté de la bibliothèque et lui ordonna d'attendre là qu'il en ait fini avec Draco. Melody fut légèrement déçue de ne rien entendre de croustillant à son sujet. Il était vraiment très drôle lorsqu'il était renfrogné surtout face à son parrain.

- Très bien, maintenant voyons voir ce que vous appréciez chez l'autre, s'écria ce dernier avec un rictus.

Melody retourna donc devant le bureau avant qu'il ne lui demande.

- Et comme je suis fatigué de déchiffrer vos pattes de mouche pour y lire des âneries, vous allez lire vous-même vos propres qualités, continua-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Mais monsieur…essaya de protester Draco avant de se faire couper par son directeur de maison.

- Et puis-ce que tu le demande si gentiment Draco, c'est toi qui commencera à lire, dit-il sournoisement en lui tendant donc l'essai de sa fille.

L'adolescent le prit en lançant un regard vers son camarade de galère. Melody, elle, restait impassible. D'une certaine manière, elle savait qu'une chose comme ça allait se produire. Elle connaissait assez son père pour savoir que son comportement de la semaine dernière ne passerait pas. Et bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, elle savait qu'elle avait été bien trop loin. Mais d'un autre côté, l'hostilité de certain de ses camarades et professeurs et ses cauchemars répétés avaient eu raison de sa politesse, et la destruction de son mémoire et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, épargnant ses deux amis, avaient mit à mal son self contrôle déjà très limité. Elle était plutôt quelqu'un d'impulsif au grand damne de son père.

Oui, elle avait le sang chaud. Mais là, pour le coup, son père pourrait être fier d'elle. Sa dissertation était tout en finesse. Et bien qu'elle faisait les éloges de l'adolescent, elle pointait plus du doigt ses défauts : le comparant à Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde. Elle avait en effet écrit qu'il perdait son sens de l'humour au profit de sarcasmes, que sa beauté naturelle était déformée par ses rictus et ses potions de beauté tel que le gel capillaire, que sa galanterie était revisitée dès que plus de deux personnes l'entouraient, que son intelligence de s'entourer par des gens comme Blaise n'avait d'égale que sa bêtise d'adresser la parole à d'autres comme Pansy. Elle disait aussi que le Dr Jekyll en Draco avait un sacré courage de montrer son aversion devant un elfe noir mais que son Mr Hyde était un lâche devant le reste de l'humanité. Elle avait ainsi réussi à écrire tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Elle avait même conclue qu'il était dommage que l'on ne puisse rien faire pour que le 'docteur Draco' ne soit plus un connard fini.

Lorsque Draco finit sa lecture, il regretta de ne pas avoir eu la même idée qu'elle. Parce qu'il avait eu tellement peur de son directeur qu'il avait fait exactement ce qu'il leur avait demandé. Il n'avait pas oublié le nombre de détentions que s'était récolté Longbottom après avoir insulté la famille de son professeur.

- Tu l'as fait avec l'aide de Mr Lupin ? demanda son père en récupérant les parchemins et en lui tendant le travail de Malfoy.

- Non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Je te préviens que si je retrouve ne serait-ce qu'une faute, je te le ferai copier cinquante fois, la prévient-il, visiblement toujours en colère contre elle.

Sans rien ajouter, elle commença sa lecture, apprenant par la même occasion que Draco aimait bien l'écrouter jouer de la musique ou chanter, que son caractère et sa répartie le fascinaient. Draco avait aussi comparé sa manière de jouer au Quidditch à celle qu'elle avait de monter à cheval. Il avait même avoué que ce jour-là, il avait été émerveillé par sa beauté. Et il certifiait que quand elle n'était pas sur la défensive, il était très agréable de discuter avec elle. Il avait conclue sur le fait que son visage s'illuminait dès qu'elle souriait ou riait.

A la fin, la jeune femme était très mal à l'aise. Elle avait écrit des horreurs sur Draco, vraies certes, mais horreur tout de même, pendant que lui la décrivait de telle manière que même ses défauts devenaient des qualités. Et c'est les bras ballants qu'elle le fixa sans véritablement comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans le bureau. La seule chose que son cerveau avait pu penser était : « Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Il me trouve _vraiment_ belle ? »

De leur côté les deux garçons étaient dans un tout autre état. Alors que l'adolescent cherchait le moindre trou de souris pour s'y faufiler, Severus essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son hilarité.

« Alors comme ça, leur physique respectif sont pour eux une qualité de l'autre ! Bah si je m'attendais à ça ! » pensa-t-il avant de songer aux conséquences possibles. « Il va quand même falloir que je parle avec ses deux là et Lucius pour ne pas laisser la même chose qu'avec Akchu se reproduise. »

Et oui, être parent n'avait pas que des avantages. Et Severus aurait donné sa vie pour faire revenir sa femme pour qu'elle ait cette conversation avec leur fille à sa place. Il faut dire qu'il ne se souvenait que trop bien le jour où il lui avait expliqué que les bébés ne se commandaient pas dans les magasins et qu'il n'arrivait pas par hiboux heureusement pour lui personne n'avait assisté à ça. Parce que si Minerva en avait eu vent, il était persuadé qu'il en entendrait parler assez souvent.

- Bien Mr Malfoy, se reprit-il en se tournant vers lui. Vous pouvez disposer, mais je me permets de vous rappeler que la prochaine fois que j'entends parler de vous j'envoie la lettre à votre père.

Etrangement l'adolescent fut soulagé. Severus se demanda furtivement s'il ne se ramollissait pas avant de songer qu'il voulait certainement sortir d'ici et mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son essai.

- Alors à nous deux, dit-il une fois seul avec sa fille. Voyons voir pourquoi devrais-je te laisser passer tes prochaines vacances chez abuela !

Il fut apparemment satisfait puisqu'il détruisit les parchemins lorsqu'il eut fini de les parcourir. Durant tout ce temps, Melody ne bougea pas d'un iota. Elle était trop inquiète que son père ne soit pas convaincu surtout suite à son comportement de ses derniers jours.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il. Par contre, je garde celui-là avec moi. Comme ça la prochaine fois je pourrai utiliser tes propres mots avant de t'inscrire au camp de scout et je n'hésiterai même pas à te citer ton neuvième argument…

Sev' reprit sa feuille devant les yeux.

- 'Si tu m'envoies là-bas, tu pourras passer tout ton temps avec Petrouchka sans avoir peur d'être dérangé par la fille de ta femme !', lit-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Si non, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, il y a un mois tu m'avais parlé d'une voisine dans le village de ton enfance…

- Oui, elle adorait les animaux, compléta-t-elle, avidement. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ai retrouvée. Elle habite toujours dans la même maison et elle s'appelle Arabella Figg…

- Oui, bien sûr, Mrs Figg ! s'écria-t-elle, un sourire illuminant son visage. Comment ai-je pu oublier son nom ?

- Et si tu veux, et surtout si tu te calmes, nous pourrons lui rendre visite pour les vacances de Noël.

- Et pourquoi pas pour la Thanksgiving ? proposa Mel', pressée de la revoir.

- C'est impossible de sortir de Poudlard et de se rendre à Londres en dehors des vacances !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, pas de Thanksgiving ici j'avais momentanément oublié. Et leur année scolaire se finit en juillet.

- Je me disais aussi, soupira Sev'. Je ne t'avais pas encore entendu te plaindre cette année des vacances d'été.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être que c'est injuste que je ne sois pas en vacances en même temps que toi –ou plutôt l'inverse- ?

- Et bien soit heureuse, cette année tu finiras, comme moi, au début du mois de juillet.

- Ouais mais Amélia aura fini depuis plus d'un mois !

- Et bien pour une fois vous attendrez pour vous voir. Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

-Mm…ouais, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Si c'est ça je peux repartir maintenant, j'ai des devoirs à faire !

Avant de la relâcher, Severus voulut néanmoins lui parler encore d'une chose.

- Avant, je voudrais savoir comment tu vas en ce moment.

Melody totalement prise au dépourvu ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Elle se contenta donc de le fixer, la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Je ne vois rien de surprenant à ce que je m'inquiète pour toi, se vexa son père.

- Ce n'est pas ça, se rattrapa-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à cette question. Mais…heu…je vais bien. Enfin je crois.

- Comment ça tu crois ? demanda-t-il, franchement inquiet pour le coup. Tu as mal quelque part ? Des cornichons s'en sont encore prit à toi ?

- Non, non. Ça va ce n'est pas pire que d'habitude. Mais depuis que je suis ici, je dors mal…mais ça doit être le froid.

- Le froid ? répéta-t-il suspicieux. Depuis quand exactement ?

Surprise, Mel' dévisagea une nouvelle fois son père.

- Avril, pourquoi ?

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! l'accusa-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu m'aurais cru, renifla-t-elle avec dédain. Et je ne voulais pas que tu m'obliges à prendre une autre de tes infâmes potions.

- Depuis que tu es revenue à Londres ?

- Non, ça n'a commencé que quelques jours après. En faite quand j'ai commencé à me faire du décalage horaire. J'ai d'ailleurs une théorie selon la quel je serais allergique à ce pays, ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui fonctionna puisqu'elle pu voir les trais de son père se détendre.

- Ne rêves pas, tu ne partiras pas de là avant la fin de l'année ! Mais si non, tu me dis vraiment la vérité ? Tu n'as mal nulle part…au dos ou aux jambes ?

- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Tu sais très bien que je ne ressens plus mes jambes. Ni le chaud, ni le froid et encore moins la douleur !

- Bien, je voulais juste savoir, esquiva-t-il. Bon, tu peux retourner travailler, parce que je te rappelle que tu dois me rendre un devoir demain !

Melody haussa son sourcil droit, mais décida de ne pas insister. Elle préféra garder son père à l'œil pour les jours à venir, elle en apprendrait certainement plus ainsi. Elle retourna donc dans son dortoir, tout en mettant au point un plan de surveillance. Elle savait que son père lui cachait quelque chose. Elle se força d'être discrète dans les jours qui suivirent aussi bien dans sa filature qu'aux yeux des autres professeurs. Parce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de revoir Mrs Figg, la voisine aux trois milles chats de ses souvenirs.

Les jours passèrent et elle entrait doucement dans une routine. Le matin, elle se préparait en prenant son temps –il faut dire qu'elle se réveillait souvent avant six heures-, ensuite elle allait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner. La plupart du temps après, retour au dortoir, elle prenait son sac et allait en cours durant les quels elle était le plus studieuse possible pour qu'à la fin de ceux-ci quand elle se rendait au bureau du professeur Lupin, elle ait moins de mal à rattraper son retard. Le soir, une fois que sa journée était finie, elle allait à la bibliothèque faire ses devoirs avant d'aller souper et passer du temps avec ses amis. Et juste avant de s'endormir, elle lançait un sort de silence autour de son lit pour ne pas déranger ses amies de chambrée lorsqu'elle ne manquerait pas de se réveiller en hurlant sous l'horreur de ses mauvais rêves.

Cette accalmie ne dura malheureusement pour la voisine de Melody que deux semaines et demie. En effet, Hanna aimait prendre son petit-déjeuner dans le calme en lisant la Gazette du sorcier. Mais la septième année de Hufflepuff vit d'un mauvais œil les trois volatiles qui apportaient du courrier à Melody. Parce qu'il était de notoriété publique chez les ors et noirs que la seule personne à lui envoyer des hiboux est le plus vieux frère Weasley. Or, il y avait bien deux et non un hiboux devant l'américaine, à côté du Gaie bleu deux fois plus petit que l'enveloppe qu'il transportait.

Melody fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Amelia lui avait envoyé son oiseau ? Normalement, elle ne le laissait pas faire les longs voyages. Elle prit donc le courrier et fut surprise de constater que son amie n'avait été simplement que le messager.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'insurgea-t-elle avant la fin de la lettre.

Hannah, qui n'avait eu le temps de lire que les gros titres de son journal, se tourna vers sa voisine passablement énervée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, une mauvaise nouvelle ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, Melody lui tendit le parchemin d'un geste vif, le visage fermé. Hannah lui prit donc prudemment sous les yeux de toute la table alors que la nouvelle libérait les deux autres oiseaux de leur fardeau.

La septième année avait beau fixer la feuille ou même la tourner dans tous les sens, cette dernière ne lui révéla absolument rien.

- Je ne comprends pas le grec, dit-elle doucement au bout d'une minute.

- Ce n'est pas une lettre de ma famille, répondit Melody distraitement en regardant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le ministère de la magie britannique.

- Ni le russe, continua Hannah en dévisageant son amie.

Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sache parler le grec et encore moins à ce qu'elle ait de la famille qui vivent en Europe à part son père.

- Mon seul contacte russe est décédé cet été, siffla-t-elle de plus en plus énervée.

- C'est dans quelle langue alors ? s'étonna-t-elle, comme tous les Hufflepuff.

- Hein ? fit intelligemment l'américaine semblant se réveiller, en chiffonnant la lettre du ministère entre ses mains pour en faire une boule de papier. Heu…

Elle releva la tête vers son amie et lui reprit le parchemin.

- Heu…oui, tu avais raison c'est…heu…du grec, se reprit-elle.

- Et qui t'écrit en grec, à part ta famille ? lui demanda Bathilde une sixième année que Melody n'appréciait pas énormément.

- Amelia, répondit-elle rapidement en lui désignant le Geai bleu qui buvait un peu plus loin dans un verre d'eau.

Evidemment personne ne la crut et donc ils interrogèrent tous Hannah pour avoir plus de détails pendant que la fille de leur professeur de potions lisait les nouvelles que Bill lui avait envoyées. Elle rangea ensuite tout son courrier dans son sac, prit un toast et alla à son cours d'Arithmancie, se félicitant d'avoir prit ses affaires de cours ce matin. Elle dut tout de même attendre un quart d'heure avant que Sirius Black ne lui ouvre la porte pour qu'elle puisse s'installer à sa table habituelle, à côté de la fenêtre. Et c'est la qu'elle le vit. Blanc et tout petit, il descendait du ciel virevoltant au gré du vent, vite rejoint par ses semblables.

- Ho ! souffla l'adolescente qui ressemblait à ce moment-là plus à une toute petite fille, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Elle choqua véritablement son professeur lorsqu'elle écrasa son visage contre la vitre pour mieux voir les flocons tomber. Mais pour une fois l'homme attendit la fin de son cours pour la réprimander. Il savait que s'il l'avait fait avant ça n'aurait eu comme seul effet de lui casser la voix. Et puis il devait reconnaître que c'était rafraîchissant de voir une jeune femme s'émerveillée devant une chose aussi simple que de la neige.

- Miss Snape, l'appela-t-il une fois la cloche sonnée qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas sortie son élève de sa contemplation. Dois-je vous rappeler que la semaine prochaine vous passez vos testes pour rentrer en septième année ?

- Non monsieur…heu je veux dire professeur, se reprit-elle en décollant à regret son regard de l'extérieur.

Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle était la dernière dans la classe et que son professeur était juste devant sa table.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle honteuse de ne pas avoir écouté un seul mot de toute l'heure.

- Vous pouvez parce que ce cours était très important. Vous viendrez donc ce soir à vingt heures en espérant que s'il neige toujours vous réussirez tout de même à vous concentrer sur les nombres.

- Oui professeur. Merci.

- Et ne croyez pas que j'en ferai une habitude, reprit-il plus virulemment. La prochaine fois vous vous débrouillerez pour reprendre le cours sur un de vos camarades.

- Ça ne se reproduira plus, assura-t-elle avant de demander plus timidement. Monsieur ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius intrigué.

Il faut dire qu'il était rare de voir la fille du maître des potions avec si peu de confiance en soi.

- C'est comment quand on la touche ?

- Froid, dit-il sans hésitation avec un demi-sourire. Alors si vous devez vous rendre dehors je conseille de bien vous couvrir.

- Merci monsieur, répondit-elle en reprenant son sac. A ce soir.

Elle suivit son dernier conseil pour se rendre à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques durant lequel elle écouta encore moins que le précédent. Mais Mr Hagrid ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Surtout que les Boursoufs semblaient se calmer à regarder l'adolescente toucher tous les flocons à porter de mains, même ceux dans les cheveux de son voisin qui ne lui disait rien. Mais une fois la leçon terminée, le Hufflepuff se tourna vers elle.

- Tu veux voir ce que ça fait ces petits trucs blancs ? lui demanda-t-il en sortant discrètement sa baguette.

- Ouais, je n'ai jam…commença-t-elle avant d'être couper par un 'Pouach' froid et mouillé.

Son ami avait simplement invoqué une boule de neige et lui avait lancé en pleine figure sous les rires de tous ses camarades.

- Et bien te voilà servie. Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider. Et si d'aventure tu voulais retester l'expérience, je serais très heureux de te porter secours de nouveau.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit-elle en faisant un mouvement de la main.

Et sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades, de la neige vint dans celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme une belle sphère de dix centimètres de diamètre. Puis Mel' lui balança.

- Attendez qu'elle recouvre le sol avant de batailler avec la neige, les réprimanda Mr Hagrid.

Les deux Hufflepuff arrêtèrent de chahuter et tous les élèves rentrèrent donc au château.

Il fallut les deux heures d'histoire de la magie à Melody pour se réchauffer. Et comme lui a judicieusement fait remarquer ses professeurs, elle ne devrait pas se préoccuper du temps mais de ses leçons. Parce qu'elle comptait bien passer en septième année avant septembre de l'année prochaine. Elle se reconcentra alors jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Et le soir, Mr Black lui proposa gentiment de revoir et lui réexpliquer tous les points qu'elle n'avait pas bien comprit pour la semaine prochaine. Elle s'empressa d'accepter, trop contente de cette aubaine. Mais c'est donc épuisée qu'elle croisa Draco à vingt-trois heures dans les couloirs du bureau de son professeur d'arithmancie, près du hall d'entrée.

- Tiens Melody ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas eu de retenue.

- Ecoutes Draco Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur à commencer une joute verbale avec toi ce soir. Et en plus je suis trop fatiguée pour ça.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je veuille me disputer avec toi ? J'ai des choses plus importante à faire figures toi !

- Dans ce cas tant mieux pour nous deux. Fais tes choses importantes et je ferai les miennes, dit-elle en s'arrêtant à côté d'une fenêtre.

- Tu es sûre que tu arriveras jusqu'à ta salle commune ? Tu somnoles pour ne pas dire que tu dors debout, s'inquiéta le garçon.

Et là sous ses yeux, Melody s'écroula par terre.

- * - * - * - _DMHP - * - * - * -_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda une personne aux côtés de Melody._

_Furieuse, elle tourna sa tête vers l'homme en noir._

_- Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne découvrirai jamais que tu essayes de me doubler ? demanda un autre, d'une voix forte._

_Tout ce tapage commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Elle regarda son assemblée attablée près d'elle dans l'attente de son verdict._

_- Vos petits problèmes m'indiffèrent, siffla-t-elle en caressant son reptile qui venait de rentrer de sa chasse._

_« Dommage, j'aurais pu donner un ou deux de ses incapables à Nagini, ça aurait au moins eu le mérite de me divertir ! » songea-t-elle avant de se lever._

_- Ça fait deux mois que tu savais où ces moldus vivaient et tu n'as pas trouvé judicieux d'en avertir ton Seigneur ? demanda-t-elle avec dédain._

_Elle ne laissa néanmoins pas le temps à l'homme de lui répondre qu'elle tendit sa baguette pour lui lançait un crucio._

_- As-tu d'autres informations que tu aurais oublié de me faire part ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant se tordre de douleur à ses pieds._

_- Non mon Seigneur, répondit-il entre deux hurlements._

_Elle mit fin au sort avant de se demander si ça ne serait pas mieux pour ses pauvres oreilles de se débarrasser maintenant de lui._

_- Puisque ces moldus te tiennent à cœur Macnair, reprit-elle en se tournant vers le deuxième homme en charge de cette affaire, je te laisse carte blanche sur eux…_

_- Merci maître, c'est trop d'honneur, répondit-il mielleusement._

_- Vraiment ? fit Melody qui voulait jouer avec lui pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas mieux loti que son collègue. Tu as sûrement raison, donc se sera Lucius qui s'occupera de la dernière famille de Harry Potter !_

_Elle ne laissa rien paraître de sa jubilation de voir le bourreau déçu et perdre toutes ses illusions._

_-Lucius, occupes t'en avant la fin de l'année et ne prends que deux de mes mangemorts avec toi._

_- Bien mon Seigneur, lui répondit une voix calme et trainante._

_Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur certains de ses hommes comme ce bon vieux Lucius Malfoy._

_- * - * - * - DMHP - * - * - * -_

Draco n'eut le temps de rien faire pour éviter la chute de la jeune femme. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se précipiter sur elle.

« Oh merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Il la retourna doucement pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas blesser car il ne serait pas surpris qu'elle se soit fendu le crâne sur les pavés vu le bruit qui avait résonné dans le couloir lorsque sa tête avait percuté le sol.

- Réfléchis Draco ! Réfléchis ! se réprimanda-t-il pour se calmer. Un Slytherin, encore plus un Malfoy, garde son self-control même quand la plus belle fille de Poudlard s'effondre à tes pieds sans aucune raison, qu'elle a tellement de fièvre qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur son front, qu'elle a sûrement aussi une commotion et que tu es tout seul ce _Putain de couloir_.

Il cria de désarroi la fin de sa phrase dans une attitude très peu Slytherin ou malfoyenne.

- Alors, reprit-il plus calmement, je ne peux pas lui lancer de sort sans risquer de voir débarquer son musclor d'elfe noir.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce que ce dernier avait dit à toute l'école la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ni cette histoire de lien. Et il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait.

- Si je veux la déplacer, il va falloir que je la porte, grimaça-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de transporter quoi que ce soit à la force de ses bras. Soit il utilisait sa baguette, soit il demandait à Vincent, Gregory ou, au dernier recours, à un elfe de maison. Et il doutait que ces petites bêtes répondraient à son appel puisqu'elles n'étaient aux ordres que du directeur.

Seulement l'infirmerie était trois étages plus haut et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'amener à bon port même si l'escalier ne faisait pas des siennes.

« Je vais l'emmener dans la salle commune. Blaise acceptera sûrement de garder un œil sur elle le temps que j'aille chercher Severus. » se dit-il en soulevant délicatement l'adolescente.

Tout se déroula comme il l'espérait les quinze premiers mètres. Mais dès qu'il mit les pieds dans les cachots, Melody commença à s'agiter, en proie à son 'cauchemar'.

- Non…stop….douleur, marmonnait-elle en se débattant vivement.

- Chut, calmes-toi, lui soufflait Draco dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. On est bientôt arrivés.

Il essaya de presser le pas, mais c'était d'autant plus difficile d'avancer sans la faire tomber alors qu'elle gigotait dans ses bras.

- Non…non, arrêtez, continua-t-elle de délirer. Moldu…mal…Harry…

- C'est pas possible ! C'est qui encore celui-là ? siffla Draco en serrant les dents, à cinq mètres du tableau conduisant au repaire des Slytherin. Fred, Mike, le musclor et maintenant…Harry ? Il y en a encore combien comme ça ?

Juste après qu'il donne le mot de passe au passage, Melody se mit à hurler comme si on lui arrachait un membre en se recroquevillant sur elle-même et se tenant la tête. Draco raffermit sa prise sur elle et se précipita dans sa chambre individuelle –merci les privilèges de préfet en chef- afin d'éviter de réveiller tous ses camarades et aussi que personne, et surtout Pansy, ne le voit pas avec cette Hufflepuff dans leur domaine.

« Blaise, ok. Mais je ne tiens pas à expliquer pourquoi j'amène Melody ici ! » se justifia-t-il avant de se souvenir que Blaise, tout comme Vincent, Greg' ou Theodore, était dans son lit, dans le dortoir des septimes années. « Bon parons au plus pressé ! »

Il posa alors délicatement la fille de son directeur de maison sur son lit et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

- Melody, réveilles-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Allez Melody, ouvres tes jolies yeux.

Et comme si elle l'avait entendu, la Hufflepuff se releva brusquement juste avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit et de fondre en larmes. Précautionneusement, Draco s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Chut, c'est fini, la consola-t-il en faisant de petits cercles avec ses mains dans son dos.

L'américaine agrippa le pull de son vis-à-vis comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en continuant de pleurer sur l'épaule du vert et argent.

- Hakchu, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Non, c'est Draco, la détrompa-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou flatté qu'elle le confonde avec un de ses amants.

- Draco ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Oui, Draco, répéta-t-il en la serrant d'avantage dans ses bras, pensant qu'elle tenterait de se défaire de son étreinte.

Mais au contraire, la jeune femme resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur lui et pleura sur son épaule jusqu'à épuisement. Quand le blond s'en rendit compte, il la rallongea sur le lit et lui retira ses chaussures pour ne pas plus salir ses draps, ainsi que son pull pour éviter que sa fièvre ne remonte.

« Purée j'suis complètement nase. Vivement les vacances que je puisse enfin me reposer. » pensa-t-il alors qu'il tanguait devant sa chaise de bureau où il avait déposé les affaires de Melody.

Il revint à son lit comme un zombi, retira ses propres chaussures rapidement –on est manique ou on ne l'est pas- et s'allongea près de sa camarade.

« Je vais m'allonger cinq minutes avant d'aller prévenir Severus. » se dit-il en fermant les yeux et de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des amis du septième année le lendemain matin lorsqu'ils vinrent le chercher dans sa chambre avant de se rendre au petit-déjeuner et les découvrirent tous les deux enlacés. La tête de Melody reposait sur le torse de Draco et sa main droite sur les pectoraux du garçon qui la maintenait, son bras droit dans son dos et l'autre posé sur sa hanche, le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux.

**Salut tout le monde, j'ai oublié de vous dire que deux personnes avaient trouvées la bonne réponse à la dernière question -** **tylia-sama**** et ****stormtrooper2**** – donc si vous voulez voir un élément dans le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message pour m'en faire part. Pour les autres, voici une autre question, que veut le ministère à Melody ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me revoilà ! Je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais le travail prend beaucoup de temps ces temps ci. Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours aussi plaisir. Et je m'excuse par avance des fautes qui pourraient y avoir dans ce chapitre. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

- Oh bah merde alors ! s'écria très poliment Blaise, sortant le premier de son hébétement. Dehors ! Le spectacle est fini ! Dégagez !

Le brun vira littéralement ses camarades de la chambre de son meilleur ami, trop stupéfaits pour s'en rendre compte.

- On vous rejoint dans la Grande Salle dans quelques minutes, leur dit-il avant de fermer la porte au nez de Vincent.

Il se retourna ensuite vers le couple le plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais vu, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche pour les asperger d'eau, réveillant les deux marmottes en sursaut.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Pansy, le professeur Snape ne…commença-t-il fortement avant que ces deux amis ne réagissent enfin et en même temps.

- Dégages Parkinson ! siffla Melody en refermant ses yeux, trop fatiguée pour se rappeler que la Slytherin ne pouvait pas être dans son dortoir et encore moins Blaise.

- Severus, se rappela quant à lui Draco, plus alerte. Melody…infirmerie…

- D'accord, c'est pas encore gagné, marmonna le brun pour lui-même alors que le blond se relevait en repoussant 'gentiment' la jeune femme sur son lit.

- Merde Blaise ! Il faut prévenir quelqu'un un professeur ou Mrs Pomfrey ! s'affola-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas pris de protections ? s'étonna son ami avec un sourire libidineux.

Draco se tourna vers lui pour mieux le foudroyer. Mais habitué, le brun ne se départit pas de son sourire et se contenta de balayer d'un vague geste de la main les pensés meurtrières de son ami d'enfance.

- Qu'est-ce que ton esprit tordu a encore pu imaginer ? siffla l'héritier Malfoy blasé de l'attitude de Blaise. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est malade ?

- Pour être franc, ce n'est pas la première chose qui m'a frappé lorsque je vous ai vu dans la chambre. Maintenant pour ma défense, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas non plus ce qui à sauter aux yeux de Greg', Vinc' et Teo !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, marmonna-t-il en cherchant ses amis des yeux.

- Ils sont sortis avant de pouvoir hurler à la trahison, l'éclaira-t-il.

Draco ne réagit pas à la pique de son ami. A quoi bon ? De toute manière Blaise avait toujours dit ce qu'il pensait. A la place, il remit ses chaussures et se rhabilla correctement avant de se retourner vers Melody.

- Snape, l'appela-t-il doucement en lui secouant l'épaule pour la réveiller pour de bon. Snape, bouges-toi. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

- Non Akchu ! délira-t-elle en ouvrant tout de même ses yeux. Mike va le voir et personne ne doit savoir pour Harry…

Draco se figea. C'était la deuxième fois depuis hier qu'elle lui parlait de ce type.

- Mais c'est qui ce Harry, bordel ? siffla-t-il pour lui-même bien que l'autre Slytherin l'entendit très bien.

Mais il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa jalousie et s'approcha à son tour du lit du préfet en chef.

- T'as raison, il vaudrait mieux prévenir le professeur Snape et Mrs Pomfrey, lui accorda-t-il en posant sa main sur le front brûlant de la jeune femme pour lui retirer une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

- Content de constater que tu as enfin récupéré ton cerveau ! fit le blond sarcastiquement. Bon, tu restes avec elle le temps que j'aille chercher Snape et le dragon de l'infirmerie…

Draco allait sortir de sa chambre pour appliquer son plan à la lettre quand Blaise lui rappela sournoisement qu'il n'était pas coiffé et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir sans que son image n'en pâtisse.

- Je vais les prévenir et toi, tu veilles sur Mel', conclut-il avant de fermer la porte sur lui.

Résigné, Draco retourna à son lit où il s'assit à côté de l'adolescente. En passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, il la regarda délirer sur ce maudit Harry et des chats. Si bien que lorsque Severus arriva enfin, Draco pensait que Harry pourrait tout compte fait être un stupide félin.

- Par Merlin, mais que fait Melody dans votre chambre Mr Malfoy ? lui siffla son directeur de maison en poussant la porte.

Surpris, le jeune homme sursauta et déglutit devant la colère froide de son parrain.

- Heu...je peux tout vous expliquer, dit-il mal à l'aise.

- Faites donc ! C'est la seule chose que j'attends, le coupa l'adulte en allant constater de ses propres yeux l'état de sa fille.

Et pendant que son filleul lui bégayait sa soirée, Severus priait Merlin et les fondateurs pour que sa fille se taise. Il ne donnait pas cinq minutes avant que quelqu'un ne fasse le lien entre Melody et Harry Potter. Surtout qu'il soupçonnait déjà trois quatre personnes d'avoir compris quelque chose.

- Et donc vous avez dormi tous les deux dans votre lit, si j'ai bien comprit Mr Malfoy ! gronda-t-il se souvenant qu'il devait vraiment parler avec Lucius de ces deux là.

- Oui professeur, confessa-t-il. Mais en tout bien tout honneur, se dépêcha-t-il de rajouter.

De son côté, Melody inconsciente de l'atmosphère tendue dans la pièce, continua de délirer à propos de Harry et de Mrs Figg. Et c'est d'ailleurs en entendant sa fille prononcer le nom de cette dernière que Severus décida qu'il s'occuperait de son élève à un autre moment : il y avait plus urgent pour l'instant.

- Grippe, affirma Mrs Pomfrey dix minutes plus tard, donnant son verdict après un rapide examen. Avec de la pimentine, elle sera de nouveau d'attaque cet après-midi. Et ne vous inquiétez pas Severus cette potion n'est pas contre indiqué dans son cas. Je me suis renseignée dès le début de l'année.

La maître des potions hocha simplement la tête dans la direction de l'infirmière avant de sortir de son repaire et de se rendre à son premier cours de la journée.

Et comme l'avait annoncé la sorcière, Melody put subir un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art de la part de sa maison durant le déjeuné –midi-.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée Mel', je t'ai attendue toute la nuit ? lui demanda sa voisine de chambrée.

- J'étais malade, mais rien de bien grave, leur assura-t-elle avec un sourire en se servant en légumes.

- Tu es sûre parce qu'il paraît que tu n'as été à l'infirmerie que ce matin, reprit-elle avant de rire. Et mais tu ne sais pas le plus drôle ! s'écria-t-elle en donnant une tape dans le dos de son amie. Des Slytherin disent à tout va que tu aurais passé une folle nuit avec Malfoy !

- Bah justement moi qui ne savait pas comment la qualifier, songea Melody en marmonnant mais pas assez bas pour le garder pour elle.

- Comment ça ? lui demanda le garçon de septième année assit à côté d'elle, Justin quelque chose...

- J'avais la grippe. Après ma retenue, je n'ai pas arrêté de délirer de la soirée…enfin de ce que je me souviens.

La jeune femme commença à manger ses légumes, espérant que le sujet était clos. Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité des élèves de Poudlard.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs c'est vrai ce qu'on dit aussi ? lui demanda une autre fille.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit d'autre ? s'enquit-elle continuant de manger comme si de rien était.

- N'importe quoi Bathilde, comme si Mel' allait passer la nuit dans les draps de sa Seigneurie Draco Malfoy, se lamenta Susan, se demandant si cette fille avait vraiment un cerveau en état de marche des fois. Désespérant !

Melody reposa ses couverts, ne voulant pas posséder une arme blanche lorsque ses camarades sauront la vérité. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de blesser ou d'être blessée lorsqu'ils tenteraient de la tuer.

- Bah c'est amusant que tu m'en parles, dit-elle dans une attitude qu'elle espérait détachée. Parce que justement, je crois bien que ce matin j'étais dans le repère des Slytherin.

Brusquement la Grande Salle devint silencieuse. Même à la table des Gryffindor, on pouvait entendre les mouches volaient alors que cinq minutes plus tôt l'ensemble des septièmes et une bonne partie des sixièmes années chahutaient encore pour savoir qui était le plus effrayant entre Mrs Weasley et leur professeur de potion.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Bathilde alors que dix secondes avant elle était sur le point de la mettre face à la rumeur.

Melody eut envie de lui faire avaler sa langue à cette fille qu'elle appréciait décidément de moins en moins devant sa sournoiserie. D'ailleurs elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait chez les Hufflepuff. Ces derniers ne devaient-ils pas être tous gentils, tous mignons mais surtout loyales ?

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas… je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé après mon…ma…rencontre avec le préfet cette nuit, avoua-t-elle ne sachant néanmoins pas comment qualifier son 'rêve' sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans qu'on la prenne pour une folle. Je me souviens d'être sortie de la classe du professeur Black et d'avoir discuté avec quelqu'un dans les couloirs sur le retour, mais la suite est beaucoup plus floue.

Bien qu'elle se rappelait vaguement d'une pièce -qui aurait pu être une chambre- et d'un sentiment de sécurité, elle ne révèlerait ça à quiconque. De même, elle se rappelait très bien de son cauchemar mais encore une fois Melody ne leur en fit pas part. Elle préférait garder ses drôles de rêves pour elle. Elle ne tenait pas finir sa vie enfermée dans une chambre capitonnée de l'hôpital du pays.

Elle reprit donc sa fourchette. Après tout, personne ne lui avait sauté dessus à son annonce. Elle estima donc que tout risque était écarté. Et bien qu'elle dut répondre à des dizaines d'interrogations de sa table, elle ne manqua pas les quelques regards furtifs que lui lancèrent Blaise et à son plus grand étonnement Draco.

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça Draco ! » le supplia-t-elle silencieusement en baissant les yeux mal à l'aise, se retenant de rougir. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il en a pas mare de changer aussi souvent de comportement ? Je ne m'y retrouve plus moi ! »

Lorsque le dessert apparut, elle se dépêcha de le manger pour pouvoir répondre à la lettre d'Akchu. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait réellement trouvé sa compagne. Mais elle comptait bien le booster pour qu'il la présente à mamà. Dommage qu'elle ait renvoyé le geai bleu d'Amelia, cet oiseau survolté lui semblait plus rapide que son propre hibou. Bien qu'Hedwig soit tout de même un meilleur choix que Daffy, Mel' doutait que les longs voyages soient très recommandées à sa nouvelle chouette. Elle pensait plutôt que l'animal ne supporterait pas la traversée de l'atlantique et le changement de climat. Mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que sa chouette lui revienne en un seul morceau et qu'Akchu pense à lui donner quelque chose à boire et à manger.

« Ne rêves pas trop ! Akchu n'a jamais chassé pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui-même ! Et aucun elfe de la tribu ne s'abaisserait à nourrir un animal. » songea-t-elle, en se rendant à la volière, son parchemin à la main.

- Et bien Hedwig, je crois que tu ne pourras que compter sur toi pour cette mission, lui dit Melody en la caressant, après lui avoir accroché sa lettre. Ne te laisses surtout mourir ni de faim, ni de soif. Fais attention à toi, et reviens-moi vite avec une réponse. Ne le laisses pas tranquille tant qu'il ne t'a pas donné sa réponse.

L'oiseau hulula pour montrer son accord à l'adolescente avant de lui mordiller l'index pour qu'elle la laisse enfin faire son travail.

- Très bien, je te laisse. Vas porter ma lettre à Akchu tu le trouveras près des marais de Tortuga School, il t'attendra.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le volatil prenne son envol dans le ciel gris de Grande Bretagne.

- Bonne chance Hedwig, souffla Melody avant de se détourner de la fenêtre et de repartir pour son premier cours de l'après-midi.

Après quoi Melody ne traina pas pour se rendre à son double cours de rune. Elle se concentra sur son professeur pour dissuader ses amis de lui poser des questions qui la rongeaient déjà. Parce que non, elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, ni même comment elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit du Slytherin. Et lorsqu'elle finit sa journée, au lieu de se rendre à sa salle commune, elle alla dans la bibliothèque pour rattraper ses cours et réviser pour ses tests de la semaine suivante. Ensuite elle se cacha dans la classe à côté du bureau du professeur Lupin avec l'excuse des heures de soutiens. Mais elle discuta plus avec l'adulte qu'autre chose. Ce dernier ne voyait pas d'intérêt à lui entrer encore plus d'informations dans son crâne avant ses examens. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour apprendre ses leçons car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre des autres professeurs, il savait que l'adolescente était une élève sérieuse.

Le lendemain, pour la Thanksgiving, Melody décida de se faire le moins possible remarquer. C'était un peu comme une tradition. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le fêter tous les ans comme ses amis, elle et son père s'étaient fixé une règle à l'entrer à l'école de la jeune fille : chacun d'eux devait quoi qu'il arrive durant la journée être cordiale en ce jour de grâce et de remerciement, pour en quelque sorte se rapprocher un peu de l'autre par les actions à défaut d'un rapprochement physique. Et croyez le ou non, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être gentil envers tout le monde surtout lorsque vos ennemis savent que vous vous efforciez d'être le plus civilisé possible et de prendre sur vous sans rien répondre. Heureusement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cela ne durait qu'une seule journée, et les représailles pleuvaient dès l'aube du jour suivant.

Donc quelle ne fut pas la surprise les Hufflepuff lorsqu'au petit déjeuner, l'adolescente proposa à toute la tablée le dernier pancake alors qu'habituellement, elle se jetait dessus comme une noyée sur une bouée.

- Tu es sûre que ça va Mel' ? lui demanda Susan, les yeux ronds comme tous ses voisins.

- Oui, mais c'est sûr, je peux le manger ? Personne n'en veut ?

- Bah tu sais, ça fait bien un mois que l'on a attribué le dernier pancake comme étant tien, répondit Hanna, une septième année qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, et accessoirement voisine de chambre.

- Ouais, mais bon, je ne voudrais priver personne.

- Tu sais, je crois que tout le château entier préférerait être privé de petit déjeuner que de te manger _Ton _pancake, reprit Susan avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai que la dernière fois, j'ai un peu pété les plombs, mais je promets qu'aujourd'hui…

- Un peu pété les plombs ? Tu étais carrément hystérique, ria Justin.

- Bon alors je le mange, décida-t-elle en rougissant au souvenir de sa petite crise pour le dernier pancake.

Après ça, ce fut au tour de Mimi d'être prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle donna son premier cours regroupant les sixièmes années de Slytherin et Hufflepuff. La fille de son collègue, malgré son caractère impulsif, ne broncha pas une seule fois face aux bêtises de ses camarades. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à remarquer la passivité de l'adolescente. Ses autres professeurs en furent témoin et furent autant voir plus étonnés mais ravis espérant que l'américaine avait grandit et murie.

Seulement personne ne pensait qu'elle provoquerait, contre son gré, une crise cardiaque à leur professeur de rune et donnerait raison à celui de divination. Elle, qui avait l'habitude de manger en solitaire dans sa tour, avait prétexté un événement important durant la journée et était descendue pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il fallut toute de même attendre le diner pour que l'improbable se produise.

En plein milieu du repas, alors que Melody discutait avec Susan et Hanna, celles-ci lui racontèrent leur mésaventure durant le cours de potion de cette après-midi.

- Et ton père nous a carrément aboyé que nous n'étions que de la vermine sans la moindre once de cervelle en nous retirant cinquante points chacune, expliqua Hanna un peu honteuse d'elle-même.

- Je veux bien croire qu'on l'avait mérité, mais c'est tout de même la première fois que notre sablier se retrouve au négatif de l'année, continua Susan déçue, mais continua plus amusée. Et le pire c'est que tu n'y es pour rien. C'est vrai ! Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui as rapporté le plus de points à notre maison. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tout le monde revienne à la normale : Hanna et Sofia vous redevenaient les élèves studieux et toi Mel' le boutentrain adorable, travailleur mais impulsif que nous aimons tous et qui fait tourner en bourrique le survivant II, les Slytherin et le sexy Sirius Black.

Melody souriait face à ses amies mais elle sentit néanmoins son cœur se pincer à l'évocation de son parrain. Sa relation avec lui n'avait pas empiré certes, loin de là même, mais elle ne s'était pas améliorée pour autant. Pour être honnête, depuis la journée de la neige, son professeur d'arithmancie l'ignorait dans le meilleur des cas et la réprimandait à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle.

- Alors comme ça papou a perdu son sang froid en plein cours cette après-midi ?

- Ouais et ça foutait vraiment les jetons, confirma Susan.

- Ça donnait vraiment froid dans le dos, traduisit sa voisine de table devant la tête de l'américaine.

- C'est gentil Bathilde, mais je savais ce que ça voulait dire, pour une fois, reprit-elle avec un sourire en prenant un bout de pain.

Tranquillement, et sous les yeux médusés de ses amis, elle coupa son pain en deux. Elle en prit un morceau et le recouvrit de sauce et de purée avec un sourire espiègle.

- Heu…tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? demanda Justin, légèrement dégoûté quand Melody fit tenir des raisins secs sur le tout en les enfonçant dans les pommes de terre écrasées.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas très vite le voir. Par contre, je serais vous, je me boucherai les oreilles, rit-elle imaginant déjà la suite. Il me semble que vous n'avez pas encore assisté à une vraie crise made in Snape. Ça peut être dangereux pour la santé.

Sur ces mots, Mel' se tourna pour faire face à la table des professeurs sans se démunir de son sourire.

- Hé papou ! hurla-t-elle dans tout le réfectoire attirant toute l'attention sur elle.

Une fois l'interpelé la tête levée, Melody cacha sa tartine de la vue de son père en la plaçant derrière le dos de Bathilde qui ne broncha pas, trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'y allait se produire.

- Joyeux Thanksgiving papou ! dit-elle en lui lançant sa tartine qui atterrit, après une trajectoire parfaite et bien qu'il est tenté de faire un geste pour éviter le projectile, sur la tête du maitre des potions.

Dans la Grande Salle tout le monde avait arrêté de manger, de parler et même de respirer dans l'attente de la réaction du professeur le plus craint de tout Poudlard. Et bien que tout élève ait un jour rêvé de faire ça un jour, ils n'étaient pas assez suicidaires pour le mettre en action.

- On ne joue pas avec la nourriture jeune fille ! dit-il en retirant calmement le pain de ses cheveux.

Il se lança ensuite un sortilège pour les nettoyer de la purée de pomme de terre et de la graisse. Et ses cheveux gras, légendaires dans tout le Royaume-Uni, devinrent propres et soyeux. C'est à ce moment que le professeur de rune se sentit mal et que Mrs Pomfrey d'un distrait coup de baguette le remit sur pied pour ne rien perdre du spectacle.

- Tu ne vas pas te fâcher aujourd'hui et pour si peu, répondit-elle pour lui faire comprendre que c'était sa punition pour ne pas avoir respecté leur pacte. Et puis, je voulais voir si je savais toujours viser.

- Contentes toi de t'exercer avec un arc et des flèches.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas drôle quand c'est trop simple, ajouta-t-elle sans la moindre once de peur.

- Amélia ne trouve pas ça si simple pourtant !

- Elle vise aussi bien qu'une taupe, ça ne compte pas ! répliqua-t-elle directement.

- Et bien je crois que personne ici, à part toi, ne trouve ça simple !

- En même temps s'ils savent se servir d'un arc comme de leur livre de potion, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, répliqua sarcastiquement le professeur en haussant son sourcil gauche.

- Eh ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui trouve des remèdes contre la gueule de bois. Et malgré tout, je connais le plus puissant calmant.

Le père et la fille se fixèrent avant d'exploser de rire sous les yeux médusés de toute la salle qui n'en croyait toujours pas ni leurs yeux, ni leurs oreilles. Plusieurs étaient d'ailleurs en train de réfléchir au moment où ils pourraient aller consulter Mrs Pomfrey. Ils furent néanmoins rapidement sortis de leur pensé par les deux Snape.

- L'urine de chat mélangée au chocolat, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Mais ça ne date pas de quatre ans cette histoire ? demanda Minerva, assit à côté de Severus, se souvenant de la franche rigolade qu'elle avait eu avec lui au moment où, en rentrant des vacances de Noël, il lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait trouvé dans une de ses copies.

- Si et malgré que je lui ai démontré que le deuxième année avait raison, il lui a mit un T.

- Excuses moi, mais dire qu'il n'avait pas tort parce que s'il venait à boire de l'urine de Miss Teigne mélangée au chocolat, il serait tellement malade que pendant deux semaines il ressemblerait à un zombie et donc à un mort vivant et que vu que sa mixture est liquide, il serait facile de n'en prendre qu'une goutte, il avait donc trouvé indirectement la goute du mort vivant était trop tiré par les cheveux.

- Ouais, mais je t'avais aussi demandé de leur dire textuellement : 'Bien que ma fille ait essayé tant bien que mal de me persuader à vous mettre un Optimal pour votre originalité –il faut dire qu'on ne me l'avait jamais faites celle-ci- et me prouver par un raisonnement ingénieux que l'urine de Miss Teigne au chocolat était la même chose que la goutte du mort vivant, je me suis contenté de vous mettre un E'. Mais encore une fois, tu ne m'as pas écoutée et le pauvre c'est retrouver avec un Troll.

- Je te signale que tu n'as jamais réussit à me citer l'aphrodisiaque à base de guimauve pour me forcer à lui répondre ça et lui mettre un O, répondit Severus avec un sourire sadique.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, reprit-elle en se tournant vers le directeur. Albus, vous êtes d'accord avec moi pour dire que les oursons en guimauve au chocolat en font parti ?

L'illustre directeur de Poudlard ne trouva rien de mieux que de rire en approuvant le choix de la jeune femme.

- Bien puisque c'est ainsi, la prochaine fois, je testerai sur toi leur potion, ajouta Severus avec un rictus.

- Non, c'est bon, je ne vais pas avaler les potions que tu nous demandes. Tu es capable de me donner un truc pour me faire taire !

- Ça serait une bonne chose ! répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Tu sais quoi ? fit-elle boudeuse.

- Non.

- Et bien je te plaints. Maintenant tous les élèves savent que tu n'as pas vraiment les cheveux gras, dit-elle, fourbe.

Et alors que tout le monde attendait la prochaine réplique, le maitre des potions se leva souplement de son siège et s'avança vers sa fille.

- Il me reste encore le sale caractère et les robes noirs, articula-t-il sans le prononcer.

Il savait que tous les enfants hospitalisés dans le centre de rééducation en même temps que sa fille et Amelia savaient lire sur les lèvres. Un petit garçon de leur âge, sourd et muet, y avait séjourné en même temps qu'elles.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu dis toi-même des 'bad boys' ? lui demanda-t-elle simplement alors que son père se penchait vers elle.

- Si. Mais pour l'instant, je me souviens que c'est Thanksgiving et que je n'avais pas besoin de respecter le pacte puisque nous pouvons le passer ensemble.

- Ok, mais je ne m'excuserai que si je reste avec toi toute la soirée, accorda Melody, un peu désappointée de s'être faite avoir comme un bleu.

Severus acquiesça un sourire aux lèvres, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il la prenait dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la table des professeurs et l'assis sur ses genoux.

- Papou, je ne voudrais pas être rabat-joie mais je ne pourrais pas avoir une chaise ? demanda-t-elle, mine de rien gênée d'être sur son père pour manger.

- Il n'y a plus de place, répondit-il.

- Il me semble que la dernière fois que j'ai mangé ici, il n'y avait pas plus de place que ça…

- Mais la dernière fois, comme tu dis, tu n'avais que six ans et tu disais à qui voulait l'entendre que tu étais ma crevette, lui répondit-il sournoisement, avec un sourire, se vengeant de l'incident de ses cheveux.

Les élèves étaient de plus en plus choqués. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient déjà entendu leur professeur faire mention de ce surnom, mais ils pensaient que c'était simplement dû au traumatisme d'avoir vu sa fille inconsciente dans le hall de l'école après simplement une journée au château. Mais à priori, ils s'étaient tous trompés.

De plus, ils furent encore plus surpris en comprenant qu'en effet l'américaine avait réellement mit les pieds à Poudlard avant eux comme elle n'avait assuré lors d'une joute verbale entre elle et leur héro national. D'ailleurs le survivant II, alias Neville Longbottom, était une fois de plus très irrité par ce petit bout de femme qu'il essayait de rendre insignifiant.

Et alors que tout le monde, étudient comme professeur, attendait la suite des révélations, le père et la fille ne dirent plus un mot de tout le repas et personne ne les revit de la soirée.

Le lendemain, tout était de retour à la normal, à la grande exaspération des adultes. Et Melody ne manqua pas de faire comprendre aux crétins de la veille qu'on ne s'attaquait pas à un Snape impunément.

Mais durant le weekend, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas provoquer son père. Pas que ce n'était pas marrant, mais elle en avait vraiment assez que tout le monde la dévisage dans les couloirs en murmurant sur son passage. Et entendre glousser à la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle révisait les innombrables guerres qu'avaient menées les gobelins, était très irritant et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Et elle stressait alors pour ces tests débiles.

« C'est n'importe quoi, comme si je n'avais pas le niveau pour passer en dernière année ! C'est totalement idiot ! Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas passé mon diplôme de fin d'année. Je n'ai loupé qu'un mois…ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas écouté et suivit tous mes cours jusqu'en avril ! » pensait-elle avec amertume en essayant d'oublier la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que si ces tests n'étaient pas nécessaire, ça ne devrait pas tant la perturber de ne pas pouvoir travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

Le lundi matin, elle se rendit alors au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore avec appréhension. Elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se mettait dans cet état là pour de simples évaluations, mais en même temps c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle allait les passer devant son directeur. Et leur bureau ne lui avait jamais porté chance.

- Bonjour monsieur, dit-elle poliment en entrant après y avoir été convié.

- Bonjour Melody, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je vois que tu es toujours à l'heure.

Melody faillit s'étranglé en constatant qu'effectivement pour la deuxième fois elle était ponctuelle.

- Je serais vous je ne me l'attribuerai pas trop rapidement comme qualité. Ce doit être le lieu ou votre oiseau, parce que je peux vous assurer qu'à l'accoutumé on m'attend plus qu'autre chose. Ma grand-mère m'a même dit que je trouverai bien le moyen d'être en retard à mon propre enterrement c'est pour vous dire. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je n'en suis pas fière, et je suis contente de ne pas vous faire attendre. Il faut juste en profiter le temps que ça dur, dit-elle à toute vitesse en s'apercevant à qui elle parlait.

L'illustre directeur ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Il trouvait ça amusant plutôt qu'autre chose. Et puis ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un élève lui disait avec autant de franchise qu'il n'était pas irréprochable comme il aurait pu se l'imaginer.

- Je devrais me taire, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même en voyant l'homme face à elle rire doucement.

- Ne vous en faites pas, lui assura-t-il. Alors et si nous commençons. J'imagine que vous ne souhaitez pas plus que moi arriver en retard au repas de ce midi.

Melody se contenta d'hocher la tête, refusant de se rendre encore plus ridicule. Et apparemment sa réputation n'était plus à faire de ce côté-là, à sa plus grande honte.

- Bien, dans ce cas, assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer comment va se passer cette semaine…commença-t-il.

La Hufflepuff passa donc tous ses examens face au directeur mais aussi un représentant du ministère du département de l'éducation afin de les valider nationalement. Toute la semaine, elle fut dans une pièce sous la surveillance des deux sorciers aussi bien pour les oraux que pour les écrits. Les professeurs avaient préparé des sujets pour leur matière et Melody, comme pour les BUSE avait un emploi du temps à respecter. Et trop tôt à son goût, l'épreuve de potion arriva. Elle se retrouva donc devant son chaudron pour préparer une mixture qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom et bien entendu, la recette ne lui était pas dans son énoncé.

- Merci papou, murmura-t-elle blasée après avoir découvert ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

- Shut, la réprimanda l'employé du ministère, un certain Mr Nours. Silence.

- En même temps, il n'y a personne que je pourrais déconcentrer, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac. Et même si je venais à dire mes réponses à haute voix, cela ne profiterait de toute manière à personne…

- Oui, mais c'est tout de même un examen, reprit-il pour la sixième fois depuis le début de la semaine. Et ça n'a toujours pas changé depuis ce matin, vous devez le passer dans les mêmes conditions que tout le monde.

- N'empêche que j'ai qu'en même raison.

- Assurément. Mais maintenant taisez-vous et concentrez-vous sur votre chaudron.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se retourna vers ses ingrédients. Et c'est en soupirant qu'elle essaya de se souvenir de cette potion. Puisque même si elle la ratait complètement, elle devrait passer son entretien à l'oral sur cette dernière.

A part cette journée quelque peu humiliante, cette semaine se passa bien. Evidement Melody n'avait pas la réponse à tout…les potions en étaient d'ailleurs un excellent exemple, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'elle pourrait intégrer la septième année à la rentrée. C'est donc en souriant qu'elle sortit du bureau du directeur le vendredi après-midi après que celui-ci lui ait apprit qu'elle aurait ses résultats durant les vacances et qu'en attendant elle était tenue de suivre les cours avec les sixièmes années.

Mais sa bonne humeur retomba aussi vite qu'un soufflé au fromage quand au détour d'un couloir elle rencontra Neville Longbottom avec ses amis ou plutôt fan club de Gryffindor.

- Mais qui voilà ? Les gars, je crois que cette petite chose s'est perdue, dit-il, acerbe.

Melody ne fit pas attention à lui et tenta de passer son chemin. Elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis à deux semaines des vacances. Elle était certaine que son père lui ferait amèrement regretter un autre écart de conduite surtout après sa lamentable potion d'hier. Sans relever la tête, elle passa alors à côté du brun. Mais c'était sans compter sur le survivant II et sa cour.

- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'on dirait que tu n'as toujours pas comprit quel était ta place, continua-t-il en tirant sur son fauteuil pour la mettre face à lui.

- Quand le survivant tu fais l'honneur de t'adresser la parole, de te regarder ou même de partager le même air que lui, tu dois lui répondre, lui sourire, le remercier…continua un autre garçon nommé Colin.

Melody eut un reniflement de mépris.

- Ouais, et pourquoi pas lui tailler une pipe tant qu'on y est ! dit-elle en se reculant pour échapper à l'étreinte du plus casse-pied des anglais qu'elle connaissait.

- Ça serait en effet un bon début, rit grassement un autre. De toute manière je suis sûr que tu es une vraie chienne.

- Ou pas, répondit-elle simplement, se concentrant pour rester le plus calme possible afin de ne pas faire rappliquer Akchu en quatrième vitesse.

Elle était sûre que mamà ou pas, si il venait à avoir vent de leur propos la population poudlarienne serait revue à la baisse. Il était très protecteur : un peu comme un grand frère.

- En même temps qui voudrait se faire toucher par une mangemort ! reprit le survivant II avec un sourire cruel. En tout cas, pas moi. Je préfèrerai encore mourir que d'assouvir ses pulsions.

- Je ne te permets pas, le coupa-t-elle en levant la main dans le but de lui remettre les idées en place.

Pour qui se prenait ce fils de…de…, elle ne savait pas de quoi mais en tout cas ce n'était pas gentil et très dégradant.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu en rabattre son point sur cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, deux des amis du survivant de substitution était sur elle pour l'immobiliser.

- Et puis de toute façon il faudrait être suicidaire pour faire ça avec elle, c'est une vraie mante religieuse. Une fois qu'elle a bien pompé le pauvre type, elle le tue dans une ruelle d'un cartier moldu, continua cruellement Longbottom en lui lançant un regard noir.

A la mention de Mike, Melody perdu le peu de calme qu'elle possédait encore.

- CONNARD ! hurla-t-elle à plein poumon en se débattant pour que les deux gorilles la lâche et qu'elle refasse le portrait à ce moins que rien. Laissez moi que je le massacre !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, rajouta une voix dans son dos.

S'en fut trop pour elle. Melody perdit momentanément le contrôle de son corps et de ses pouvoirs. Et une décharge de pouvoir fit voler les Gryffindor de l'autre côté du couloir, comme son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le point positif : lorsque les rouges et ors se relevèrent, ils détalèrent comme des lapins sans demander leur reste. Le point négatif : ça n'avait pas fait partir la dernière personne, celle dans sans dos. Mais à dire vrai, elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle se laissa tomber mollement le long du mur en pleurant une fois de plus.

Derrière elle, Draco se sentit stupide. Il ne voulait pas la peiné tout au plus l'irrité, mais pas la faire pleurer. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se défila pas c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il s'agenouilla donc à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras.

- Désolé. C'est moi le connard. Pas une personne ne mérite que tu verses ne serrait-ce qu'un quart de larme à cause d'elle et encore moins moi, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Allez viens, ne restons pas là. Tu vas finir par rattraper froid.

- Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça, réussit-elle à répondre entre deux reniflement très sexy.

- Laisses moi en douter, lui répondit-il en souriant et lui donnant un mouchoir. Et puis comme ça je peux au moins te protéger des microbes ou des virus à défaut d'y réussir avec les abrutis.

Melody tourna sa tête, qui était présentement contre le torse du blond, pour le regarder tout en resserrant sa prise entre ses mains de sa cape qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir agrippée. Elle ne remarqua aussi que maintenant que Draco faisait de petits cercles rassurant avec l'une de ses mains dans son dos.

- Pour les abrutis, Akchu s'en charge très bien d'habitude, dit-elle avec un sourire au souvenir de quelques interventions très drôle de l'elfe noir. Mais il faut croire qu'il faisait plus peur en Floride qu'ici.

- Oh non, tu peux me faire confiance, ton petit copain fout vraiment les jetons, lui assura-t-il doucement comme pour lui faire une confidence, en baissant son regard sur elle. Mais si jamais tu le répétais, je nierai tout en bloc. Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien, ni de personne !

- Ouais, je vois ça, Zorro, sourit-elle. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas moi aussi la première fois que je ai vu Akchu –qui n'est pas mon petit copain soit dit en passant-, j'ai eu une peur bleu…surtout que j'avais tout juste onze ans, qu'il faisait nuit et que j'étais perdu dans les marais de ma nouvelle école.

- Alors là, je veux bien connaître cette histoire. Parce que je n'y croirais que quand j'aurais tous les détails. Car t'avoueras que c'est très improbable que tu es ne serais-ce que frémis deux secondes devant qui que ce soit, quand on te voit te disputer avec Severus ou même tout une horde de Gryffindor.

- Oh, mais tu ne m'as jamais vu me disputer avec Akchu. Franchement ça vaut le détour…je crois qu'il est aussi têtu que moi. Et c'est assez explosif ! Mais bon, heureusement, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

- C'est-à-dire…

- Ça ne s'est produit que deux fois. La première, il me semble que je n'ai jamais vu mon ancienne directrice aussi blanche : maintenant avec le recule, c'est très drôle. Je ne voulais pas retourner en cours et il n'était pas de cet avis. La deuxième fois, c'était à propos de Mike…

Draco la sentit se tendre entre ses bras à la mention de son ami. Il lui embrassa alors tendrement le sommet de son crâne et repoussa une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux avec sa main droite. Ils étaient doux et soyeux. Et ils sentaient si bon…le caramel ?

- N'essayes pas de changer de sujet. Je voulais que tu me racontes dans les moindres détails ta rencontre avec ton 'pas petit copain', dit-il justement pour changer de sujet et ne pas faire un peu plus souffrir la jeune femme. Mais avant ça, on va se trouver un coin tranquille. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ok, répondit-elle simplement.

Et c'est ainsi, que Melody lui fit le récit de sa première nuit à Tortuga School dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Draco avait choisit cet endroit pour ne pas être embêté par quiconque. Et pour ne pas que l'américaine attrape un rhume, il lui avait prêté sa cape de d'attrapeur qui était très épaisse.

- Ça ne te déranges pas, tu es sûr, avait-elle dit quand il lui avait mit sur les épaules. Parce que chez moi, on ne prête pas nos affaires de sport. C'est vraiment très personnel. Et les seuls fois où on voit quelqu'un porter la cape d'une autre personne c'est qu'ils sont en couples…alors…

Draco avait essayé de rester impassible à cette annonce, mais il ne réussit pas à lui cacher son léger rougissement.

- Non, ici ça n'a pas la même signification, lui répondit-il, sans comprendre pourquoi il en était déçu.

Il balaya ce sentiment dérangeant et ils continuèrent leur conversation. Ils se quittèrent au moment du repas sans remarquer que l'elfe noir était tout de même venu vérifier ce qu'il se passait avec Melody. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour lui rapporter la réponse à sa lettre et pour s'entretenir avec son père et son directeur.

Et ce n'est que lorsque Severus lui donna en main propre son courrier que l'adolescente comprit qu'il s'était inquiété.

- Il aurait quand même pu ramener Hedwig ! ralla-t-elle en décachetant le parchemin.

- Ne lui en demandes pas de trop. Tu le connais mieux que moi, et pourtant je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, même sous la contrainte ! lui rappela son père.

- Ouais, bah il n'empêche que ma chouette n'est pas comme toutes les autres chouettes ! s'obstina-t-elle.

Mais elle oublia momentanément Hedwig lorsqu'elle lut qu'il avait déjà présenté sa compagne à mamà et que donc par conséquent il pouvait venir quand bon lui chante…dans la limite du raisonnable.

'_Il est hors de question que je passe plus de deux jours par mois dans ton île. De toute manière __**elle**__ ne le comprendrait pas et __**elle**__ ne le permettrait pas.'_ Lui avait-il écrit pour ne pas que Melody ne lui démontre par ses résonnements farfelus que deux heures par jour c'était tout à fait raisonnable.

« Deux jours c'est déjà ça ! » essaya-t-elle de se convaincre en repliant sa lettre. « Et puis il a écrit mon île et pas mon iceberg. Ça veut bien dire qu'il pourra rester deux jours d'affiler, non ? »

Elle attendit une semaine avec impatience que sa chouette rentre des Etats-Unis pour l'y renvoyer en lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas revenir puisqu'elle irait la rejoindre la semaine prochaine pour les vacances.

Durant ce temps, ces relations avec Draco étaient toujours aussi étranges. Dès qu'ils étaient seuls, le jeune homme se montrait gentil, drôle et attentionné mais dès qu'ils étaient entourés, il n'était tout au plus que courtois. Mais il avait arrêté de rire d'elle dans le seul but de la blesser, bien qu'il continuât de se moquer d'elle. Mais Melody ne se leurrait pas, personne ne pourrait le changer. Et puis de toute façon, que celui qui n'a aucun défaut lui lance la première pierre elle-même en avait des tas…

De son côté, Severus avait enfin contacté son ami Lucius pour lui parler de leurs enfants et ce plus d'une fois. En effet, Melody alla voir son père deux jours avant les vacances de Noël pour lui demander si son filleul pouvait passer une semaine avec eux en Floride. Et ce n'était qu'après moult négociations avec leurs parents que les deux adolescents eurent une réponse favorable à leur requête.

- Alors on fait comme ça, lui dit Mel' sur le quai de la gare. En arrivant à Londres, tu rentres chez toi préparer ta valise et on vient te chercher demain soir pour prendre l'avion.

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je dois prendre ce truc moldu ? lui demanda le blond avec une grimace.

- Aucune idée, papou n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi on ne pouvait ni transplaner, ni prendre de portoloin. Mais bon, prévois un livre ou deux parce qu'il y a quand même plus de neuf heures de vol.

**Cette fois-ci, pas de question, mais une indication. Le prochain chapitre sera sur…les vacances ou une partie, ça dépendra la longueur. Je suis sûre que je vous surprends lol. Bise et au prochain chapitre, qui ne vous en faites pas arrivera…quand je ne sais pas encore, mais il viendra.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je m'excuse mais j'ai des problèmes avec le cite, c'est pour cela que je n'ai répondu à aucune review pour le chapitre précédent. De plus, je suis horriblement en retard sur la date du chapitre mais il faut croire que les vacances se font plus rares que prévues. En tout cas bonne lecture, et à très bientôt pour la suite (oui, j'ai coupé mon chapitre en deux) qui ne devrait pas trop tarder, je dois simplement le corriger.**

- Allez Melody, dépêches-toi si tu veux voir la famille Weasley. Parce que crois-moi, je ne vais pas retarder notre départ parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de manigancer je ne sais quoi avec tes anciens patrons ou William, la menaça Severus devant le Poudlard Express.

- Oui, oui j'arrive ! Attends, ma malle est coincée dans le porte-bagage, lui répondit-elle en passant sa tête par la fenêtre.

- Bah voyons. Tu me prends pour qui, le nain en vert de ton dessin animé ? Si tu veux, je peux monter dans ce train et venir le chercher pour toi ce bagage récalcitrant.

- Heu…non, c'est bon. Et je t'interdis de te moquer de Simplet. C'est mon nain préféré.

Pour toute réponse, Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Ah ! les adolescentes ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire une fille au faite ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Serena ! Heureusement pour lui, Petrouchka ne voulait pas d'enfant. Parce que bon, il l'adorait sa fille, mais une était bien assez suffisant pour sa santé. Et puis en même temps, ils n'en étaient pas là dans leur 'relation' c'était plus physique qu'autre chose…

Melody choisit ce moment pour enfin sortir du train, le coupant dans ses pensés.

- C'est pas trop tôt. J'espère que tu n'as rien oubliée, parce qu'il est hors de question que nous revenons ici avant deux semaines.

- Mais non, c'est bon, j'ai bien fait le tour du compartiment. Allez, on y va si non, on va être en retard !

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est moi qui t'attends pendant dix minutes et bientôt ça va être de ma faute si nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés.

- Bah oui. Tout est de ta faute, si tu ne t'étais pas accordé cinq minutes de plaisir avec maman, je ne serais pas venue au monde…

- Oui, mais vu comme ça, c'est plutôt la faute de abuela parce que si elle n'avait pas pris de plaisir avec le père de maman, maman ne serait pas née, elle n'aurait pas pu te faire et tu ne serais pas née, et donc par conséquent nous ne serions pas en retard !

- Pourquoi avec toi ça doit toujours être de la faute de abuela ?

- Parce qu'avec toi c'est toujours de ma faute ! lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

La fille comme le père n'ajoutèrent rien et ils sortirent de la gare. Melody réussit tout de même à passer une partie de la soirée avec la famille Weasley au magasin des jumeaux.

- Oh purée, il est déjà dix heures et demie, découvrit-elle en jetant un œil rapide à sa montre. Je vais me faire tuer…

- Mais non, lui assura Fred avec un sourire. Tu dis toujours ça, mais en faite, ton père ne peut pas être en colère contre toi plus de trente secondes…

George et Bill acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord avec ce que venait de dire leur frère alors que le reste de la fratrie ne se prononçait pas vraiment.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde pense ça. Je crois que vous ne l'avez jamais vu le jour où j'ai détruit par accident un tas de ses copies la veille de la rentrée, ou le jour où je me suis faite virer de mon collège, ou même quand il a apprit que j'avais couché avec Akchu, ou même lorsque le lendemain de ma première rentrée ma directrice l'a appelé pour lui dire que j'avais disparu, ou même la fois où…

- C'est pour ça qu'à la rentrée de notre troisième année, il est rentré en nous retirant cinquante points pour 'ne pas nous être assis à notre place assez vite', 'avoir éternué sans permission' et 'avoir levé la main au lieu de faire notre potion', la coupa Fred avec un sourire à ce souvenir.

- Ouais, il était vraiment en rogne ce jour-là. En même temps, pour sa défense, il a vraiment eu une peur bleue. Ils ne m'ont retrouvée que deux jours plus tard, alors que l'école est construite juste à côté d'une tribu d'elfe noir…

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il a dû avoir peur, comprit Ron. Ces créatures sont de vrais…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se souvenant que Melody était très ami avec l'un d'eux. Et il ne souhaitait que moyennement qu'il apparaisse devant lui pour lui faire regretter ses paroles.

- Heu…je veux dire que les elfes noirs ont vraiment une mauvaise réputation, se reprit-il avec toute l'assurance qu'il put.

- C'est vrai. Et il faut dire que c'est tout de même miraculeux qu'ils ne m'aient pas tué, leur avoua-t-elle avec un sourire à Ron pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Après tout, c'était vrai que son ami avait une très mauvaise réputation mais en même temps tout ce qui se disait n'était pas de simples rumeurs. La plus part des accusations qu'elle avait entendues à leurs sujets étaient fondées. Akchu _est_ dangereux. Simplement il ne lui ferait jamais de mal à _elle_. Elle était presque sûre que si Akchu devait choisir entre la sécurité de sa compagne et la sienne, il n'aurait pas de mal à faire son choix. Il la protègerait _elle_. Bon d'accord, en même temps pour les elfes noirs ce seraient un affront d'être secourut comme une faible et fragile demoiselle en détresse. Mais quand même, c'était plaisant de se dire qu'il viendrait toujours à son secours…

- Enfin bon bref, souffla-t-elle en remettant sa veste. Il faut que j'y aille. Bonnes vacances à vous tous ! On se revoit à la rentrée…parce que moi je vais passer mes fêtes chez moi, au bord de la mer, à manger des glaces, me baigner dans une eau à vingt degrés et à me faire bronzer.

Ce soir-là, quand elle se coucha dans le lit qu'elle avait occupé plusieurs mois avant la rentrée, elle se sentait soulager et sereine. Elle avait retrouvé des amis qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis des années et elle s'en était fait d'autres. Elle qui pensait que l'Angleterre serait son bagne, elle s'était peut-être bien trompée, même si elle ne l'avouerait sous aucun prétexte. Il ne fallait pas pousser. Son père serait trop content d'apprendre ça. Et elle entendait déjà les innombrables 'je te l'avais dit' qu'il ne manquerait pas de prononcer si elle avait le malheur de ne serait-ce que émettre l'hypothèse que ça aurait pu être pire.

- Allez ma crevette, la réveilla son père le lendemain. Nous devons nous préparer si tu veux toujours te rendre chez Ms Figg.

- Mm. Ouais…je me lève, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant difficilement un œil, encore endormie.

- Bien dépêches toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que tu dois encore prendre une potion, sourit-il sournoisement.

A ces paroles Melody ouvrit définitivement ses yeux d'horreur. Elle avait décidemment remarquablement bien oublié cette partie du plan.

- Suis-je vraiment obligée de prendre une de tes mixtures ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Peux-tu me rappeler sous quel nom cette femme te connaît ?

- Mais, et si je me faisais passer pour une collégienne qui vient vendre des cookies au profit d'une œuvre de charité ?

- Et si tu arrêtais de faire ton enfant, répondit-il agacé. Si tu ne voulais pas lui parler, il fallait me le dire avant. Je ne l'aurais pas contactée et je n'aurais pas convenu avec elle d'une visite.

- Ok ! ok ! pas besoin de le prendre comme ça, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas que son père l'entende.

Vingt minutes plus tard, son cauchemar terminé, ils se rendaient tous les deux chez la vieille dame. Melody avec l'apparence de Harry et Severus avec celle d'un voisin de leur maison en Floride. D'ailleurs Melody n'avait pas voulu voir quelle tête elle avait maintenant sous ses traies, elle avait peur que ses mauvais souvenirs ne refasse surface. La seule chose qu'elle avait remarquée fut qu'elle avait maintenant les cheveux courts.

- Ça aura au moins eu le mérite de te faire monter sur une moto, ria-t-elle alors qu'il sortait de Londres.

- Te moquerais-tu jeune fille ?

- Loin de moi cette idée, se reprit-elle.

Il faut dire qu'elle tannait Severus depuis plus de cinq ans pour en faire, mais jusque là, il avait toujours refusé catégoriquement.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés dans la ville, Severus chercha une ruelle, se gara et redonna la taille du fauteuil de sa fille. Ils se rendirent ensuite à pieds jusqu'à la maison de Ms Figg.

« Rien n'a changé. Tout est exactement comme je m'en souviens ! Les mêmes lampadaires, les mêmes maisons, les mêmes boites aux lettres, les mêmes balançoires, la même pelouse…tout sauf les voitures est identique jusqu'à la couleur des volets des maisons. C'est…vraiment bizarre. » pensa-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à privet drive.

- Nous ne sommes plus très loin, c'est la rue au croisement, lui dit son père la sortant de ses pensées.

- Oui, je me souviens. Elle habite à la quatrième maison sur la droite.

Severus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour lui donner du courage. Il savait que ce n'était pas simple de faire face à son passé alors qu'on ne l'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs années. Cependant il replaça rapidement sa main sur sa baguette dans sa poche. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il était en présence, non pas de sa crevette, mais de Harry Potter, le héro national disparu. Et ils seraient très embêtés si quelqu'un du monde magique venait à savoir que Harry se promenait tranquillement dans une petite ville du Surrey. Il ne doutait même pas qu'ils auraient une émeute sur les bras si la nouvelle venait à s'ébruiter. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait être très vigilant.

- Que va-t-elle penser de moi ? s'inquiéta Melody en voyant le cottage pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans.

- Tout va bien se passer, lui promit papou. Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller, on peut encore faire demi-tour.

- Non, c'est bon.

- D'accord, mais n'oublies pas que si jamais pour une raison x ou y tu voulais repartir, n'hésites pas à me le faire savoir et on rentrera tout de suite à la maison.

- Ok, souffla-t-elle alors que Severus appuyait sur la sonnette.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'une vieille femme n'ouvre la porte.

- Ah bonjour, dit-elle avec un immense sourire. Harry ça fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles depuis le temps, et vous vous devez être David.

Melody fut tout de suite rassurée, et un sourire fleurit enfin sur ses lèvres. Après les présentations d'usage –Severus ou plutôt David fut présenté comme un ami-, Ms Figg les fit entrer dans son séjour et leur proposa une tasse de thé.

- Alors que deviens-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Melody. Où vis-tu maintenant ?

- Et bien, comme tous les adolescents de dix-sept ans, je vais au collège. Mais depuis l'accident, j'ai déménagé. On a trouvé une autre famille pour moi. Et…et si je ne suis pas venu vous revoir avant ce n'est pas parce que je ne tenais pas à vous. Vous savez quand j'étais petit, à chaque fois que tante Pétunia m'emmenait chez vous je souhaitais de toutes mes forces qu'elle m'oublie et qu'elle me laisse ici.

- Ho Harry ! dit Arabella avec des larmes aux yeux. Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. J'avais bien été plusieurs fois parlée de toi à la police mais mes dépositions n'ont jamais abouti avant que tu n'ais ton accident. Je suis triste qu'il ait fallu attendre un drame pour que les autorités se bougent enfin…

La vieille dame était accablée que l'incompétence des hommes de lois avait eu raison des jambes de ce gentil Harry.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais en même temps je crois que cet accident m'a été plus bénéfique qu'autre chose. Je suis dans une famille aimante qui s'occupe très bien de moi. Vous savez ils me chérissent autant que vous l'avez fait lorsque j'étais petit. Et puis ça m'a fait du bien de changer d'air pour me reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

- J'en suis très contente, lui sourit-elle sincèrement. Mais dis-moi Harry, où vis-tu maintenant ? Je me doutais que tu n'étais plus dans le coin parce que je n'ai ni revu ta frimousse ni entendu parler de toi depuis une dizaine d'années. J'ai bien essayé de te retrouver pour avoir des nouvelles de toi. Savoir si tu t'étais remis et si tu étais heureux dans ta nouvelle famille. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

- En effet, après mon accident, je suis rentré dans un centre de rééducation à côté de chez moi, aux Etats-Unis. Donc c'est tout à fait normal que vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne suis pas venu avant...aujourd'hui j'ai profité du fait que j'étais venu rendre visite à une amie qui vient de déménager.

- Une amie ?

Les yeux de la vieille dame s'éclairèrent. Elle s'imaginait que Harry était amoureux de cette fameuse amie pour faire tant de frais et de kilomètres pour la retrouver.

- Heu...ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez Ms Figg. Melody et moi sommes simplement amis.

- En tout cas, Melody est un très joli prénom. Et je suis sûre qu'elle est très gentille.

- Elle l'est, répondit-elle simplement.

Melody n'aimait pas mentir à la vieille dame qui avait tant fait pour elle. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Comme ça, si un auror ou n'importe qui d'autre avait vent de cette rencontre, Ms Figg pourra assurer que Melody et Harry se connaissaient.

Ils discutèrent encore une demi-heure avant que Melody et Severus ne prennent congé.

- Si jamais tu revenais encore en Angleterre, surtout n'hésites pas à repasser à la maison.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir revu Harry, lui assura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Et si jamais tu changes d'avis pour le chaton avant ton départ, fais le moi savoir. Je me ferais une joie de t'en donner un.

- Merci Ms Figg, mais je ne crois pas que Pistache vivrait très bien le voyage de retour. De plus à la maison, mon…tuteur ne raffole pas des chats.

- Il est plus chien ?

Cette simple question fit rire Melody.

- Heu...on ne peut pas dire ça.

- Tu exagères un peu Harry. Si je ne me trompe vous avez un chien, non ? soupira Severus.

- Oui David, mais il ne reste même pas à la maison…commença Melody avant de s'arrêter subitement.

En effet, Ms Figg fut très choquée d'entendre ça. Elle qui vivait avec tous ses chats, elle ne comprenait pas qu'une personne fasse ça à ses animaux. Selon elle, il valait mieux ne pas avoir d'animaux que de les laisser dormir dehors ou de ne pas être avec eux tous les jours.

- Bon, il faut vraiment que nous y allons, reprit doucement Melody pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

- Heu…oui, bon voyage Harry ! David !

- Madame, la salua en retour Severus.

Ils retournèrent dans la ruelle, à la moto pour retourner à Londres le plus vite possible. En effet Melody avait un rendez-vous avec le ministère dans un peu moins d'une heure.

- Ma crevette, il va falloir revoir notre plan, assura-t-il alors qu'il regardait sa montre. Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de retourner à la maison avant que tu ailles au ministère. Donc soit tu prends tout de suite la potion, soit tu y vas en tant que Harry.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, riait son père. Comme ça Neville perdrait pour de bon son statut de sauveur national, détrôné directement par un héro disparu.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Et puis de toute manière je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais lui prendre son statut. Si ça lui fait plaisir que les gens le pousse à tuer un homme pour eux, t'en mieux pour lui. Moi ça ne me convient pas du tout. Je pense que toutes les vies sont importantes et aucune ne doit être retirée à la légère.

- Alors là tu me surprends _Harry_, malgré tout ce que tu vois, tu n'es toujours pas écœurée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Je croyais qu'Akchu n'avait pas le droit de nous parler.

- Ah non, ma crevette ! Akchu n'a pas le droit de _'te voir'_. Moi je suis en contacte avec lui. D'ailleurs je peux t'assurer qu'il prend de tes nouvelles régulièrement…par courrier.

- Ouais mais même, je ne voulais pas qu'il te dise tout ce que je lui dis.

- Et bien n'ais de craintes la dessus. Je ne lui permettrai pas de me retranscrire toutes vos conversations. Surtout celle qui t'impliques dans le même lit que lui, la taquina-t-il.

- Si tu disais la vérité, tu ne serais pas au courant que je fais des cauchemars. Parce que quand je lui en ai fait part, il était allongé, nu avec moi dans mon lit au dortoir, ria-t-elle alors que Severus faisait une grimace assez comique.

- Bon, pour en revenir à notre petit souci. Il va vraiment falloir que tu y ailles avec cette tête-là. J'ai oublié de prendre l'antidote.

Severus sentit sa fille se tendre dans son dos. Il savait d'ores et déjà que lorsque toute cette histoire serait finie, on pourrait entendre leur dispute jusque chez les voisins. Severus était conscient qu'elle lui en voudrait quelque temps pour cette bévue. Mais le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement imaginer toutes ses conséquences auprès du ministère, de l'Ordre du Phénix ou même, et c'était bien ce qu'il l'embêtait le plus, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que se passerait-il une fois que ce dernier aurait vent du retour du seul garçon qui lui avait survécu.

- Et pour ne pas nous mettre dans l'embarra, il va falloir que tu me laisses ta baguette…

- Hors de question, siffla-t-elle, les dents serrées, la mâchoire contractée.

- Mais en contre partie je te promets de ne jamais te laisser seule.

- Encore heureux. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Déjà que je me demande comment ils vont réagir en voyant un revenant.

- Peut être, mais en même temps, s'ils t'ont fait venir aujourd'hui c'est bien parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas comment une étrangère de ton âge peut en savoir plus qu'eux sur leur héro. Et je pense qu'une fois qu'ils auront pu constater par leurs propres yeux que Harry Potter ne pense pas que Melody Snape soit une menace, ils te laisseront plus tranquille. Par contre, je pense qu'il va quand même falloir les menacer pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille avec cette histoire d'épouvantard…

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Et c'est sans un mot qu'ils descendirent de moto et que Melody tendit sa baguette à son père avant qu'ils ne se rendent à la cabine téléphonique qui les conduirait dans le hall du ministère de la magie anglaise. Bien que cela ne fasse pas encore une heure, Severus reprit une gorgée de polynectar. Mais contrairement à son père, Melody n'avait pas pu simplement prendre une potion de changement d'apparence puisque Harry Potter n'existait pas réellement, et que les seuls cheveux de lui qu'ils avaient dataient de sa tendre enfance. Et ça ne leur aurait servit à rien de la changer en nourrisson. En outre, il fallait simplement que Melody reprenne la même potion que Severus et Lily lui avaient fait prendre quand tout avait commencé.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés à destination, Melody s'attendait à beaucoup de chose : qu'on les mette en prison, qu'on saute sur eux pour vérifier leur identité, qu'on les jette hors du ministère parce qu'après tout ils n'avaient pas de rendez-vous…elle s'attendait vraiment à beaucoup de chose, mais qu'on ne fasse pas du tout attention à eux ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

- C'est surprenant, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple de rentrer ici sans se faire repérer, confia-t-elle à son père, qui lui restait très concentré.

- Ne vends pas la cape du mage avant qu'il n'est poussé son dernier souffle, la prévient-il. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver, et nous ne sommes pas seuls ça a jusque camouflé ta présence dans la masse. Et je ne serais pas surpris si un mem…

Mais avant que Severus puisse finir ses recommandations, un cri strident sur sa droite le coupa. Une petite fille à dix mètres d'eux les regardait en les montrant du doigt.

- Tu vois, on est repéré, reprit Severus alors qu'une vingtaine de personnes les dévisageaient.

- Ouais, je vois ça. On fait quoi ? On court ?

- Rien ne sert de courir…de plus ce serait totalement absurde. Ils croiraient simplement que nous avons quelque chose à cacher. Alors que faire un retour spectaculaire était tout de même le but que nous visions.

- Ok, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais j'ai tout de même envie de rester entière, contra-t-elle alors que les gens commençaient à converger vers eux.

Severus se baissa subitement vers elle et s'avança jusqu'à son oreille.

- Bouclier, lui chuchota-t-il simplement avant de se relever et recommencer son ascension vers l'accueil.

Melody comprit tout de suite. Elle leva simplement sa main face à elle tandis que les sorciers se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux, et elle invoqua une barrière basique qui suffirait à les empêcher de les toucher. Elle ne put malheureusement pas l'étendre à plus un mètre sous peine de blesser les personnes les plus proches d'eux.

- Je ne pourrais plus me passer du sort de 'garde du corps', sourit-elle en voyant la main d'un homme se faire bloquer par le bouclier.

- Oui, et bien tu devrais y penser un peu plus souvent…comme par exemple juste avant de te battre avec un de tes camarades, tu ne penses pas, souffla son père avec une voix polaire mais suffisamment bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Parce qu'il faut dire que l'image de Harry Potter aller bien leur servir durant les prochaines semaines. Ce n'était donc pas dans leur intérêt d'entacher sa réputation.

- Bon, maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à affronter ton passé, reprit-il un peu plus fort.

- Ouais, merci du cadeau. Je m'en serais bien passée, marmonna-t-elle.

- Contentes toi de sourire et d'avancer, ça sera déjà très bien. Et arrêtes de parler dans ta barbe, rit-il en regardant les joues de Harry où une barbe de trois jours avait pris place.

L'émeute en même temps Severus avait tout de suite su qu'elle aurait lieu dès qu'il avait vu sa crevette se transformer en adolescent bourré d'hormones : les cheveux indisciplinés, barbe taillé, yeux verts, peau mâte, sans oublier sa fine musculature et sa voix grave. La seule chose étrange de ce môme était sa taille : il était vraiment petit. Severus avait dû rétrécir de plus de vingt centimètres le pantalon qu'il lui avait prêté et au moins de quatre tailles pour la chemise et la veste de motard.

« Décidément qu'elle soit une fille ou un garçon, elle n'arrêtera pas de faire tourner les têtes ! » s'était-il dit avant de partir chez Mrs Figg.

Ce fut la voix de la petite fille de tout à l'heure qui ramena le potioniste à l'instant présent.

- Maman, maman, c'est vraiment Harry Potter ? Hein ? Tu crois que c'est bien lui ?

Melody, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Les seules fois où elle avait rencontré une telle foule, c'était lors d'un concert. Et les gens n'étaient pas spécialement venus pour elle. C'était bien la première fois que des personnes de tout âge se jetaient littéralement sur elle.

- Dis quelque chose…tu n'as tout de même pas perdu ta langue ? se moqua Severus.

Pour toute réponse, sa fille, très mature, lui tira la langue et Severus du coin de l'œil pu voir deux filles défaillir.

- Soit un peu sérieux avant que toute la jante féminine ne fasse un voyage à St Mungo. Parce que si tu n'as pas conscience de ton physique, je peux t'assurer que deux demoiselles en ont d'ores et déjà fait les frais.

- Tu parles, c'est la moto qui fait ça. Tu vois je t'ai toujours dit que pour attraper les femmes, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une moto…

- Ah oui, et bien dans ce cas-là, peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi cela t'aurait servis ? Dois-je te rappeler que côté fille tu as Melody…ou alors tu as oublié de me parler de quelque chose, répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Non, non. Je n'ai toujours pas changé. Quand on était petit avec Amelia ce n'était vraiment que pour faire réagir les gens. Et d'ailleurs c'était extrêmement drôle.

- On est donc d'accord pour dire que tu n'as pas besoin de moto !

- Et bien, je n'ai pas dit ça. Le truc pour les femmes c'était simplement pour toi.

Severus se contenta d'un rictus pour clore le sujet. De toute manière il savait qu'elle n'en démordrait pas même s'il lui prouvait par 'a+b' qu'elle avait tore, surtout maintenant alors qu'elle lui en voulait pour l'avoir forcée de venir sous cette apparence.

- Bon, et si nous recommencions à marcher, qu'en penserais-tu ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de te rappeler que nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

- Ok _David_, c'est bon je te suis, lui répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers la foule. Excusez nous, nous voudrions passer.

- Êtes-vous Harry Potter ? demanda un homme à quelques pas d'eux.

- Oui, je suis bien Harry Potter. Enchantez de vous avoir rencontré, mais je dois impérativement me rendre à l'accueil. Donc si vous permettez !

Mais l'annonce de son identité n'alla pas à leur avantage. Severus, n'étant pas un homme réputé, et à raison, pour sa patience, prit les choses en mains.

- Avançons, de toute manière ils seront obligés de nous laisser passer s'ils ne veulent pas se faire expulser par le bouclier.

Pour ce faire, il se plaça derrière le fauteuil du héro national et le poussa jusqu'au mage de l'accueil sous les plaintes de la foule mais aussi de Melody qui avait horreur de se faire promener. Elle trouvait ça avilissant.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'ils purent enfin se poser sur le canapé de l'appartement de fonction du maître des potions dans le centre de Londres. Après que Melody ait reprit son apparence, Bouh leur apporta des sandwichs et ils purent enfin préparer leurs bagages.

- Melody, as-tu fini d'emballer tes affaires ? lui demanda Severus de sa propre chambre, après avoir entendu son violon.

- Mais oui, t'en fais pas, tout est là ! répondit-elle nonchalamment.

- En es-tu sûre, parce que je te préviens que je ne ferai pas d'aller-retour jusqu'ici pour récupérer une paire de chaussettes ou une montre.

- Hahaha ! très drôle papou, il n'y a pas à dire tu as raté ta vocation de clown ! lui dit-elle d'un ton mordant.

- Très bien, fais comme bon te semble. Mais je te préviens que dans une heure nous partons chercher Draco et que demain à six, il sera trop tard pour finir tes valises.

Melody profita du fait que son père soit dans une autre pièce pour le singer. Non, mais c'était vrai zut, pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même. Ce n'était tout de même pas très compliqué de vider sa malle dans deux valises. C'était à la portée du premier venu. Elle remit donc toute son attention sur sa partition, repositionna son instrument au creux de son cou, leva son archet et reprit exactement là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Six heures sonna lorsque son père entra dans sa chambre. Mais Melody était tellement prise dans la musique qu'elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il put donc la contempler quelques minutes entrain de jouer. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère quand elle jouait. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange puisqu'elles n'avaient pas du tout eu la même méthode d'enseignement. Il faut croire qu'abuela devait y être pour beaucoup, puisque la seule similitude venait de la mère de sa défunte épouse.

- Tu viens ma crevette, il est l'heure. Les Malfoy nous attendent pour dix-huit heures trente, dit-il doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

- Je finis ça et on peut y aller, lui accorda-t-elle en sursautant tout de même. Et puis de toute façon ils nous restent encore une demi-heure.

- Oui, mais te connaissant, pour être à l'heure, il faut bien partir avec vingt minutes d'avance…

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

- Si tu le dis, souffla-t-il avec un sourire, en sortant. Dépêches toi quand même, je t'attends au séjour.

Contrairement aux médisances de Severus, ils n'arrivèrent pas en retard, mais bien, comme à son accoutumé pile poile à l'heure.

- Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surprise de voir que Draco Malfoy vit dans un tel palais ? remarqua sarcastiquement Melody alors que papou frappait à la porte.

- Tu es drôlement pessimiste en ce moment.

- Mmm, grogna-t-elle en simple réponse.

- Je peux te dire que tu n'auras pas de difficulté à te déplacer chez eux. Je pense que c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Tu n'auras pas besoin de slalomer entre les meubles, de t'écorcher les mains pour passer les portes.

- Je suis presque sûre qu'ils ont aussi installé le système aux escaliers pour que je puisse me rendre dans les chambres…

- Heu…non, pourquoi tu avais besoin d'aller dans les chambres ? Je ne suis pas certain que nous ayons le temps pour ça. Et de plus, c'est très mal élever de forniquer chez ses hôtes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher ? le coupa-t-elle avec une grimace à la simple pensée de se retrouver avec Malfoy en tenue d'Adam.

- Dans ce cas, expliques moi pourquoi tu voudrais monter dans une des chambres ?

- Et bien pour prendre les bagages de ton filleul, quoi d'autre ! Franchement papou, des fois, je ne te comprends pas. Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge !

- Et bien tu m'excuseras mais ce n'est pas toujours évident de te suivre non plus.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'avec Akchu nous avons…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu approprié pour reparler de ça.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui l'a remit sur le tapis. Alors au lieu de m'engueuler, tu devrais…

- Ton langage jeune fille, gronda son père en la foudroyant. Je ne suis pas ton copain, changes tout de suite de ton avec moi.

- Pff, de toute manière avec toi c'est toujours la même chose…

- Melody Snape dois-je te rappeler que tu peux toujours rester en Angleterre ? la prévient-il en la foudroyant avec un regard aussi glacial qu'un iceberg.

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte s'ouvrait sur ce qui semblait être un elfe de maison.

- Bonjour Severus Snape monsieur et Melody Snape madame, Dobby va vous conduire aux maitres, leur dit-il respectueusement.

Les deux invités se turent et le suivirent docilement. Durant tout le temps où ils étaient dans le manoir de Malfoy, Melody n'ouvrit pas la bouche à l'étonnement de Draco et Severus. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de remarque, trop contents qu'elle ne fasse une autre démonstration de son mauvais caractère.

- Bien, je te confis mon fils Severus, lui dit Lucius au moment du départ.

- Tout se passera bien, lui assura-t-il.

- Veilles tout de même à faire attention à ce que nous avons parlé la dernière fois. Je ne suis pas certain qu'annoncer à Narcissa qu'elle est grand-mère soit une bonne idée de cadeau de Noël, l'avertit-il.

- N'ais crainte. Moi vivant, ces deux là ne partageront pas la même chambre et encore moins le même lit.

Lucius se contenta d'hocher la tête pour montrer son approbation. Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco et le prit par les épaules, le regardant très sérieusement.

- Et toi mon fils, conduis toi en Malfoy et ne me fais pas honte ! le prévint-il.

- Bien entendu père, qu'allez-vous imaginez ? lui répondit-il en se dégageant de son emprise d'un simple mouvement d'épaule. On se revoit dans une semaine. Bonne fête père !

- Bonne fête Draco !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Severus attrapa la main des deux adolescents pour les transplaner dans son appartement.

- Donnes moi tes affaires, demanda Severus à Draco en arrivant au salon. Tu dormiras dans la chambre de Melody cette nuit.


	17. Chapter 17

**bonjour, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je sais j'abuse et en plus je n'ai toujours pas répondu aux reviews! Honte à moi. en attendant, bonne lecture!**

_**Sans plus de cérémonie, Severus attrapa la main des deux adolescents pour les transplaner dans son appartement.**_

_**- Donnes moi tes affaires, demanda Severus à Draco en arrivant au salon. Tu dormiras dans la chambre de Melody cette nuit.**_

Severus puisa dans toutes ses forces pour ne pas se tourner vers les deux adolescents. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas le sourire idiot qu'il verrait sur leur visage à ce moment précis.

- Boo l'a préparée pendant notre absence. De même, ma crevette, tu prendras tes affaires pour la nuit, tu dormiras dans ma chambre. Je prendrais le canapé, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

L'adulte ne put se retenir plus longtemps et jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa fille et à son filleul. Il dut alors rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas exploser de rire devant leur mine renfrognée. Il leur souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, ce fut l'odeur du café qui le réveilla à cinq heures. Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil sur sa crevette à côté de lui, lui tendant un mug fumant contenant un liquide ambré.

- Soit tu m'as préparé un jus de chaussette à la caféine, soit tu prends ton petit déjeuné dans le salon. Et dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend jeune fille…se contenta-t-il de grogner pour la forme.

Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ses paroles, il lui prit son thé des mains en lui soufflant un merci. Il but alors une gorgée et son corps consentit alors à se lever pour se rendre à la salle à manger.

- Où veux-tu que je mange ? Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui as dormi à proximité de la cuisine ! lui siffla Melody. Et puis, au lieu de ronchonner, tu ferais mieux d'aller réveiller ton filleul pendant que je prends ma douche, si tu ne veux pas que l'on soit en retard.

- Je te conseille pour ma part de me parler sur un autre ton jeune fille !

Melody haussa simplement les épaules et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, Draco attendait devant la porte pour prendre sa place.

- Pas besoin de me pousser, lui dit-elle alors qu'il se précipitait sur elle dans le but évidant de la chasser de la pièce.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour survivre à Se'… commença-t-il avant de se figer sous l'odeur qui embaumait la petite salle.

- Draco ? Tu n'as jamais vu de salle de bain ? se moqua Melody face au brusque changement de son ami.

- Si, heu…si, se reprit-il en se retournant vers elle. Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme lui referma à la porte au nez avant que cette dernière ne remarque son début d'érection.

« Putain, c'est pas possible que l'odeur de caramel est un tel effet sur moi ! » pensa-t-il en gémissant. « Je sens que ces vacances vont être longues. Surtout s'il n'y a qu'une douche. Et que cette dernière abrite une Melody entièrement nue se frictionnant le ventre, les cuisses, les fesses ou la poitrine avec un cosmétique au caramel. »

Cette dernière pensée réveilla entièrement l'entre-jambe de l'adolescent qui gémit de plus belle à la vision du corps ruisselant de son amie.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et tenta en vain de se calmer avant de se déshabiller et prendre une douche _froide_.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans la zone d'embarquement de l'aéroport londonien. Severus avait pris avec lui quelques paquets de copies à corriger. Et il valait mieux selon lui s'en débarrasser maintenant alors qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort que lorsqu'il devra gérer toutes les bêtises que sa fille ne manquera pas de faire pendant leur séjour. Cette dernière, quant à elle, était en train de lire un livre que Minnie lui avait prêté juste avant de monter dans le Poudlard express. Et enfin Draco se tournait les pouces en se demandant pourquoi on ne lui avait pas dit de mettre ses livres dans le sac qu'il prendrait avec lui dans l'objet volant non identifié.

- Tu veux que je te passe mon livre de métamorphose ? lui proposa Melody sans relever la tête, après le seizième soupire de son ami.

- Non, mais on en a encore pour longtemps à attendre ici ?

- Heu…Draco, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Nous ne sommes là que depuis deux minutes, lui fit remarquer l'adolescente. Je t'avais bien dit de prendre des choses à faire dans l'avion…

- Mais nous ne somme pas dedans, lui répondit-il hautain.

Melody le dévisagea avant de rire à gorge déployée. Draco, vexé que son ami se moque si ouvertement de lui et devant des moldus qui plus est, se renfrogna et se tassa dans son siège.

- Oh Draco, ne boude pas ! Je suis désolée, mais avoues tout de même que tu es très drôle.

- Un Malfoy ne _boude_ pas, et il est encore moins drôle, lui répondit-il très sérieusement en relevant le menton.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Melody pour repartir dans son fou rire. Elle eut le droit en contre partie à un regard noir du Slytherin.

- Heu…pardon, dit-elle toute penaude, une fois calmée.

- Tu n'as qu'à commencer ton devoir de potion si tu t'ennuies. Et si la migraine ne te fait pas peur, tu peux même tenter de le faire avec Melody, proposa Severus en barrant avec un stylo plume rouge l'intégralité du parchemin d'un Hufflepuff de troisième année.

- Une migraine ? s'étonna Draco.

Il avait bien sûr, comme tout Poudlard, entendu parler des 'talents' de la fille de son parrain dans sa matière, mais il n'y mettait pas trop de crédit. Après tout, lorsqu'elle était arrivée, tout le monde disait d'elle qu'elle était une cracmol alors qu'elle savait faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Parce que les termes Melody et potion dans la même phrase ne peuvent y être associée qu'avec catastrophe **et** migraine.

- He ! s'insurgea la jeune femme en donnant un coup de livre sur l'épaule de son père.

- Dis que ce n'est pas vrai ! lui répondit-il en prenant le bouquin des mains de sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, assura-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Très bien, reprit-il avec un sourire victorieux que Melody détesta tout de suite. Dans ce cas, prouves le moi, et fais ton devoir avec Draco. Si dans deux heures, il n'a pas mal à la tête, j'avouerai que tu as raison et que tu n'es pas une calamité dans ma matière.

- Et si non ? demanda Draco avec un sourire, amusé par la situation.

- Si non, rien du tout, répondit Severus impassible, pensant tout de même qu'ainsi l'essaie de sa fille serait au moins fait, et avant que les vacances ne commencent.

Rien que pour ça, Severus était même prêt à faire une annonce officielle dans la gazette, ventant les mérites de sa fille. Puisque chaque année, durant les vacances de Noël, ils se disputaient pour qu'elle fasse ses devoirs. Heureusement pour lui, et malheureusement pour elle, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire puisque Draco montra des signes d'exaspération une heure après leur monté dans l'avion. Malgré tout, elle finit tout de même son devoir avant de mettre les pieds sur le sol américain en fin d'après-midi.

Alors que l'avion commençait ses manœuvres d'atterrissage, Melody prévient Draco qu'il ferait mieux de retirer sa veste. Le garçon, cramponnait à son siège, ne fit pas attention aux propos de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, pas vexée pour deux sous, haussa les épaules en retirant quant à elle son manteau et son gros pull d'hiver, sous lequel elle avait pensé à mettre un débardeur ce matin en s'habillant. Elle placerait ses vêtements superflus dans son sac avant de sortir.

A ce moment là, cette dernière ne manqua pas de regarder la réaction de son ami avec un rictus aux lèvres.

- Purée ! s'écria-t-il en s'arrêtant aux portes de l'avion, couper dans son élan par la chaleur étouffante.

- Et oui, petit futé. Il faut écouter de temps en temps le gentil monsieur qui te dit qu'il fait beau à Miami, que nous n'aurons pas de retard et qu'il fait vingt-huit degrés au sol, se moqua son amie en le poussant vers la sortie. On a de la chance, il fait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui !

- Tu parles d'une chance, marmonna le blond qui avait l'impression de fondre sous la chaleur. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a lancé un sort d'étouffement ou de cuisson.

- De cuisson ? Rien que ça ! ria-t-elle.

- C'est simplement parce qu'il ne faisait que vingt degrés dans l'appareil que vous avez l'impression qu'il fait aussi chaud. Mais vous verrez on s'habitue rapidement, lui dit platoniquement Severus en forçant les deux adolescents à accélérer. Dépêchons voulez-vous. Je ne tiens pas à rentrer trop tard !

Ils récupérèrent donc leurs valises et le maitre des potions fit transplaner Draco jusqu'à Saint Petersburg, suivit de prés par sa fille qui connaissait la ville et qui pouvait donc y aller toute seule. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle à une dizaine de minutes à pieds de leur destination finale. Draco avait chaud, et transporter une valise avec les mains moites n'était pas une chose qu'il apprécia.

- On en a encore pour longtemps ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Tiens ça faisait longtemps, railla Severus.

- Non. Tu vois la maison là-bas, avec la piscine ? lui dit Mel' en indiquant approximativement une maison de la main.

- La quelle ? Elles ont toutes des piscines ! lui fit remarquer l'anglais.

- N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua la jeune femme. Il n'y en a que deux dans le quartier !

Quand Draco vit enfin la maison en question, il s'étonna de sa taille. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il pourrait vivre dans une si Petite maison pendant une semaine sans se sentir claustrophobe.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu verras que la beauté d'une demeure ne réside pas forcément dans sa taille mais aussi au cadre. Et crois moi, je ne déménagerai pour rien au monde ! sourit Melody en voyant la tête du blond.

- J'espère bien que tu déménageras bien un jour, souffla Severus en ouvrant la porte d'entré. Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse te supporter pendant onze autres années !

- Merci bien. Mais dois-je te rappeler combien de temps faut-il que je te supplie à chaque fois que je veux passer une semaine de vacances chez Amelia ?

- J'ai simplement pitié de ses pauvres parents, dit-il avec un sourire qui démentait ses propos.

- C'est comme ça que tu le prends, ok !

Melody ne fit plus attention à son père et demanda à la place à son ami de la suivre pour une visite en bonne et due forme. Ils montèrent à l'étage où était préparé sa chambre pour qu'il puisse y poser ses affaires. Et après lui avoir montré la salle de musique et du laboratoire au sous-sol, Melody le poussa dans le jardin vers leur piscine extérieur.

- Tu vois, rien que pour la piscine je trouve que ma maison est vraiment mieux que la tienne, lui dit-elle alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur un transat en maillot de bain.

- Nous en avons nous aussi une au manoir. Elle est au sous-sol. Comme ça même en hiver ou s'il pleut, nous pouvons y aller.

- Et bien ici, nous n'avons pas vraiment ce problème de climat. Que l'on soit au mois de décembre ou en juillet, je vais nager. Et puis ça n'a jamais été le temps qui m'a retenu pour faire quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'il suffit de lancer un sort et 'hop !', la pluie est déviée.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il te suffit de créer un dôme et même s'il fait trop froid, tu ne le sens pas.

- En faite, non. Je ne sais pas créer les dômes pour la chaleur si non, crois moi que je ne me serais pas gênée en Angleterre, assura-t-elle avec une grimace.

- C'est marrant, mais je ne te crois qu'à moitié. Parce que je me souviens encore très bien du mois d'octobre qui est rentré dans l'histoire de Poudlard avec des températures encore jamais enregistré au collège en plus de cent ans.

- Et bien détrompes toi, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'un dôme et puis d'abord qui te dit que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ?

- A d'autre ! Je sais pertinemment que toi et Amelia êtes responsables de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le début de cette semaine là.

- Il est vrai que nous sommes responsables de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ce n'est pas ma magie qui est à la base de ce sortilège. Comme je viens de te le dire, je n'ai jamais réussit à augmenter la température d'un lieu.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le blond devant cet aveu plus qu'étrange. Pourtant ce n'est qu'un simple sort ménager.

- Oui, et bien justement, je n'étais pas vraiment assidue en cours lorsque mon professeur nous expliquait comment réchauffer un plat. Je n'ai retenu que le strict minimum.

- Alors comme ça, tu n'écoutais pas en classe, mm.

- Oh détrompes toi, j'étais très assidue lorsqu'ils parlaient de créatures, de combats. Mais les sorts ménagés m'ont toujours fait penser aux potions je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et la seule vue du mot potion me file des boutons !

- Ça je suis au courant. Bien que j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi et comment la fille d'un maître des potions peut être une telle calamité devant un chaudron.

Melody ria et lui expliqua succinctement avant de lui proposer d'aller manger la crème glacée qu'elle lui avait promis. Draco lui accorda même qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait jamais mangé de meilleure glace.

- On ne pourrait pas lui demander son secret, je suis sûr que je pourrais gagner un paquet d'argent si je vendais de telles glaces sur le chemin de traverse.

- Vous avez déjà un marchant de glace là-bas, lui rappela Melody en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, mais crois moi, que je pourrais facilement le pousser à fermer boutique avec une glace comme celle-ci !

Melody n'apprécia pas particulièrement l'état d'esprit de son ami. Elle reposa sa petite cuillère. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir encore de l'appétit.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il fasse faillite ? lui demanda-t-elle durement. Au lieu de lui déclarer la guerre, tu pourrais lui proposer une alliance ou même lui vendre la recette.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Melody. Mais bon, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Il me semble que mon père m'a faite avec un cerveau en bonne état de marche. Et je suis désolée mais je ne comprendrais jamais des personnes qui préfèrent une guerre plutôt que la paix.

- Tout de suite les grands mots…

- Mais tu ne peux pas imaginer les conséquences que pourrais avoir ton geste. Des familles pourraient en pâtir, des vies pourraient être brisées.

- Parce que je ferai de la concurrence à notre glacier de Londres ? demanda Draco sceptique.

L'adolescent dévisagea son amie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'énervait pour une simple histoire de crème glacée. Surtout que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Jamais il ne serait glacier. Il avait de plus grandes ambitions dans la vie…

- Oui, si le gérant doit fermer, ses employés se retrouveraient sans travail. Ils finiraient peut être à la rue. Et s'ils ont une famille, on pourrait même leur retirer la garde de leurs enfants, répondit-elle très convaincue.

- Très bien, calmes toi Melody. De toute manière, je ne me destine pas à être commerçant ! lui assura le blond en levant les mains comme pour la retenir. Donc je ne serais pas à la base de drames familiaux.

- Oui, excuses moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de te parler comme ça. Tu n'y es pour rien si je suis légèrement fatiguée.

- Et bien que dirais-tu si nous rentions une fois que nous aurons fini.

- Mm, bonne idée.

Ils finirent de manger en silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et que le commerce n'était plus visible, que Draco reprit la conversation sur un sujet plus banal. Et comme convenu, une fois à la maison, Melody le laissa en compagnie de son parrain. Elle alla prendre une douche et se coucha. Et juste avant de s'endormir, elle les entendit planifier une sortie à Bush Gardens le lendemain.

Ce fut d'ailleurs très amusant pour Melody de voir les différentes émotions traversaient le visage de son ami lorsqu'ils furent dans le parc d'attraction/zoo. Elle vit clairement qu'il essayait de cacher le fait qu'il était déconcerté d'être avec des moldus. C'était vraiment hilarant de voir Draco Malfoy éviter tout contact avec eux pour ne pas être contaminé par une quelconque maladie. Elle vit aussi son dédain face à certaines attractions ou réaction des gens qui les entouraient. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il aimerait les parcs lorsqu'il verrait qu'il y avait aussi des attractions à plus forte sensation que le petit train qui fait le tour du domaine. Draco ne dit jamais qu'il apprécia le 'grand huit' ou trouva de l'intérêt à monter dans un manège où Severus en ressortit totalement trempé avec un air grognon. Mais il fut surpris à la fin de la journée d'être déçu qu'en son parrain leur dit qu'il était tant de partir.

En rentrant, Severus trouva un hibou de la gazette sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il ne recevait en Floride que la presse locale. Il fut donc très surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait des nouvelles de l'Europe. Et en première page, il n'y avait nul autre qu'une photo de sa fille, ou plutôt Harry Potter dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie anglais. Ce fut ainsi que Draco découvrit après tous ses amis que le survivant était de retour.

- Wouaouh ! Regardes ça Mel' ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant au dessus de l'épaule de son parrain. Harry Potter est apparu samedi. Tu t'imagines. Harry Potter ! C'est dément !

- Pas tant que ça, lui dit-elle simplement. Je ne vois rien de particulier de voir un adolescent dans les rues de Londres.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel adolescent. Tout le monde ne survit pas à un avada kedavra, ni à une visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tu pourrais au moins t'extasier sur le fait que Longbottom fera une tête de dix pieds de long.

- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il y aura alors peut-être un point positif à cette entrevue, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_**Flashback**_

_Severus poussa Melody, sous les traits de Harry Potter, jusqu'à l'accueil du ministère de la magie sans faire attention aux personnes qui se retrouvaient sur les fesses à cause du bouclier. Arrivé à destination, Melody demanda poliment à l'homme qui les dévisageait si elle pouvait accéder à l'étage des aurors._

_- Heu…vou-vous avez rendez-vous ? s'enquit l'employé ministériel d'un air hébété._

_Melody fusilla son père. Si elle avait affronté une foule déchainée pour rien, il allait le payer très cher. Foi de Snape, son père allait souffrir. Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un sourire assuré comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Elle se retourna alors avec l'homme avec un sourire contrit._

_- Excusez nous de vous avoir dérangé dans ce cas. Nous ne savions pas qu'il fallait demander pour avoir un entretien avec un auror, dit-elle en commençant à faire demi-tour._

_Ils n'eurent néanmoins pas le temps de faire deux mètres que l'employé les rattrapait déjà._

_- Attendez Mr Potter ! dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas rendez-vous que l'accès vous est interdit._

_Melody se tourna doucement, théâtralement._

_- Vous êtes sûr._

_- Oui, ce n'était qu'une simple question pour savoir si je devais annoncer votre venue à quelqu'un, lui assura-t-il._

_Un seul regard à son père et Melody comprit que l'homme était un sacret menteur. Par pur gaminerie, Melody décida de s'amuser un peu au détriment des employés._

_- Vous êtes sûr ? redemanda-t-elle candidement. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi. Je pourrais _peut-être_ repasser plus tard avec un rendez-vous._

_- Non, non, s'affola l'homme._

_Melody vit derrière celui-ci deux autres hommes arrivaient à grands pas vers eux._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous assure que vous…_

_- Et bien que ce passe-t-il Alfred ? le coupa un des hommes qui étaient maintenant à leur hauteur. Bonjour messieurs._

_- Bonjour, répondit les deux Snape comme si de rien était._

_- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de vous déplacer, nous partions, reprit Melody avec un sourire._

_- Mais vous ne vouliez pas vous rendre aux bureaux des aurors Mr Potter ? lui demanda l'autre homme._

_- Oh ! Vous connaissez mon nom. Wouaouh ! Tu as entendu ça David ! J'ai l'impression que je suis plus adulé que le premier ministre, plaisanta-t-elle en parlant à son père._

_- Heu…oui, enfin…fit l'homme mal à l'aise._

_Melody jubila de voir des hommes du ministère de la magie qu'elle ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser._

_- C'était une blague monsieur, dit-elle tout de même au bout de quelques secondes. Vous ne connaissez pas l'humour ici ?_

_- Si bien sûr Mr Potter. Et maintenant si vous voulez toujours vous rendre au bureau des aurors, nous nous feront un plaisir, moi et mon collègue, de vous y emmener._

_- Donc si j'ai bien compris, je peux repartir maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle l'air de rien._

_- Bien sûr. Le ministère de la magie n'est pas une prison._

_- Ok, dans ce cas messieurs, je vous dis à une prochaine fois peut-être…_

_- Mais ce serait bête de ne pas y aller, s'empressa d'ajouter l'homme en posant à son tour une main sur son épaule._

_- Oui, je me disais aussi, ce serait trop beau, murmura-t-elle mais pas assez fort pour que toutes les personnes d'un rayon de trois mètres l'entendirent._

_Melody et Severus furent donc escortaient jusqu'au niveau deux et leur indiquèrent le chemin ensuite. Une fois sur place, Melody demanda à parler à l'auror Scrimgeour, celui qui lui avait envoyé la si 'gentille' convocation._

_- Vous le trouverez dans le troisième bureau sur la droite Mr Potter, lui répondit un homme grand, chauve, peau brune._

_- Merci Mr… ?_

_- Mr Shacklebolt._

_- Merci Mr Shacklebolt, lui reprit chaleureusement Melody, heureuse de rencontrer un auror qui lui paraissait humain._

_- De rien messieurs. Nous, les aurors, nous sommes aussi là pour informer, blagua-t-il._

_Ce fut donc avec un sourire que Melody suivit son père dans le bureau du directeur. Et rien que ce titre donnait des frissons dans le dos à Melody. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec les directeurs en général ?_

_« Si un jour, je venais à être le premier ministre, j'abolirais ce titre. Ils peuvent être responsables, président, je ne sais pas moi…Mais pourquoi directeur ? » pensa-t-elle en frappant à la porte, juste en dessous de la petite pancarte indiquant la fonction et le nom de l'auror._

_- Entrer ! entendirent-ils._

_Ils ne se firent pas prier et poussèrent la porte. Et bien que Melody aurait adoré que son père fasse une entrée comme à son habitude à Poudlard, il se contenta d'être respectueux avec le panneau de bois et le chambranle._

_« Dommage ! » pensa la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaule._

_- Bonjour monsieur, dit-elle tout de même d'une manière poli._

_Elle devait encore attendre un peu avant d'être franchement hostile. Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mal entendu qu'ils pourraient très rapidement réparer._

_- Bonjour messieurs. Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance Mr Potter. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? leur répondit l'homme face à eux._

_- Je crois savoir que vous me cherchez, dit-elle flegmatiquement. Donc me voici._

_- Heu…oui, en effet, tout le pays vous recherche depuis plus de dix ans…_

_- A priori, vous, vous pensiez que j'étais mort. Et je tenais absolument à vous rassurer. Je suis toujours en vie, et je compte y rester encore quelque temps si cela ne vous dérange pas trop. De plus je ne voudrais pas que vous annonciez partout que je suis mort, ce serait très fâcheux, n'est-il pas ?_

_- Si bien sûr Mr Potter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'y vous fait dire que je vous pensez mort ? Sans offense._

_- Il n'y en est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et pour répondre à votre question, j'ai en ma possession une lettre que vous avez envoyée à une de mes amies, dit-elle en sortant le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu le mois dernier._

_Elle le tendit à l'auror afin qu'il se souvienne plus rapidement._

_- Oui, en effet. Mais il faut aussi comprendre que des faits troublants accusaient votre amie…_

_- Et puis-je savoir de quoi exactement ? dit hargneusement Melody._

_- De toute manière, cette lettre a tout de même était bénéfique. Vous nous êtes revenus…_

_- A parce que vous trouvez que c'est bénéfique. Je vous signale que j'ai aussi une vie et que j'avais autre chose à faire aujourd'hui que de venir rendre visite à une personne qui n'hésite pas à accuser n'importe qui de n'importe quoi._

_- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, lui rappela-t-il._

_- Votre travail, renifla-t-elle. Laissez-moi rire. Vous avez attendu mes dix-sept ans pour essayer de me retrouver ! Je ne trouve pas que ce soit un travail. Moi, j'appelle ça des vacances !_

_- Et bien, je peux vous assurer que vous n'étiez plus en Angleterre il y a dix ans._

_- Merci, mais je le savais déjà…_

_- Oui, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, moi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai quitté le pays à des fins médicales._

_- Mais pourquoi être parti. Nous avons ici à Londres un hôpital très réputé : St Mangouste._

_- Il ne faut tout de même pas oublier que si j'avais besoin de soins médicaux c'est qu'en premier lieu _vous_ n'avez pas veillé à ma sécurité. Vous vous êtes tout bonnement débarrassés de moi, l'accusa-t-elle._

_- N'exagérons rien ! s'exclama l'auror en se levant de colère._

_Melody n'avait pas du tout peur de lui. Premièrement son père était juste derrière elle. Et elle ne connaissait que trois humains qui n'avaient pas peur de son père : le directeur de Poudlard, sa mère et elle-même. Il y avait aussi tous les elfes noirs, mais bon en même temps ça ne compte pas vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas peur non plus d'elle, pourtant une fois, elle avait faillit tuer Akchu. Deuxièmement, justement elle connaissait des êtres vivants bien plus redoutables qu'un simple employé de bureau._

_- Et pour en revenir à votre amie, si vous êtes en contacte avec elle, dites lui que je l'attends avant la fin de la journée ici même, continua l'homme de toute sa hauteur._

_- Et bien moi, j'aimerai que vous compreniez bien que si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement votre cinéma avec Melody Snape et que vous ne la laissiez pas tranquille avec moi, il se pourrait bien que j'entame des poursuites contre votre bureau d'aurors._

_- Est-ce une menace ? demanda l'auror en se rasseyant sur son siège._

_- Non, c'est une promesse._

_- Et quel en serait les charges ?demanda-t-il en reprenant confiance en lui, certain que Harry Potter ne pourrait rien leur reprocher._

_Après tout cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas été vu dans le pays. Alors que pouvait-il faire ?_

_- Les charges...laissez moi réfléchir, dit-elle en passant une main sur son menton. Il faut dire qu'il y en a tellement que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Négligence, non assistance à personne en danger, diffamation, faux témoignages forcément, condamnation arbitraire…vous en voulez d'autre, ou je peux m'arrêter là._

_- Mais, mais, nous ne nous avons jamais…_

_- Melody et moi sommes très proches. Si vous vous attaquez à elle, vous m'attaquez. Avez-vous comprit ? dit très sérieusement Melody._

_Severus, quant à lui, derrière elle était assez amusé de la situation. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un se mettre en colère contre Scrimgeour. Et alors qu'il aurait juré que sa fille ne ferait qu'une bouché de l'auror, il lui fallut encore dix minutes pour le convaincre de laisser Melody, et dix autres pour lui promettre des excuses publiques._

_- Bien, je suis content de constater que nous pouvons nous comprendre, lui répondit très ironiquement Melody. Je vous laisse même jusqu'à la fin des vacances de fin d'année pour régler toute cette affaire._

_Et sans attendre autre chose de son interlocuteur, elle sortit du bureau en compagnie de Severus. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient pouvoir rentrer enfin chez eux, ils furent 'inviter' à converser avec le premier ministre et la presse nationale._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Attends une minute ! s'écria Draco toujours en train de lire le journal derrière son parrain. Tu connais réellement Harry Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? se méfia-t-elle.

- Ne me prends pas pour un abruti !

- Langage jeune homme ! le réprimanda Severus en repliant hâtivement la gazette.

- Oui, pardon, s'excusa-t-il rapidement. Tout ce qu'on dit de toi à Poudlard. Il y a aussi eu cette fois où tu as parlé d'un Harry pendant que tu étais malade. Et ils disent là dedans que des personnes auraient entendu dirent que Harry Potter sortirait avec une certaine Melody. Tu en connais beaucoup toi au Royaume-Uni ?

- Qui te dit que c'est vrai, qu'elle habite en Europe ou que c'est vraiment de moi qu'il parlait ?

- Oui, bien sûr, et qui te dit que je vais vraiment croire que Merlin était un moldu !

- Ah bah ! justement, il y a des théories qui affirment que Merlin n'a jamais fait de magie, mais c'est un de ses servants qui agissait dans l'ombre.

- Melody, s'il te plait. Pourrais-tu être sérieuse cinq minutes.

- Ecoutes, je suis fatiguée de cette journée. Moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, vous deux. A demain ! Et reposes toi bien Draco, demain, on va voir Akchu, dit-elle l'air de rien en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, au bout du couloir.

- QUOI ! Mais attends ! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça et partir comme ça ! Et si moi, je ne veux pas aller voir ton petit copain ?

- Bah je croyais que tu croyais que mon petit copain était nul autre que Harry Potter ?

- Argh ! Melody Snape ! Tu-tu tu n'es qu'une…une…bah je ne sais pas mais en tout cas tu l'es. Et sache que ce n'est pas bien beau ! Du tout ! s'énerva le blond sous le regard rieur de l'adulte.

- Oh oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, ria ce dernier.

- C'est bon, hein. Ça ne sert à rien de te moquer de moi. Au lieu de ça, réponds plutôt à mes questions. Que se passe-t-il réellement entre elle et tous ces hommes ?

- Ola, grande question à laquelle je ne sais même pas si je veux une réponse, répondit-il franchement. Mais je pourrais te poser une question à mon tour ?

- Mm.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Melody a raison. La journée a été longue. Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher, lui répondit-il en prenant la direction de l'escalier. En plus demain je vais être en compagnie d'un elfe noir, donc il va me falloir des forces…à moins que je reste avec toi. Tu en dis quoi ?

- J'en dis que tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Bonne nuit ! ajouta-t-il simplement.

Le mardi, comme convenu, ils passèrent la journée avec Akchu. Ce dernier fut très content de faire la connaissance d'un ami de Melody. Et malgré les craintes du Slytherin, ça se passa très bien selon la jeune femme. L'elfe n'avait que menacé et grogné après Draco. Alors que lorsqu'il avait rencontré par hasard Mike il y a quelques années, Melody avait été obligée d'intervenir physiquement pour séparer Akchu de Mike.

Mais entre Akchu et Draco la relation était d'ailleurs très amusante. Enfin surtout le comportement de l'européen face à l'elfe. L'héritier Malfoy faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour montrer qu'il était le plus fort, le plus beau, le mieux élevé, le plus galant. Autant le premier qualificatif était complètement ridicule puisque Akchu pourrait porter un cheval d'une main sans se fatiguer. Il leur fit même une démonstration juste pour énerver le blondinet. Autant les trois autres étaient totalement dérisoires. La beauté est très subjective, ce que ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer Melody. Les bonnes manières chez les Halkach ne sont pas les mêmes que chez les humains. Et la galanterie est cette fois complètement inexistante chez eux. Donc Draco aurait essayé de montrer à un poisson rouge qu'il avait plus de poile que lui, il ne se serait pas plus ridiculisé.

Le soir, pour le réconforter et se faire pardonner, Melody paya une autre glace à Draco. Ils se promenèrent ensuite sur la plage tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils décidèrent d'ailleurs de rendre visite à Amelia le lendemain, et Melody lui apprit qu'ils fêteraient Noël chez abuela.

La grand-mère de la jeune femme habitait une ferme texane. A côté de la grande maison, il y avait une écurie où deux chevaux vivaient paisiblement. Un chien gardait la propriété de tous chats errants.

A leur arrivé, le jeudi matin, ils n'eurent pas le temps de passer le porche que ce dernier sauta directement sur les genoux de Melody.

- Goofy ! Pousses-toi de là ! ria Melody en le faisant descendre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le chien se jette alors sur Draco qui hurla à plein poumon. Les deux Snape, très surpris, le dévisagèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous pouviez voir le fier héritier Malfoy hurlait comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le menaçait de sa baguette. Il leur fut une bonne minute à se remettre et à pouvoir intervenir.

- Arrêtes s'il te plait Draco, je crois que je vais devenir sourde si tu continues, lui demanda son amie.

Néanmoins il ne se calma que lorsqu'abuela fit entrer Goofy dans la grange d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Et si Draco pensa que son mardi allait être sa plus déplaisante journée de la semaine, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Entre abuela qui voulait à toute fin savoir quel sentiment il avait pour sa petite-fille, et les 'attaques' de Goofy, il se savait plus où donner de la tête. D'ailleurs malgré tous les arguments de Melody, Draco ne parvenait pas à apprécier le chien.

- Ce n'est qu'une grosse brute qui saute sur tout ce qu'il bouge ! se cantonnait-il à répéter.

- Mais non, c'est un gros nounours, lui répondait toujours son amie.

Cependant tout se passa très bien. Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre une dinde pour dix. Draco était persuadé que même à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas tant à manger. Mais abuela lui assura que c'était pour qu'il y ait des restes. En effet, elle lui expliqua qu'elle partait le soir même en Grèce chez ton fils pour le reste des vacances, et qu'elle ne comptait pas cuisiner juste après le voyage. Elle prendrait donc le reste de leur repas.

- C'est très singulier de la part de votre fils de ne pas vous nourrir le temps de votre séjour ! s'étonna le blond.

- En faite, c'est moi qui refuse de me faire entretenir par la famille de mon fils. Ils doivent déjà s'occuper de leurs trois enfants. Il me semble que c'est amplement suffisant. Je ne vais pas en plus leur infliger la 'garde' d'une vieille dame.

Draco se pencha discrètement vers l'autre adolescent. Et lui souffla doucement à l'oreille ce qu'il pensait déjà depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

- Elle est bizarre ta grand-mère.

Son amie ne lui répondit que par un haussement d'épaule comme pour dire qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

- Et puis, pourquoi l'appelles-tu abuela ? Même moi, j'appelle ma grand-mère mamy.

- Viens, lui dit-elle en lui tirant la manche pour qu'il la suive.

Ils sortirent alors de table. Melody les conduisit jusqu'à l'écurie. Le blond crut pendant un court instant qu'elle voulait monter. Mais il comprit qu'il se trompait lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les boxes et que Melody ne lança aucun d'œil aux chevaux.

- Où nous emmènes-tu ?

- Juste ici, lui dit-elle en indiquant du doigt un tas de paille.

Et sous les yeux ahuris du Slytherin, Melody invoqua une couverture et se fit tomber sur sa paillasse de fortune.

- Allez ! Ne fais pas ton timide. Viens me rejoindre !

A contre cœur, l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur s'assit à ses côtés, alors que Melody se mettait à l'aise en s'y vautrant plus qu'autre chose.

- J'adore cet endroit ! lui confessa-t-elle avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui.

- Et bien tu m'avoueras que c'est tout de même très surprenant pour une citadine telle que toi !

- He ! Tout le monde a ses défauts, lui sourit-elle.

- C'est pas faut, lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmé quant à lui.

Il n'y avait pas à dire. Plus il passait de temps avec elle, et plus il était impressionné par elle. Elle pouvait être obstinée, colérique, mais fragile et…sexy tout ça à la fois. Mais là, sur cette paille, avec ce sourire accrochait à ces sublimes lèvres, Melody ne lui avait jamais parut aussi tentante et désirable. Il dut rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser de tout son soûl, voir plus s'il n'écoutait que ses hormones.

- Mm, pour 'abuela', se força-t-il à dire, la voix rauque.

- Oui, mm, dit-elle en tournant la tête pour faire passer son trouble, elle aussi. En fait, la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, c'était il y a exactement onze ans. J'avais six ans et c'était la première fois que je faisais la connaissance de ma famille maternelle. A cette époque j'étais très timide. Je suis bien restée deux heures dans les robes de papou sans dire le moindre mot. J'étais très mal à l'aise face à tant de monde.

- Je n'arrive pas à te croire. Toi, timide ! se moqua le blond.

- Et bien détrompes toi. Je crois que je ne leur aurais pas décroché un mot si abuela ne m'avait pas conduit ici pendant que mon père prenait sa douche. Quand il m'a dit qu'il me laissait dix minutes, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, rit-elle en se souvenant.

Elle était tellement terrifiée à cette époque qu'elle avait supplié son père pour venir avec lui dans la salle de bain. Après tout, il lui avait promis de ne jamais la laisser, non ? Il avait bien entendu refusé. Elle était restée dans le salon comme un chaton effarouché. Elle avait regardé tout le monde craintivement jusqu'à ce qu'abuela la pousse de force jusqu'ici, sous les hurlements hystériques de la jeune fille et les cris d'indignation de sa famille.

- Enfin bref. Elle m'a fait visiter tout le domaine. Et avant de rentrer, elle m'a simplement dit qu'ici c'était comme chez moi, qu'elle ne remplacerait jamais mon papou ni même ma maman. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle n'attendait pas de moi que je l'aime comme une mère ou que je la craigne comme une ennemie. Elle voulait simplement être une abuela pour moi, rien de plus mais surtout rien de moins et en contre partie moi, je serais et resterais sa nieta quoi que je fasse et quoi qu'il se passe. Et à cette époque-là, je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire 'abuela'. Je pensais que c'était son prénom.

Draco écouta religieusement les souvenirs de Melody. Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard qu'il se permit de la couper.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, osa-t-il enfin lui avouer.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rencontré ta grand-mère qu'à tes six ans ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Mais pour résumer, à la mort de ma mère, mon père a confié temporairement ma garde à une amie. Elle mourut malencontreusement à cause de la guerre. Après mon père a eu du mal à me récupérer. Votre ministère est vraiment très compliqué !

- Je te ferais remarquer que mon ministère est aussi le tien ! Tu es anglaise ! lui rappela-t-il sournoisement.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour ce que tu m'as fait hier pour que je t'avoue ça !

- Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Amelia, ria-t-il.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite pour que Melody puisse profiter de abuela jusqu'au soir. Et une fois qu'ils durent partirent, les deux femmes se promirent de se revoir pour les vacances de février.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils foulèrent le sol de St Perte que Draco remarqua qu'il n'avait pas offert ses cadeaux. Quand il l'avoua à son amie, elle lui sourit gentiment.

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute manière si tu avais envoyé tes colis d'ici, tes amis ne les auraient pas reçus avant la rentrée.

- Je le sais ça, lui répondit-il, sarcastique. C'est de vos cadeaux à Severus et toi dont je parlais !

- Ah ! Heu…bah alors ce n'est pas trop grave. On ne s'offre nos cadeaux que ce soir avec papou. Je sais c'est bizarre. Mais encore une fois, il y a une explication très étrange là-dessous. Et pour une fois, je vais être clémente et t'en exempter.

Et en effet, Draco put offrir ses cadeaux le soir même, mais il en reçut aussi de la part de son parrain, de son amie mais aussi, assez étrangement, de ses parents. Et ce fut, une fois de plus, fatigués qu'ils allèrent se coucher.

Cependant, les deux hommes se réveillèrent tous deux à cinq heures le matin suivant. Il fallut deux minutes de plus à Draco qu'à Severus, pour qu'il comprenne que c'était les hurlements de Melody qui l'avait tiré de son rêve.

Le maitre des potions était déjà dans la chambre de sa fille lorsque Draco y entra comme un zombie. Et il fut choqué de voir la jeune femme serrer de toutes ses forces les draps de son lit pour ne pas se tordre de douleur en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il incertain.

- Ah ! Draco. Tu tombes bien, lui répondit rapidement Severus en tournant sa tête vers lui. Peux-tu rester avec elle, le temps que j'aille chercher du secours ?

- Bien sûr, pas de problème, assura-t-il alors qu'il était poussé près de son amie.

Severus ne lui dit rien de plus, et sortit en quatrième vitesse de la chambre. Draco, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Suivant son instinct, il posa délicatement une main sur son avant-bras gauche. De son autre main, il lui repoussa ses cheveux de devant les yeux.

- Severus va revenir. Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-il près de l'oreille avant de lui embrasser la joue. En attendant je suis là. Je suis là Mel'.

Il ne savait pas si elle l'entendait. Mais en même temps, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il lui disait était pour la rassurer elle ou lui.

Il n'apprit que lorsque son parrain revint avec un médicomage qu'elle hurlait à cause d'une douleur aux jambes.

- Mais, commença-t-il totalement hébété, elle ne sent plus ses jambes. Comment peut-elle avoir mal ?

Il dut attendre deux heures pour avoir une réponse à sa question. Et entre temps, Melody avait été conduite dans un hôpital sorcier et mit sous potion analgésique.

- Fin novembre, vous avez ingurgité une nouvelle potion reconstituant les fibres nerveuses, expliqua le médicomage pendant qu'il l'auscultait. Elle est entrain d'agir et de réparer tes lésions. Seulement elle te rend la sensibilité avant la mobilité. Et le processus est très douloureux. Normalement tu ne devrais plus avoir de crise d'une telle ampleur. Et si tout ce passe bien quelques semaines après la prise de la potion suffisent pour remettre tes nerfs en état.

- Attendez ! le coupa Melody complètement stupéfaite. Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais remarcher ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire.

- J'en reviens pas !

- Nous ne t'avons rien dit avant. Mais maintenant que nous avons la preuve que la potion commence à faire effet, c'est sûr. Mais le plus dur reste à faire, reprit-il pour la prévenir. Il te faudra t'armer de patience durant toute ta rééducation.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je-je vais marcher ! dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Et bien en attendant, tu restes en observation pour vingt-quatre heures. Et pas la peine de te plaindre, ça ne changera rien !

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je m'en moque ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

- Et bien, Severus, je crois qu'on aurait dû lui dire ça il y a onze ans, la taquina-t-il.

C'est ainsi que Draco passa sa dernière journée aux Amériques. Dans une chambre d'hôpital à tenir compagnie à son amie qui rayonnait de joie. Le soir, son parrain le fit transplaner chez ses parents avant de repartir voir sa fille.

- Melody, il faut que je te parle.

- Oui, bah j'espère que ce sera des excuses pour ne rien m'avoir dit ! lui dit-elle, toute fois avec un sourire dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

- Non. Je vais devoir m'absenter pour les recherches de cette potion.

- Et ce n'est pas grave…

- Cette fois, ce sera un peu plus long que quelques heures. Je vais devoir voyager pendant au moins une semaine. Encore hier, je pensais t'emmener avec nous, mais dans ton état ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

- Tu veux dire quoi là ? dit-elle en perdant subitement son sourire.

- Ce serait dangereux pour toi de venir avec nous…

- Et je suppose que le 'nous' regroupe Petrouchka et toi ? l'accusa-t-elle.

- Oui, mais tu sais très bien que c'est pro…

- Oui, ce que je sais surtout c'est que ça t'arrange bien !

Severus se força à rester calme. Ce n'était pas le lieu pour une dispute sur la jalousie de sa fille.

- De toute façon que ça m'arrange ou pas, je ne peux pas faire autrement, reprit-il doucement. Et je ne sais pas à qui te laisser.

- Akchu…

- Non ! fit-il catégoriquement.

- Mais…

- Jamais les autorités ne te laisseront passer une semaine en seule compagnie d'un Halkach.

- Dans ce cas, j'irai chez abuela…

- Elle est en Grèce, lui rappela-t-il simplement.

- C'est vrai. Et bien chez Amelia…

- Ses parents ont fait une surprise à Amelia et lui ont offert une croisière, lui apprit-il.

- Purée ! Par les couilles de Merlin !

- Melody, pourrais-tu arrêter avec ton vocabulaire licencieux ! la réprimanda-t-il.

- Ok. Mais où je vais passer la fin de mes vacances alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne s'imagina pas un instant que le lendemain, elle serait de retour en Grande-Bretagne avec un employé des services sociaux et un auror. Elle était totalement tétanisée à attendre que la porte de son prochain 'hôte' ne s'ouvre.

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu que Melody et Draco n'aient pas dormis dans la même chambre...**

**La suite sera longue à arriver. Je tiens à vous prévenir.**

**Place à la question. Mais qui est donc ce fameux hôte ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonne année! Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles me poussent à écrire plus vite (même si cela ne se voit pas beaucoup), parce qu'elles me prouvent que je ne m'investis pas pour rien. D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde. Dorénavant je n'attendrais plus le prochain chapitre pour vous répondre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Melody se tordait les doigts d'appréhension. Elle tourna la tête à gauche pour voir l'aurore américain sonner une deuxième fois à la porte de la demeure devant laquelle ils attendaient. Il était comme tous les aurores aux yeux de l'adolescente, grand, avec une musculature fine, plutôt banale et surtout un air sérieux plaqué au visage.

Elle continua de tourner sa tête pour voir la femme qui se tenait derrière elle. Cette dernière était le total opposé de l'aurore, petite et frêle -Melody avait l'impression qu'une simple accolade serait suffisante pour démettre l'épaule de la jeune femme- et son regard aurait pu paraître bienfaisant si elle ne s'était pas cachée derrière elle comme pour se mettre à l'abri d'un danger imminent. Et bien qu'il était impossible que les deux personnes qui l'escortent se doute dans quoi ils avaient mit les pieds.

Melody ne refit face à la porte que lorsqu'elle entendu, après que l'employé ministériel ait actionné une fois de plus la sonnette, une voix d'homme leur dire bêtement qu'il arrivait suivit de bruits de pas. Avant que le panneau de bois s'ouvre, elle savait déjà que les choses allaient se compliquer encore un peu plus. Elle pouvait distinguer deux personnes s'approchant d'eux.

« C'est pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être tout seul ! C'est déjà assez embarrassant qu'il connaisse la vérité, je ne tiens pas spécialement que tout le Royaume-Uni soit mit dans la confidence. » pensa-t-elle alors que son future hôte déverrouillait son entrée.

- Bonjour Mr Black, le salua tout de suite l'aurore sans remarquer l'étonnement de se dernier. Je me présente, je suis l'aurore Nours et voici Mrs Jones, assistante sociale.

- Enchanté, répondit Sirius perdant son sourire sous l'étonnement.

Il faut dire qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé en ouvrant qu'il tomberait face à son élève et deux représentants de l'ordre. Et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec son collègue pour qu'il ne soit pas présent avec sa fille chérie.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Severus ? demanda l'autre homme à côté de lui.

- Non, les rassura rapidement l'aurore. Mais pourrions-nous entrer quelques minutes pour en discuter ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça l'hôte, penaud de son impolitesse.

- Pour ma part, je vais vous laisser, les informa l'autre homme. Bonne soirée Sirius. On se revoit demain. Monsieur, Madame, Melody.

- Bonne soirée monsieur, répondirent les trois américains.

- Salut Moony, on se revoit demain, dit Sirius avec un signe de la main à son ami.

Il mena ensuite cette étrange délégation jusqu'à son salon où les deux adultes lui expliquèrent que pour des raisons de santé Melody ne pouvait pas suivre son père lors d'un voyage d'affaire. Et comme le veut le décret 6 de la loi ZY2 du ministère de la magie américain, les sorciers non diplômés doivent être sous la surveillance d'un tuteur légal s'ils sont dans l'incapacité de subvenir à leurs besoins seuls.

- Je comprends bien ça, mais Miss Snape a déjà vécu deux mois seule sans aucun problème. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui est différent aujourd'hui. Elle est totalement autonome malgré son manque de diplôme…ou même sa paraplégie.

Melody baissa encore un peu plus la tête, trop honteuse de ce qui aller se dire dans quelque instant.

- En faite, intervient l'assistante sociale, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Comme nous vous l'avons dit plus tôt, Melody a des soucis de santé…

- Sa paraplégie ?! demanda-t-il incertain.

- Non, mais en quelque sorte c'est liée. Nous avons trouvé un remède à son handicape. Mais le traitement est lourd et très douloureux. Dans les jours qui viennent il serait surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'une assistance médicale.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'emmener à St Mangouste ? s'étonna l'anglais.

- Car une hospitalisation n'est plus nécessaire. Elle n'aura qu'à faire face à des crises de douleurs durant lesquelles vous devrez lui administrer une potion calmante. Mais entre deux crises, elle vivra normalement.

- D'accord, ça je comprends, souffla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. Maintenant j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi vous faites appel à moi.

A cette phrase Melody blêmit. Voilà le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus de tout cet entretien. Elle n'était pas follement contente que son professeur d'arithmancie soit au courant de sa vie privée mais la conversation qui allait avoir lieu serait épique et à double tranchant.

- Tout simplement parce que vous êtes son plus proche parent qui puisse se charger d'elle durant la fin des vacances scolaires, lui répondit l'assistante sociale comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans, clairement surprise de la question.

- Je vous demande pardon !? dit-il totalement perdu alors que ses yeux lui sortaient de ses orbites.

Melody releva la tête et supplia mentalement son professeur de ne rien dire de fâcheux, elle avait envie de continuer sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait menée jusqu'à présent. Ça ne lui disait absolument rien de faire une fois de plus la première page de la gazette.

- Vous n'êtes pas son parrain ? lui demanda suspicieusement l'aurore.

- Son...son parrain, répéta-t-il en regardant Melody, choqué.

Il y eu dix secondes de silence pendant lesquelles l'adolescente ferma les yeux et pria toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait.

- Heu…oui, bien sûr, son parrain, se reprit-il. Excusez-moi, mais toutes ses informations m'ont quelque peu remué. J'imagine que vous pouvez me comprendre. Nous étions certains que Melody ne pourrait plus jamais marcher, courir ou sauter. La nouvelle m'a fait un sacré choc.

- Je veux bien vous croire Mr Black, dit l'assistance sociale en retrouvant son sourire.

- Et donc il faut lui donner une simple potion calmante ?

- Non, reprit l'aurore. Mais elle a dans ses bagages assez de doses pour tenir un mois.

Après quoi ils expliquèrent tout ce que Sirius devait savoir pour la semaine à venir. Malgré tout Melody ne souffla de soulagement que lorsque les deux américains la laissèrent avec son parrain.

- Au revoir, les salua Sirius en refermant la porte d'entré.

Le sourire de l'adulte disparut dès qu'il fit face à l'adolescente.

- J'aimerai avoir des explications. Pourquoi sont-ils persuadés que je suis ton parrain ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité, dit-elle doucement.

- Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant n'avoir qu'un filleul. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne t'appelles pas Harry Potter, dit-il plus rudement.

Il fallut un quart d'heure à Melody pour faire comprendre à mi-mot qu'elle et Harry ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. Melody avait trop peur de la réaction de son professeur pour lui dire clairement.

- Attends deux minutes ! s'exclama Sirius le visage défait. Tu es en train d'insinuer que mon petit Harry est la fille de Severus Snape ?

Il eut le temps de voir le visage de l'adolescente se figer d'inquiétude avant de rougir de colère. Sirius n'aurait pas été aussi choqué, il aurait certainement rit du subite changement d'attitude de l'adolescente.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. PETITE ! s'écria-t-elle, outrée. Ce sont les autres qui sont grands. Et un mètre soixante-cinq pour une femme, c'est dans la norme !

Cette fois-ci, même le choc n'empêcha pas l'adulte d'éclater de rire, au contraire. Et le visage renfrogné que prit son élève ne l'aida pas à calmer son fou rire.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle.

- Dans ce que je viens de te dire, la seule chose que tu as retenue est 'petit' ?! se reprit-il au bout de cinq minutes et une bonne centaine de regards assassins. Je vous jure les adolescents ! Vous êtes vraiment tous obnubilés par la taille…

- Pff, n'importe quoi ! répondit-elle, le rouge aux joues du sous-entendu.

- Mais être petit n'est pas une tare. Ne dit-on pas, ce qui est petit est mignon ? continua-t-il avec un sourire.

Pour seule réponse, Melody reluqua son professeur d'arithmancie des pieds à la tête en faisant une pause à son entrejambe avant de lui lancer un regard goguenard en haussant un de ses sourcils d'une façon très snapienne.

- Je n'aurais que deux choses à ajouter avant de reprendre notre conversation initiale je ne disais pas ça pour moi, et ça ne vous regarde pas jeune fille.

- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit-elle en levant les mains avec toute fois un demi sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, conclue-t-il ironiquement. Mais pour en revenir à Harry…

C'est ainsi que la tension entre eux deux se dissipa. Melody put alors lui expliquer sereinement toute la situation. Après quoi, Sirius lui fit visiter sa maison et lui montra où elle pouvait poser ses affaires et où elle dormirait.

- J'allais passer à table. As-tu faim ? demanda-t-il en redescendant dans le séjour.

Derrière lui, Melody grimaça à la simple idée de manger quelque chose.

- Heu, non merci. Je viens tout juste de partir de Floride donc pour moi, il est à peine trois heures de l'après-midi.

- D'accord, reprit l'adulte. Mais pour ton propre bien, je te conseillerai de te remettre rapidement du décalage horaire. Surtout qu'il n'y a que cinq heures.

- C'était bien mon intention monsieur, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Et bien, si tu ne veux pas manger, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre ou te relaxer dans la bibliothèque, lui proposa-t-il gêné de manger devant elle.

L'adolescente se sentit vexée d'être ainsi congédiée mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle hocha simplement la tête et se retourna rapidement avant que son professeur d'arithmancie puisse voir l'effet de ses simples paroles sur elle.

« Je crois que mes vacances ne vont vraiment pas être terribles à partir de maintenant. » songea-t-elle en ravalant un sanglot. « Il ne veut même pas que je sois dans la même pièce que lui. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée que je vienne ici. J'avais raison papou ! J'avais raison ! Et je te hais pour m'avoir forcée à venir ici ! Tu m'as abandonnée pour Petrouchka ! Je. Te. Hais ! »

Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue quand elle referma la porte de chambre. Elle se coucha sur son lit avec son livre de métamorphose pour étudier tous les sorts qu'elle ne verrait jamais puisqu'à la rentrée elle changerait de niveau en intégrant la septième année. Elle savait d'ailleurs qu'il lui faudrait demander à son parrain pour qu'elle aille s'acheter ses nouveaux manuels. Mais pour l'instant, ça pouvait encore attendre. Elle était trop en colère contre lui pour lui demander quoique ce soit. Elle était tellement renfrognée qu'elle ne sortit pas de la chambre de la soirée. Elle n'alla même pas manger et se coucha le ventre vide. Si elle venait à raconter ça à Poudlard, personne ne la croirait. Et pour cause, ils ne l'avaient vu qu'une seule fois sauter un repas.

Elle dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Et quand son réveil sonna à dix heures le lendemain, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormit que quelques minutes. Ce fut donc en mode zombie qu'elle alla petit-déjeuner. Elle retrouva son parrain dans le séjour, une tasse de thé à la main et en grande conversation avec son futur professeur d'histoire de la magie.

- Bonjour messieurs, les salua-t-elle en avançant avec un radar à la place des yeux.

- Bonjour Melody, répondirent-ils à sa politesse.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le brun en se levant et allant à sa rencontre.

- Hein ? Heu…oui ? dit-elle plus interrogativement qu'affirmative.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris et amusés par l'attitude de leur élève. Il faut dire qu'au collège, elle les avait habitués à un comportement vif et alerte quoi qu'il arrive. Et bien, il semblerait que le point faible de la jeune fille se trouve là où on l'attend le moins. Beaucoup de personnes, pour ne pas dire toutes, quand elles la voyaient pour la première fois pensent que la paraplégie est un gros handicape pour elle. Or, pour l'avoir côtoyée durant trois mois, ils pouvaient affirmer avec certitude qu'il n'en était rien. Ils n'auraient néanmoins jamais pensé qu'un simple réveil matin aurait pu la terrasser là où son fauteuil ne l'avait pas fait.

- Café ? reprit-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans le fond des yeux.

C'est avec un sourire que Sirius la conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine et lui montra comment se servir, où était les mugs et où elle pouvait avoir à manger. A la deuxième tasse, quand elle fut entièrement réveillée, elle trouva le courage pour demander à l'homme la permission de se rendre sur le chemin de Travers pour l'achat de ses fournitures scolaires. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils iraient tous les deux le lendemain puisque Sirius devait lui-même s'y rendre pour l'Ordre. Ce dernier lui proposa ensuite de passer la journée en leur compagnie, le professeur Lupin et lui-même, le tout avec un sourire encourageant. L'adolescente, intriguée, accepta sans pour autant lui demander ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

- Bien dans ce cas, habilles-toi chaudement et rejoins nous au salon dans une petite heure.

- Ok, mais…heu…elle est où déjà la salle de bain ?

- Troisième porte à gauche, lui sourit-il avant de continuer beaucoup plus gêné. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, répondit-elle le rouge aux joues. Ça ira.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, y pris un pantalon, un T-shirt à manches longues, un gros pull et ses sous-vêtements. Quarante minutes plus tard, ce fut elle qui attendait les deux hommes à son plus grand étonnement.

- Ben, tout le monde est là ! s'écria joyeusement le professeur Lupin en arrivant près d'elle. Nous pouvons donc y aller miss.

- Je vous suis, dit-elle simplement, prenant son gros manteau d'hiver avant de sortir.

- Nous irons en moto, en as-tu déjà fait ?

- Oui, plusieurs fois, leur sourit-elle en remontant l'allée.

- Tant mieux, parce que mes motos ont quelques particularités qui peuvent surprendre.

- Ah bon !

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, assura le châtain. Je sais que ça te plaira.

Ils arrivèrent au garage où deux motos plus de toute première jeunesse les attendaient. A première vue, elles n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires et Melody en fut légèrement déçue. Elle monta avec son parrain. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'au bout de deux kilomètres après avoir quitté la petite ville, Sirius appuya sur un bouton à côté d'embrayage.

- Qu'est-ce que…commença-t-elle en voulant savoir à quoi servait ce bouton.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser sa question, à ce moment là, la moto décolla littéralement du sol. Surprise, Melody raffermit sa prise sur son parrain.

- Wahou ! Génial ! s'écria-t-elle, vite remise de ses émotions.

La jeune fille fut ravie de dompter les aires d'une autre manière qu'avec son balai. Et bien que le voyage ne fût pas très long, elle en profita sans se plaindre lorsque Sirius amorça sa descente sur le petit village.

- Alors, le voyage ? lui demanda Remus Lupin arrivé à destination, devant une petite église.

- C'était trop bien, s'extasia-t-elle avec un énorme sourire. C'est pas aussi rapide qu'un balai, et ce n'était pas moi qui avais les reines, mais malgré tout, j'ai hâte d'être au retour.

- Ah ba c'est beau ça. On t'emmène quelque part. Et la seule chose que tu attends c'est d'en repartir, se vexa faussement Sirius. D'accord, je retiens.

- Mais non…enfin c'est juste que j'adore votre moto.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, la rassura Remus.

Ce dernier prit son ami d'enfance dans ses bras, le força à se plier en deux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux à l'aide de son point.

- Et toi, n'embêtes pas ta filleule avant qu'elle ne connaisse ton humour de chiotte, lui imposa-t-il en même temps que de lui frotter la tête un peu plus fort en espérant qu'ainsi il retienne mieux le message.

Il fallut dix minutes aux deux hommes pour se calmer et reprendre leur sérieux. Pendant ce temps, Melody se demandait lequel d'eux trois était l'adolescent. Après quoi Sirius expliqua qu'ils allaient au cimetière pour se recueillir sur la tombe de bons amis à eux, morts pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort.

- D'accord, dit-elle doucement sans vraiment être sûre de comment elle devait réagir.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà venue avec Severus. Ils s'appelaient Lily et James Potter.

Melody fut émue d'aller enfin rendre hommage à ce qui fut pour elle une famille pendant un an et demi. Et malgré que ce soit aussi parce qu'elle avait été placée dans leur famille qu'elle avait vécue l'enfer les cinq années qui suivirent, elle leur en serait toujours reconnaissante de l'avoir élevée au prix de leur vie. Parce que l'adolescente n'oubliait pas non plus que c'était entièrement de sa faute s'ils étaient décédés ce jour-là. Après tout, c'était elle que Voldemort voulait tuer lorsqu'il les avait attaqués ce soir d'octobre.

- Je suis désolée pour eux, dit-elle une fois face au monument. Je suis si désolée. Ils n'auraient même pas dû mourir.

Les deux hommes ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce comportement venant de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas à dire mais aujourd'hui elle agissait vraiment de façon étrange pour eux. Et face à ça, ils se trouvèrent totalement démunis.

- C'est de ma faute…quel gâchis ! souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui assura Sirius.

Il posa délicatement une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

- Ils t'aimaient comme leur propre fils. Ils étaient si fiers de toi. Et ils ont fait ce que tout parent aurait fait pour son enfant.

- Oui, mais si papou ne m'avait pas confié à vos amis, ils seraient…

- Ils auraient été mortifiés de ne pas t'avoir connue et d'avoir contribué à ton bonheur pendant dix-huit mois.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus de quinze minutes car il était dangereux de rester ici trop longtemps. Le cimetière était surveillé par les mangemorts. Donc au plus grand plaisir de Melody, ils remontèrent sur les motos volantes pour une autre destination. Ils survolèrent une partie du pays, n'y allant pas par le plus court chemin pour éviter d'être repérés. Ils passèrent au dessus de Londres, Cambridge et Manchester avant de passer un petit village bordé d'une colline. A la vue de cette dernière, Melody savait où ils se rendaient. Elle savait que derrière la colline, il y avait un champ dans lequel les enfants aimaient jouer au Quidditch pendant l'été. Et en effet quelques minutes plus tard, elle put voir l'étrange maison toute rapiécée : le Terrier. Elle avait espoir que les jumeaux et Bill soient chez leurs parents. Elle avait très envie de les revoir ça faisait près de quatre mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Ce fut donc surexcitée qu'elle compta neuf tête rousses sur le pas de la porte. Elle était tellement survoltée qu'elle ne tenait littéralement plus en place. Sirius fut surpris en sentant dans son dos la jeune fille remuer autant. Il tourna la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passer. Et là, il eut l'impression de revenir vingt ans en arrière, quand il était lui-même au collège et qu'il se trouvait face à une de ses groupies. Elles ressemblaient à cette époque là exactement à Melody aujourd'hui.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir lequel de ces jeunes hommes te met dans cet état, ria-t-il à gorge déployée.

Pour respecter son souhait, elle ne lui dit absolument rien. Mais elle ne sa calma pas pour autant. Malgré tout le professeur le découvrit bien malgré lui. En effet, lorsque les Weasley découvrirent que Melody était installée derrière Sirius trois des membres de la famille se jetèrent sur la moto sans se soucier de se faire rouler sur les pieds ou non.

- Mel' ! s'écrièrent joyeusement les jumeaux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bien qu'ils se soient précipités sur elle pour la prendre dans leurs bras, ils furent distancés par leur frère ainé.

- Hé la crevette ! la salua Bill en la serrant contre son torse.

Il l'aida à descendre de moto et à s'installer sur son fauteuil.

- Je ne suis pas…commença-t-elle à se plaindre, rallant sur son ami, qui lui affichait un sourire resplendissant.

- Laisses moi en douter, la coupa-t-il. Parce que d'après la taille de tes cernes, je dirais que tu viens de donner un concert, te disputer avec Severus pour une chose futile et tu ne sais pas comment t'excuser, tu as cherché toute la nuit la meilleure excuse pour avoir incendié les copies que Severus venait de corriger, ou alors…tu viens de rentrer en Angleterre.

L'adolescente renfrognée se tassa dans son fauteuil pendant que tout le monde explosait de rire, imaginant la tête de Severus en découvrant un tas de cendre sur son bureau à la place des essais de ses élèves.

- Ha ha ha. Très drôle ! En même temps, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne sait pas ranger ses affaires, dit-elle en toute mauvaise fois.

- Pas ranger ?! Si j'avais bien tout compris, le livre était sur la plus haute étagère, protégée par un sort. Et je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as pu avoir sa baguette.

- Mais puisque je te dis que le livre m'a sauté dans les mains.

- Pour le livre, je veux bien te croire, lui accorda son ami qui savait que la magie pouvait faire des choses assez bizarre avec la jeune fille. Mais ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, même après plus de dix ans, c'est comment tu as fait pour te retrouver avec une baguette dans les mains alors que tu en avais déjà une peur bleue.

Tout le monde, excepté les trois rouquins et Melody, se regardèrent choqués par la dernière révélation de Bill. Comment pouvait-on avoir peur d'une baguette ? Certains se demandèrent même pourquoi. Mais ils étaient tellement abasourdis qu'ils ne posèrent pas la question, bien que Sirius et Remus avait une petite idée de ce que pourrait être une partie de la réponse.

- Je voulais une autre panthère, et il expliquait le sortilège dans le livre. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il a fallu attendre que je m'achète ma première baguette pour que j'en remette la main sur une. Et ce jour-là, j'ai bien dû en tenir un millier. Je crois que j'ai testé tout ce que le magasin de monsieur Ollivander contenait.

- Bon, à notre tour le vieux. Tu vas presque nous faire pleurer de nostalgie avec vos anciennes histoires, commença George en séparant son frère de l'américaine.

Et ce fut comme ça que son parrain découvrit non pas lequel mais lesquels des fils de Molly la rendaient si extatique.

A la plus grande joie des quatre mousquetaires, comme les avait rapidement rebaptisé Remus, Melody, Sirius et lui-même restèrent jusqu'au soir et donc mangèrent le déjeuner et le diner ensemble. Et pour ne pas déclencher de guerre dans la fratrie, Melody décida de toujours rester au salon pour profiter de ses trois amis en même temps.

De son côté, Sirius pensa cinq minutes que ça avait été une très mauvaise idée de venir ici avec la fille de son collègue abhorré. En effet peu avant le repas, Artur et Molly lui avaient demandé pourquoi l'adolescente les accompagnait pas que ça les déranger, ils adoraient la jeune fille. Sirius en bon Gryffindor n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça et avait connu le pire moment de solitude de sa vie avant d'être sauvé dans ses baragouinages par Remus. Sirius comprit alors que son vieil ami avait compris toute l'histoire depuis bien longtemps peut être même depuis le tout début. Il faut dire que l'odorat des loups était beaucoup plus développé que celui des humains.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du départ, Sirius se demanda comment pouvait faire le professeur de potion pour réussir à séparer Melody de Bill. L'homme était persuadé qu'elle s'accrochait plus au jeune homme que sa propre mère pourtant réputée pour ses embrassades étouffantes. Il eut même pitié pour la fiancée de celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas pu parler ne serait-ce que deux minutes à son futur époux il était trop accaparé par la jeune fille. C'était même à se demander laquelle des deux serait sa future femme. Car la pauvre Fleur a tenu la chandelle toute la journée sans qu'aucun des quatre mousquetaires ne le remarque.

Ce ne fut qu'en lui disant qu'elle pourrait conduire la moto que Melody consentit à lâcher son ami. Ce qu'il regretta rapidement lorsqu'il fut sur l'engin qu'il n'aurait jamais cru aussi mortel qu'entre les mains de sa filleule.

Dans sa chambre, Melody s'empressa de raconter son retour au pays, son escapade en moto volante –elle était persuadée qu'il serait jaloux comme un pou- et sa sortie au chemin de traverse le lendemain. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient se voir. Sa lettre finit, elle prit le parchemin, le donna à Hedwig et alla se coucher pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à Londres, Sirius partit à la banque pour gérer ses comptes, comme tous les ans à cette période, et Melody se rendit directement à la librairie. Elle alla en premier lieu acheter tous ses livres scolaires puis quelques parchemins et une nouvelle plume. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la caisse. Elle n'avait pas posé tous ses livres sur le comptoir qu'une personne derrière elle la bouscula. Irritée, elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec deux hommes habillés d'une longue cape noire.

- Il faut être un peu patient dans la vie mon ami, dit-elle tout de même calmement.

- Vous êtes bien Melody Snape ? lui demanda l'homme de droite sans faire attention à ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur raconter.

- Non, pourquoi ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- C'est bien tenté Miss Snape, répondit l'autre homme avec un rictus. Mais malheureusement pour toi, je sais que tu mens.

Les deux hommes posèrent alors une main sur chacune des épaules de la fille dans un même mouvement et l'obligèrent à transplaner avec eux. Quand elle sentit la désagréable sensation que procure le voyage, la jeune fille savait qu'elle allait encore avoir des ennuis.

Ils se rematérialisèrent dans une grande pièce spacieuse mais très sombre. Et bien que la décoration soit de bon goût, elle était gâchée par l'atmosphère pesante qui la rendait austère et totalement décalée. Un feu de cheminée était allumé mais sa chaleur n'arrivait pas à atteindre Melody. Devant l'antre, elle vit un 'homme', celui de ses cauchemars, l'homme aux yeux rouges, installé dans un fauteuil, livide comme la mort.

**Je suis d'accord ce chapitre était plus court que d'habitude. Mais vous voulez une bonne nouvelle. Le prochain chapitre est presque finit. Donc il ne mettra pas si longtemps pour arriver.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, désolé pour le retard. Mais le fautif est la grippe -cette année c'est la follie surtout chez les enfants, manque de chance je travaille avec eux-. J'étais dans les temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez. Du coup, le weekend où j'aurais dû relire le chapitre et le mettre en ligne, j'ai dormi plus que je ne me l'aurais cru capable. Et mon emploi du temps, ne m'a pas permis de le faire avant le weekend dernier -vous pouvez dire merci aux inventeurs de petites voitures et à ma soeur d'avoir garder tant de choses encombrantes qui ont fini à la déchèterie la semaine dernière-.  
En tout cas, bonne lecture.**

- Nous vous avons ramené la fille, maître, dit le premier homme en s'agenouillant devant l'homme du fauteuil.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, siffla ce dernier avant de leur lancer un sortilège de douleur à en croire les hurlements que poussaient les deux hommes.

Et alors que Melody ne recevait aucun sort, la cicatrice de son front la faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle luta tout de même de toutes ses forces pour ne rien montrer. Après une minute de torture, l'homme blanc relâcha les deux hommes et leur ordonna de disposer.

- Melody Snape, commença-t-il en se tournant enfin vers elle. La fille de ce chez Severus. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une fille avant le début de l'année scolaire. C'est un petit cachotier.

- Que voulez-vous, dans notre famille, on n'est pas prolixe !

- Il est vrai que Severus ne s'épanche pas. Mais s'il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas fier de sa progéniture.

- Peut-être…ou peut-être pas, siffla Melody agacée. Bon ! Trèves de politesse. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

L'homme eut l'air surpris, puis choqué et enfin insulté de ne pas être reconnu.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles ?!

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de vous dire. Je suis contente que l'on se comprenne. Parce que sans vouloir être offensante, un visage comme le votre ne peut pas s'oublier. D'ailleurs vous n'avez jamais songé à y faire quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme leva sa baguette sur elle et un rayon rouge sortie pour se loger directement dans sa poitrine. Melody n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Une douleur sourde lui vrilla tout le corps. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, la douleur s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle n'était arrivée.

- D'accord, dit-elle difficilement la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié. Vous êtes susceptible.

- Et toi, tu es inconsciente de parler ainsi à Lord Voldemort.

- Et en plus vous parlez de vous à la troisième personne…

Cette fois, quand l'homme leva sa baguette, Melody n'hurla pas sous la souffrance. D'ailleurs, elle ne put plus émettre le moindre son. Apriori il avait assez entendu sa mélodieuse voix pour le moment.

- Tu n'es pas ici pour mourir. Mais saches que ma patience à des limites, l'avertit-il. Où se trouve Harry Potter ?

Voldemort leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette pour la libérer du sort de mutisme.

- Parles, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Ou quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que la même douleur fulgurante se répandait déjà dans son corps, lui arrachant un autre hurlement.

- Réponds-moi, reprit-il en la levant le sort.

- Ça ne sert à rien de vous le dire, vous ne me croirez pas de toute manière.

- Essayes toujours !

Melody prit discrètement sa baguette en main et releva la tête fébrilement. Elle regarda alors le résidu de vie qui lui faisait face.

- Vous chassez un fantôme. Jamais vous ne pourrez le retrouver.

Et avant de recevoir une troisième fois le sort fétiche de l'homme, Melody leva sa baguette pour le désarmer. Sous les yeux sidérés des deux protagonistes, leurs deux sorts s'entre choquèrent envoyant des étincelles dans toute la pièce. Malgré tout, les deux adversaires restèrent concentrés sur leur cible. Et bien que Voldemort savait ce qu'il se passait, Melody elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle ne comptait pas souffrir une fois de plus donc elle puisa dans toutes ses forces pour le désarmer.

Après seulement quelques minutes une espèce de dôme de lumière blanche et aveuglante commença à se former autour d'eux. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur trois hommes en noirs, toutes les vitres de la pièce explosèrent en mille morceaux dans le jardin et Akchu se matérialisa en position de combat devant Voldemort. Ce dernier surpris par l'elfe perdit sa concentration pendant quelques secondes, suffisantes pour que le sort de Melody le désarme et coupe ainsi le lien qu'ils avaient. L'homme vola à travers toute la salle. Il fut projeté violement contre le mur ou plus précisément contre une armure. Les épées de cette sculpture de fer embrochèrent de part en part le corps de l'homme. Melody, épuisée, vit la baguette de son bourreau tomber au sol avant de se laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Akchu la rattrapa pour éviter que sa tête ne cogne les dalles froides du carrelage. Il l'allongea délicatement à ses pieds avant de se remettre en position de combat face aux trois autres hommes. Encore une fois, ces trois humains jouaient avec un bâton. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il demande à Melody pourquoi ils se baladaient tous avec ça. En attendant, personne ne s'approcherait d'elle. Et pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devraient mieux partir, Akchu grogna dans leur direction. Il fut satisfait et même légèrement amusé de les voir frémir. Pourtant ne dit-on pas 'elfe qui grogne ne mort pas' ? Mais ce n'est pas plus mal qu'eux ne le sachent pas. Ça en a même fait disparaître un dans un léger 'plop'. Tant mieux ! Si les deux autres pouvaient se volatiliser aussi, ce serait bien. Malheureusement pour lui, si les deux autres commençaient à se reculer vers la porte sans lui tourner le dos toute fois, celui qui était partit réapparut au même endroit. A croire que cet humain avait un défaut de fabrication et comme les vieux téléviseurs l'image 'sautait' de temps en temps. Akchu était prêt à grogner une nouvelle fois : si c'était ça qui l'avait fait partir en premier lieu, il pouvait recommencer. Mais une voix trainante le coupa dans son élan.

- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici père ?

Akchu aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait tellement fait rire la semaine passée.

- Draco Malfoy ?! s'étonna-t-il restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

- Akchu ? lui répondit la voix trainante.

Au même moment, il put voir le blond qui se trouvait derrière l'homme défectueux. Il vit aussi une multitude d'émotions passait sur son visage avant de redevenir impassible : la surprise, l'incompréhension, la peur et enfin l'inquiétude.

- Melody ! s'écria-t-il quand il l'a vit enfin, en se précipitant vers elle.

Par instinct, Akchu grogna et se baissa un peu plus, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour stopper Draco.

- N't'approche pas ! le prévint-il.

- D'accord. Mais dis-moi si elle va bien, s'il te plait.

Pour seule réponse, il eut un autre grognement. Désemparé, l'adolescent regarda autour de lui et comprit où ils se trouvaient.

- Ok. Mais pourrais-tu au moins l'emmener ailleurs, dit-il le cœur lourd de ne pas savoir comment se porter son amie et pourquoi elle était allongée à même le sol. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici.

Impuissant, Draco se retourna vers son père avant de retourner chez lui. L'elfe noir mit quinze minutes pour arriver à la même conclusion que lui. Il mit difficilement sa fierté de côté, ramassa son amie et fit le voyage outre-Atlantique. Il arriva directement devant chez mamà. Melody resta ici deux jours avant de reprendre conscience.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? demanda-t-elle à son réveil, la voix pâteuse.

- Ch'sais pas, lui répondit mamà en s'approchant d'elle.

La 'femme' força Melody à rester allonger le temps qu'elle vérifie que tout aille bien pour elle.

- C'est n'importe quoi, tu n'es même pas médicomage ! se lamenta l'adolescente qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose : sortir dehors.

- Ça n'a jamais tué d'zumains d'rester dans c'te position, clama-t-elle. Et puis c'est bien dans c'te position qu'vous vous r'posez, non ?

Melody, les yeux écarquillés, ne savait plus quoi dire : une première. Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Après le check-up, elle put repartir en Angleterre accompagnée d'Akchu. Elle lui demanda de se rendre directement chez son parrain. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait personne.

- C'est bien un zumain, jamais là où on l'attend ! se plaignit l'elfe après avoir fait le tour de la maison deux fois.

- Si tu veux, je peux l'attendre ici toute seule, lui proposa-t-elle en baillant.

Melody ne savait pas ce que mamà lui avait fait, mais depuis qu'ils étaient partis, elle devait luter contre sa fatigue. L'elfe pensait sûrement que dormir deux jours entiers n'était pas suffisant pour un humain.

- La dernière fois qu't'étais toute seule, des zumains voulaient t'faire du mal. Ch'uis pas sûr qu'ce soit raisonnable de t'laisser encore, s'énerva-t-il.

- Ok, comme tu veux, concéda-t-elle. On n'a qu'à aller voir Bill.

- Le zumain au pelage orange ?

- Pff, tu m'énerves ! lui répondit-elle simplement alors que son acolyte pouffait de rire. C'est dans ces moments-là que je devrais te filmer. Tu tues le mythe !

- Tu préfères qu'j'sois sanguinaire ? tenta-t-il en se mettant en position de combat.

- Mais non gizmo, dit-elle en lui tapotant l'avant-bras.

L'elfe siffla au surnom, prit son amie dans ses bras sans ménagement et se rendit directement dans le salon des Weasley. Bien callée dans les bras de son ancien amant, Melody s'endormit pendant le trajet bien que celui-ci ne dura pas plus d'une minute.

- Une vraie terreur d'marmotte, marmonna-t-il en regardant le poids mort dans ses bras quand il fut arrivé à destination. Quand il releva la tête, il fut content de constater que cette fois-ci il n'aurait plus besoin de repartir pour confier Melody à quelqu'un. Une vingtaine de personnes le dévisageait.

- Vous savez où j'peux trouver Bill ? demanda-t-il en se forçant d'être le plus 'gizmo' possible.

Pour toute réponse une petite femelle hurla le prénom dans toute la maison. Akchu fut surpris mais décida néanmoins de patienter quelques minutes avant de faire le tour de la maison par lui-même. Après tout, Melody aussi quelques fois utilisait ce moyen de communication, bien qu'il ne le comprenne pas. En tout cas, bien lui en prit, seulement quelques secondes après, il entendit des bruits de pas sur sa droite.

- Que se passe-t-il maman ? demanda la personne qui venait d'arriver.

- Quelqu'un pour toi, répondit non pas sa mère mais le directeur du nouveau collège de Melody, s'il se souvenait bien, en le désignant.

Il se tourna donc doucement pour ne pas réveiller Melody qui dormait toujours à point fermer. Il reconnut tout de suite le rouquin. Il s'avança vers lui et sans un mot lui confia Melody dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda le roux, tout de même sur ses gardes.

- Fatigue, dit-il seulement.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête de compréhension.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Ch'uis pas les renseignements ! gronda l'elfe, impatient de mettre fin à cette entrevue.

- Oui, merci de l'avoir ramenée, enchaina-t-il ne voulant pas risquer de l'énerver totalement.

Après quoi, l'elfe disparut, le laissant sans plus d'information avec une Melody assoupie. Sans se tourner vers qui que ce soit, Bill remonta l'escalier et déposa l'adolescente dans sa chambre au grand désespoir de Fleur. Deux heures plus tard, quand elle se réveilla, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait arriver.

- Bien dormis ? lui demanda son ami lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

- Ouais, mais je crois que mamà m'a droguée.

- Mm ?

- Ne manges jamais ce qu'elle te donne lorsqu'il est claire qu'elle veut que tu restes immobile, expliqua-t-elle devant sa mine de confusion.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps.

- C'est rien, j'ai simplement dû m'endormir entre la maison de monsieur Black et ici. Il faut dire que quand Akchu me prend dans ses bras, je ne me souviens que d'une seule fois où je ne me suis pas endormie. Donc tout va bien. Tu pourras le demander à papou. D'ailleurs il lui a même apprit que les gens qui dormaient comme ça, ici on appelait ça des marmottes.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire.

Il savait que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas, elle pourrait lui parler pendant des heures. Au début, il avait même pensé que quelqu'un avait dû lui interdire de parler pendant des années pour qu'elle se rattrape ainsi. Mais le temps avait passé et elle n'avait toujours pas changé. De plus Severus lui avait déjà affirmé qu'elle était tout le temps comme ça.

Il lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi pendant quelques minutes le temps du trajet dans les bras d'Akchu mais bien durant plus de deux jours. Et que durant tout ce temps l'Ordre du phénix était à sa recherche, que Sirius était constamment sur le qui-vive, que les jumeaux fouillaient tout le Royaume-Uni pour la retrouver, que lui-même était allé voir dans son ancienne école pour savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles d'elle, que Dumbledore en personne avait était rendre visite à Amelia et à quelques uns de ses autres amis. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils étaient tous revenus bredouilles.

- Je suis vraiment touchée que vous me cherchiez tous mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Toi, tu aurais pu le deviner que j'étais avec Akchu, tu le connais...

- Oui, mais les seules choses que je savais étaient que tu avais été enlevée sur le chemin de traverse par deux mangemorts, et que tu-sais-qui a disparu.

- Tu-sais-qui? demanda bêtement Melody.

- Il se faisait aussi appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, complète Bill. Mais ce qui était vraiment inquiétant est que la gazette du sorcier faisait déjà chou gras de cette affaire.

Melody grimaça en repensant au dernier article que ce quotidien avait pu écrire sur elle. Elle espérait réellement qu'il n'avait pas apprit qu'elle était mêlée de près ou de loin à cette histoire. Mais elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour que toutes ses illusions s'envolent. Bill lui présenta le journal dans lequel l'article faisait plusieurs pages. Et malgré des titres plutôt neutres, les écrits étaient remplis de sarcasmes et de préjugés. Ils reparlaient de l'accident de cet été où Mike décéda, ils diffamèrent Akchu mais aussi Amelia, sa propre famille comme abuela, sa mère ou son père et bien sûr elle. Ils émettaient des hypothèses abracadabrantes sur la mort de 'Tu-Sais-Qui', sa paraplégie, son enfance dont ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace et de sa relation avec Harry Potter.

Ecœurée, Melody descendit rapidement dans le salon. Elle fut surprise d'y retrouver tant de personnes. Sans faire plus attention, elle salua tout le monde et sortit rapidement de la maison familiale par la cuisine. Elle transplana ensuite à Londres devant les bureaux de la gazette la plus exaspérante. Tous les passants, qui la reconnurent, s'arrêtèrent voulant lui serrer la main, lui dire merci, lui demander un autographe. En moins de cinq minutes, une foule d'une centaine de personnes se rassemblait autour d'elle, dont les membres de l'Ordre du phénix. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes avant que tous les employés de ce torchon ne descendent eux aussi dans la rue.

Melody, qui était restée immobile, sortit calmement baguette et se la pointa sur la gorge avant de lancer un sonorus.

- Profitez-en bien parce que je ne vais pas le refaire tous les jours. Et pour vous qui venaient juste d'arriver ouvrez bien grand les oreilles. Il paraît que je n'ai aucun talent... personnellement je vous laisse juger par vous même.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre avant de se mettre à jouer quelques accords de guitare lents puis de chanter:

_"Vous êtes quelques uns_  
_à vous croire __Merlin__.  
Des pseudo-intellos  
qui jouez du stylo.  
Des artistes ratés  
vous êtes nés frustrés..."_

La foule fut très silencieuse dès les premières notes. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Et alors que quelques-uns se choquaient des paroles de l'adolescente, les autres furent émerveillés par sa voix. Les employés de la gazette, pour la plus part, ne cachaient pas leur rictus. La gamine allait se ridiculiser toute seule, donnant encore plus de poids à leurs articles. Quant à Melody, elle se moquait de ce que pensaient pour le moment les gens. Elle voulait faire passer un message. Et elle comptait bien à ce qu'il soit entendu par les personnes concernées._  
_

_"Presse qui roule  
pas vraiment cool.  
Presse qui coule  
me casse les couilles..."_

Cette fois, tout le monde fut scandalisé. Une jeune fille ne devrait pas faire preuve d'autant de vulgarité. Mais malgré les 'Oh!', Melody continua de chanter avec plus de virulence en regardant les employés du journal qui souriaient toujours, contents de la réaction des passants._  
_

_"Je vous fais __une__promesse__  
Je n'vais pas vous rater.  
Vous écrivez sans cesse  
Sur notre vie privée.  
Occupez-vous de vos fesses.  
Laissez-nous __vous sauver__...  
_

_Presse qui roule  
Pas vraiment cool.  
Presse qui coule  
Me casse les couilles..."_

Une fois le choc passé, les londoniens comprirent le sarcasme de la chanteuse. Ils se souvenaient très bien des articles la concernant qui venaient de sortirent. Beaucoup comprenait la rancœur de l'adolescente. Après tout, elle les avait tout de même débarrassés de leur fléau. Et comment la récompensait-on ? En l'insultant ?! C'est vrai que c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Les journalistes étaient maintenant moins fiers. Certain même baissèrent la tête, trop honteux._  
_

_"Rédacteurs en Chef  
Relisez les papiers.  
De vos sous-fifres chefs  
Qui cherchent à exister.  
A travers __le scandale__  
__Ça leur est bien égale…__  
_

Il est vrai que Melody aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais elle voulait que le message soit aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre un reporter se plaindre s'ils osaient encore écrire des calomnies. C'est donc avec hargne qu'elle chanta ces dernières paroles.

_Presse qui roule  
Pas vraiment cool.  
Presse qui coule_  
_Me casse les couilles...  
_

_Je vous refais confesse  
Je n'vais pas accepter.  
Vous __déformez__ sans cesse  
D__es__faits,__la__ vérité.  
Le pouvoir de la presse  
__Est__ facile __à__ casser !..." (Florent Pagny, presse qui roule*)_

Melody finit la chanson en lançant un regard d'avertissement aux gens qui travaillaient pour le journal. Ces derniers étaient maintenant aussi livides que la mort. Mais à part l'adolescente personne ne les remarqua. Car malgré les menaces non dissimulées, la jeune Snape fut acclamée par la foule qui s'était formée dans la rue commerçante.

- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de retransplaner chez les Weasley.

Le Chemin de Traverse fut plongé dans un chaos dès la disparition de la jeune fille. Les gens voulaient comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et ils avaient très bien comprit qu'on leur avait menti. Et d'après eux, la gazette du sorcier savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, c'était logique que la presse soit au courant de tout. C'était bien connu d'ailleurs. Les autorités durent intervenir pour disperser la foule et rétablir le calme. Mais malgré les quelques blessés légers dû aux bousculades d'un mouvement de foule, Melody n'avait aucun remord.

Après le diner, Melody repartit avec Sirius chez lui où les attendait Hedwig. Dès que la chouette vit sa maitresse, elle vola sur son épaule pour lui remettre son courrier. Melody prit l'enveloppe avant de flatter son oiseau. Elle alla dans sa chambre, changea l'eau d'Hedwig qui la remercia d'un hululement. Elle s'installa ensuite au bureau et contempla l'écriture soignée sur l'enveloppe : 'Melody Snape, quelque part au Royaume-Uni'.

« Comment cette personne a pu faire appel à Hedwig ? Elle n'était pas au manoir Black ? » se demanda-t-elle en la décachetant.

Elle balança l'enveloppe à la poubelle et commença par lire les derniers mots de la lettre pour savoir qui était son correspondant.

- Draco, souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre sa lecture du début.

'_Melody,_

_Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu être là en début de semaine. Si ça avait été le cas, peut-être les choses auraient été différentes. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien j'ai pu m'en vouloir pendant deux jours. Je crois n'avoir jamais tant souhaité posséder un retourneur de temps qu'à ce moment là.  
Il me semble n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur que lorsque je t'ai vu étendu par terre aux pieds de l'elfe noir lundi dernier. Cette image est gravée sur ma rétine. Encore maintenant quand je ferme les yeux, je t'y revois toujours.  
Mais j'ai été rassuré lorsque j'ai lu la gazette de ce soir où on parle Encore de toi –en ce moment, on y parle plus de toi que du Survivant II, cherches-tu à lui voler sa célébrité ? Enfin, je crois que tu viens de le faire…-. Il parait que tu aurais réapparu pour faire un esclandre. En tout cas, ce n'est pas du tout Hufflepuff de ta part. Vous êtes normalement doux et gentil dans ta maison. Là on pourrait croire que tu es un satané Gryffindor à apparaître en plein milieu de la rue pour dire tout ce que tu penses d'eux. Mais en même temps, c'était très Slytherin, car d'après mon père, beaucoup de personnes se sont désabonnées de la gazette. Mais à quelle maison appartiens-tu ?  
D'ailleurs j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de toujours la lire. Il faut dire qu'il vienne de m'apprendre une tellement bonne nouvelle que je crois que je peux leur faire cette fleure._

_En tout cas, je suis curieux de savoir où tu peux bien habiter. Mais une chose est sure, cette personne doit être suicidaire ou ne pas du tout être matérialiste pour laisser sa moto volante entre tes mains. D'ailleurs, si par tout hasard il voulait s'en débarrasser, pourrais-tu dans ta plus grande bonté lui faire parvenir qu'il a un acheteur potentiel –tout dépend de l'état dans laquelle tu lui as rendu-._

_Si tu veux, on pourrait se voir samedi à Londres. Je pourrais te faire visiter mon pays à mon tour._

_Passe un bon réveillon._

_Amitié,  
Draco'_

Avant d'aller se coucher, Melody répondit à son ami dans une longue lettre. Elle lui souhaita notamment une bonne année et lui demanda ce que le torchon qu'ils osaient appeler journal avait bien pu lui apprendre de si réjouissant.

- Excuse-moi Hedwig de te renvoyer tout de suite. Mais je sais que c'est plus facile pour toi de voyager de nuit. Et comme je ne sais pas trop où habite Draco, je ne voudrais pas que l'on te remarque du côté du monde moldu. Je crois que j'ai déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça pour en rajouter. Mais je te promets que quand tu me reviendras enfin, je te laisserai te reposer et chasser pendant toute une soirée. Et puis, cette fois, je ne te fais pas traverser tout le pays pour la famille Weasley.

Melody caressa une dernière fois sa chouette avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre.

- Va l'apporter à Draco s'il te plait, lui dit-elle avant qu'elle ne parte.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Melody les passa à faire ses devoirs, à discuter avec Remus qui venait régulièrement chez son ami, à jouer du violon, mais surtout à taquiner son parrain qui lui rendait bien.

- Remus m'a dit que tu étais un tombeur quand tu étais au collège, lui dit Melody le samedi matin, pendant le petit déjeuner.

- Oui, et ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de madame Black ?

- Tu sais pendant presque douze ans j'ai été enfermé à Azkaban.

- C'est quoi Azkaban ? demanda-t-elle en croquant à pleine dent dans son toast.

- C'est la prison sorcière.

- Et pourquoi y as-tu été ? Tu as dragué la fille du ministre ? ria-t-elle.

- Non, ria-t-il aussi, trouvant l'idée totalement farfelue.

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé juste après qu'elle les ait débarrassés la première fois de Voldemort. Melody fut peinée d'apprendre qu'il ait pu perdre tant d'années pour une erreur judiciaire. Il n'y a pas à dire, plus on lui parler des aurors anglais et moins elle les appréciait.

- Tu parles. Ce ne sont que des charlatans ! s'écria-t-elle avec humeur.

- Tu sais James en était un. Et j'aime à croire qu'il faisait correctement son travail.

- Oui, désolé. Mais d'ailleurs, toi avant d'être arrêter, tu faisais quoi ? Parce que ne me dit pas que tu étais professeur d'arithmancie, je crois que j'en aurais entendu parler à la maison.

- Non, sourit-il. Je travaillais au ministère aussi. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé quand ils m'ont réhabilité je n'ai pas voulu y retourner. Et de toute manière, je ne suis même pas sûr que j'en aie le droit. Un ancien prisonnier ne peut pas travailler en tant que fonctionnaire.

- D'accord. Mais ça fait maintenant quatre que tu es sortit. Tu as un bon emploi, prenant certes mais très honorable. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas une Petrouchka accrochée à ton bras ?

- Une Petrouchka ?!

- Une greluche qui se pâme à toutes tes paroles.

Sirius éclata de rire, sachant que la 'copine' de son collègue s'appelait ainsi. Il l'avait plusieurs fois entendu parler d'une certaine Petrouchka avec McGonagall. Seulement il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que la jeune fille très poli tienne de tels propos.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ton père apprécierait de t'entendre parler d'elle dans ses termes.

- Oh ! mais sois-en certain. Il n'aime absolument pas. Pourtant ça ne change pas grand-chose. Cette femme est une greluche !

- D'accord, dit-il avec un sourire en mettant ses mains en avant dans le but de calmer la jeune fille. Je te crois. Et il sait que tu dis ça d'elle ? Il te laisse faire ?

- Oui il le sait. Et je ne vois pas très bien comment il pourrait m'empêcher de le dire. A part en me bâillonnant. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Pas de Petrouchka ?

- Je te trouve bien curieuse. Je ne te demande pas moi à qui tu envoies des hiboux à presque deux heures du matin.

Melody se mit instantanément à rougir avant de se reprendre.

« Mince, il a entendu Hedwig partir pour le manoir Malfoy. Mais après tout j'aurais très bien pu l'envoyer chez n'importe quel ami » pensa-t-elle rapidement.

- Je souhaitais simplement bonne année à un ami. C'est la première fois que j'utilise un hibou pour faire ça. Je trouvais ça amusant.

- Ah ! Très bien. J'avais cru que tu avais envoyé une lettre à un Weasley. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu pitié pour cette pauvre Fleur.

- Non, pourquoi Fleur ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais elle est la fiancée de Bill Weasley. Tu sais le premier de la fratrie.

- Bien sûr que je suis au courant.

C'est sur cette entrefaite que Remus arriva avec une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges flamboyants.

- Bonjour vous deux, les saluèrent-ils.

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils.

Melody avait les yeux fixés sur les mains jointent du couple face à elle.

- Tu vois, reprit Melody en se retournant vers son parrain. Même Remus a une Petrouchka. Alors pourquoi toi, tu n'en as pas ?

- Heu…je m'appelle Tonks, répondit la jeune femme rousse avec un sourire avant que Sirius n'ait eut le temps de parler. Ce n'est déjà pas terrible alors s'il te plait, ne m'affuble pas d'un nom encore plus ridicule. Petrouchka ?! Où as-tu été pêché ça ?

Melody, choquée, ne lui dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Elle était hilarante comme ça, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Elle se reprit rapidement. Un sourit fendit son visage.

- Tu sais quoi…je ne sais pas qui tu es. Mais je t'adore déjà.

- Tant mieux. Parce que ma cousine est auror, dit Sirius, railleur.

- Quoi ?! demanda avec honneur l'adolescente en dévisageant la jeune femme d'un autre œil. Enfin de compte je ne sais pas si je t'aime tant que ça.

- Pourquoi ? Que t'as fait les aurors ? reprit-elle étonnée.

- C'est Melody Snape, lui souffla Remus en lui embrassant la tempe. Et ne t'inquiètes pas Melody, Tonks est très gentille et intègre.

- Ouais, bien sûr que tu l'as défend. C'est ta Petrouchka…à moins que ce soit toi sa Petrouchka, réfléchit-elle très sérieuse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour renfrogner le couple, pas ravi d'être comparé à une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, et pour faire exploser de rire Sirius. Ce dernier eut du mal à reprendre son sérieux.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, réussit-il tout de même à articuler en tapant dans la main de sa filleule.

C'est ainsi que fut clos le sujet de la Petrouchka de Sirius pour le reste des vacances. Et avant que onze heures ne sonnent, Melody avait transplané au chaudron baveur. Elle commanda un jus de citrouille en attendant Draco et s'installa à une table dans un coin de la pièce.

- Et bien, qui aurait cru que la rebelle du collège boit des jus de citrouille en cachette, se moqua une voix masculine dans son dos. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite chose fragile.

Quelques rires fusèrent, apprenant à la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

- Fais attention Snape, tu pourrais ne pas t'en remettre c'est drôlement fort ! continua un autre.

« Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas être tranquille pendant mes vacances ? Ils ne pourraient pas m'oublier deux secondes ? » pensa-t-elle en faisant face au survivant II.

- Oh tiens. Mais qui voilà ? dit-elle en se retournant pour faire face à Neville Longbottom et ses amis. Je vais vraiment finir par penser que vous êtes secrètement amoureux de moi pour toujours venir me voir comme ça !

- Dans tes rêves, oui, siffla Neville avec colère.

- Si c'était le cas, mon cher, il ne me viendrait pas de Morphée mais de Epiales, assura-t-elle.

Melody ne se cacha pas pour rire de la tête de ses camarades. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils ne savaient qu'Epiales était le frère de Morphée et dieu des cauchemars. Elle n'écouta pas la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que si elle, elle le savait c'était simplement parce qu'Amelia lui avait fait la même remarque quelques années plutôt.

- A priori les gars, un simple jus de fruits peut monter à sa tête. Elle n'a même pas besoin d'alcool pour dire n'importe quoi, railla Neville en se tournant vers Colin Creevey et son frère.

- Si j'étais toi, je me tairai, ria Melody de plus en plus amusée. Tu auras encore l'air plus bête quand ton ignorance sera étalée dans les journaux du pays.

- C'est vrai que toi et les journaux c'est une grande histoire d'amour, répondit le plus jeune des garçons.

- Peut-être pas, mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui se fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre et qui en tire toute la gloire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Colin.

- Je veux simplement dire que je suis peut-être la cible des journalistes pour une obscure raison, mais moi j'ai toujours démenti lorsqu'ils disaient des mensonges. Je n'ai jamais essayé d'attirer l'attention sur moi ou avoir une célébrité non méritée.

- Ma célébrité, je ne la dois qu'à moi ! assura Neville avec assurance.

- Es-tu sûr de toi ? Parce que la première fois que l'on m'a expliqué pourquoi on t'appelait le survivant II, j'ai trouvé ça horrible pour toi.

Les trois garçons la dévisagèrent comme si elle était folle. Comment quelqu'un pourrait plaindre le survivant II ?

- Ils ne t'ont pas appelé le survivant, mais le survivant deux, expliqua-t-elle plus clairement. Tu ne comprends pas que tu n'es que leur survivant de remplacement. Tu ne passeras toujours qu'en deuxième. Et en plus, tu n'as été célèbre que pour faire leurs basses besognes. Tu ne crois pas que c'est cruel de demander à un enfant de tuer leur mage noir ?

- N-n'importe quoi ! bredouilla-t-il.

- Tu trouves normal qu'on éloigne et ignore un soit disant héro. Et que six ans après, après sa disparition par manque de vigilance, on demande à un autre enfant, qui avait eu le malheur de naitre durant la même période que lui, de prendre sa place ? Tu trouves normal que personne ne se soit soucié de Harry Potter pendant plus de six ans ? Personnellement je pense que toutes les personnes qui te vénèrent pour le simple fait que tu sois né quelques jours avant lui, elles ne méritent pas ta considération, déclara-t-elle avec animation.

- Je crois que tu ne donnes trop de crédit à ton interlocuteur ! intervient une voix sifflante sur la droite de Melody.

Le petit groupe se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire, fier de sa répartie. Melody ne mit pas longtemps à l'imiter, contente de le voir. Neville et les deux Creevey, pour leur part, se contentèrent d'une grimace et d'une insulte avant de partir comme si le monde leur appartenait.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce type ! déclara Melody en les regardant enfin partir.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerai parler d'autre chose que Neville Longbottom, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais au faite, pourquoi ne bois-tu jamais de bière au beurre ?

- L'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool est vingt et un an, lui dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Mais…mais non, ma première bière au beurre, je l'ai bu à treize ans…mais, attends ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas quel goût ça a ?

La jeune fille secoua sa tête en buvant son breuvage, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as jamais bu une seule goute d'alcool ? reprit-il encore plus choqué.

Cette fois, elle se contenta de hausser son sourcil droit.

- Dois-je te rappeler que mon père est potioniste et que plusieurs remèdes en contiennent ?

- Mais tu viens de dire que l'âge légal...

- Il y a une différence entre boire une potion et une boisson alcoolisée, le coupa-t-elle avant de finir son verre. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Non, attends. Ici nous ne sommes pas en Floride, et tu as le droit de boire une bière, reprit le blond malicieux. Severus ne pourra rien dire : la loi, c'est la loi. Alors ça te tente ?

- Non merci, rit-elle. Mais je me suis promise que la première fois que j'y toucherai, je gouterai à tout quitte à en oublier mon nom. Alors tu comprendras que je ne me le permettrai pas ici.

- Ok, mais ce n'est que partie remise, lança-t-il gaiement.

- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu de faire ? demanda-t-elle avant de finir d'une traite son verre.

- Une promenade, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Par contre, il va falloir que tu te change. Si non ça fera désordre.

Melody se tourna vers son ami et haussa un sourcil, surprise. D'un coup de baguette, l'adolescent changea leur tenue sorcière en moldue. Sous les regards choqués de la moitié de la clientèle du bar et de Tom le barman, Draco conduisit la brune vers la sortie sur Charing Cross Road. C'était bien la première fois que l'on voyait un Malfoy se rendre dans le monde moldu.

Durant tout le trajet, ils parlèrent de chose totalement futile sans faire attention aux regards plus ou moins discrets des Londoniens. Et après vingt minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'un parc.

- Tu m'as montré tes plages et tes magasins, dit le jeune homme en y entrant. Laisse-moi à mon tour te montrer mon pays. En été, le parc est magnifique et envahit de moldus. Mais il a neigé la nuit dernière, et ainsi le parc est simplement…magique, finit-il dans un souffle.

Draco les conduisit près d'un lac, au centre de Saint James's park.

- Tu n'as pas trop froid ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'apercevant que son amie était de plus en plus longue pour avancer.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il invoqua une couverture qu'il posa sur ses jambes.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en la remontant jusqu'à ses épaules.

- Viens, on va s'asseoir là-bas pour se réchauffer, lui suggéra-t-il en pointant un saule pleureur au bord de l'étendue d'eau.

D'un simple coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la neige au sol et y posa une autre couverture. Il prit ensuite la jeune femme dans ses bras, s'assit le long de l'arbre et l'installa près de lui pour la réchauffer. Melody était si frigorifiée qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle se rapprocha donc le plus possible de la source de chaleur qu'était Draco. Elle glissa alors sans honte entre les jambes de son camarade.

Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris puis gêné de sentir ce corps presser le sien. Mais il fut mortifié en se sentant réagir au contact de la jeune femme. Il pria Merlin pour ne pas qu'elle s'en rende compte et bougea légèrement pour dégager son entrejambe de sa hanche. Il pensa ensuite à Filch le concierge pour se détendre. Lorsque la tension descendit, il se permit de toucher Melody et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la frictionna un peu partout : le dos, les épaules, les bras, les jambes…pour aider la circulation sanguine.

De son côté, Melody ne montra pas qu'elle avait remarqué le souci du jeune homme. Et au lieu d'en être choquée, elle était flattée de pouvoir le faire réagir par son simple frôlement. Elle se sentait de nouveau attirante. Ça faisait longtemps…en faite depuis Mike. Et donc lorsque Draco l'attira à lui, elle se fit un plaisir de se mouler à son torse, et retient de justesse un gémissement de bien être.

Ils restèrent ainsi un quart d'heure sans échanger la moindre parole, profitant simplement de l'autre.

- C'est quoi cette grande roue ? demanda Melody en relevant la tête.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, lui avoua-t-il. Tu sais, je ne viens pas beaucoup dans le monde moldu.

- On y va ? proposa-t-elle enjoué, les yeux pétillants, en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt que je te montre…heu…mon manoir ?

- Ton manoir, hein ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive devant le sous-entendu de la jeune femme.

- Oh ! Allez Draco, s'il te plait. J'ai très envie d'en faire un tour, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

L'adolescent soupira avant d'accepter.

- Mais je te préviens, je n'ai que des galions et des mornilles sur moi.

- C'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi, j'ai de l'argent moldu.

C'est ainsi qu'ils traversèrent la Tamise et montèrent dans la célèbre London Eye. Et malgré les réticences de Draco, les deux adolescents s'amusèrent à découvrir Londres vu du ciel à la façon moldue.

- C'est vrai que tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui ? lui demanda-t-il en retournant vers le chaudron baveur.

- Pour être franche, je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit-elle en toute sincérité. Je me souviens de lui, qu'il voulait savoir où été Harry Potter…

- Tu sais où il se trouve ? la coupa-t-il surpris. Je pensais que ce n'était que des histoires.

- Il ne reviendra pas, se contenta-t-elle de dire pour clore ce sujet. Enfin bref, je lui ai envoyé un Expelliarmus mais à part ça, je ne me souviens de rien.

- Quand je suis arrivé, il était empalé par une épée magique, se souvient-il à haute voix.

- Je crois que c'est arrivé avec mon sort de désarmement j'y ai peut-être mit un peu trop de force. Mais il…enfin il…voulait…et je voulais pas…ça faisait trop mal.

Draco la serra contre lui pour la réconforter. Enfin de compte, c'était une mauvaise idée de parler de ça.

- Et si non, tu es revenue en Grande-Bretagne, changea-t-il de sujet. Mais Severus a bien voulu te laisser toute seule dans votre appartement à Londres. J'aurais pensé que tu retournerais à Poudlard.

- Non, je ne suis pas chez moi je vis chez mon parrain le temps des vacances.

- Ton parrain ? s'étonna-t-il. Je ne savais pas qu'il habitait ici.

- Ouais, souffla-t-elle. A vrai dire, moi-même je ne l'ai su que très récemment.

- C'est qui ? Je le connais ?

- Oui, tu le connais, ria-t-elle. C'est le professeur Black.

- Black ?! répéta-t-il sidéré. Là je ne te crois pas. Jamais Severus ne lui aurait donné la possibilité d'avoir ta garde.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a choisit. En fait, il a plutôt subit ce choix qu'autre chose. Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours vécu avec papou, et c'est son amie qui a décidé.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de Blaise. Quand Draco dut les laisser, tous les deux allèrent au magasin des jumeaux. Etrangement le blond avait refusé de mettre les pieds dans leur boutique.

Le lendemain, Sirius emmenait l'adolescente à la gare pour qu'elle prenne le train. Elle alla dans un compartiment vite rejoint par Luna et Ginny. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais le répit que lui procura le trajet en train ne fut que de courte duré. Car dès qu'elle mit un pied à Poudlard, les ennuis l'avaient déjà rattrapée.

_*** Les paroles de la chanson ont été quelque peu modifiées par mes soins.**_

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas, je pense que vous comprendrez qu'à l'avenir je ne vous communiquerai plus de date de publication: elles ne sont jamais respectées. A bientôt.**_


End file.
